As reliquias Mortais
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: Minha versão do livro 7 em 25 caps - Iniciei essa fic em 2007, antes do lançamento do último livro da série porém só a havia publicado em outro site. Depois de 3 anos estou finalmente finalizando-a e resolvi publica-la no fanfiction.
1. De Volta à Rua dos Alfeneiros

**De Volta à Rua dos Alfeneiros**

Era uma tarde de verão comum para a maioria dos moradores da Rua dos Alfeneiros em Surrey, Inglaterra. Mas não para os da casa nº 04, nem para aquele rapaz de 16 anos desde que voltara da escola em que estudava, faltando apenas 10 dias para as férias de verão (embora para ele fosse uma eternidade). Para ele, o clima era cada vez mais triste e carregado de preocupações e angústias.

Harry não era um adolescente comum. Ele era um bruxo, e carregava o peso de ser a esperança de toda a comunidade bruxa na luta contra o maior bruxo das trevas que se teve conhecimento, Lorde Voldemort (ou Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, como diziam todos aqueles que não tinham coragem de dizer seu nome).

Harry nunca tinha se considerado feliz na casa de seus tios (ele morava com seu tio Válter, sua tia Petúnia e seu primo Duda), mas os fatos que ocorreram nos dois últimos anos tinham tornado esse período da sua curta existência a mais sofrida e triste que se lembrava.

A perda de seu padrinho Sirius (o único familiar que conheceu vivo) na luta contra os comensais da morte de Voldemort, no Ministério da Magia, no fim do seu quinto ano de escola, e a perda de Alvo Dumbledore (diretor de Hogwarts e que nos 6 anos posteriores foi sua fonte de esperança e de força) pelas mãos de Snape no fim do último ano letivo, o fizeram sentir a dor de se perder quem se ama. Porém, foi a decisão de se afastar de Gina Weasley (irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo Rony, e por quem estava apaixonado), para protegê-la, o erro que o fazia sofrer como nunca antes. Ele passava seus dias trancado em seu quarto e só saía para se alimentar.

Isso incomodava seus tios, pois eles preferiam saber o que se passava com ele em seu quarto. Imaginavam que qualquer coisa que os ligasse ao mundo dos bruxos poderia acabar com a sua reputação no bairro.

- Não se preocupem, só ficarei poucos dias e é bem provável que nunca mais me vejam depois! – era o máximo de palavras que Harry dirigia a seus tios durante as poucas brigas que tiveram nos dias que se passaram.

Por algum motivo, a única pessoa na casa que não brigava com Harry (embora fosse seu costume também) e que parecia se importar com seus ataques de nervosismo era sua tia Petúnia. Quando as brigas aconteciam, ela se recolhia à cozinha (o lugar da casa que julgava ser seu território) e ficava ali por horas, parecendo se ocupar com as atividades domésticas diárias. Harry estranhava essa atitude da tia, pois ela nunca pareceu se importar com o bem estar do sobrinho.

Tia Petúnia era irmã de sua falecida mãe Lílian Evans (depois Potter), e era sua única parente de sangue, pois não tinha conhecimento de nenhum parente da família Potter vivo. Isso fazia ele se sentir incrivelmente sozinho.

O único motivo pelo qual tinha voltado à Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4 era uma promessa feita a Dumbledore. Ele lhe explicara que sua mãe, antes de ser assassinada por Voldemort, tinha executado uma magia muito antiga que lhe protegeu da maldição da morte, e que esta proteção seria mantida até sua maioridade (no mundo bruxo, a pessoa se torna adulta aos 17 anos) desde que ele voltasse todo ano para a casa de seus únicos parentes de sangue vivos, ou seja, deveria voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros em todas as férias de verão enquanto estudasse em Hogwarts.

Harry era visto como um delinqüente pela vizinhança, graças aos boatos que seus próprios parentes diziam aos vizinhos, preferindo que eles o vissem como um pequeno marginal, do que soubessem de sua situação como bruxo.

Estas férias de verão estavam sendo muito diferentes das outras que já havia passado nas casas de seus tios. Todo o tempo em que Harry ficava em seu quarto não era gasto em sonecas ou leituras banais, mas sim com estudos que pudessem lhe ajudar na luta contra Voldemort. Harry tinha descoberto através de Dumbledore, no ano anterior, que Tom Riddle (nome real de Lorde Voldemort) tinha separado sua alma em 7 partes, prendendo-as em objetos através de uma magia negra muito antiga. Para matá-lo, Harry deveria destruir estes objetos, que possuíam o nome de Horcruxes. Dumbledore tinha compartilhado as suas lembranças e de várias pessoas também com Harry, e lhe passado informações e suspeitas de quais seriam e onde poderiam ser encontradas as Horcruxes. De acordo com Dumbledore, os objetos que certamente eram Horcruxes eram o diário de Tom Riddle (que foi destruído por Harry no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts) e o anel de Servolo Gaunt, descendente direto de Salazar Sonserina (que foi destruído por Dumbledore no ano anterior). Porém, ele apenas desconfiava que pudessem ser Horcruxes uma taça que pertenceu a Helga Hufflepuff (que foi roubada de uma bruxa chamada Hepzibá Smith por Voldemort, quando o mesmo trabalhava na Borgin & Burkes), a cobra Nagini, que sempre acompanhava Voldemort, e o medalhão de Salazar Sonserina, que pertencia também a Servolo Gaunt. Dumbledore e Harry achavam ter descoberto o medalhão no ano anterior, mas ele, na verdade, tinha sido apanhado por alguém que se denominava R.A.B.

O grande problema de Harry era que ele teria de encontrar o medalhão e a taça desaparecidos e ainda faltava a sexta Horcruxe a ser descoberta. Provavelmente, seria um objeto ligado a Godric Griffyndor ou Rowena Revenclaw, visto que Voldemort achava que somente objetos com algum significado histórico seriam dignos de conter uma parte de sua alma.

Por mais que tentasse, não encontrava uma solução para o mistério da última Horcruxe e isso o deixava cada vez mais irritado, visto que não havia muito tempo para destruir as Horcruxes (Harry temia que Voldemort descobrisse a sua busca pelas Horcruxes e tentasse recolhê-las antes dele).

Ele só se tranqüilizava um pouco quando pensava em seus amigos Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Eles poderiam ajudar a resolver esse mistério, para então ele partir em busca das relíquias que faltavam e enfrentar Voldemort finalmente.

Não suportava mais a situação de viver em constante perigo, e que as pessoas ao seu redor tivessem que passar por isto também.

Após uma semana na casa dos Dursley, ele decidiu que quando Rony entrasse em contato, ele se dirigiria à Toca (casa da família Weasley) para o casamento de Gui (irmão de Rony) com Fleur Delacour, reencontraria Rony e Hermione, e então partiriam para a busca das relíquias que estavam faltando.

Ele pensou em não permitir que Rony e Hermione o acompanhassem, mas sabia que seria em vão, pois os dois de forma alguma deixariam Harry sozinho (tinham participado de todas as batalhas de Harry contra Voldemort nos anos anteriores). Harry sabia que seria perigoso, mas a presença dos dois sempre lhe deu coragem, foi muito necessária e preciosa durante todas as batalhas.

A Família Weasley e Hermione eram o mais próximo que Harry chegou de ter uma família. Eles se conheciam desde o primeiro ano, e Rony e Hermione eram seus melhores amigos.

Há muito tempo (desde que foi para Hogwarts), Harry não considerava os Dursleys sua família, e a única companheira que tinha naquela casa era Edwiges, sua coruja das neves, que embora pudesse levar cartas aos seus amigos, permanecia presa em casa. Harry achou melhor não criar motivos para que os Dursleys lhe incomodassem.

Ele se recolhia toda noite com a esperança de que eles entrassem em contato, para ele voltar a ter notícias do mundo dos bruxos.

O clima estava quente e as pessoas passavam muito tempo em frente às casas aproveitando a brisa leve pelo bairro. Harry esperava que quando a coruja de Rony lhe trouxesse notícias, ela viesse de madrugada, pois senão teria que escutar muitas reclamações de seus tios.

Naquela noite, Harry foi acordado durante a madrugada pelo barulho de asas batendo em sua janela. Saltou de sua cama já empunhando sua varinha (passou a dormir com ela desde que voltou da escola, por temer um ataque dos seguidores de Voldemort mesmo sabendo da proteção da magia de sua mãe).

Ao se aproximar, seu coração se encheu de alegria ao ver Pichi, a coruja de Rony, com uma carta presa a sua perna.

- Seja bem vinda. Você demorou, hein. – disse Harry, ao abrir a janela e deixar que Pichi entrasse em seu quarto.

A coruja logo se aproximou e permitiu que Harry tirasse a carta de sua perna, voando em seguida e se acomodando com Edwiges na gaiola existente no quarto (Edwiges, embora ciumenta, não se importou, pois já tinha se acostumado com Pichi).

Harry abriu a carta e pôde reconhecer a letra nada caprichada de Rony.

_Harry,_

_ Iremos lhe buscar logo. Esteja pronto. Papai achou melhor não informar a data e nem que eu me alongasse. Hermione já está aqui e está morrendo de saudade. Nos veremos em breve._

_ Do seu amigo,_

_ Rony_

Harry finalmente sentiu-se aliviado, pois a espera estava por terminar e embora temesse muito tudo que estava por vir, ele acreditava que no fim tudo daria certo e, com a ajuda de seus amigos, ele poderia enfim derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.

Os primeiros passos de sua jornada já estavam resolvidos, retornaria à Toca para o casamento de Gui, se reuniria com Rony e Hermione e então seguiriam para Godric's Hollow, lar de seus pais assassinados e onde tudo começou.

Pensava em como tudo tinha começado. Lembrou de Snape escutando parte da profecia feita pela Profª. Trelawney para Dumbledore no Três Vassouras, e como o professor tinha passado essa informação para Voldemort. Voldemort resolveu então matar a criança que poderia vencê-lo e optou por Harry Potter, embora pudesse ter escolhido Neville Longbottom, filho de Aurores que o tinham enfrentado três vezes, como os pais de Harry, e que nascera no mesmo mês.

Essa escolha tinha selado o destino de Harry e do próprio Voldemort, pois, na opinião de Dumbledore, se Voldemort não tivesse marcado Harry como igual ao lhe lançar a Avada Kedrava, a profecia não teria se concretizado e a vida de Harry teria sido bem diferente.

Como seria sua vida se ele tivesse escolhido Neville?

Embora desejasse do fundo de sua alma que sua vida fosse diferente, ele não conseguia desejar para Neville esse mesmo destino. Se fosse para escolher, ele preferia carregar essa sina.

Neville era um garoto gorducho que havia sido criado pela avó e apesar de não ter sido escolhido por Voldemort, não teve uma sorte muito melhor. Seus pais haviam sido torturados até enlouquecerem por seguidores de Voldemort, quando ele sumiu após tentar matar Harry e perder boa parte de seus poderes.

Neville era da mesma casa de Harry (grifinória) e era muito atabalhoado e inseguro. Fruto, diziam alguns professores (Minerva McGonagall, por exemplo) das atitudes de sua avó, que costumava lhe dizer que nunca seria um bruxo tão bom quanto seu pai.

Harry gostava muito de Neville, pois além de ser um amigo muito leal, foi membro da A.D., esteve com ele no Ministério no quinto ano e, quando Harry precisou da A.D. no ano anterior, ele foi um dos poucos que responderam seu chamado.

Tudo isso já provaria que Neville era um grande bruxo e que merecia ser membro da Grifinória por demonstrar coragem em seus atos.

Ele resolveu dormir novamente. Falaria com seus tios pela manhã, pois como não sabia a data exata de sua ida, ele já os deixaria avisados.

Embora não alimentasse nenhuma esperança de que algum dia os Dursley pudessem o aceitar como ele era, sentiu uma pontada de tristeza por talvez nunca mais ver os tios. Percebeu que, mesmo com os anos de humilhações e perseguições, ainda conseguia nutrir algum sentimento bom por aquela família.


	2. A história de Petúnia

**A história de Petúnia**

O dia amanheceu preguiçoso. Mal os primeiros raios de sol bateram em seu quarto, e Harry se levantou. Ele observou como seu quarto, que era uma mistura de quarto trouxa e bruxo, estava incrivelmente bagunçado e resolveu preparar seu malão para a viagem. Decidiu levar o máximo de suas coisas para a Toca e lá definiria o que seria essencial para a sua busca pelas Horcruxes.

Ele esperou que os Dursleys levantassem para então descer e tomar seu café. Ele resolveu que, após o mesmo, avisaria os parentes de sua ida.

O café começou normal como todos os dias:

- Mas é só isso? – disse Duda, reclamando da quantidade de comida que a mãe lhe servia (embora Duda estivesse mais forte devido aos treinos de boxe que fazia, a enfermeira de sua escola recomendara um controle de sua alimentação para que não recuperasse o peso anterior).

- Querido, você tem que controlar seu peso. – respondeu Tia Petúnia, dando a entender que odiava fazer isso com seu Dudinha.

Tio Válter continuava lendo seu jornal e ignorando Harry o máximo que podia. Harry olhava para os parentes e tentava imaginar como seria sua vida sem eles a partir do momento que fosse para a Toca, e do modo como se sentia aliviado de nunca mais precisar passar pelas humilhações que seus tios lhe submetiam. Ele sentia uma ponta de tristeza pelo fim daquela que era a única família que tivera até os 11 anos de idade.

Num pequeno período de silêncio que se seguia, Harry decidiu que iria começar o assunto, pois não adiantaria esperar um momento melhor (momentos melhores nunca existiam na casa dos Dursleys).

- Vou embora por esses dias e não voltarei mais. – Foram as palavras ditas por Harry o mais rápido que pôde, na esperança de que os tios nem notassem.

- Como é que é? – Disse o tio que, embora parecesse longe, não perdia um só acontecimento que havia em sua casa.

- Meus amigos me escreveram e virão me buscar por esses dias, embora não dissessem em qual seria. – Harry parecia mais preocupado, apesar de não sentir medo dos tios desde o 3º ano em Hogwarts. Estava cada vez mais seguro.

- Ficarão felizes por saber que é bem possível que não voltarei mais para essa casa, pois daqui a alguns dias serei adulto e poderei ter minha própria casa. – naquele momento, Harry esperava vivas de alegria, e que os tios demonstrassem todo o alívio que teriam por finalmente terem se livrado dele.

Os segundos que se passaram foram estranhos e intermináveis. A atitude do tio e de Duda, no fundo, machucaram mais do que os gritos de viva ou danças da vitória (ele tinha se acostumado com a idéia devido aos gêmeos Weasleys, Fred e Jorge, que sempre as faziam em momentos de felicidade) que ele esperava. O tio simplesmente ignorou a notícia, e o primo continuou a assistir a TV.

O que Harry não sabia era que por dentro dos dois, os vivas e as danças da vitória aconteciam e eles apenas não o faziam com a intenção de machucá-lo mais porque o desprezo é muito mais dolorido do que o ódio.

A única pessoa que pareceu se importar e lançou um olhar diferente a Harry foi sua tia Petúnia. Ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Mas não vai ser hoje, vai? - disse num tom de voz que Harry nunca tinha ouvido da tia.

- Eu acho que não, mas nunca se sabe. – respondeu Harry, esperando que a tia continuasse a conversa. Porém, ela se calou e lançou um olhar de que depois conversariam, olhando em seguida para o tio e para Duda, que a olhavam surpresos com sua atitude.

O café prosseguiu sem que ninguém dissesse mais uma única palavra, o que Harry não achou de todo ruim, porém a atitude da tia o surpreendeu e ele esperava poder conversar a sós com ela logo para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

Durante todo o dia, Harry tentou encurralar a tia pela casa para que pudessem conversar, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de escapar, ora inventando um trabalho, ora simplesmente expulsando Harry, dizendo que ele estava atrapalhando ou sujando a casa.

Como não conseguia conversar com a tia, ele resolveu sair e dar uma volta, sempre tendo o cuidado de não se afastar de casa e levar sempre consigo sua varinha para se proteger.

Lembrou-se da Sra. Figg, que tomava conta de Harry quando seus tios saiam durante sua infância, e resolveu visitá-la. Quando era criança, as visitas eram chatíssimas para Harry, pois tinha de conviver com os inúmeros gatos que ela possuía. Mas quando no quinto ano a Sra. Figg contou-lhe que era um aborto (filho de bruxos que não consegue fazer magia) e só não tinha lhe contado isso antes porque achava que se as visitas de Harry fossem divertidas, seus tios não o deixariam voltar à sua casa, as visitas ficaram muito divertidas. As conversas com a Sra. Figg eram um meio de Harry conhecer um pouco da história da sua família, pois ela tinha estudado em Hogwarts junto com sua mãe (no breve período que a família dela tentou que ela estudasse magia) e acabaram fazendo uma certa amizade (as duas foram da Grifinória).

Harry parou em frente à porta da casa da Senhora Figg e tocou a campainha. Após alguns segundos, ouviu passos e a porta se abriu. A senhora Figg apareceu e abriu um largo sorriso para Harry.

- Boa tarde Harry, até que enfim você veio visitar sua velha amiga.

- Como vai, Sra. Figg, tudo bem? – respondeu Harry.

- Tudo ótimo, meu querido. – disse ela, e abriu um espaço e para que Harry entrasse.

Harry entrou e pôde perceber que nada havia mudado na casa da Sra. Figg desde sua última visita.

- Você gostaria de beber alguma coisa, meu querido? Talvez um chá com alguns biscoitos? – perguntou ela.

- Não, obrigado. Só vim para conversarmos e para me despedir, pois logo devo retornar a Hogwarts (Harry achou melhor não contar a Sra. Figg que não pretendia voltar a Hogwarts, e sim sair na busca pelas Horcruxes) e acho que não voltarei à casa dos meus tios no ano que vem. – respondeu ele.

- É realmente uma pena, mas espero que possa visitá-lo quando se instalar em sua nova casa. – ele respondeu já com um olhar triste e tentando disfarçar os olhos marejados.

- Não se preocupe, mandarei o endereço assim que me instalar e aguardarei ansioso a sua visita. – Harry sorria, tentando acalmar a Sra. Figg.

Naquele momento, uma idéia surgiu na cabeça de Harry. Meio sem pensar, perguntou a Sra. Figg:

- Sra. Figg, minha mãe lhe falava sobre a minha tia Petúnia?

- No começo sim, porém a partir do segundo ano ela simplesmente parou e achei indelicado voltar ao assunto.

- O que ela lhe falou no primeiro ano? – perguntou Harry, mais curioso do que nunca.

- Ela dizia que tinha uma irmã que amava muito e estava muito triste por deixá-la em casa sozinha.

- Então elas se davam bem? – perguntou ele.

- Acredito que sim, pois Lílian escrevia quase toda semana para a irmã e para os pais, e recebia respostas sempre. Lembro-me de que no começo ela chorava quase toda vez ao receber uma carta da irmã, mas era aquele choro de saudade e não de raiva ou tristeza.

Harry ficou confuso, pois para ele sua tia sempre odiara sua mãe. Depois da declaração da Sra., Figg, parecia que em algum momento já houve amor entre elas e alguma coisa mudou essa situação.

- Quando foi que ela parou de receber cartas de minha tia? – perguntou Harry.

- Acredito que foi logo que ela retornou para o segundo ano, pois a quantidade de cartas diminuiu e ela nunca mais citou sua tia. Falava apenas sobre seus pais.

- Ela disse alguma coisa sobre porque minha tia deixado de falar com ela enquanto estudaram?

- Infelizmente não. No primeiro ano, não tinha muita intimidade com Lílian, e como no segundo ela simplesmente não falava mais sobre ela, nunca conversamos sobre sua tia. – respondeu a Sra. Figg, com um quê de decepção, pois gostava muito de falar as coisas sobre Lílian para Harry.

A tarde combinou com uma conversa amena entre os dois e Harry se sentiu revigorado quando se despediu da Sra. Figg.

- Até mais, meu querido, espero vê-lo logo – despediu-se a Sra. Figg.

- Com certeza, Sra. Figg, sabe que gosto muito de você. – respondeu Harry, dando o sorriso mais sincero que pôde.

Harry então presenciou uma demonstração de afeto dela, chorando como se despedisse de um filho, e se sentiu triste por deixá-la.

Harry retornou à casa dos tios e, como sempre, foi ignorado pelo o resto do dia, no jantar e no início da noite, recolhendo-se ao quarto na esperança de que Rony viesse buscá-lo na mesma noite.

De forma surpreendente, o sono veio rápido naquela noite para Harry, enquanto lia um livro de feitiços. Isto não acontecia já fazia muito tempo, porém ele foi acordado por passos que caminhavam em direção a sua porta. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já eram mais de 2 horas da manhã.

Embora achasse difícil ser algum comensal da morte que tivesse burlado a proteção que sua mãe tinha colocado sobre a casa, ele levantou com cuidado, pegou sua varinha e se colocou atrás da porta para escutar o que estava acontecendo.

- Não posso, eu simplesmente não posso. – ouvia sua tia Petúnia dizer em voz baixa e com muita insegurança, seguido de ruídos que para Harry soaram como um choro baixo.

Subitamente, Harry abriu a porta de seu quarto e deu de cara com sua tia parada em frente a ele, de camisola e com os cabelos presos por bobes. Ele acharia a cena hilária, se não fosse pela expressão de tristeza e pelos olhos vermelhos da tia.

- A senhora quer me dizer alguma coisa? – ele disse calmamente, tentando dar à tia uma situação cômoda para falar o que queria.

- Aqui não, seu tio pode ouvir! Vamos lá pra cozinha. – ela respondeu em voz baixa, e se dirigiu à cozinha.

Harry a seguiu curioso e resolvido a saber a verdadeira história de sua tia com sua mãe.

Ela se sentou e colocou água numa chaleira, pegou duas xícaras e começou a preparar um chá para os dois. Essa atitude já seria uma novidade para Harry, mas o mais impressionante para ele era o aparente sorriso de sua tia ao olhar para ele, no vai e vem da preparação do chá.

Ela preparou o chá e se sentou em frente a Harry, tomou um gole e disse num tom quase carinhoso:

- Tome seu chá, querido, aproveite enquanto está quente.

Harry tomou um gole de seu chá e disse rapidamente:

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa, tia Petúnia?

- Sim, mas não sei se tenho coragem. – ela respondeu, tentando não fazer voltar as lágrimas a seus olhos.

- É a respeito de minha mãe?

- Sim. Mas como é que você sabe?

- Imaginei, pois não consigo pensar em qualquer assunto, sem ser esse, que fizesse a Senhora querer conversar comigo. – respondeu Harry, sem conseguir reter o ressentimento que tinha da tia por nunca ter conversado com ele sobre a sua mãe.

Nessa hora, as lágrimas que Petúnia segurava rolaram sobre seu rosto e, com as mãos, ela tentou secá-las. Ela fitava os olhos verdes de Harry e, soluçando, lhe disse:

- Você nunca vai me perdoar, não é?

- Não sei. Por que só agora a senhora está se preocupando com isso?

- Porque eu nunca mais irei vê-lo e, conseqüentemente, nunca mais irei ver os olhos de minha irmã.

- Mas a senhora nunca me pareceu se importar com isso.

- Podia parecer que não, mas ver seus olhos sempre foi um modo de me encontrar com Lílian. - a tia agora fazia força para chorar baixo, parecendo não querer acordar seu marido e seu filho.

- O que houve entre você e minha mãe, afinal de contas?

- Vou te contar. - respondeu a tia, agora parecendo decidida.

- Tudo começou quando sua mãe recebeu a carta daquela escola. Ela ficou muito feliz e, conseqüentemente, mamãe e papai também. Eu fiquei com muito ciúme, mas eu amava minha irmã e acabei ficando feliz por ela também. No primeiro ano, eu escrevia para ela de duas a três vezes por semana, e ela respondia dizendo que estava com saudades e que pensava em mim, papai e mamãe todos os dias. Isso me animava e me fazia acreditar que nada mudaria, mesmo estando tão longe de Lílian – ela parou por um momento e pareceu tomar ar para continuar. - Mas as coisas mudaram.

- Quando sua mãe voltou para casa no fim do ano letivo, eu não consegui controlar o ciúme, pois meus pais só tinham olhos para ela e me deixavam totalmente de lado. Diziam que só queriam compensar Lílian pelo tempo que passava na escola, mas eu sabia que era por acharem que ela era especial e muito melhor do que eu.

- Minha mãe tentou falar com a senhora? Fazer a senhora ver que não era isso? – perguntou Harry querendo entender o que se passava na cabeça da tia.

- Várias vezes, mas eu não queria saber dela. Achava que ela gostava daquela atenção e não sentia minha falta.

- Se tem tanta raiva de minha mãe, por que quer que eu a perdoe agora? – bradou Harry, com uma certa raiva.

- O caso era que eu tinha raiva de sua mãe, não tenho mais. – disse ela, de forma simples.

- Posso saber por quê? – disse Harry irônico.

- Primeiro foi por causa da carta que estava com você no dia que chegou. Ela dizia que você era filho de minha irmã e que ela e seu marido estavam mortos. Dizia ainda que se eu não o recolhesse, você iria morrer, e as pessoas que o atacaram viriam atrás de minha família também. O único jeito de protegê-la era mantendo você aqui até se tornar adulto. Isso me deixou com mais raiva ainda, pois agora Lílian iria colocar a minha família em risco.

- Prometi a mim mesma que recolheria você, mas não o trataria como meu filho, visto que você era o responsável pelo perigo que minha família corria a partir daquele momento – finalizou ela.

- Agora eu não entendi. Pelo jeito, a carta só fez você ficar com mais raiva da minha mãe, no que isso ajudou?

- Na verdade, só mudou mesmo no ano passado, quando aquele homem que veio buscá-lo voltou alguns dias depois.

- Dumbledore voltou aqui depois de me levar para a casa de meus amigos? O que ele queria? – Harry parecia transtornado e quase exigia que sua tia lhe contasse o que houve.

- Ele voltou um dois dias depois de levá-lo e o mais estranho foi que ele queria conversar apenas comigo, e solicitou que seu tio e Duda saíssem de casa. – explicou.

- Ele me contou que os ataques a qual a carta se referia iriam acontecer de qualquer forma, e ela pensou não somente na sua proteção, mas também na minha e na de Duda.

- Ele me contou que minha irmã pensou em mim até o último minuto e que sentia um grande amor, tanto por mim quanto pelo meu filho, mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Mas isso não seria suficiente para perdoá-la. Foi quando o homem disse que minha irmã só tinha voltado para escola para tentar achar uma resposta para uma doença que mamãe possuía, e que chegou a quase morrer testando poções nela mesma para tentar achar uma cura. Eu não sabia que mamãe estava doente, pois meus pais não me contaram e pediram a Lílian que também não me contasse, visto que nada podia ser feito e eles queriam me poupar – Tia Petúnia agora não se continha e chorava com as mãos no rosto.

- Quando mamãe morreu, meu pai disse que foi um mal súbito e ninguém poderia prever.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio e então Petúnia continuou:

- Sua mãe tentou salvar minha mãe e proteger meu filho e a mim. Ela nunca deixou de tentar se comunicar comigo, mas eu nunca lhe dei chance de se explicar. Fui tão injusta com ela e tratei tão mal seu filho, que agora não sei nem como pedir que você e ela me perdoem. E acho sinceramente que não mereço esse perdão.

Harry não soube o que responder. Após algum tempo, olhou para a tia e disse:

- Tia Petúnia, preciso ir me deitar – disse Harry, sem saber o que sentir e se conseguiria perdoar sua tia.

- Claro, querido. Vá se deitar – respondeu sem coragem de encará-lo.

Harry se levantou e foi para seu quarto, deixando sua tia na cozinha, ainda de cabeça baixa, sentindo vergonha pelo modo que sempre tratou Harry e por não ter coragem de mudar suas atitudes na frente de seu marido, com medo de que ele se zangasse.

hr

No dia seguinte, parecia que aquela conversa não tinha acontecido e tudo corria normalmente na casa dos Dursley. O malão de Harry continuava pronto e ele aguardava ansioso a chegada de Rony.

A única coisa que poderia denunciar a conversa do dia anterior era o fato de que tia Petúnia não brigou com Harry o dia inteiro, nem pediu que fizesse qualquer tarefa doméstica.

Porém, notou que ela fazia de tudo para seu tio e Duda o deixarem em paz, sempre inventando assuntos a resolver ou coisas a fazer quando percebia que qualquer um dos dois tentava chateá-lo.

O dia passou sem Harry ter qualquer tipo de problema ou chateação. Ele terminou achando que sua tia estava tentando pelo menos protegê-lo, o que já era um grande passo na opinião dele.

Com a chegada da noite, quando todos já estavam dormindo, Harry foi acordado com batidas em sua porta e com uma voz conhecida que o chamava baixinho:

- Harry, acorde, precisamos ir – Era Tonks que tinha ido buscá-lo.

Harry levantou rapidamente e abriu a porta, encontrando a garota de cabelos roxos e com um sorriso aberto ao lado de Lupin, que a acompanhava.

- E aí Harry, beleza? – perguntou a garota.

- Tudo. Estava com saudades de vocês – disse Harry.

- Nós também, mas temos que ir logo pra aproveitar a escuridão da noite. – sugeriu Lupin, já pegando a varinha e fazendo o malão de Harry levitar em direção a sala, onde se encontravam Moody e o Sr. Weasley.

Harry sorriu para o Sr. Weasley e cumprimentou Moody rapidamente, pois este insistia para eles saírem depressa.

- Como iremos para a Toca? – perguntou harry a Lupin.

- Aparatando, pois é mais rápido e seguro.

Harry segurou na mão de Tonks e já se preparava para aparatar quando, sem saber porquê, resolveu olhar para a janela do quarto de sua tia, se deparando com uma cena que não esperava. Petúnia o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos e parecia desejar a Harry sorte, ao mesmo tempo em que pedia perdão e demonstrava todo o arrependimento dos anos de maus tratos que tinha feito o sobrinho passar.

Harry acenou e sorriu para a tia. Ele sentiu que a tinha perdoado e talvez o tempo pudesse fechar as feridas. Quem sabe poderia reencontrá-la algum dia.

Petúnia retribuiu o sorriso e mandou um beijo para ele, entendendo o que Harry sentia e desejando que o dia em que fosse reencontrar seu sobrinho não demorasse. Quem sabe eles até poderiam enfim conversar sobre Lílian, que ambos amavam tanto.

CRACK!


	3. A Toca

**A Toca**

Harry surgiu em frente à casa dos Weasley alguns segundos depois, acompanhado de Tonks, Lupin, Moody e do Sr. Weasley.

A Toca estava escura, a não ser pela luz da cozinha, que aumentou quando a porta dela se abriu e uma Sra. Weasley apareceu sorridente e se jogando contra Harry num abraço apertado e carinhoso.

- Meu querido, que saudade! Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo, Sra. Weasley – respondeu Harry com um largo sorriso.

- Pra você é Molly, por favor. Mas como você está magro! Venha, vamos entrar e comer alguma coisa, você parece faminto.

Harry apenas olhou para o Sr. Weasley, que segurava um riso e indicava a porta, para que entrassem.

- Vamos Harry, não adianta recusar – disse ele.

Ao entrar, Harry notou que um caldeirão estava fumegando no fogão e a Sra. Weasley conjurava pratos e talheres para todos.

- Molly, não vamos comer, já estamos de saída - avisaram Lupin e Tonks.

- É, Molly, temos que ir pra casa – sorriu Tonks em direção a Harry, segurando o braço de Lupin de forma carinhosa.

- Acho que Alvo está mais contente agora – disse o Sr. Weasley, olhando alegre para o casal.

- É, Harry, não adiantou eu falar que ela merecia coisa melhor, a cabeça dura não desistiu e eu acabei aceitando, visto que já não conseguia ficar longe dela – Disse agora um Lupin sorridente como há muito tempo Harry não via.

- Cabeça-dura? Como você se atreve a me chamar de cabeça-dura – Tonks dava beliscões em Lupin, que se limitava a tentar se proteger e ria.

- Acho que a convivência com Hermione e Gina fez a Tonks adquirir alguns genes dos Weasleys – o Sr. Weasley disse, rindo da cena que via.

- Mas a Hermione não é uma Weasley – comentou Harry.

- Você e Hermione há muito tempo são Weasleys, Harry. Eu fico muito triste que você não concorde comigo – disse uma Sra. Weasley um tanto decepcionada.

- Me desculpe Molly, é lógico que eu me sinto da família, é que eu não queria me incluir, podia parecer presunção – Harry abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o assoalho como fazia aos 12 anos de idade.

- Agora chega. Vamos comer e cama, inclusive para você Harry, e não ouse me desobedecer – disse um Sr. Weasley com ares de seu pai, o que fez Harry se sentir em casa e fazendo parte da família.

Após a saída de Tonks e Lupin, a Sra. Weasley serviu um enorme prato de sopa para cada um dos presentes, seguido de pedaços de pão.

Como sempre, a comida da Sra. Weasley estava maravilhosa e Harry sentiu um sono pesado chegando. Moody se despediu, deixando Harry apenas com o senhor e a Sra. Weasley.

- Estão todos dormindo? Rony me disse que Hermione já estava aqui.

- Sim, mais foi uma luta para fazê-los se deitarem. Rony e Hermione pareciam que queriam nos matar, mas Gina parecia furiosa – respondeu a Sra. Weasley.

Apenas ouvir o nome de Gina fazia Harry sentir um aperto no peito e um monstro dentro dele parecia furioso, querendo sair e correr para encontrá-la. Harry apenas sorriu e abaixou o rosto.

- Vamos querido, você deve estar cansado. Arrumamos uma cama para você no quarto do Rony – Apressou-se a dizer a Sra. Weasley.

- OK – limitou-se a responder.

Harry seguiu a Sra. Weasley pelas escadas. Ao entrar no quarto, iluminado apenas por uma vela, notou seu amigo deitado em sua cama e roncando alto. Não havia dúvida, Rony estava dormindo. Ele se acomodou na cama de armar que foi montada no quarto, mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e sentiu o sono chagar pesado.

Harry sentiu que já era tarde e estranhou o fato de Rony não o ter acordado com um tapa na cabeça. Abriu os olhos e antes que pudesse pôr os óculos, foi coberto por um mar de cabelos castanhos que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Harry, que saudade! – disse uma Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Até que enfim você acordou, cara. Mamãe disse que se o acordássemos ficaríamos desgnomizando o jardim por três dias seguidos – Rony finalmente deu um tapa na cabeça de Harry, rindo.

- Rony, você vai machucá-lo – protestou Hermione.

Harry colocou os óculos e viu a mulher em que sua amiga tinha se tornado. Não havia crescido muito e seus cabelos continuavam revoltosos, mas suas feições tinham mudado e ela se transformou numa garota muito atraente. Notou também que seu amigo tinha crescido muito mais do que ele e agora não era mais aquele garoto magricela e desengonçado de antes. Ele estava muito mais forte e com jeito de homem, passava a segurança de saber exatamente o que queria. Mas, no fundo, ele procurava a pessoa que faltava para lhe dar as boas vindas, porém ela não estava lá. O coração de Harry murchou na hora e os amigos notaram essa mudança.

- Ela está no quarto. Não sabia se você gostaria de vê-la – disse uma Hermione triste.

- Como ela poderia achar que eu não quero vê-la? Apenas não podemos ficar juntos – Harry agora não sabia como olhar para os amigos.

- Se eu não soubesse disso, já tinha arrebentado a sua cara. Ela está sofrendo muito e eu não agüento ver isso – Rony disse para o amigo com um certo olhar raivoso.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Arrisque expor ela ao perigo e colocar ela na lista de Voldemort como alvo. Eu não estou longe dela porque eu quero, e sim porque não posso arriscar.

- Eu acho que não adianta nada, pois se ela é uma Weasley, ela já está na lista dele há muito tempo.

- Pode até ser que sim, mas eu não vou me arriscar – disse Harry, finalizando o assunto.

Após alguns segundos, Hermione achou melhor quebrar o clima e disse a Harry para descer para tomar seu café, ou então a Sra. Weasley não iria perdoá-lo.

Seus amigos desceram, Harry se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Chegou na porta e quando já ia abri-la, alguém lá dentro se adiantou e abriu a porta.

Não havia jeito, estava frente a frente com ela e não sabia o que fazer. Encarou aqueles olhos castanhos, aqueles cabelos cor de fogo e aquela pele branca, e sorriu imaginando como conseguia se conter e não abraçá-la.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem.

- Porque não foi no meu quarto com os outros?

- Não sei.

- Queria que tivesse ido. Senti sua falta.

- Imaginei, mas não é nada fácil pra mim.

- Eu sei. Pra mim também não.

- Mais foi você que decidiu isso. Por mim ficava tudo como estava antes.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não posso.

- Então é melhor que fiquemos um pouco afastados. Pois eu não sei se agüento – e Gina se afastou, deixando Harry parado em frente à porta do banheiro.

Harry ficou sem ação. Quando finalmente recuperou a consciência, entrou no banheiro, não só para escovar os dentes ou se preparar para o café, mas também para que ninguém visse as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto.

Gina atravessou a cozinha correndo e não parou quando sua mãe lhe chamou. Hermione, sentindo o que tinha se passado, levantou-se e disse à Sra. Weasley:

- Pode deixar que eu falo com ela.

Hermione atravessou a cozinha e avistou Gina sentada no banco embaixo da árvore que existia no jardim atrás da casa dos Weasley. Aproximou-se lentamente e pôde ver que a ruiva chorava baixinho.

- Gina, ele sente a sua falta, mas você tem que entender a situação.

- Eu não tenho que entender nada. Você não sabe o que é gostar de alguém e não poder ficar com ele – disse a ruiva, agora com os olhos faiscando.

- Como você diz isso, Gina? Ainda mais, depois do que eu te contei sobre o Rony? – então os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas.

- Desculpe, Mione. É que o lance com o Harry esta me deixando louca. Você sabe que eu sou apaixonada por ele desde os dez anos, e quando eu achei que finalmente iríamos ficar juntos, ele vem com esse papo de que não podemos porque pode me pôr em perigo.

Ela pareceu tomar fôlego e continuou.

- O caso é que eu quero me arriscar com ele, participar da vida dele e, mesmo que ele não queira, eu tenho todo o direito de ajudar as pessoas que eu amo nessa luta. Quando estivemos no Ministério e enfrentamos os comensais em Hogwarts eu me virei muito bem. Não vai ser ele quem vai decidir se eu posso ou não posso lutar pelos meus amigos e pela minha família.

- Eu sei – respondeu Hermione. – Você é muito mais grifinória do que eu. Pelo menos teve coragem de se declarar a quem ama e não se escondeu atrás de livros e da amizade.

- Você sabe que eu acho que meu irmão arrasta um bonde por você e vocês só não ficam juntos pela falta de empurrãozinho – Gina sorriu para amiga.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Gina, não faça nada. Eu não suportaria ser rejeitada pelo seu irmão ou então perder a amizade dele por causa disso.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, mas eu acho que é uma perda de tempo, como no meu caso com o Harry. Nós deveríamos aproveitar o nosso tempo ficando juntos.

Hermione agora olhava para o céu e pensava que seria muito bom ficar com Rony enquanto pudesse, e se alguma coisa acontecesse, pelo menos ela teria vivido um tempo com o grande amor de sua vida. No fim, Gina deveria estar certa.

Harry se recompôs e então foi tomar seu café.

Quando chegou na cozinha, Rony e o encarou e fez um sinal para que Harry o acompanhasse até a sala.

- O que houve? – perguntou a Harry.

- Como assim?

- A Gina passou como um foguete pela cozinha e foi lá pra fora.

- É que eu cruzei com ela no banheiro, tentei conversar, mas ela não quis.

- Cara, eu entendo o que você está fazendo, mas acho melhor arranjar um jeito de você e a Gina conviverem enquanto estiverem aqui em casa.

- Eu sei, mas ela não consegue trocar meia dúzia de palavras comigo sem explodir ou chorar. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- A Mione esta lá fora com a Gina. Vamos torcer para que ela consiga melhorar um pouco as coisas.

- Tomara.

Os amigos se olharam com o mesmo sentimento. De que sua amiga era a única pessoa que poderia resolver um pouco a situação.

- Venha. Vamos tomar café, Harry. Mamãe está esperando.

Os dois amigos se dirigiram à cozinha, onde a Sra. Weasley os esperavam, com o café na mesa.

Após alguns momentos caladas, Hermione resolveu falar com Gina.

- Gina, como você vai fazer com o Harry aqui na Toca? Não dá pra ficar brigando nem chorando pelos cantos o tempo todo.

- Eu não sei, Mione. Simplesmente não consigo me controlar.

- Você se lembra de quando eu te disse pra ser mais relaxada e não se preocupar com o Harry, porque ele acabaria te notando?

- Claro que lembro. Se eu devo a alguém o tempo que tive com ele, é a você.

- Então aceite o meu conselho de novo. Eu sei que o Harry ama você demais e ele não vai conseguir ficar longe de você. Basta que você se controle e o trate com carinho e atenção. O próprio amor dentro dele que ele está tentando conter fará o resto.

- Será, Hermione? Eu não me perdoaria se perdesse o Harry por deixar de lutar por ele.

- Eu sei. Mas confie em mim. Pressioná-lo só irá o fazer ter mais certeza de sua escolha.

- Ok. Eu vou tentar. Embora com você essa tática não tenha dado certo.

- Eu sei. Mas seu irmão é diferente do Harry.

- Sei. Ele é muito mais lento com relação a garotas.

- Não diga isso do seu irmão. Eu não tenho tanta certeza de que ele gosta de mim. Ou talvez ele tenha o mesmo medo que eu de perder nossa amizade.

- O que eu sei é que não é natural duas pessoas se gostarem tanto e ficarem separadas.

- Pode ser, mas eu tenho certeza de que se seu irmão gostar realmente de mim, iremos acabar juntos.

- Vocês têm toda a minha torcida. E no que depender de mim, todos os meus esforços.

- Certo, Ginevra Weasley – disse Hermione, imitando o jeito de falar da Sra. Weasley. Mas agora vamos pra dentro. E pode deixar que eu vou ter uma palavrinha com o Harry.

- Tudo bem – continuou Gina, como se falasse com a mãe. – Vamos, então.

E as duas se dirigiram para dentro da casa com os rostos mais descontraídos.

Quando Harry viu Gina e Hermione entrando na sala, elas pareciam muito mais felizes, e então seu coração sentiu um alívio enorme. Esperava poder pelo menos conviver com Gina nos poucos dias que ficariam na Toca.

Logo que entraram, Hermione fez um sinal para que Harry subisse e Rony ficasse com Gina.

Mal chegaram no quarto de Rony, Hermione foi falando pra Harry:

- Falei com ela e ela vai tentar se controlar. Mas Harry, não cobre nada dela e deixe que a situação se ajeite. Quando estivermos juntos, vamos tentar não falar de coisas que possam machucá-la ou irritá-la.

- Eu sei, Mione, mas juro que não falei nada.

- Tem certeza, não cobrou nada dela?

Harry pensou e então ficou abismado com a capacidade de Hermione de deduzir as coisas, pois tinha certeza de que nem Gina se lembrava dele ter perguntado o porquê ela não foi ao seu quarto. Portanto, não poderia ter contado a Hermione.

- Ok. Acho que realmente devo ter falado algo errado, mas pode deixar, vou tentar me controlar.

- Espero que sim, porque senão será impossível viver nessa casa com vocês dois juntos – finalizou Hermione para que pudessem voltar para a sala.

Hermione e Harry desceram as escadas. Ao chegar na sala, Harry se depara com uma Gina sorridente, de olhar terno e cheio de amor. Harry então percebeu que a luta para manter Gina longe seria difícil e dependia dele, pois ela não estava facilitando.

No dia seguinte a chegada de Harry, ele resolveu que já era hora de iniciar os trabalhos para a busca das Horcruxes (ele se permitiu passar o seu primeiro dia na Toca de forma tranqüila, mas não podia perder o foco no motivo de sua ida para a Toca: se preparar para a luta final com Voldemort), e logo de manhã avisou a Rony e Hermione que eles teriam uma conversa particular no quarto de Rony, após o almoço.

No horário marcado, eles se reuniram no quarto de Rony. Assim que tiveram certeza de que não havia ninguém os escutando, eles iniciaram a conversa.

- O que vocês já descobriram sobre R.A.B. ou sobre as peças de Godric Grifindor ou Rowena Revenclaw que poderiam ser as Horcruxes? – iniciou Harry.

- Eu procurei em todos os livros que achei e não descobri nada sobre qualquer peça de Rowena Revenclaw, e as únicas informações de peças sobre Grifindor que foram citadas neles foram as que já conhecemos, ou seja, o chapéu seletor e a espada de Grifindor – respondeu Hermione.

- Eu pesquisei sobre R.A.B. e pra variar não descobri nada, pois sou um inútil – disse um Rony desanimado e de cabeça baixa.

- Não fale desse jeito, Rony, você sabe que é muito importante para a nossa missão e que conto com você para me ajudar – disse Harry num tom de repreensão e estimulação ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo, Rony. Sem você, essa equipe não é completa e você sabe disso – completou Hermione, procurando animá-lo.

- Espero que possa ajudar, embora ache que minha presença não faça a mínima diferença.

Tentando manter a conversa, Harry sugeriu que eles deveriam pesquisar azarações e feitiços enquanto estivessem na Toca esperando o casamento de Gui e Fleur.

- Eu pensei nisso e trouxe uma série de livros de feitiços comigo. Dei uma olhada em alguns e anotei os que achei que seriam úteis – Começou Hermione. – Acho que vocês deveriam dar uma olhada neles também e escolherem alguns. Quando definirmos quais treinaremos, podemos começar a treinar perto do lago.

- Ótimo, Mione, mas temos que ter cuidado, pois somos os únicos que sabemos sobre as Horcruxes e isso deve permanecer assim. Se Voldemort desconfiar, será muito mais difícil encontrá-las e destruí-las – comentava Harry, quando teve uma sensação estranha, como se alguém os estivesse observando. Num movimento brusco, saltou em direção a cama de Rony. Ele sentiu seu corpo bater contra alguma coisa e logo Gina apareceu deitada sobre a cama de Rony, meio coberta pela capa de invisibilidade de Harry, que ela havia pego escondida.

- Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui? – gritou Harry.

- Estou fazendo minha parte e me preparando para lutar contra Voldemort – retrucou a garota.

- Você não poderia estar aqui escutando a nossa conversa, e você não vai participar disso.

- Quem é você para me impedir? Minha família corre tanto perigo quanto qualquer um, e eu tenho o direito de lutar por ela.

- Eu não permitirei que você vá com a gente, é muito perigoso.

- Eu vou onde quiser e você não manda em mim.

- VOCÊS QUEREM CALAR A BOCA? – berraram Hermione e Rony juntos.

Hermione olhou para Rony, que parecia saber exatamente o que ela iria dizer.

- A questão, Gina, é que você não tinha o direito de estar aqui, pois não foi convidada. E Harry, ela tem todo o direito de lutar por sua família – falou Hermione num tom calmo, enquanto Harry e Gina observavam com os olhos arregalados e as bocas abertas. – Agora vocês dois, escutem, a situação é a seguinte: a Gina já sabe, então o melhor é contarmos com sua ajuda pelo menos enquanto estivermos na Toca. Quando formos sair, DECIDIREMOS se ela vai conosco ou não.

Os dois permaneceram calados, mas pareceram concordar com Hermione.

- Eu aceito, mas ela não deve saber de mais nada enquanto não decidirmos se ela irá conosco ou não – Harry disse, decidido.

- Ok, ela só vai nos ajudar nas escolhas dos feitiços e nos treinos perto do lago. Vai ser muito útil, pois assim poderemos treinar em pares – concluiu Hermione.

Na realidade, Harry tinha concordado rápido porque sabia que Rony nunca permitiria que sua irmãzinha saísse nessa busca tão perigosa. Gina tinha aceitado porque sabia que podia contar com Hermione para convencer os outros de que ela deveria ir, pois sua ajuda seria muito importante.

Os dias se seguiram, os quatro escolhiam feitiços durante a noite e os treinavam durante o dia, tendo o cuidado de que ninguém os visse ou soubessem o que estavam fazendo.

A todos que perguntavam, diziam que iam passear no lago ou simplesmente andar pelas redondezas.

Era um pouco complicado convencer as pessoas a deixá-los andar por aí sozinhos, mas eles diziam que não iriam longe e estavam com suas varinhas para proteção.

Harry ficava cada vez mais impressionado com Gina, pois dominava todos os feitiços cada vez mais rápido. Nos duelos que faziam para treinar, conseguia vencer qualquer um deles às vezes (sendo que vencia Rony com mais freqüência do que os outros, deixando Rony embaraçado por causa de Hermione). Ela parecia querer provar a Harry que podia enfrentar qualquer coisa se estivesse com eles.

Caminhando para casa, Hermione estava com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal devido ao treino. Ela não se importou com isso, tamanha era a sua disposição a elogiar Gina:

- Impressionante aquele feitiço de confusão que você usou contra o Rony hoje, Gina. Ele perdeu a noção de onde estava rapidamente e quase deu de cara com aquela árvore – Hermione segurou o riso ao lembrar da cena.

- Isso só aconteceu porque eu estava distraído. Ouvi seu grito quando Harry pisou no seu pé e fiquei preocupado. Também, quem mandou usar o feitiço das pernas bambas nele? – protestou Rony, com os olhos baixos, achando as pedras e pedaços de madeira que estavam no caminho muito interessantes.

- Não podemos deixar este tipo de coisa acontecer quando estivermos lutando. É o tipo de coisa que pode pôr tudo a perder – Harry olhava de modo duro para os colegas. – Nós nos importamos uns com os outros, mas só concentrados na luta conseguiremos nos manter vivos.

- Eu sei, Harry. Por isso eu entendo o que você fez – naquele instante, Rony olhava para a irmã com preocupação.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, irmãozinho, eu sei me cuidar muito bem, viu? – Gina olhava com um olhar assassino para Rony.

- Vocês não vão começar, não é? Não podemos perder tempo com isso, teremos pouco tempo a partir de amanhã – disse Hermione, num tom de reprovação.

- Por que você acha isso, Hermione? – Harry perguntou.

- Não é obvio? O casamento de Gui e Fleur está se aproximando. Logo os convidados estarão por aqui. Além do mais, a Sra. Weasley vai precisar de nossa ajuda – respondeu Hermione. E não é porque estamos nos preparando para uma guerra, que eu não vou me preparar pro casamento. Não vou aparecer de qualquer jeito na cerimônia. Não quero parecer uma bruxa.

- Mas você é uma bruxa, Mione. Não entendi o problema – Rony olhava de modo confuso para a menina.

- Eu quis dizer que não quero estar feia e mal vestida no casamento, seu trasgo! E pra isso tenho que me arrumar. Pois embora você nunca lembre, EU SOU UMA GAROTA!

Hermione apressou o passo para se distanciar dos meninos seguida por Gina, e não pôde ouvir Rony falar baixinho:

- Eu sei que você é uma garota, Mione, e é simplesmente impossível você estar feia, você é linda de qualquer jeito – os olhos dele fitavam a garota andando rapidamente e pisando com raiva o chão.

- Você disse alguma coisa, Rony? – perguntou Harry.

- Não é nada Harry, é melhor apressarmos o passo pra alcançá-las.

- Tudo bem. Mas você sabe que pode me contar o que quiser, não é?

- Sei. Quem sabe um dia.

- Quem sabe um dia o quê, Rony?

- Nada, depois te falo. Disse Rony, querendo pôr fim na conversa.

Então o grupo seguiu em direção à Toca. As meninas foram na frente e os dois garotos em seguida.


	4. O Casamento

**O Casamento**

Hermione estava certa com relação ao casamento, pois os dias que se seguiram foram muito movimentados. Vários parentes dos Weasleys chegavam para ajudar nos preparativos e só deixavam a Toca quase no fim da tarde. A Sra. Weasley estava pedindo cada vez mais coisas para o quarteto (sim, pois Gina andava tanto com eles que as pessoas os viam como um quarteto).

Fleur e Gabriele estavam hospedadas no quarto dos gêmeos, que estavam morando em sua loja no Beco Diagonal, e solicitavam a ajuda de Hermione e Gina para tudo.

- Parece que elas não sabem fazer nada sozinhas. Não agüenta mais paparicar a Fleuma! – dizia uma Gina querendo explodir, para Hermione.

- Você tem que entender, Gina. Elas não conhecem quase nada da Inglaterra e Fleur tem muito o que preparar para o casamento.

- Eu sei, mas é que às vezes cansa.

- Pelo menos sabemos que ela gosta mesmo do seu irmão. Não seria qualquer uma que aceitaria casar com ele depois do que ele sofreu.

- Eu sei disso também. Por isso eu tento tratar ela bem. Mas acho que nem é preciso. Mamãe tem tratado ela tão bem que às vezes me dá até enjôo. É como comer um pote de mel de uma vez.

- Então tem um pouco de ciúme da mamãe aí também. Por acaso está com medo da Fleur ganhar mais espaço no coração de sua mãe? Não quer concorrência no seu cargo de única filha?

- Você sabe que a única concorrência que eu aceitaria seria a sua, mas você não toma uma atitude para fazer o lerdo do meu irmão acelerar um pouco – Gina dirigiu um olhar zombeteiro para Hermione.

- Já pedi que esqueça isso, Gina. Eu sei que seu irmão só me vê como amiga, e se isso basta pra ele, eu vou ter que me contentar. Seria muito pior ficar longe dele e perder sua amizade – dizia Hermione com um olhar triste.

- Ok, não vou tocar mais no assunto, tá? Mas pelo menos hoje nós vamos no Beco Diagonal para escolher nossas roupas. Espero que Fleuma, quer dizer, Fleur, não invente uma coisa horrorosa. Maldita hora que a mamãe ficou amiga dela e me obrigou a ser dama de honra, já estou velha demais para isso.

Na mesma hora, Harry conversava com Rony no quarto dele.

- Você já sabe como vai no casamento? – perguntou Harry a Rony.

- Não, mas hoje nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal e os gêmeos vão financiar as nossas roupas. Eles disseram que querem a família inteira muito bem vestida, pois são empresários agora e não querem que a família dê vexame – dizia um Rony imitando Fred e George zombando, como se ligassem para isso. Eles sabiam que a única intenção dos dois era agradá-los.

- E você Harry, já decidiu sua roupa?

- Não. Mas não consigo me interessar por isso.

- Acho melhor você se preocupar, porque mamãe e papai não o perdoariam se você não se apresentasse muito bem vestido. Achariam que você não liga para os irmãos – finalizou Rony, dando a entender que eles o consideravam da família.

Logo após o almoço, todos se dirigiram ao Beco Diagonal, e o encontraram muito vazio. Desde o ano passado, várias pessoas tinham desaparecido, deixando lojas vazias. A única loja que permanecia cheia e com o mesmo visual era a Gemialidades Weasley, com seus letreiros luminosos e bem humorados, e suas vitrines sempre repletas de novidades.

Eles foram acompanhados pelos membros da Ordem como proteção, e encontraram os gêmeos em frente à loja. Dividiram-se em dois grupos, um formado somente pelas mulheres e outro pelos homens, e seguiram em direção às lojas de roupas que ainda permaneciam abertas.

Algumas horas depois, se encontraram novamente em frente à loja dos gêmeos, segurando pilhas de pacotes e sacolas. Harry se dirigiu a Gina tentando iniciar uma conversa:

- Conseguiram comprar as roupas?

- Já. Ainda bem que vim junto com a Fleuma. Ela queria comprar um modelo que ia me deixar parecendo uma menina de 10 anos, mas até que consegui escolher um modelo bonito para as damas de honra.

- Como você conseguiu isso?

- Fiz Gabriele escolher o modelo que eu queria e disse que se ela usasse o modelo que a Fleuma escolheu, nenhum garoto iria olhar para ela.

- Mas que garoto ela quer que olhe para ela?

- Você não sabe? Ela é apaixonada pelo Rony desde aquela prova no lago durante o torneio tribuxo. Ela acha que vai conquistá-lo durante a festa do casamento. Mal sabe ela que Rony não vai nem conseguir olhar pra ela.

- O que você vai fazer? Vai enfeitiçá-lo?

- Eu não. Mas depois do que fiz hoje, com certeza alguém vai enfeitiçá-lo – Gina sorriu de modo maroto para Harry.

- Você é fogo senhorita Gina Weasley! Consegue tudo que quer, hein?

- Pode ter certeza de que eu nunca desisto de nada – disse, olhando decidida para Harry. Ele se sentiu constrangido e desviara o olhar dela.

Harry sabia que Gina falava dele e não podia abrir espaço para que ela entrasse no assunto. Ele sabia que no caso de Rony, ela falava de Hermione, mas se fazia de desentendido, pois não gostava de falar dos sentimentos dos amigos.

O dia do casamento chegou, e com ele a casa dos Weasleys, que já era agitada, se tornou um verdadeiro caos. As pessoas corriam para todos os lados para se arrumarem, e os nervos pareciam estar à flor da pele.

No quarto que era dos gêmeos, a Sra. Weasley ajudava Fleur a se arrumar junto com Gabriele, Gina e Hermione, enquanto no quarto de Rony, Harry e o ruivo se arrumavam sozinhos.

- Legal a roupa que você escolheu, Harry – dizia Rony ao amigo.

- A sua também está ótima.

- Como será a roupa da Mione, Harry? Ela não me disse quando perguntei a ela. Falou que era surpresa.

- Nem ela nem a Gina quiseram me contar, mas deve ser bonita. Ela tem bom gosto.

- Com certeza. Deve ser brilhante.

Harry se dirigiu à sala para aguardar a hora de ir pro salão onde seria realizado o casamento. Ficou sentado numa poltrona afastada. Pensou no que Gina tinha dito, e deduziu ser ótimo se ela voltasse a ter 10 anos e ele 11, para poderem começar mais cedo o romance que tiveram no ano anterior em Hogwarts. Mal percebera que todos já se dirigiam para o salão e foi chamado à realidade por Rony, que o apressara.

- Vamos Harry, temos que ir!

- Mas onde estão as garotas? – perguntou ao amigo.

- Gina vai junto com a Fleur e portanto só na hora do casamento vai vê-la. E Hermione disse que preferia esperá-la.

- Você as viu? Como estão?

- Não consegui, disseram que só as veríamos no casamento.

- Ok. Então vamos.

Então eles foram até uma das chaves de portal que foram feitas para levar os convidados ao salão.

Ao chegar lá, puderam ver que estava muito bem arrumado e quase todos os convidados já haviam chegado.

Harry encontrou várias pessoas de Hogwarts, como a Profª. McGonagall, a Profª. Sprout, o Profª. Slughorn, Hagrid e quase todos os membros da Ordem: Moody, Tonks, Lupin, e várias pessoas do Ministério.

No fim do salão se encontrava uma espécie de altar, onde podiam ver Gui em seu terno branco, com os cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e com os inconfundíveis brincos que sua mãe suplicou que tirasse pelo menos para o casamento; ao lado de seu pai e sua mãe. Ele apresentava as cicatrizes da luta em Hogwarts e Harry pôde sentir que ele nunca mais seria o mesmo. Não que ele estivesse triste ou revoltado, mas assim como Lupin, teria características próprias e precisaria aprender a conviver com elas. Do outro lado do altar, podiam ver uma senhora muito bonita, de pele clara e cabelos loiros, que Harry deduziu ser a mãe de Fleur. Ela estava amparada por um rapaz muito alto e de cabelos negros que Harry não sabia quem era.

Todos aguardavam a chegada da noiva, que agora já estava um pouco atrasada, e o burburinho no salão era enorme. Mas Rony parecia muito mais preocupado em encontrar Hermione do que em esperar a noiva.

- Onde será que ela está, Harry? Já estou preocupado.

Foi quando uma garota de vestido azul bem claro entrou no salão. No início, Rony não deu muito atenção à garota, mas quando ela se aproximou e sorriu para os dois, Rony ficou paralisado. A garota era Hermione, e os dois não a reconheceram, pois apresentava uma silhueta de mulher e não de menina. O vestido era elegante e discreto, porém acentuava as formas do corpo dela. Os cabelos estavam lisos e presos, e ela usava pequenos brincos e um colar simples com um pingente de diamante. A maquiagem era simples e discreta como ela, mas muito bem escolhida. Conforme ela se aproximava, Rony ficava cada vez mais abobado.

- Olá garotos, desculpe a demora – disse a garota. – Então, gostaram da minha roupa? Gina me ajudou a escolher.

- Sabia que tinha o toque da Gina, Mione. Está perfeito, você está linda! Não é mesmo, Rony? – perguntava Harry ao ruivo, que não dissera uma única palavra.

Rony olhava de maneira estranha para Hermione. Tinha os olhos arregalados e abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

- Linda... Perfeita... Brilhante... Uff! Quero dizer, você está muito bonita Hermione – finalmente disse o ruivo, ao levar um cutucão de Harry nas costelas.

- Obrigada, Rony – respondeu a menina ruborizada e olhando para o chão.

Harry entendeu o que Gina falou sobre enfeitiçar Rony e concordou que Gabriele não tinha a menor chance.

Após alguns segundos, anunciou-se a chegada da noiva. Todo o salão abriu um corredor para ela poder chegar ao altar. As portas do salão abriram e foi Harry que foi enfeitiçado dessa vez. Antes da entrada da noiva, vieram Gabriele e Gina em vestidos brancos com detalhes em dourado, ambas segurando pequenas cestas de vime e deixando cair no chão pequenas pétalas de rosas vermelhas. A ruiva estava maravilhosa, e Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ao passar por ele, ela deu um sorriso e mostrou a língua, num daqueles momentos de moleca que costumava ter.

Harry se lembrou das palavras de Gina no Beco e concordou que ela estava fazendo de tudo para não desistir dele. E embora parecesse presunção, ele tinha certeza de que ela tinha se arrumado pra ele.

Harry foi acordado pelos aplausos e exclamações de todos no salão com a entrada da noiva. Mesmo sabendo que a garota era metade veela, Harry sabia que ela arrancaria a mesma reação de todos se não fosse.

Fleur estava em um vestido branco longo, com um véu transparente que cobria muito pouco o seu rosto, e segurava um buquê de flores silvestres, num arranjo muito bonito. Entrava no salão acompanhada de um homem alto de pele clara, cabelos escuros e olhos verdes muito elegante e que parecia ter um olhar ao mesmo tempo satisfeito e triste. Harry compreendeu que aquele era o pai de Fleur.

No altar, o homem soltou o braço de Fleur, apertou a mão de Gui, passou a mão da filha a ele e se pôs ao lado da esposa. Gui e Fleur pareciam muito felizes e se encararam por um momento, sorrindo. Em seguida, se dirigiram ao altar e se colocaram em frente a um homenzinho que Harry achou ser o representante do Ministério.

A cerimônia foi rápida e muito bonita, com os noivos fazendo suas juras de casamento após as palavras do homenzinho, o que fez as duas mães no altar chorarem muito. As promessas de amor selaram-se com um beijo apaixonado que foi aplaudido pelos convidados. Depois disso os convidados foram avisados que a recepção começaria e todos se dirigiram às mesas que estavam espalhadas pelo salão.

Harry cumprimentou os noivos e foi em direção a um pequeno jardim que ficava do lado de fora do salão. Ficou olhando para o céu, imaginando que seria muito bom poder passar o resto da vida com a pessoa que se ama, com paz para construir uma família e tempo para ser feliz. Sem que percebesse, uma pessoa se aproximara por trás dele e pousou a mão em seu ombro. Harry se assustou e virou rapidamente. Deu de cara com Lupin, que sorria para ele.

- Calma, desculpe o susto. Algum problema, Harry?

- Não. Apenas pensando.

- Em quem?

- Em ninguém, apenas na vida.

- Eu não acredito, pois eu só voltei a pensar na vida quando voltei a pensar em alguém. Hoje sei que devo muito a ela e se ela não existisse, eu também não existiria.

- Eu sei. Só que você não a coloca em perigo.

- Como não? Eu pertenço à Ordem, luto contra Voldemort e sou inimigo de Snape e Rabicho. Qualquer pessoa que se aproximar de mim corre risco. Até você corre mais risco por ser meu amigo.

- Entendo o que quer dizer, mais não posso incluí-la na minha vida.

- Então existe ela.

- Sim e você sabe quem é.

- Gina.

- Isso mesmo.

- Acho aquela menina espetacular. Tem uma força que poucas vezes vi em alguém. É determinada e corajosa, além de ter um coração enorme e uma lealdade sem limite. Enfim, ela é a encarnação de tudo que os Weasleys são. Por isso acho que ela corre o mesmo perigo estando com você ou não, porque possui tudo aquilo que Voldemort despreza e quer destruir.

- Pode ser, mas não vou me arriscar. Já fiz gente demais morrer e não quero carregar a culpa da morte dela. Eu morreria junto.

- Eu entendo e respeito sua decisão. Mas acho que tanto Sirius, quanto Dumbledore, iriam se sentir mais felizes se você se permitisse amar também.

- Talvez.

- Bem, de qualquer forma vamos entrar. Não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho. E é melhor se divertir ou então Molly e Arthur vão ficar tristes. E não queremos que eles fiquem assim no dia do casamento de seu filho, não é?

- Tudo bem – disse o garoto, tentando sorrir, e acompanhou Lupin de volta ao salão.

Enquanto isso, no salão, Hermione procurava por Harry junto de um Rony que continuava abestalhado pelo visual dela. Ele a seguia como um cachorrinho e no máximo conseguia pronunciar palavras soltas.

- Será que ele está lá fora, Rony?

- Talvez.

- Vamos lá, então.

- Sim.

- O que há com você, Rony? Parece distante.

- Não. É que. Bem... Você gostaria de dançar, Mione?

- Dançar? Com você?

- Tudo bem, esquece, sei que foi uma idéia idiota. Deixa pra lá.

- Não é isso, Rony. É que você sempre disse que não gostava de dançar!

- Eu não gosto muito mesmo, mas gostaria muito de dançar com você. – disse um Rony com o rosto quase da cor de seus cabelos vermelhos.

- Claro que eu quero! - respondeu Hermione. - Mas vamos primeiro encontrar o Harry, ok?

- Então podemos ir – disse o garoto, sorridente. – O Harry tá entrando com o Lupin, eles estavam lá fora.

Hermione avistou os dois, acenou para Harry e sorriu. Virou-se então para Rony, deu um sorriso meio torto, o pegou pela mão e foram em direção ao salão.

Ao chegarem no centro do salão, Rony pegou na cintura de Hermione meio sem jeito. Sorrindo para a morena, chegou seu corpo mais próximo do dela. Hermione corou, mas não recuou e permitiu a aproximação do ruivo. Começaram a dançar embalados pela música suave que tocava, e então ela encostou sua cabeça no peito dele. Pôde sentir o coração de Rony bater acelerado e seu corpo tremer levemente. Tudo levava a crer que ele gostava dela, porém ela não tinha coragem de tomar a iniciativa. Tinha medo de perdê-lo e achava que havia coisas mais importantes do que seu amor por Rony para serem feitas nos próximos dias. Ela, porém, se permitiu viver aquele momento e aproveitar cada momento que fosse possível com Rony.

A cabeça de Rony dava mil voltas enquanto dançavam e ele não podia acreditar que ela estava tão perto dele, com seus corpos tão juntos e tão relaxados. Notava que ela se sentia segura com ele e achou que ela até suspirou algumas vezes.

Rony só não acreditava que ela podia se interessar por alguém tão sem qualidades como ele. Ele era um nada. Não era inteligente, nem corajoso, nem bonito e nem engraçado como os seus irmãos, e achava que sempre seria a sombra de seu amigo Harry. Ninguém seria capaz de notá-lo, pois ele não era importante. Porém, se permitiu viver aquele momento como talvez o único em que pudesse ter a menina de seus sonhos em seus braços, nem que fosse por alguns momentos.

De longe, um garoto com os olhos verdes, cabelos negros e bagunçados, e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa observava seus melhores amigos dançando e sorria. Sorria porque sabia que eles se amavam, embora nunca aceitassem isso, e que aquele momento estava sendo muito importante para os dois. Distraído, ele foi acordado por uma voz em seu ouvido.

- É uma pena, não – Gina estava ao seu lado.

- O que é uma pena?

- Eles serem tão medrosos ou burros para não perceberem que se amam.

- Realmente é.

- Eles poderiam estar vivendo momentos maravilhosos juntos agora.

- É verdade, mas eles têm tempo.

- Nos dias de hoje, eu acho que ninguém tem tempo a perder.

Harry olhou para a ruiva e finalmente percebeu que ela não estava falando somente de Rony e Mione, mas deles também.

- Eu queria apenas poder ficar do lado de quem eu gosto, sem me preocupar com o amanhã. Mas como não posso, o negócio é torcer por eles – disse Gina, num tom triste.

- Gina, nós já conversamos.

- Eu sei e não vou mais te encher com isso, só saiba que eu continuo esperando, e quando resolver não perder mais tempo você me avisa, tá?

Harry olhou para Gina e viu que ela não cobraria mais nada. Ela somente ficaria do seu lado quando ele achasse que era a hora. Ela sorriu e beijou Harry no rosto, se afastando em direção aos irmãos, que estavam juntos em volta de Gui e Fleur.

De repente, a música que tocava parou e Fred e Jorge subiram ao palco onde a banda bruxa tocava.

- Queremos pedir desculpas aos casais apaixonados que estão dançando, mas para infelicidade dos solteiros, a noiva vai jogar o buquê. E quem não quiser correr o risco de se casar, é melhor segurar sua namorada! – disse Jorge.

- E Rony, não adianta vir aqui pra frente, pois só funciona para as meninas – completou Fred.

Rony quase os xingou do meio do salão e queria partir pra cima deles, mas foi contido por Hermione, que segurava o riso. Após Rony se acalmar, todas as garotas solteiras foram para frente para que Fleur pudesse jogar o buquê.

Fleur com certeza tentou mirar em Gabriele, com esperança de ajudar a irmã com Rony, mas, para surpresa de todos, o buquê caiu no colo de Gina, que estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima de Gabriele. Ela olhou para o buquê, procurou Harry com os olhos e sorriu. Harry, encostado na parede num canto observando tudo, não agüentou e sorriu para ela, esperou que seus olhos se encontrassem e disse calmamente para que ela pudesse ler em seus lábios: "Eu vou voltar, me espere".

A festa continuou segundo a orientação dos gêmeos, então a banda só tocava músicas agitadas e os convidados dançavam animadamente no salão. Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina resolveram conversar em uma mesa no canto do salão.

- Acho que eles serão felizes – dizia Harry aos amigos com sinceridade.

- É claro que eles serão felizes. Quem não seria feliz casado com a Fleur? – disse Rony, com a mesma cara que ficava quando a meio veela passava por ele na Toca ou em Hogwarts.

- Sabe Rony, existem coisas mais importantes numa garota do que a sua aparência para fazer um rapaz feliz – Hermione emendou num tom de desaprovação.

- É? E o que seria? – questionou o ruivo.

- Ser carinhosa, compreensiva, companheira e estar sempre preocupada com a pessoa que se ama.

- Concordo, mas essas coisas pesam menos do que a garota ser bonita.

- Você é um insensível, Rony. Quer dizer que quem não é bonita não tem o direito de ser feliz?

- Claro que tem. Desde que não seja comigo e o cara queira.

Hermione se sentiu ofendida, levantou-se bufando e se retirou da mesa. Um Rony atônito virou-se para Harry e perguntou:

- O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

- Se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou te dizer – disse Gina, enquanto via Rony ir atrás de Hermione.

- Eles vão se entender. No fim eles sempre se entendem – disse Harry.

- É uma pena Hermione se achar tão feia e não ter entendido que, para Rony, a única mulher bonita o suficiente para ele é ela.

- Incrível como você consegue entender essas coisas do coração, Gina.

- A questão não é entendê-las, mais senti-las.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio apenas observando as pessoas que dançavam no salão.

Rony alcançou Hermione, que já se encontrava fora do salão, e a puxou pelo braço.

- O que eu disse que te machucou tanto? Me diz, por favor.

- Como pode me perguntar isso? Você acabou de me dizer que eu não tenho o direito de ser feliz.

- Como é que é? Eu não disse isso.

- Como não? Você acabou de dizer que qualquer garota que fosse feia não tinha o direito de ficar com quem gostava.

- Posso saber quem disse que a senhorita é feia? Pois ou é um idiota ou é louco. Hermione, você é a garota mais bonita que eu conheço e tenho certeza que qualquer cara que você goste adoraria ser seu namorado.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Claro. Agora deixa de besteira e vamos voltar lá pra dentro.

- Vai indo você. Eu já vou.

- Tudo bem. Mas não demora, viu? – e Rony beijou a bochecha da garota, fazendo-a corar.

Rony não entendia como Hermione podia se achar feia. Ela tinha os olhos, a boca, os cabelos, o rosto, o corpo, enfim era a pessoa mais bonita e interessante que ele conhecia. E além de todos esses atributos, ainda era inteligente, companheira, corajosa e leal, ou seja, Hermione era perfeita. E sendo perfeita, Rony sabia que não a merecia e teria que se contentar com sua amizade, embora suas pernas ficassem bambas, seu rosto pegasse fogo e sua cabeça girasse com um mínimo toque da garota.

Rony se lembrou de quando começou a sentir isso. À princípio, achou que foi no dia do Baile de Inverno, no quarto ano, ao ver Hermione dançando com Krum, mas então lembrou-se de que mesmo durante os três primeiros anos, já sentia uma necessidade de ficar perto dela. Lembrou-se da preocupação dele com ela no primeiro ano, ao passarem pelas proteções que os professores tinham colocado para não roubaram a Pedra Filosofal. De quando ousou entrar na Floresta Proibida e na Câmara Secreta para tentar despetrifica-la no segundo ano, e da vontade de confortá-la quando acharam que Bicuço estava morto no terceiro ano. E ao se lembrar de todas essas coisas, aceitou que talvez estivesse apaixonado por Hermione desde a primeira vez que a viu no trem para Hogwarts no primeiro ano. Ele só não tinha compreendido isso logo no começo.

Rony sabia que não tinha a menor chance com Hermione (na opinião dele, é claro), embora Harry sempre tivesse dito o contrário. Não arriscaria sua amizade com a morena.

Hermione via Rony se afastando em direção ao salão e pensou como ele podia ser gentil. Considerou, também, que sua única vontade naquela hora era se atirar nos braços do garoto e dizer a ele que a única pessoa que ela gostaria que fosse seu namorado era ele. Mas, como sempre, desistira no último segundo. Não entendia como podia ter tanta coragem de enfrentar desafios na luta contra Voldemort e ser tão covarde quanto o assunto era Rony, e o que ela sentia por ele. Não fazia jus à casa de Grifinória essa atitude.

Assim sendo, os dois permaneceram concentrados em seus pensamentos e não perceberam que tinham chegado à mesma conclusão. Concluíram que não podiam continuar assim e que antes de saírem na busca pelas Horcruxes, resolveriam essa situação.

A festa transcorreu normalmente até o seu final, com Gui e Fleur saindo para sua lua-de-mel, deixando as mães chorando e os pais sorrindo na porta do salão.

Harry, Hermione e os Weasleys foram os últimos a deixarem o salão, utilizando uma chave de portal para a Toca. Chegando à Toca, cada um se dirigiu ao seu quarto, porém Harry notou que Gina não subiu, e foi para o jardim nos fundos da Toca. Mione a seguiu e logo as duas estavam sentadas no balanço da árvore dos fundos. Harry se aproximou e pôde ouvir Gina falar com Mione:

- Quando será a nossa vez?

- Não sei. Mas pelo menos os noivos nós já escolhemos – disse Mione com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Infelizmente, um é lerdo demais e o outro está ocupado tentando salvar o mundo bruxo – Gina passou a rir com a amiga.

- Mas acredito que não podíamos ter escolhido melhor.

- Com certeza. Mas como somos duas meninas teimosas, esperaremos o quanto for necessário.

- É verdade. Mas como também somos meninas decididas, podemos ajudar também, né?

- Eu não. Prometi ao Harry que não pressionaria ele e vou cumprir minha promessa. Mas tenho certeza de que é com ele que eu vou viver a minha vida.

Harry ouvindo aquilo, se retirou para o quarto de Rony, feliz e com a mesma certeza de Gina: a vida dele seria ao lado dela, não importava o que teria que passar ou os perigos que iria enfrentar, no final eles ficariam juntos.


	5. A revelação de Rony

**A revelação de Rony**

No dia seguinte ao casamento, todos se levantarem tarde. Nem a Sra. Weasley acordou cedo naquele dia, e o café da manhã demorou a sair. Além de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Gabriele, Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos também estavam hospedados na casa.

Então resolveram montar as mesas da cozinha do lado de fora da casa, tanto para o café da manhã, quanto para o almoço.

Após o café da manhã, a Sra. Weasley sugeriu que todos aguardassem o almoço na varanda.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina tentaram ir para o lago para praticarem, mas como imaginavam que a Sra. Weasley sugeriria que se fossem, levassem Gabriele, eles acharam melhor permanecer em casa.

- O casamento foi bonito, não? – comentou Hermione com Gina.

- Realmente. E o mais legal é que todos vieram – completou Gina.

- Quase todos, foi realmente uma pena Vitor não poder vir – Mione respondeu, sem perceber que só ao mencionar o nome de Krum, Rony começou a ficar vermelho.

- Foi realmente uma pena o Vitinho não ter vindo, mas acho que só você sentiu falta dele – Rony bufava de raiva. – E é claro que você sabe por que, não é? Afinal, não pára de escrever para ele.

- Realmente eu escrevo muito para ele, pois ele É MEU AMIGO! E amigos se correspondem, embora você nunca tenha me escrito sequer uma linha nas férias – Hermione agora encarava Rony.

- Acho que ele quer ser mais do que seu amigo, e como sempre você dá esperanças a ele.

- Eu não dou esperanças a ele e, se desse, VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO! – Hermione gritou.

- CLARO QUE EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO! AFINAL DE CONTAS, SOU SEU AMIGO E ME PREOCUPO COM VOCÊ!

- POIS NÃO PRECISO DE SUA PREOCUPAÇÃO! EU SEI ME CUIDAR MUITO BEM!

Rony olhou triste para Hermione, deu de ombros e se retirou do jardim. Hermione pôde ver que ele se sentou na sala e começou a conversar com Gabriele. Gina e Harry perceberam que ele só fez isso para irritar Hermione e, quando iriam sugerir que eles saíssem dali, Mione levantou-se e correu para seu quarto. Harry e Gina perceberam que seus olhos começavam a marejar.

Quando passou por Rony e Gabriele, Hermione tentou esconder o rosto, mas todos notaram quanto o rosto de Rony mudou dos sorrisos que dava para Gabriele, para uma feição triste. Notou como tinha magoado Hermione e o quanto tinha sido infantil.

Ele se levantou e fez um movimento como se fosse seguir Hermione, mas abaixou a cabeça e foi para a frente da casa, sozinho.

Harry olhou para Gina, que na hora entendeu-o, e foi em direção ao quarto para falar com Hermione, enquanto Harry seguia para a frente da casa para falar com Rony.

Ele estava sentado na cerca em frente à casa, de cabeça baixa e olhando a grama. Harry se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Por que eu tenho que ser tão burro, Harry? – disse Rony. – Não consigo ver ela falar no Vitinho sem me enfurecer e fazer alguma coisa idiota. Eu não suporto ver ela chorando.

- Você já disse isso pra ela? – questionou Harry.

- Claro que não! Ela iria entender tudo errado.

- Como assim?

- Ela iria achar que eu estou com ciúme.

- Realmente, Rony, você é muito burro!

- Como é que é?

- Acho que só você não notou que é louco pela Mione.

- EU? DEIXA DE SER RIDÍCULO! EU GOSTANDO DA MIONE! VOCÊ É QUE DEVE ESTAR LOUCO!

- Sabe o que é mais estranho? Eu tenho certeza que ela sente o mesmo, mas como você é um completo idiota, não nota.

- Imagina, Harry! Uma menina inteligente, linda, especial como a Mione ser apaixonada por mim tendo caras como o Krum atrás dela. Ela não é burra o suficiente.

- Eu acho que o único que não está sendo inteligente aqui é você. Porque uma hora ela cansa de esperar e aí vai atrás de outro – Harry finalizou a conversa dando um ultimato a Rony.

Rony ficou por uns instantes pensando e finalmente virou para Harry e disse:

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Harry. Não vou deixar isso acontecer.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Você vai ver.

No mesmo instante, Gina entrou no quarto e encontrou uma Hermione sentada na cama, com os olhos vermelhos e olhando pensativa para uma foto do trio em Hogwarts.

- Por que ele me trata assim, Gina? Eu queria tanto que ele me tratasse bem.

- Você tem que entender que ele morre de ciúmes do Krum. E cada vez que você diz trocar cartas com ele, a insegurança de Rony aflora e ele não sabe como controlar isso.

- Mas eu só sou amiga do Vitor. Você sabe que eu gosto é do seu irmão.

- Eu sei. Mas ele se acha um nada e não acredita que você possa gostar dele. Ele te acha boa demais para ele, e que você nunca iria se interessar por ele.

- Ele é um idiota. Como não percebe que eu não me imagino com outro senão com ele?

- Ele é um trasgo, mas não desista dele, Mione. Você seria a melhor coisa que podia acontecer na vida dele.

- Por enquanto eu não desisti, mas não sei até quando eu vou agüentar.

- É bom você agüentar mesmo. Quero você na minha família e o Rony é a sua única opção, visto que o Carlinhos e o Percy são velhos demais pra você, e os gêmeos não fazem o seu tipo – Gina começou a rir da situação com Hermione.

- Mesmo porque, pra mim, Rony é o mais lindo dos seus irmãos.

Gina tinha conseguido pelo menos alegrar um pouco Hermione, mas ela disse que não iria falar com Rony enquanto ele não se desculpasse pela grosseria. Mal sabia que na cabeça do ruivo um plano já estava sendo formado, e se tudo desse certo, ele teria Hermione para sempre.

Naquela mesma tarde, Gabriele voltou para sua casa na França. Já tinha perdido as esperanças com relação a Rony. Os gêmeos voltaram para a loja no Beco Diagonal e Carlinhos voltara à Romênia, deixando a Toca novamente para os quatro. Rony decidiu que daria inicio ao seu plano naquele mesmo dia e pediu para Harry encontrá-lo no jardim antes do jantar.

- Certo, Rony, o que você quer?

- Quero que você marque uma reunião para depois do jantar, mas não apareça e dê um jeito de Gina não aparecer também.

- Pense bem no que você vai fazer, Rony. Não magoe mais a Mione, por favor.

- Pode deixar, Harry, hoje eu decido o que vai ser da minha vida.

Harry entrou e comunicou a reunião a Hermione e Gina, porém pediu a Gina que o encontrasse no seu quarto uns dez minutos antes.

O jantar prosseguiu normalmente, embora Hermione não olhasse para Rony e nem falasse com ele. Na hora da reunião no jardim atrás da casa, Gina estava com Harry no quarto e Hermione se dirigiu ao jardim. Hermione estranhou que somente Rony estivesse lá, mas se sentou no balanço e ficou aguardando a chegada de Gina e Harry.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Gina encontrava Harry e perguntava:

- Por que estamos aqui, Harry?

- Porque seu irmão quer falar com Hermione a sós – explicava Harry.

- Mas Harry, será que isso vai dar certo? Se Rony brigar com Hermione novamente, acho que ela nunca mais o perdoará.

- Eu também acho, mas Rony estava decidido. Quem sabe eles finalmente se entendem?

- É bom mesmo. Não agüento mais o amor desses dois sem solução.

- Veremos, Gina. Veremos.

Após alguns minutos, Rony viu seus pais irem se deitar e resolveu falar com Hermione:

- Mione, precisamos conversar.

- Eu não estou falando com você. Acho que não temos nada pra conversar. – Hermione colocou um tom severo em sua voz.

- Mione, por favor. Se você não quer falar comigo eu entendo, mas peço que me escute e veja algumas coisas que tenho para lhe mostrar.

Rony apanhou carinhosamente Mione pela mão e a puxou levemente em direção ao lago.

- Aonde vamos, Rony? – perguntava, curiosa.

- Espere e verá. Sei que não vai se arrepender – respondeu Rony, com um sorriso meio torto e as bochechas corando.

Hermione não tinha esquecido o que Rony tinha feito com ela. Não suportava suas desconfianças e suas acusações. Ela tinha tido um breve romance com Krum, nada além de uns beijos e abraços, mas isso só serviu pra mostrar-lhe que gostava era de Rony, e ficar com qualquer outro só machucaria a ela e quem estivesse em sua companhia.

Rony levou Hermione até a beira do lago e disse-lhe calmamente:

- Você sabe muito bem que eu sou péssimo com palavras, me atrapalho todo e acabo fazendo mais estragos do que coisas boas. Sei que você não agüenta mais minhas desculpas, que eu sou um insensível várias vezes e um idiota na maioria do tempo.

Hermione ameaçou dizer alguma coisa, mas Rony a interrompeu e pediu-lhe:

- Por favor Hermione, peço que me deixe falar e mostrar tudo o que escolhi pra você. Depois você pode falar o que quiser.

Rony pareceu pegar fôlego e continuou:

- Escolhi algumas imagens da minha vida e, como não tenho uma penseira, achei um feitiço que pode refletir minhas lembranças na água. Peço que as veja conforme eu for explicando e, quando terminar, escutarei qualquer coisa que você quiser e aceitarei o que você decidir.

Rony pegou sua varinha e, decidido, a encostou na lateral de sua cabeça e exclamou:

- Reflectium!

Uma luz pareceu sair de sua cabeça e uma imagem era refletida no lago.

_A primeira cena mostrava um Rony, que aparentava não ter mais do que seis anos, andando com os gêmeos pelas ruas de Londres. Uma menina o olhava com um jeito estranho e o seguia de perto._

_- Cuidado, Roniquinho, elas são terríveis e você nunca terá sossego com elas. As bruxas são as piores e, se eu fosse você, ficava longe delas. Elas só te farão sofrer – dizia um Fred piscando para Jorge. – E vou te dar um conselho: Nunca se apaixone__._

Rony explicou para Hermione:

- Acho que o início dos meus problemas com o amor começaram aí. Nunca tive coragem de me aproximar de nenhuma garota e prometi a mim mesmo que nunca iria me apaixonar. Mas essas coisas a gente não controla.

_A segunda cena mostrava Rony com Harry na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts no seu primeiro ano, quando ia tentar fazer a mágica em Perebas. Hermione entrou no vagão e o viu fazendo papel de bobo, não conseguindo fazer a mágica com Perebas. Então, Hermione falou que ele estava com o nariz sujo._

- No dia em que te conheci, a única coisa que pensei foi que eu estava marcado a fazer papel de bobo na frente de garotas, principalmente as que eu achava bonitas.

_A terceira cena mostrava Hermione sentada na enfermaria de Hogwarts ao lado de Rony, que estava deitado na cama após a partida de xadrez no primeiro ano. Hermione olhava preocupada para Rony, que parecia dormir._

- Eu estava acordado. Nunca me senti tão protegido e querido quanto naquele momento.

_A quarta cena mostrava Rony sentado em frente a uma cama na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Hermione estava petrificada em cima dela, e Rony estava sem Harry por perto. Rony a fitava com um olhar vazio e perdido, e parecia chorar baixinho._

_- O que é que eu faço sem você, Mione?_

- Nunca me senti tão perdido na vida, como se a única coisa que tinha importância pra mimse perdesse.

_A quinta cena mostrava Hermione abraçada a Rony, olhando de longe um carrasco parecendo executar Bicuço e chorando muito._

- Como eu quis te amparar e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem!

_A sexta cena mostrava Hermione dançando com Krum no Baile de Inverno, enquanto Rony os observava de longe, sentado ao lado de Harry e Parvati Patil._

- Naquele dia, eu me senti morto. A vida não valia mais a pena. Achei que não podia ficar pior, mais fiquei.

_A sétima cena mostrava um beijo carinhoso entre Hermione e Krum num canto da biblioteca. Mas ao fundo podia se ver um Rony com lágrimas nos olhos e segurando um grito de dor._

- Neste momento eu soube o que era dor.

_A oitava cena mostrava Hermione na enfermaria de hogwarts após a luta no ministério com Rony ao seu lado._

- Mesmo com você se correspondendo com Krum, eu ainda tinha esperança de que você seria um dia minha.

_A nona cena mostrava Rony entrando com Lilá numa sala onde Hermione estava com Harry, e em seguida sendo atacado pelos passarinhos conjurados por Hermione._

- Achei que se eu arrumasse uma namorada, você poderia me notar, como aconteceu com a Gina e o Harry. Eu sentia desde o quinto ano que Harry estava gostando de Gina, embora ele não dissesse. Como sempre, meti o pé pelas mãos, não sabia como me livrar de Lilá e achei que tinha perdido você.

_A décima cena mostrava Hermione e Rony dançando no casamento de Gui e Fleur no dia anterior._

- Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão feliz!

Rony terminou o feitiço e olhou para Hermione. Abaixou os olhos e começou a falar:

- Tudo que eu queria te mostrar eu já mostrei, agora deixe-me falar algumas coisas e depois prometo que ouvirei o que você quiser.

Rony fitou os olhos de Hermione e, sem parar para pensar (temia não ter coragem de prosseguir se tentasse raciocinar), começou:

- Mione, não sei ao certo quando me apaixonei por você. Às vezes, acho que foi no Baile de Inverno, quanto descobri que podia te perder. Às vezes, acho que foi no primeiro dia em que te conheci. A verdade é que eu não sei. Eu só sei algumas coisas que gostaria de te dizer. Sei que não posso ficar longe de você. Sei que não consigo pensar em você com outra pessoa. Sei que morro de ciúme de Krum porque ele já te beijou. Sei que sou péssimo com palavras e quase sempre sou um trasgo. Sei que não te escrevi nunca porque eu sou muito burro para te falar essas coisas por cartas sem parecer um idiota completo. Sei que nunca mereceria uma pessoa como você e portanto é bem provável que esteja metendo os pés pelas mãos de novo. Sei que não gosto de te ver chorar. Sei que morro um pouco cada vez que te faço chorar. Sei que nunca amarei uma pessoa como eu te amo. E sei que prefiro viver apenas como seu amigo a te perder por completo.

Mione o olhava atônita. Parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida novamente por Rony:

- Ainda não acabei.

Rony olhava fundo nos olhos de Hermione e continuava a falar:

- Te disse o que eu sabia, agora direi o que acho que sei. Eu acho que você sente o mesmo por mim, porque toda vez que encaro esses olhos castanhos sinto isso. Acho que estou matando esse sentimento a cada dia, pois o vejo cada vez menor quando brigo com você. Acho que devo tentar namorar você porque eu morreria se não tentasse. E acho que serei eternamente feliz se ficarmos juntos.

Hermione dessa vez não fez menção de falar nada. Rony, então, continuou:

- Agora lhe direi o que não sei e o que prometo a você. Não sei se vai dar certo, mas prometo que vou me esforçar. Não sei se isso vai mudar a nossa amizade, mas prometo que tentarei não mudá-la. Não sei se seremos felizes, mas tentarei ao máximo tentar lhe fazer feliz. Não sei se te mereço, mas prometo tentar melhorar a cada dia e merecê-la cada vez mais. Não sei se você me ama, mas tentarei fazer com que me ame cada vez mais. E, finalmente, prometo tentar ser uma pessoa melhor a cada dia pra te merecer, seja como amigo ou algo mais. Terminei. Agora pode me falar o que quiser.

Rony olhava esperançoso para Mione, aguardando sua resposta.

Para desespero dele a resposta não vinha e os segundos pareciam horas. Quando Hermione finalmente disse alguma coisa, as palavras dela feriram Rony mais do que qualquer arma que tivesse sido inventada.

- Eu te odeio, Ronald Weasley!

E Hermione saiu correndo em direção a Toca, chorando e deixando um Rony cabisbaixo e sem entender nada na beira do lago.

Harry e Gina, que estavam na sala esperando Hermione e Rony voltarem, viram uma Hermione subindo as escadas chorando novamente, e nada de Rony voltar. Com aquele mesmo olhar da tarde, Gina subiu as escadas atrás de Hermione e Harry foi em direção ao lago.

Harry encontrou Rony sentado na beira do lago, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e com os olhos vermelhos.

- Eu sou um idiota, Harry! Como pude achar que ela pudesse gostar de mim? Eu sou totalmente sem noção!

- O que aconteceu, Rony?

- Abri meu coração e ela saiu correndo. Achei que finalmente iria ter a garota dos meus sonhos nos meus braços, e agora o que eu consegui foi perder a minha melhor amiga. EU SOU UM IDIOTA!

Rony explicou o que tinha acontecido a Harry, e a única explicação que Harry podia pensar é que Hermione estava assustada e não sabia o que fazer. Sugeriu a Rony que fosse para casa e desse um tempo para Hermione. Como não havia o que fazer, Rony concordou. Foi para casa com Harry, mas preferiu ficar na sala porque não conseguiria dormir e preferia ficar sozinho. Harry concordou, deixou Rony com seus pensamentos e foi se deitar.

Enquanto Harry conversava com Rony, Gina entrava no quarto e encontrava Hermione chorando em sua cama.

- O que aconteceu, Mione?

- Seu irmão, Gina. Ele é um idiota!

- O que ele fez agora?

- Ele me chamou pra conversar e disse tudo aquilo que eu sempre sonhei ouvir dele. Foi lindo!

- Agora eu não entendi!

- É que ele disse tudo, mas deixou a decisão para mim e agora eu não sei o que fazer. Se ficar com ele e der tudo errado a culpa vai ser minha, e se eu não ficar com ele e as nossas vidas forem incompletas, a culpa vai ser minha também. E eu odeio não saber o que fazer. Eu queria que ele apenas decidisse ficar comigo para que eu concordasse.

- Hermione, meu irmão é muito inseguro, ele nunca diria pra você que quer ficar com você sem saber que você quer o mesmo. E se ele teve coragem de se declarar para você, pode crer que foi um passo dificílimo para ele e você deveria aproveitar e ficar o máximo de tempo que puder junto com ele.

- Não sei, acho melhor dar um tempo e pensar melhor – disse Hermione. – É melhor você ir dormir, agora estou bem, Gina.

- Tudo bem, Mione. Só acho que você devia seguir mais o seu coração e menos a sua cabeça – Gina se preparou e deitou-se, dormindo em seguida.

Já passava das três da manhã e Hermione não pregava os olhos. Só conseguia pensar nas coisas que Rony mostrou e disse a ela. Lembrava como tinha sido covarde em não se atirar nos braços do garoto que sempre sonhou.

- É, Hermione, você não merecia estar na Grifinória.

Hermione resolveu descer para tomar água e tentar pôr a cabeça em ordem. Mal começou a descer as escadas e notou que a sala não estava vazia. Numa poltrona em frente à lareira estava Rony, na mesma posição que Harry o havia encontrado no lago. Rony olhava fixo para o fogo e tinha um olhar vazio, sem vida, que Mione nunca havia visto no ruivo.

Hermione sentou-se na escada e pôde ouvir Rony falando sozinho:

- É, Ronald Weasley, você conseguiu de novo. Conseguiu ser o Weasley mais burro. O Weasley mais sem talento. O Weasley mais sem noção e covarde de todos os tempos. Por que uma garota como Hermione Granger iria se interessar por um Zé Ninguém como você? A menina mais inteligente, corajosa, amiga, adorável e linda de Hogwarts interessada por alguém que consegue apenas ser a sombra da dupla mais famosa da escola. Seria o par perfeito, o Zé Ninguém e a melhor aluna de todos os tempos de Hogwarts. Também, com caras como Victor Krum querendo namorar ela, por que ela ficaria comigo? Eu sou um idiota. Se ao menos eu tivesse tido a coragem de dizer que eu a queria mais que tudo na vida, e mesmo que ela não gostasse de mim, eu viveria para amá-la, talvez desse certo. É, Ronald, você não merece estar na Grifinória.

Hermione se levantou e caminhou em direção a Rony, que não percebia sua presença. Parou a seu lado e finalmente disse:

- Rony.

Rony virou-se e viu Hermione parada ao seu lado. Levantou-se e sentiu seu rosto corar. Baixou os olhos e disse:

- Mione, me desculpe, eu não quis te magoar. Só não agüentava mais.

Mas Rony foi interrompido por Hermione, que colocou um dedo em seus lábios. Ela se aproximou, enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço de Rony e o beijou. Os anos de espera dos dois foram colocados naquele beijo, e não havia mais a necessidade de palavras, nem de desculpas. O que nenhum dos dois havia notado era a presença de duas pessoas no alto da escada, que sorriam para o casal que se formara.


	6. A conversa com o Ministro

**A conversa com o Ministro**

No dia seguinte após o beijo de Hermione e Rony na sala da Toca, Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam tomando seu café na cozinha.

Nem Hermione, nem Rony tinham falado nada para Harry ou Gina, pois ficaram na sala até quase o dia raiar. E quando finalmente subiram para se deitar, tanto Harry, quanto Gina fingiam dormir para não incomodarem os dois.

Porém foi a Sra. Weasley que pareceu notar algo diferente.

- Hermione querida, você está bem? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Sim, Sra. Weasley, por quê? – respondeu Hermione, olhando para Rony e corando um pouco.

- Por favor, Hermione, é Molly. E estou perguntando porque você parece distante! Como se estivesse sonhando. O que foi? Está pensando nos seus pais?

- Não é isso. É que estou me sentindo feliz hoje, Molly. Só isso. – a morena fazia força para não olhar para Rony.

- Sabe o que é, mãe? É que o mundo fica azul quando a gente está apaixonada. – falava uma Gina com uma voz de menina apaixonada, enquanto Harry olhava pro seu prato enfiando os dedos na boca pra segurar o riso e Rony engasgava com uma fatia de bacon que enfiara na boca.

- É verdade, Hermione? E quem é o felizardo? – perguntava um Sr. Weasley, curioso.

- Não é nada disso, Sr. Weasley, apenas dormi bem e estou feliz – Hermione agora fuzilava Gina com os olhos. – Nós não temos tempo pra essas coisas.

- Não? – disse Rony decepcionado.

- Bem... Acho que não... Pelo menos não muito. – gaguejou Hermione para o rapaz.

- Pois eu acho que Dumbledore estava certo – dizia o Sr. Weasley com um ar paternal para Hermione. – Nós temos que dar todo o nosso tempo para isso. Afinal, o mundo só será um lugar melhor se as pessoas se amarem. Então se você acha que não tem muito tempo para se apaixonar, use o pouco tempo que você tiver aproveitando o máximo possível.

Hermione olhava para Rony com um olhar cheio de ternura e parecia não se importar mais se as pessoas sabiam ou não o que estavam acontecendo. Rony apenas sorria e ficava com as orelhas da cor dos cabelos.

O que o Sr. Weasley não sabia é que suas palavras não tinham atingido apenas Hermione e Rony, mas também Harry e Gina, que se olhavam de forma triste e contida. Harry pensava se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas tinha resolvido não arriscar a vida de Gina e manteria sua decisão.

Os dias passavam-se rapidamente. Harry não notou que pela primeira vez na vida não passaria seu aniversário na casa dos Dursleys. Tinha ficado poucos dias na Rua dos Alfeneiros, e devido à correria do casamento de Gui e Fleur, e o romance de Rony e Hermione, não percebera que o dia de seu aniversário chegou.

Ele acordou naquela manhã como se fosse um dia comum e foi em direção à cozinha. Mal entrara e deu de cara com uma cena que ficaria muito tempo em sua lembrança. Sentados à mesa estavam O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Rony, Gina, Hermione, os gêmeos, Gui e Fleur. Ao verem Harry, eles se levantaram e vieram a seu encontro para lhe dar parabéns.

- Parabéns, querido! – dizia uma Sra. Weasley sorridente, dando-lhe um beijo e um abraço apertado – Espero que goste. – e deu-lhe um embrulho.

- Felicidades e bem vindo à vida adulta! – quem falava era o Sr. Weasley, apertando a mão de Harry.

- Parabéns, cara! – disse Rony, dando um tapa na cabeça de Harry e entregando um pequeno embrulho a ele.

- Rony, pare com isso! Feliz aniversário, Harry! – Hermione veio, lhe deu um abraço apertado e entregou-lhe um pacote pesado. Harry pensou ter visto um sinal de ciúme em Rony, mas ele logo foi controlado pelo amigo.

- Parabéns, Harry! Parrabens, Arry! – Gui e Fleur lhe disseram, sorridentes. Eles haviam voltado da lua-de-mel naquele dia e vieram vê-lo.

- Só você pra fazer a gente acordar nesse horário! Mas como é nosso benfeitor, não podíamos faltar! – disseram Jorge e Fred, se aproximando e entregando um grande pacote a Harry.

- Como assim, benfeitor? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Um dia te contamos, mãe – disse Jorge, piscando um olho para Harry.

- Feliz Aniversário, Harry! – Gina disse olhando profundamente nos olhos do rapaz. Aproximou-se, deu-lhe um abraço apertado e um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

Harry tremeu ao sentir o contato do corpo da garota com o seu e sorriu quanto ela se afastou.

- Vamos, cara, abra seus presentes! – gritou Rony.

- Pára de ser curioso, Rony – disse Hermione. – Ele abre quando quiser.

- Pode deixar, Mione, já vou abrir. Só queria dizer a todos que esse foi o melhor aniversário que tive em toda a minha vida. Amo muito todos vocês. Obrigado por serem minha família – disse Harry, sorridente.

Nessa hora, a Sra. Weasley já se derretia em lágrimas, amparada pelo Sr. Weasley. Todos sorriam para ele, exceto os gêmeos que se jogaram em sua direção, o abraçando e fingindo chorar.

- Oh! Harry nós te amamos, mas, por favor, pare de falar pois nós não agüentamos de emoção!

Nessa hora, a Sra. Weasley já ralhava com os dois para que soltassem Harry.

Todos se sentaram à mesa e tomaram um café da manhã especial em homenagem ao aniversário de Harry. Todos riam das palhaçadas dos gêmeos, que insistiam que Harry agora deveria tomar cuidado, pois sendo adulto era responsável pelos seus atos. E eles ainda tinham saudades do tempo que podiam fazer as coisas sem temer as conseqüências, pois antes eram apenas crianças levadas.

Após o café, Harry resolveu se sentar com os amigos na sala para abrir seus presentes de aniversário.

O primeiro foi o da Sra. Weasley. Ele pegou o pacote, abriu e reconheceu um dos suéteres característicos da família Weasley. Ele era verde como os olhos de Harry e tinha um pomo de ouro na frente. Ele sorriu para Molly e agradeceu.

O segundo foi o de Rony. Ele pegou o pequeno pacote e o desembrulhou. Era um pequeno disco de bronze que, segundo Rony, quando colocado dentro de qualquer líquido, indicaria se existe algum veneno nele. Harry agradeceu a Rony e se lembrou que ele nunca se recuperou do medo de ser envenenado depois do caso do Hidromel que havia tomado no ano anterior.

Harry pegou o pacote que Hermione tinha lhe dado e o abriu com a certeza que seria um livro, mas se deparou com uma caixa de madeira com alguns símbolos que não conhecia. Dentro, encontrou um capuz prateado.

- É um elmo de Broom – explicou Hermione. – Ele impede que qualquer pessoa consiga ler a sua mente através de Legilimência.

- Muito obrigado Mione, vai ser muito útil – agradeceu Harry. – Nunca fui bom em Oclumência.

Harry pegou o pacote dos gêmeos e o abriu. De dentro do pacote, surgiu uma capa escura coberta de escamas verde-musgo.

- O que é isso? – perguntaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso é um protótipo do novo produto das Gemialidades Weasley – respondeu Fred.

- É uma capa de proteção de pele de dragão – continuou Jorge. – Vai protegê-lo de vários feitiços. E se der certo, vamos vender que nem água.

- E ainda vai ter o selo de qualidade Harry Potter – Fred deu um ar zombeteiro à frase. – Testado contra Comensais da Morte, Você-sabe-quem e coisas muito piores.

- Fred e Jorge. Vocês não têm jeito mesmo! – ralhava uma Sra. Weasley indignada.

- Não ligue, Sra. Weasley. Eles falam assim, mas sei que só pensaram em me proteger – argumentou Harry.

De longe, Gina observava tudo. Olhou para o garoto e, de cabeça baixa, se dirigiu ao balanço da árvore do quintal dos fundos da Toca.

Harry a viu, esperou um pouco até todos saírem da sala e se dirigiu ao quintal, querendo encontrá-la.

A viu sentada no balanço e se aproximou.

- Algum problema, Gina? – perguntou Harry num tom calmo e baixo.

- Claro! Todos estão preocupados com você, e comigo não seria diferente. – Gina parecia ao mesmo tempo triste e brava com a pergunta. – As pessoas se preocupam com você da mesma forma que você com elas.

- Eu sei disso e agradeço a preocupação de todos. Infelizmente, sei que não tenho como fugir. É meu destino enfrentar Voldemort e não posso deixar outras pessoas se ferirem por causa disso.

- Mas Rony e Hermione vão com você. Por que eu não posso ajudar? Você é tudo pra mim e não vou conseguir viver se acontecer alguma coisa com você.

- Gina, eu prometo que vou me cuidar e voltar pra você. Demorei muito pra ter você e não vou desistir assim tão fácil – Harry sorria para a ruiva, demonstrando todo o amor que sentia e querendo passar segurança à garota.

Gina se atirou no garoto e o abraçou com força. Não se conteve mais e começou a chorar. Harry afagou sua cabeça e permitiu que a garota permanecesse ali até se acalmar.

Após algum tempo, Gina se afastou e sorriu para o garoto.

- Espere aqui, já volto. – disse Gina a Harry.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Harry.

- Buscar seu presente – disse a ruiva, correndo para dentro da Toca.

Harry se sentou no balanço e ficou aguardando Gina. Lembrou dos dias que ficaram juntos em Hogwarts no fim do ano anterior, e concluiu que nunca fora tão feliz quanto naqueles dias. Tinha a garota que amava, estava perto de seus amigos e não tinha preocupações imediatas.

Sentiu a fera que estava em seu peito rugir de raiva pelo fato de não poder abraçar e beijar sua ruiva como tinha feito naquela época. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele controlou sua emoção, limpou o rosto e aguardou Gina.

Alguns minutos depois, a menina voltava com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos e o entregou a Harry.

Antes que o moreno pudesse abri-lo, ela disse:

- O maior presente que eu podia te dar você já tem, que é o meu amor e o meu coração. Isso é só pra você lembrar de mim e voltar o mais rápido que você puder.

Harry abriu o pacote e encontrou uma medalha com uma foto de Gina, que sorria e acenava para ele. De repente, o medalhão ficou azul e emitiu uma luz clara.

- Enquanto ele estiver azul, é sinal de que estarei bem. Aí você poderá continuar sua missão tranqüilo – disse Gina.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Gina se jogou em direção a ele e lhe deu um beijo profundo e apaixonado, como se fosse o último que poderia dar em sua vida.

- Estarei te esperando – Gina virou-se e correu em direção à Toca, deixando Harry com uma cara de espanto, mas muito feliz por dentro, onde a fera ronronava tranqüila.

Nos dias seguintes, o clima na Toca continuou muito mais agradável e alegre. Embora Rony e Hermione fingissem que nada estava acontecendo entre eles (acharam que seria muito mais fácil para Harry manter a decisão de ficar longe de Gina se não os encontrasse aos beijos e abraços pela Toca), era comum vê-los nos jardins ou na beira do lago sozinhos, nas horas em que não estavam praticando, e eram quase sempre os últimos a irem se deitar. Harry não ligava, pois sabia que os amigos queriam ajudar, mas Gina pressionava Hermione cada vez mais para assumirem o namoro.

A situação com Gina estava tranqüila. Ela não forçava nada com relação a ficarem juntos e o ajudava nos treinamentos e nas pesquisas. Todos concordavam que aqueles dias estavam sendo muito importantes para o que viria a seguir na luta contra Voldemort, ainda mais porque não voltariam a Hogwarts e deveriam estar preparados.

Alguns dias depois, o quarteto voltava de um dia de treinamento no lago, quando foram chamados pelo Sr. Weasley, que os aguardava na entrada da Toca.

- Harry! – ele gritou. – Por favor, venha rápido. Tem alguém querendo lhe falar.

- Pronto, Sr. Weasley. Quem quer falar comigo? – respondeu Harry.

- É o ministro Rufo Scrimgeour. Ele está lá atrás – disse-lhe o Sr. Weasley, apontando para o jardim nos fundos da Toca.

- De novo? Ele não se cansa? – reclamava agora um Harry com cara de poucos amigos, que caminhava em direção aos fundos.

Ao chegar lá, ele encontrou o ministro já o esperando com uma feição agradável.

- Bom dia, Harry. Como tem passado? – o ministro lhe estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Bem, dentro do possível. O que o senhor quer? – Harry perguntou de maneira direta ao ministro.

- Calma. Estamos do mesmo lado. Não sou seu inimigo.

- Podemos estar do mesmo lado, mas trabalhamos de modo diferente. Já soltaram o Lalau?

- Já – respondeu secamente.

A resposta deixou Harry sem reação.

- Sei que você continua sendo totalmente um homem de Dumbledore e não vou tentar convencê-lo a me contar seus planos. Vim aqui para lhe dizer que o Ministério está aberto para qualquer necessidade que você tenha. Se precisar de ajuda é só nos procurar – continuou o ministro. – Mas isso não quer dizer que irei me submeter ao que você quer e acha. O Ministério continua sendo o órgão principal do nosso mundo e tomarei as medidas que achar necessário.

Agora o ministro olhava para Harry como se dissesse entender seus motivos e, por isso, não o atrapalharia.

- Espero que entenda. Assim como você, eu tenho as minhas obrigações, e farei tudo o que for necessário para cumpri-las. Saiba que sempre respeitei Dumbledore, e se ele achou que você é suficientemente capaz para cumprir qualquer tarefa, eu vou acreditar na escolha dele.

O ministro parecia ter terminado o assunto e aguardava uma resposta de Harry.

- Ministro, não vou contar o que preciso fazer, mas saiba que se achar necessário irei procurá-lo e poderemos achar uma solução para a questão. Agradeço a sua ajuda, mas, por enquanto, não preciso dela.

- Ok. Mas se precisar, sabe onde me encontrar. Ou então mande-me um aviso pelo Sr. Weasley, e irei encontrá-lo – o ministro novamente estendeu a mão para Harry.

Harry estendeu a mão para ele e, depois de um breve aperto de mãos, se despediram.

O ministro se despediu do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, dirigiu-se para a frente da Toca e aparatou.

Logo após a saída do ministro, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram falar com Harry:

- O que ele queria? – perguntou Rony.

- Oferecer ajuda. Disse que estamos do mesmo lado e que poderia nos ajudar no que quer que fôssemos fazer. – respondeu Harry.

- Mas ele sabe o que vamos fazer? – questionou Hermione.

- Acho que não. Ele apenas disse que não vai nos atrapalhar, porque se Dumbledore confiou em nós para executar uma missão, ele não tentará impedir.

- Ainda bem, cara. Já basta termos que enfrentar o cara-de-cobra. Ficar fugindo do Ministério ia dar um trabalhão – Rony disse.

- É verdade. Mas temos problemas maiores por enquanto – Falou Hermione.

- E qual seria? – Perguntou Harry.

- Como iremos dizer ao Sr. e a Sra. Weasley que não iremos para Hogwarts, e o que vamos dar como desculpa para sair atrás das Horcruxes – disse Hermione, deixando Rony e Harry com uma cara surpresa, como se descobrissem que não tinham feito uma lição de poções para entregar a Snape no meio da aula.


	7. O encontro com McGonagall

**O encontro com McGonagall**

Os dias que se passaram foram de desespero para o trio, pois não faziam idéia de como iriam fazer para não irem para Hogwarts, e como partiriam para a busca sem contar aos pais de Rony. Dumbledore tinha sido claro com relação à informação das Horcruxes. Somente Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam sabendo sobre elas, apesar desta ter sabido de maneira acidental.

Boa parte dos treinos na beira do lago eram perdidos elaborando idéias de como fazer isso, mas normalmente não chegavam a nenhuma idéia razoável.

- Acho que vamos simplesmente dizer a eles que não vamos voltar a Hogwarts porque temos uma missão importante dada por Dumbledore – comunicou Harry aos outros. – Não vejo como qualquer desculpa possa convencer a Sra. Weasley.

- Eu acho que nem isso vai fazer com que mamãe nos deixe não voltar a Hogwarts. É bem provável que nos mate antes – disse Rony, meio engasgando e parecendo vermelho, sufocando.

- Na realidade, ela não pode nos impedir, nós já somos maiores de idade – argumentou Hermione.

- Como se isso fizesse diferença pra ela. Ela coloca a Ordem e o Ministério inteiro atrás da gente se não voltarmos pra Hogwarts – respondeu Rony. – E aí não vai adiantar nada. Não teremos como procurar as Horcruxes sem ninguém ficar sabendo.

- Harry, sei que Dumbledore disse a você para não contar nada sobre as Horcruxes para outras pessoas, mas não vejo como poderíamos sair a procura delas sem conversar com alguém. Talvez devêssemos falar com Lupin ou McGonagall. Eles poderiam ajudar – Hermione tentou argumentar com Harry.

- Não. Dumbledore me disse que ninguém deveria ficar sabendo. Mesmo quando estava morrendo, ele não disse nada ao contrário. Se não houver como você e Rony irem, eu irei sozinho, mas não direi nada a ninguém – finalizou Harry, já um pouco alterado.

- Isso não pode acontecer! Você não vai sem a gente de jeito nenhum! Nós vamos nem que precisemos fugir de casa! – esbravejava Hermione, apontando o dedo para Harry. Ela não deixava dúvidas a respeito de sua opinião sobre a situação.

- É isso aí, cara! Como você mesmo disse, já tivemos oportunidade de desistir e não vai ser agora que iremos fazê-lo – completou Rony.

Harry olhou para os amigos e concordou com a cabeça. Embora essa demonstração de apoio fosse importante, não resolvia o problema. Eles teriam que tentar encontrar uma solução o mais rápido possível, pois as cartas de Hogwarts estavam pra chegar e Harry não deixaria os Weasley gastarem dinheiro em livros que eles não iriam usar.

Os dias passaram sem que uma solução viesse à tona, e o desespero do grupo era cada vez maior e mais evidente. Várias vezes, a Sra. Weasley lhes perguntou se havia algo errado, pois eles ficavam cava vez mais irritados e avoados.

Numa manhã, todos acordaram cedo e se reuniram na mesa do café da manhã. Como sempre, o clima estava disperso e ninguém notou a aproximação de uma coruja das torres, que vinha do horizonte em direção à Toca. Somente quando ela pousou no parapeito da janela, eles a viram. A Sra. Weasley correu para a coruja e pegou o envelope que estava preso em sua perna. Mal ela tirou a carta, e a levantou vôo.

- Pra quem é, mamãe? – perguntou Gina, tentando ler o envelope.

- É pra você, Harry. É de Hogwarts – respondeu a Sra. Weasley. – E deixe de ser curiosa Gina, deixe-o ler a carta em paz.

- Mas não era pra todos nós recebermos as cartas de Hogwarts, Sra. Weasley? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, mas elas não chegaram ainda, essa carta é pessoal para o Harry. E se vocês querem saber de quem é, perguntem a ele, pois acho de mau gosto ficar falando sobre a correspondência dos outros – finalizou a Sra. Weasley.

Harry apanhou a carta e procurou o remetente. Realmente era de Hogwarts, porém não dizia quem a enviou. Ele abriu o envelope e começou a ler a carta.

_Caro Harry,_

_ Espero que esteja bem e com saúde. Felicidades pelo aniversário e pela maioridade. Precisamos conversar. Estarei na Toca amanhã às 16h. Gostaria da presença do Sr. Weasley e da Srta. Granger se possível. É um assunto muito importante e de seu interesse._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

Harry releu a carta várias vezes e tentou entender o que se passava, mas foi acordado pela voz de Hermione:

- Então? De quem é?

- McGonagall – Harry respondeu de forma simples. – Quer falar com nós três. Vai estar aqui amanhã às 16 horas.

- O que ela quer com nós três? – perguntou Rony, olhando com medo em direção a Sra. Weasley.

- Não sei. Só saberemos amanhã – Harry respondeu.

- SR. RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, O QUE VOCÊ ANDOU APRONTANDO? – berrou a Sra. Weasley.

- Eu não fiz nada, mãe! E se a senhora não notou, ela quer falar com nós três, e não só comigo – reclamou Rony.

- Espero que vocês não tenham feito nada de perigoso. Estão acontecendo muitos ataques dos Comensais. As pessoas estão assustadas e vivem se escondendo – disse Molly para o grupo.

- Eu sei, mãe, não se preocupe, nós sabemos nos cuidar – Rony se levantou, foi em direção a mãe e acariciou seus cabelos. A Sra. Weasley estava com os olhos cheios de água, mas segurou o choro.

O clima na cozinha ficou um pouco triste e todos acabaram seu café da manhã quietos, com medo de falarem alguma coisa.

No final do café, Harry fez um sinal para Rony, Gina e Hermione segui-lo, e foram para o quarto de Rony. Chegando ao quarto, eles fecharam a porta e Harry já disse o que o estava preocupando:

- Não importa o que a Profª. McGonagall fale, não podemos falar sobre as Horcruxes para ela e espero que concordem comigo.

- Eu não concordo, Harry, mas como eu acho que a decisão deve ser sua, não falarei nada – disse Hermione.

- Concordo com a Mione, você é que decide – completou Rony.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Harry olhou para Gina e perguntou:

- E você, Gina? Concorda?

- Eu? Eu nem vou falar com a McGonagall. O que vocês resolverem está bom, além do que eu sempre achei que a minha opinião não valia muito – respondeu Gina, com a voz baixa e desanimada.

- É claro que a sua opinião conta. Embora você não vá conosco, sua ajuda tem sido muito importante – disse Harry olhando para a ruiva.

- Como eu não vou com vocês? Que eu saiba, isso ainda não foi decidido – a ruiva já não parecia muito contente e olhava para Harry com fogo nos olhos.

- Bem... Quer dizer... Vamos esperar a visita da Profª. McGonagall e então decidiremos o que fazer – Harry tentava não parecer nervoso, embora ele já tivesse decidido que Gina não iria com eles de forma alguma.

- Está bem, vamos esperar então – Gina tinha a expressão de uma criança emburrada e olhava na direção contrária a de Harry.

O final da manhã e o almoço transcorreram de forma calma, e o quarteto resolveu não ir treinar no lago no período da tarde, pois o tempo ficaria muito apertado para retornarem e encontrarem a Profª. McGonagall.

- Vamos sentar no jardim dos fundos, Mione? – perguntou Rony, tentando parecer normal.

- Claro, Rony. Harry, Gina, vamos? – Hermione simplesmente perguntou aos dois.

- Melhor não, Mione. O Harry ficou de me explicar uns feitiços que estudamos ontem. Podem ir vocês dois – disse Gina, antes que Harry pudesse responder.

- Ficamos? Uhf! É ficamos. Eu tinha me esquecido – disse Harry, levando um soco de Gina nas costelas.

- Ok. Vamos então, Rony? – disse Mione.

- Claro! – respondeu Rony, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Então Rony e Hermione se dirigiram ao jardim, enquanto Harry e Gina ficaram na sala. Mal os dois saíram, Gina se virou e disse para Harry:

- Eles precisam de um tempo sozinhos. Deixe eles se curtirem um pouco, eles merecem.

- Realmente eles merecem. Demoraram muito para se encontrarem e precisam aproveitar o tempo que têm. – disse um Harry, sorridente.

- Nós também – disse Gina.

- Nós também o quê? – perguntou assustado, achando que Gina quisesse dizer para eles ficarem juntos.

- Nós também demoramos pra nos encontrar. Porém, não chegou a hora de aproveitarmos ainda – respondeu Gina de forma simples, embora segurasse um sorriso pelo fato de Harry ter cogitado a hipótese de ficarem juntos.

- Ah! É verdade – Harry sorriu.

- Vou pro meu quarto descansar um pouco. Quando a McGonagall chegar, vocês me avisam? Quero cumprimentá-la.

- Tudo bem.

- E depois da conversa de vocês, vou querer saber tudinho, tá? – disse com aquele ar sapeca que só ela tinha e Harry adorava. Deu um beijo estalado no rosto dele e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Harry simplesmente não conseguiu dizer nada. Apenas se sentou na poltrona da sala, aguardando a chegada da Profª. McGonagall.

Enquanto isso, Rony e Hermione se sentavam no balanço do jardim. Aqueles dias estavam sendo maravilhosos, pois embora não pudessem ficar o tempo todo juntos, as horas que ficavam a sós eram cercadas de carinho e amor. Rony segurava carinhosamente a mão de Mione. Ele se virou, olhou a morena nos olhos e abriu o maior sorriso que já havia dado em sua vida.

- Obrigado – disse o ruivo.

- Obrigado pelo o quê, Rony? – perguntou a morena, olhando para os olhos azuis de Rony, que para ela tinham se tornado mais bonitos do que o céu.

- Por ter dado sentido à minha vida. Por tornar estes últimos dias os mais maravilhosos que eu já vivi, e por me dar esperança que teremos muito tempo pela frente. Hoje eu sei que vamos vencer e poderemos ficar juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas – respondeu Rony, olhando fixamente naqueles olhos castanhos que sempre o fizeram viajar. Olhava demoradamente o rosto da menina que tanto tempo esperou.

- Rony... Obrigada a você também, por me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Por entrar na minha vida e torná-la mais "azul", como diz a sua irmã – disse Hermione, corando e sorrindo para o ruivo.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos e depois se beijaram com ternura. Rony olhou para a garota e sorriu, abraçando a menina com carinho.

- Por que será que demoramos tanto para assumir que nos gostamos? – disse o garoto no ouvido de Mione, fazendo-a tremer.

- Não sei. Talvez tivesse de ser assim. Demorando, descobrimos que vai ser para sempre. Talvez se tivesse sido antes a gente não iria durar, como sabemos que vai ser agora – respondeu Mione, sorrindo.

- É. Pode ser. Mas tenho medo que tenhamos perdido tempo demais – Ron passou a olhar para o chão.

- Não se preocupe, Rony. Temos toda a vida para ficarmos juntos – Hermione segurou a mão de Rony e o olhou determinada.

- É verdade – Rony abraçou a morena, a beijou novamente e aconchegou sua cabeça no ombro dela.

Eles ficaram o resto da tarde ali, juntos, enamorados, admirando a paisagem e um ao outro, imaginando o quão grande era o amor deles.

Da janela do seu quarto, uma ruiva observava tudo e chorava sorrindo. Sorrindo por ver seu irmão mais querido e sua melhor amiga finalmente vivendo o amor que por muito tempo sufocaram e esconderam. Sabia que eles mereciam ser felizes. Contudo, chorava porque não podia ter o garoto que amava e com quem sonhava a seu lado, embora ele estivesse tão próximo.

Na sala, um garoto permanecia sentado na poltrona com um olhar triste, pois a garota que amava estava naquela casa e ele não podia ficar com ela, ou melhor, por opção dele. Mas não havia solução. Ele já decidira e teria que agüentar. A única coisa que abrandava seu coração era que talvez no fim, pudesse viver ao lado dela.

Na hora marcada, os Weasley, Harry e Hermione se encontravam na sala, aguardando a chegada da Profª. McGonagall, visto que ela não tinha dito como iria chegar.

De repente, escutaram o barulho de alguém aparatando na frente da casa e seguiram para lá. Ao abrirem a porta, encontraram a Profª. Minerva parada no portão. A Sra. Weasley a recebeu, e ela se dirigiu às pessoas que se encontravam na porta:

- Boa tarde a todos. Molly, Harry, Hermione, Ronald e Gina, como vão vocês?

- Bem, obrigado! - responderam todos.

- Ótimo! Então podemos entrar? – sugeriu Minerva.

- Claro! Todos para dentro! – disse Molly.

Eles entraram e se acomodaram na sala.

- Deseja beber alguma coisa Minerva? Talvez um chá? – perguntou Molly.

- Obrigada, Molly, mas não posso me demorar. Gostaria de conversar com Harry, Hermione e Ronald a sós. Se não se importar.

- Sem problemas, Minerva. Gina, me acompanhe até a cozinha. Vamos fazer um chá com uns biscoitos para todos. Após a conversa pelo menos tomará um chá conosco, não é, Minerva?

- Certo Molly, mas não posso me demorar – respondeu Minerva.

Molly se dirigiu à cozinha com Gina, deixando o trio com a Profª. Minerva.

- Bem, tenho que conversar alguns assuntos com vocês, então é melhor começarmos logo. A primeira coisa é que sei que vocês pretendiam não voltar a Hogwarts para o último ano letivo – disse Minerva.

- Como a senhora sabe disso? – perguntou Harry.

- Soube disso pela mesma pessoa que me orientou a vim falar com vocês. Dumbledore. – respondeu Minerva.

- Mas como ele poderia ter te contado se está morto? – Harry parecia desconfiado e curioso.

- Se você não se lembra, Potter, os diretores de Hogwarts possuem um quadro na sala dos diretores, e não seria diferente com Dumbledore, visto que foi talvez o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve – continuou Minerva.

- Me esqueci completamente do quadro. O que mais ele te falou? – Harry e parecia preocupado.

- Me disse que vocês não iriam voltar para Hogwarts e que eu deveria vir falar com vocês. Ele me orientou diretamente a falar com você, Harry. Disse para que volte a escola normalmente e que lá ele iria conversar pessoalmente com você – Minerva olhava decidida para Harry.

- Me desculpe, Profª. McGonagall, mas temos outros planos e acho que retornar a Hogwarts só iria atrapalhá-los – Harry tentava passar tranqüilidade para ela.

- Ele me disse que você provavelmente se negaria a retornar. Orientou-me para dizer que Hogwarts é essencial para o sucesso de sua missão e que, estando lá, teria a ajuda dele. Ele sabe que você quer resolver logo essa situação, mas o melhor agora é não mudar a sua rotina – finalizou Minerva, de modo contundente.

Harry olhou para os amigos e pareceu pensar por um instante. Olhou para a Profª. Minerva e disse:

- O que exatamente Dumbledore lhe contou sobre a nossa missão?

- Ele não me contou nada e nem eu perguntei a ele, visto que para ele é melhor que apenas vocês três saibam – respondeu Minerva.

- Profª. McGonagall, não sei como poderemos freqüentar a escola com a quantidade de coisas que teremos de fazer – disse Harry.

- Isso se ajeitará. De minha parte, farei o possível para ajudá-los, mesmo sem saber o conteúdo da missão.

Harry olhou novamente para os amigos e, sabendo o que se passava na cabeça dos dois, respondeu para a Profª. McGonagall:

- Ok, retornaremos a Hogwarts e conversaremos com Dumbledore. Porém, se acharmos que isso está atrapalhando a nossa missão, deixaremos a escola, tudo bem? – perguntou Harry.

- Se vocês acham que é o certo, tudo bem. Mas tenho certeza que quando conversarem com Dumbledore, vocês irão mudar de idéia – disse Minerva. – Bem, vamos ao chá, então?

E todos se dirigiram à cozinha, onde Molly e Gina os aguardavam.

- Tudo certo então, Minerva? – perguntou Molly.

- Sim, Molly. A propósito, aqui estão às cartas de Hogwarts de todos. Aproveitei que viria aqui e trouxe pessoalmente.

- Obrigada. Temos que ir ao Beco para comprar o material desse ano – Molly pegou as cartas e distribuiu aos garotos.

Gina olhou com estranheza para Harry, que lhe fez um sinal que explicaria tudo depois.

- A propósito Minerva, todos estão bem em Hogwarts?

- Sim, Molly. Apesar da tristeza pela morte de Dumbledore, estão todos bem.

- E todos estarão lá para o início do ano letivo? – perguntou Molly.

- Não todos. Estamos com dificuldade para arranjar um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Temos algumas opções, mas nada foi decidido ainda.

- Ninguém quer o cargo, não é Profª. McGonagall? – disse Gina.

- A maioria não, mas temos algumas opções que estamos estudando. Queremos oferecer o melhor para nossos alunos nesses tempos difíceis.

- Tenho certeza de que arranjarão alguém para o cargo – disse Harry.

- Na realidade, a nossa maior preocupação é se teremos alunos para estudar na escola. Os pais estão muito temerosos de mandar seus filhos para longe de casa – Minerva McGonagall tinha um ar triste. – Mas estaremos lá para ensinar quem estiver disposto a aprender.

O resto do chá transcorreu bem até o fim, e a Profª. McGonagall se despediu de todos, reforçando que os aguardava em Hogwarts no primeiro dia do ano letivo. Aparatou da frente da Toca e todos seguiram para dentro. Mal entraram e Gina encurralou Harry no canto da sala.

- Vocês vão voltar para Hogwarts, então? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Sim. O quadro de Dumbledore solicitou a McGonagall que dissesse a nós para voltarmos – respondeu Harry.

- Então teremos um pouco mais de tempo antes de irmos à procura das Horcruxes?

- Teremos tempo, mas não para nós. Você não vai procurar as Horcruxes. Já conversamos sobre isso e você sabe que vai ser muito perigoso.

- Isso é o que veremos – disse Gina, sorrindo e roubando um beijo de Harry, que ficou sem reação.

Após o beijo, a ruiva subiu as escadas correndo em direção a seu quarto, deixando Harry com cara de bobo e com a fera em seu estomago ronronando, como só ela sabia fazer.

Harry se sentou na poltrona e pôs-se a pensar.

Voltaria a Hogwarts, voltaria a ver Dumbledore (embora soubesse que era somente uma imagem num quadro), reveria alguns de seus colegas e professores, teria a ajuda de Dumbledore para encontrar as Horcruxes e teria como, enfim, enfrentar Voldemort.

Sabia que não era o que tinha planejado, mas não parecia de todo ruim, e se Dumbledore achava melhor assim, ele faria.

Ele se pôs em direção ao quarto de Rony para se preparar para essa mudança de planos, pois teria que comprar seu material e uniformes. Portanto, teria que ir ao Beco Diagonal.

Dentro de seu peito, uma felicidade tinha nascido, pois iria para o lugar onde sempre se sentia feliz. Sua casa era Hogwarts.


	8. Voltando a Hogwarts

**Voltando a Hogwarts**

Os dias que se seguiram após a visita de McGonagall foram corridos, pois todos tinham muito a fazer. A Sra. Weasley avisou que todos iriam ao Beco Diagonal nos próximos dias para comprar o material e os uniformes para o início do ano letivo. Hermione escreveu aos pais e pediu para que mandassem Bichento para a toca, para que ela pudesse levá-lo a Hogwarts (ela não pretendia levá-lo na busca pelas Horcruxes, mas como iria para Hogwarts, tinha idéia de deixá-lo com Gina), e pediu que lhe mandassem o dinheiro para comprar seu material escolar. Gui se encarregou de pegar o dinheiro para Harry e para a Sra. Weasley, pois as normas de segurança do banco Gringotes continuavam muito duras e estava demorando para conseguir retirar o dinheiro de lá.

Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina estavam excitadíssimos com a idéia de voltar a Hogwarts, e gastavam menos tempo nos treinos na beira do lago.

Logo Hermione os chamou à razão e disse que não podiam perder o foco do motivo dos treinamentos, que era se preparar para a guerra contra Voldemort e a busca das Horcruxes. Eles então voltaram a se reunir na beira do lago todas as tardes para treinar, desta vez com mais rigor.

Harry se impressionava cada vez mais com Gina, que dominava melhor os feitiços e azarações que estavam treinando, sendo que Harry tinha que tomar cuidado para não se machucar, pois ele era quem treinava mais com ela (Rony e Hermione passaram a ficar mais grudados do que nunca).

Num fim de tarde após um dia de treino no lago, o quarteto voltava para a Toca quando encontraram Lupin e Tonks.

- Boa tarde! – Lupin cumprimentou a todos.

- Fala aí, galera! – disse Tonks, num tom descontraído.

- Oi, Lupin. Oi, Tonks. Tudo bem? – responderam o quarteto.

- Sim. Só viemos avisar que iremos amanhã ao Beco Diagonal e que nós, com Moody e Molly, seremos sua escolta – disse Lupin.

- É bem provável que nos dividiremos lá para fazer as compras mais rapidamente. Não é muito bom ficar andando nas ruas nesses dias – completou Tonks.

- Que bom! – exclamaram Hermione e Gina. - Quer dizer que as garotas vão separadas dos garotos?

- Não tínhamos pensado na separação, mas se vocês preferirem assim, não há problema – respondeu Lupin.

- Vocês preferem? – perguntou um Rony decepcionado, olhando para Hermione.

- Não é uma questão de preferir. É que eu quero comprar umas coisas e gostaria da opinião de Gina – respondeu Hermione meio encabulada e brava pela insinuação de que ela preferia ficar longe dele.

- É isso aí! Vocês terão muito tempo em Hogwarts! – sentenciou Gina.

- Tempo para o quê? – perguntou Tonks olhando para Rony e Hermione. Rapidamente descobriu do que se tratava ao ver os rostos corados dos dois.

- Deixe isso pra lá, querida. Se eles quiserem nos contar, um dia saberemos – e Lupin piscou em direção a Rony e a Hermione. – Vamos voltar pra Toca então, a mãe de vocês deve estar preocupada.

Enquanto caminhavam, Lupin se pôs ao lado de Harry e lhe perguntou:

- O que vocês tanto fazem na beira do lago?

- Nada demais – desconversou Harry. – Apenas conversando e matando a saudade.

- Está sendo bom, então? Resolveu sua situação com a Gina? – perguntou Lupin.

- Em termos. Estamos convivendo bem agora, embora não estejamos fazendo nada para nos aproximarmos. É melhor assim.

- Ok, Harry. Aceito sua condição e estou aqui também para lhe dizer que qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem. Podem contar conosco – finalizou Lupin.

E todos se dirigiram à Toca.

No dia seguinte após o café da manhã, todos se aprontaram para ir ao Beco Diagonal. Estavam todos na sala quando Lupin, Tonks e Moody chegaram.

- Todos prontos? - perguntou Moody.

- Sim. Mas como nós vamos? – perguntou Rony.

- O Ministério nos forneceu transporte. O Ministro está muito mais flexível com a Ordem nesses últimos tempos – respondeu Moody.

- Melhor assim. Quanto menos o Ministério nos atrapalhar, melhor – disse Rony.

- Não devemos pensar assim, Rony. Quando chegar a hora tenho certeza de que o Ministério irá tomar o caminho certo e sua ajuda será de extrema importância – retrucou Lupin.

Os carros do Ministério pararam em frente à Toca e todos entraram logo. Harry, Rony, Lupin e Moody no primeiro carro, e Hermione, Gina, Tonks e a Sra. Weasley no segundo.

Muito rapidamente os carros chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado e todos o atravessaram em direção ao Beco. Harry não pôde deixar de notar que o Caldeirão nunca esteve tão vazio e que o Beco não deveria estar diferente.

Ao atravessarem a parede na parte de trás do bar e entrarem no Beco, Harry confirmou seus pensamentos. O Beco estava muito vazio, e as poucas pessoas que estavam por lá andavam em grupos.

Como estava combinado, eles se dividiram em dois grupos. O grupo formado por Hermione, Gina, Tonks e a Sra. Weasley foi em direção a Loja da Madame Malkin, e o grupo dos meninos ficou encarregado de comprar os livros na Floreios e Borrões. Depois das compras, todos se encontrariam na loja dos gêmeos. Embora já soubesse da separação, Harry notou o ar triste no rosto de Rony.

Quando chegaram na Floreios e Borrões, o vendedor parecia entusiasmado e correu em direção aos garotos, fazendo com que Moody saltasse na frente deles, levantando a varinha contra o vendedor.

- Desculpe – disse o vendedor. – É que estamos tendo tão poucos clientes que eu me empolguei.

- Sem problema. – respondeu Lupin, afastando Moody para o lado. – Precisamos dos livros para Hogwarts, são para três alunos do sétimo ano e um para um aluno do sexto ano. Aqui estão as listas deles.

- Hogwarts. Certo. Num minuto – respondeu o vendedor, sem tirar os olhos assustados de Moody. Então, se dirigiu aos fundos da loja.

Enquanto esperavam, Harry não pôde ignorar que a loja estava muito vazia, diferente dos anos anteriores, mesmo com a proximidade do início das aulas. O comportamento do vendedor também chamou a sua atenção. Pensou, "será que muitos dos alunos não voltariam a Hogwarts nesse ano?" Ele realmente esperava que eles fossem, pois gostaria de rever seus amigos. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Rony, dono de uma voz realmente chateada.

- Pra que ela precisa da opinião da Gina? Será que a minha não era suficiente?

- Não sei. De repente é coisa de mulher e ela não quer que você saiba –respondeu Harry, sem muito interesse.

- Será? De qualquer forma, vou perguntar a ela depois – disse o ruivo.

- E vocês estão felizes? – perguntou um Harry com um ar maroto, visto que os amigos não falavam que estavam juntos para ninguém.

- Sim, estamos – disse um Rony distraído, e entrando em pânico logo em seguida. - Quer dizer... Estamos felizes todos juntos na Toca... por voltarmos pra Hogwarts... mas preocupados em relação à busca... – gaguejava o ruivo em desespero.

- Tudo bem. Quando quiserem, vocês me contam. Mas todo mundo já sabe. – disse um Harry risonho para seu amigo, que agora corava de vergonha.

- OK.

Após o retorno do vendedor com os livros, eles saíram em direção a loja de vestes, para depois ir ao encontro das garotas na loja dos gêmeos Weasley.

Ao chegar na Gemialidades Weasley, Harry reparou que mesmo a loja dos gêmeos parecia deserta, e imaginou como poderiam estar sobrevivendo a essa crise.

Mal entraram e foram recebidos pelos gêmeos.

- Meu irmão mais novo favorito e meu benfeitor. Que felicidade! – dizia um Fred com ar zombeteiro, abraçando os dois como sua mãe fazia.

- Calma Fred, assim vai sufocá-los – disse Jorge, tentando imitar seu pai.

Todos riram. Só mesmo aqueles dois para fazerem as pessoas rirem nesse período tão obscuro que passavam.

- No que podemos ajudá-los? – continuou Jorge, mostrando um sorriso que intrigou a todos.

- Como vocês podem estar tão felizes com a loja tão vazia? – perguntou Rony ao irmão.

- A loja está vazia, mas as vendas não diminuíram – respondeu rapidamente Fred. – Continuamos fornecendo ao Ministério alguns produtos e as vendas por correio coruja estão de vento em popa. Parece que as pessoas estão com necessidade de brincar e de rir.

- Faz sentido – disse Harry.

- As garotas já chegaram? – Rony quem perguntou, parecendo ansioso.

- Ainda não – Fred fazia um ar de curiosidade. – Por que essa ansiedade, está com pressa de ver alguém?

- Não é nada disso. Apenas estou preocupado com elas – Rony fuzilou os gêmeos com os olhos.

- Sei – Jorge parecia zombar de Rony com os olhos. – Nem se preocupem porque elas já estão chegando – disse Jorge apontando para a janela.

O grupo vinha em direção à loja. Harry percebeu que Hermione e Gina pareciam muito felizes.

Logo que entraram na loja, Rony se postou ao lado de Mione e foi logo perguntando:

- Tudo bem? Compraram as vestes?

- Sim, Rony, compramos tudo – disse a garota, olhando de modo maroto para Gina.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou Harry, notando o olhar de Mione para Gina.

- Nada que interessem a vocês. Posso saber o porquê desse interrogatório? – disse Gina com um olhar decidido para os dois garotos.

- Nada, apenas preocupação – disse Harry finalizando a conversa, porém ele ouviu Rony sussurrando para Hermione.

- Como assim não me interessa?

Harry notou também que a garota olhou com censura para Rony e fez um sinal, dando a entender que contaria a ele depois.

O resto do dia correu tranqüilo. Visitaram o restante das lojas para comprar os itens que faltavam e retornaram para a Toca com as compras.

Os dias que restavam para o retorno a Hogwarts passaram rapidamente. A única coisa que deixava Harry curioso é que Hermione e Rony pareciam ter brigado por causa da visita ao Beco Diagonal, pelo fato da garota não querer contar o que ela e Gina tinham feito lá.

Finalmente chegou o dia da viagem a Hogwarts, e no dia anterior a Sra. Weasley fez um jantar particularmente maravilhoso. Por isso, até os gêmeos foram à Toca para se despedir de todos.

A Sra. Weasley parecia triste e muito preocupada com a viagem dos garotos, mas se manteve firme e fez todos se deitarem cedo.

No dia seguinte, os carros do Ministério que os levaram ao Beco estavam estacionados na Toca e levaram todos à estação de King's Cross. Novamente, Moody, Lupin e Tonks fizeram parte da escolta e os acompanharam até a estação.

Ao chegarem na estação, eles passaram em duplas pela parede entre as plataformas 3 e 4: Harry com Lupin, Rony com Moody, Mione com Tonks e Gina com a Sra. Weasley.

A estação estava bem mais vazia que de costume, porém notaram que haviam vários bruxos postados na estação. Harry deduziu que fossem aurores do Ministério, postos ali para garantirem a proteção dos alunos.

Eles se despediram e entraram no trem. Procuraram uma cabine vazia e se instalaram.

- Acho que devíamos ir à cabine dos monitores. Pelo menos para ver se continuaremos com as mesmas funções e para não atrair suspeitas – disse Hermione para Rony.

- Tudo bem. Mas acho que depois deveríamos falar com a Profª. McGonagall para deixarmos de ser monitores. Acho que não teremos tempo para isso – respondeu Rony.

- OK. Vemos vocês depois – disse Mione, olhando para Harry e Gina.

- Tudo bem – responderam os dois.

Os dois saíram e deixaram Harry e Gina sozinhos. Harry estava conseguindo conviver bem com Gina na Toca, mas nunca ficava sozinho com ela para evitar conversas embaraçosas. Ele não pôde deixar de notar que Gina estava linda e como ela parecia tentar não olhar diretamente para ele. Por sorte, ou talvez azar de Harry, o silêncio foi quebrado pela entrada de dois dos colegas que Harry esperava ver no seu retorno a Hogwarts.

- Oi amiga, que saudade! – disse Luna, correndo para abraçar Gina.

Luna Lovegood era uma aluna do sexto ano da Corvinal, que era conhecida como Di-Lua, pelo seu jeito extravagante e avoado. Ela tinha participado da AD há dois anos atrás e tinha ido ao Ministério para ajudar Harry e os outros na luta contra os Comensais para tentar salvar Sirius, o padrinho de Harry, que eles achavam que estava em perigo. Ela também foi um dos poucos participantes da AD que responderam ao chamado de Mione para ajudar a patrulhar o castelo no dia da invasão de Hogwarts pelos Comensais da Morte no ano anterior. Harry sentia um enorme carinho por Di-Lua, pois além de ser uma amiga muito leal, parecia compreender bem os sentimentos que atormentavam Harry nos últimos anos.

Em seguida, entrou na cabine Neville Longbottom, um garoto com o rosto redondo e olhar assustado. Assim como, Luna ele tinha participado das lutas no Ministério e em Hogwarts.

Era outro por quem Harry tinha muita amizade e uma certa pena, pois como ele, o garoto não tinha sido criado por seus pais. Ele tinha sido criado pela avó, mas ao contrário de Harry, seus pais não estavam mortos e sim internados no Hospital Saint Mungus para doenças incuráveis. Eles eram aurores do Ministério na época da queda de Voldemort, e tinham sido torturados até enlouquecerem por Comensais da Morte.

- Oi, Harry. Oi, Gina. Como passaram as férias? Tudo bem?

- Oi, Neville. Foi tudo bem, e você como está? – respondeu Harry.

- Tudo Bem. Vocês notaram como o trem está vazio? Poucas pessoas voltaram esse ano – continuou Neville. – Acho que muitos estão com medo de mandar seus filhos para Hogwarts.

- É bem provável – Disse Harry. – Mas e a sua avó? Não ficou com medo de deixar você vir pra Hogwarts?

- Na verdade, ela disse que achava Hogwarts tão perigoso quanto qualquer outro lugar, mas que se eu quisesse ir ela não impediria – finalizou Neville, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Papai disse que ainda acha Hogwarts o lugar mais seguro do mundo e que era importante que eu terminasse os estudos para assumir o jornal quando ele se aposentasse – disse Luna, olhando para os garotos. – Embora eu ache que a formação acadêmica não seja importante, pois estão sempre negando a existência das coisas mais importantes que existem, como os bufadores de chifre enrugado, ou como os unicórnios voadores da Islândia por exemplo.

Harry não conteve um sorriso e olhou para Gina, que também sorriu. O clima ficou muito mais agradável depois disso e eles ficaram conversando sobre o ano letivo que iria se iniciar, especulando sobre quem seria o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Depois de algum tempo, Rony e Hermione se juntaram a eles. Souberam que só haviam alguns monitores retornaram, e por isso eles se desdobrariam para cumprir as tarefas existentes. Antônio Goldstein, um sétimoanista da Corvinal, e Hermione eram os monitores chefes, e cabia a eles organizarem as coisas.

Rony pareceu não gostar nadinha de Hermione ter de fazer reuniões com Antônio, e dizia que deveriam falar o mais rápido possível com a Profª. Minerva para abandonarem a função de monitores. Porém, foi repreendido rapidamente por Hermione, pois os colegas poderiam desconfiar dessa conversa.

Quando a senhora apareceu com o carrinho de doces, Harry comprou uma série de bolos de caldeirão, chicles baba-bola e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Todos se esbaldaram com os doces e pareciam satisfeitos quando eles acabaram.

Conforme se aproximaram de Hogwarts, eles trocaram de roupa e se prepararam para descer do trem. Harry sentia seu corpo esquentar devido a ansiedade de retornar ao lugar em que se sentia em casa. Para o lugar onde se sentira mais feliz em toda a sua vida, e onde finalmente tinha encontrado seus amigos e seu verdadeiro amor. Ele pensou como podia ter imaginado não voltar a Hogwarts, e que só ali podia encontrar a força para enfrentar Voldemort.

A noite estava fria, embora não chovesse, e mal eles desceram do trem, já escutaram uma voz conhecida. Eles se viraram e viram Hagrid na ponta da plataforma da estação chamando os alunos do primeiro ano. Apesar de estarem acostumados com Hagrid, era sempre impressionante vê-lo perto dos miúdos alunos do primeiro ano. Harry e os outros cumprimentaram Hagrid de longe e notaram o ar de tristeza dele ao ver apenas uma dúzia de novos alunos se dirigindo ao seu encontro. Os alunos novos saíram pelo outro lado da plataforma da estação, pois eles chegavam ao castelo por botes que cruzavam o lago.

Harry e os outros se dirigiram à saída da pequena estação para pegarem as carruagens que eram puxadas por testrálios. Eles eram seres que pareciam cavalos alados muito magros, possuíam uma cara meio draconiana e só podiam ser vistos por aqueles que tinham presenciado alguma morte. Naquele instante, não havia o tumulto normal, pois havia bem menos alunos que nos outros anos. Por isso, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina conseguiram uma carruagem para eles. Neville seguiu em outra com Dino Thomas e Lilá Brown, dois alunos da Grifinória, enquanto Luna veio com alguns alunos da Corvinal do mesmo ano.

Quando a carruagem começou a andar, Hermione já se dirigiu a Harry:

- O que faremos agora? A Professora McGonagall falou alguma coisa sobre quando chegarmos?

- Ela disse que conversaria conosco após o banquete e que era para esperarmos no salão – argumentou Harry.

- Espero que o banquete comece logo. Estou morrendo de fome! – disse Rony.

- Será que você só pensa em comer? – disse Hermione com um olhar de censura.

- Não. Eu penso em "outras coisas" também! – Rony lançou um olhar duro para a garota. – E não poderemos fazer nada contra "Você-sabe-quem" se não estivermos com saúde e bem alimentados.

- Desculpe... – disse a garota, com um ar de arrependimento.

- Tudo bem. Essa situação está deixando todo mundo nervoso – completou o garoto.

- Bem, acho que não nos resta nada a não ser esperar o banquete e ver o que acontece – sugeriu Harry.

Todos permaneceram quietos pelo resto do caminho e quando chegaram aos portões com os javalis alados de cada lado, uma sensação de felicidade se apoderou de Harry. Ele se sentiu como na primeira vez em que chegou a Hogwarts. Olhou para o castelo e não pôde conter o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Sabia que estava em casa.


	9. O novo professor

**O novo professor**

Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione entraram no castelo e seguiram em direção ao Salão Principal. Quando entraram, notaram que havia vários espaços vazios nas mesas das quatro casas. Das pessoas que conhecia, notaram a ausência de Simas Finningan, Cadu Coote, Jaquito Peakes e Parvati Patil na mesa da Grifinória; Marieta Edgecombe, Padma Patil e Terêncio Boot da mesa da Corvinal; Ana Abott da mesa de Lufa-lufa e Pansy Perkinson da mesa da Sonserina.

Ele percebeu que Crabble e Goyle ainda estavam em Hogwarts, mas pareciam mais perdidos do que nunca sem Malfoy para chefiá-los. A simples lembrança de Malfoy fez Harry sentir um ódio percorrer seu corpo. Embora ele não tivesse matado Dumbledore, foi graças a ele que os Comensais tinham entrado em Hogwarts no ano passado e Snape tinha matado Dumbledore.

Porém, nenhum ódio era maior do que ele sentia por Voldemort, nem mesmo o ódio que sentia por Snape. Parecia que a cada dia, a vontade de encontrá-lo e finalmente terminar com sua vida era maior. Foi por causa dele que tinha perdido várias das pessoas que amava, seus pais Lílian e Tiago, seu padrinho Sirius e seu mentor e amigo Alvo Dumbledore.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Rony, que olhava para a mesa dos professores e se virou para falar com ele:

- Veja, é o Shacklebolt. Será que ele vai ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- É possível. Afinal, ele é Auror, não é? – comentou Mione.

Shacklebolt era um homem alto e com aparência firme, embora Harry soubesse que era uma pessoa boa. Parecia muito confortável nas mesas dos professores, entre a Professora Sprout, de Herbologia, e a Professora Vector, de Aritmancia. Ao ver Harry, fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça para o garoto e seus amigos, e continuou a conversar com a Professora Sprout.

No centro da mesa estava a Professora McGonagall, sentada no lugar que sempre fora ocupado por Alvo Dumbledore. Harry se sentiu triste de não poder revê-lo. A professora olhava com ternura para Harry e parecia saber o que o garoto sentia. Harry achou que ela sentia-se desconfortável no lugar do antigo diretor, mas ela mantinha o olhar firme para os alunos.

Harry notou também que havia uma pessoa que ele não conhecia na mesa dos professores. Era uma mulher de cabelos negros, olhos azuis e a pele muito clara. Ela estava sentada ao lado do Professor Flitwick, que ensina feitiços, e parecia um pouco tímida.

- E aquela? Quem será? – perguntou o garoto para Mione.

- Pode ser que seja professora de Transfiguração, visto que a Profª. Minerva não deve continuar ensinando, agora que assumiu o cargo de Diretora – respondeu Hermione.

Harry e Rony não tinham pensado nisso e realmente a professora McGonagall não poderia exercer as duas funções.

- Quem será que vai ser a Diretora da Grifinória agora? O diretor da escola não pode ser diretora de uma das casas – questionou Rony.

- Realmente não sei. Teremos que esperar para saber – respondeu Mione.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se acomodaram na mesa da Grifinória e esperaram todos os alunos se acomodarem, na esperança de que a seleção começasse logo.

Algum tempo depois, a porta do salão se abriu e Hagrid entrou com o pequeno grupo de alunos novos que o acompanhava. Ele parou em frente a mesa dos professores e pediu aos novos alunos que aguardassem.

Foi a Professora Sprout que atravessou o salão e colocou o banquinho com o chapéu seletor em cima, na frente da mesa dos professores, ao invés da Professora McGonagall, e se afastou para que ele executasse a canção que fazia todos os anos antes da seleção dos alunos.

Um pequeno rasgo se abriu na frente do chapéu e ele começou a sua canção:

_São tempos difíceis que estão por vir_

_ E está cada vez mais perto o fim_

_ E mais do que saber de qual casa participaremos_

_ Devemos escolher de que lado ficaremos_

_ As escolhas não serão nada fáceis_

_ E as perdas serão grandes_

_ E só dependerá de nós_

_ Que o bem triunfe nos lares de todos_

_ As diferenças deverão ser superadas_

_ As raivas e os preconceitos esquecidos_

_ Então o todo o mal cessará_

_ E o futuro existirá para nossos entes queridos_

Então o chapéu se calou, e a Professora Sprout se começou a chamar os alunos novos para serem selecionados. A seleção foi bem rápida e os poucos alunos que vieram foram se acomodando nas mesas das casas, aplaudidos por seus colegas, conforme foram selecionados.

Mal acabou a seleção, a Professora McGonagall se levantou e começou a falar para os alunos presentes:

- Sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Tenho alguns anúncios a fazer antes do nosso banquete de início de ano. Conforme os alunos mais antigos já sabem, a Floresta Negra é proibida para todos os alunos e a lista de materiais proibidos se encontra afixada na sala do Senhor Filch, nosso zelador.

Ela apontou para Filch que estava parado na entrada do Salão, acompanhado por sua gata, Madame Nora.

A professora continuou.

- Gostaria de apresentar o senhor Quim Shacklebolt, que será o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e assumirá também o cargo de Diretor da Casa da Grifinória.

Quim se levantou e agradeceu a diretora durante os aplausos dos alunos.

- Gostaria de apresentar também a Srta. Marina Plinkington, a nova professora de Transfiguração.

A mulher de cabelos negros se levantou e sorriu, acenando para todos, e foi aplaudida pelos alunos.

- O Professor Slughorn continuará como diretor da Casa da Sonserina e a ministrar Poções.

O professor se levantou e foi aplaudido pelos alunos.

- Infelizmente neste ano não realizaremos o torneio de quadribol e nem o torneio entre as casas, visto que queremos diminuir a distância existente entre elas e fortalecer os laços de amizades já existentes. Não teremos também as visitas a Hogsmeade.

Houve uma lamentação geral entre os alunos, embora não houvesse gritos de indignação, nem xingamentos.

- Vejo que todos entenderam as razões pela quais não poderemos realizar estes eventos em Hogwarts nesse ano, mas a Escola fará de tudo para que a estadia de todos vocês aqui seja prazerosa. Teremos festas nos Dia das Bruxas, no Natal, no dia de San Valentin e na Páscoa, para compensar. E a Escola está aberta a sugestões dos alunos para as mesmas. Quem quiser dar sugestões é só procurar os monitores de suas casas, pois eles me encaminharão suas sugestões. Agora chega de discursos e vamos nos deliciar com o apetitoso banquete que nos espera.

Ao dizer isso, as mesas se encheram dos mais deliciosos pratos que Harry conhecia e, particularmente, parecia que os elfos domésticos tinham caprichado ainda mais do que o normal. Talvez estavam tentando agradar aos alunos que estavam lá.

O banquete foi delicioso, e Harry e os outros se esbaldaram com ele. Quando Rony terminava de comer o quinto pedaço de torta de maçã, sob o olhar indignado de Hermione, eles resolveram que haviam terminado e aguardavam o fim do mesmo para poderem conversar com a Professora McGonagall.

- Será que iremos direto para a sala da diretora para falarmos com Dumbledore? – sussurrava Rony para Harry, tampando um pouco a boca com a mão para que nenhum dos colegas sentados próximos pudesse escutar.

- Espero que sim – respondeu Harry. – Não quero perder tempo. Temos muito o que fazer.

- É verdade. Mas não podemos ser descuidados. Se Dumbledore quer que conversemos com ele antes tomar qualquer atitude, a melhor coisa que podemos fazer é aceitar seu conselho – disse Hermione.

- Será que eu posso ir com vocês? – perguntou Gina, de maneira tímida e com um certo temor da resposta.

- Se ninguém se opor, acho que não há problema, pois ela já sabe de tudo e será muito difícil esconder qualquer coisa dela – disse Hermione, tentando dar força a Gina.

Os garotos se olharam e em seguida fitaram Hermione com um "quê" de reprovação. Por fim, Harry disse:

- Vamos perguntar a Professora McGonagall, e se ela não se opuser, ela poderá vir conosco.

Gina fuzilou Harry com o olhar, mostrando toda sua indignação por ele não apoiar a idéia de ela ir junto, mas resignou-se e aceitou a sugestão.

No final do banquete, os quatro permaneceram sentados, enquanto os outros alunos se levantavam e se dirigiam à porta de entrada. Neville se dirigiu aos quatro quando se levantou:

- Vocês não vêm?

- Já vamos Neville, é que precisamos falar com a Professora McGonagall a respeito dos nossos NIEM's – respondeu Hermione rapidamente, antes que alguém gaguejasse e chamasse a atenção. – Pode ir, nós o alcançaremos depois.

- Tudo bem, então. Nos vemos lá em cima – disse Neville, se despedindo.

Conforme o salão foi se esvaziando, a Professora McGonagall se levantou e foi em direção aos quatro que a esperavam. Ela se aproximou e perguntou a Harry:

- Por que a senhorita Weasley ainda está aqui?

- É que ela sabe do que está acontecendo e gostaria de ir junto conosco para falar com o Professor Dumbledore – disse rapidamente Hermione antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – Se a senhora achar conveniente, é claro – Hermione diminuía a velocidade com que falava devido ao olhar fulminante da Diretora.

A Professora Minerva olhou séria para os garotos e disse:

- Acho que quem deve decidir sobre isso são vocês e o Professor Dumbledore, portanto irei perguntar a ele e lhe darei a resposta depois.

- Como assim, dará a resposta depois? Não vamos falar com ele agora? – Harry falou com uma certa indignação.

- Mas é claro que não, Sr. Potter. O Professor Dumbledore me orientou que não podíamos chamar a atenção. Portanto, só irei recebê-los em minha sala amanhã depois das aulas. Saliento que é de extrema importância que vocês assistam às aulas para que ninguém desconfie de nada. E se alguém perguntar o porquê de irem na minha sala, digam que é a respeito da escolha de emprego de vocês para quando se formarem – disse a Diretora. – E com relação a Srta. Weasley, ela deverá ir junto e esperar na sala ao lado da minha, caso o Professor Dumbledore não queira que ela participe da reunião.

Harry não pareceu nada satisfeito com a resposta da Diretora, mais como Mione já dissera anteriormente, eles deviam aceitar os conselhos de Dumbledore e aguardar até o outro dia.

Outra que não parecia nada satisfeita era Gina. Podia-se ver no olhar da garota que nem mesmo Dumbledore ou McGonagall iriam impedi-la de participar na busca das Horcruxes, e todos teriam que aceitar sua decisão.

Ao chegarem ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, Mione disse a senha que havia sido passada na reunião dos monitores, e os quatro entraram.

A sala comunal estava completamente vazia e o fogo queimava na lareira, deixando-a aconchegante como sempre.

Embora a sala estivesse muito convidativa, o cansaço os obrigou a subir para os dormitórios. Contudo, Rony e Hermione se demoraram um pouco mais para ficarem a sós.

Ao entrar no dormitório, Harry encontrou Neville e Dino Thomas já adormecidos. Ele se dirigiu ao malão e trocou de roupa. Quando se preparava para deitar, Rony entrou com aquele olhar de felicidade que ganhava cada vez que ficava a sós com Hermione.

- Pronto para dormir? – perguntou Harry para Rony, que parecia distraído.

- Ah? Como? Ah! Quase. Só vou trocar de roupa – respondeu Rony, gaguejando.

- Quando vocês vão assumir esse namoro? Eu estou muito feliz que vocês estejam juntos. Sempre torci para que finalmente se entendessem – Harry olhava para Rony com um olhar sincero e esperava que o ruivo finalmente lhe contasse o que já sabia.

- É que é meio complicado, Harry. Não queremos que você se sinta mal. Achamos que vendo nós dois juntos, a vontade de ficar com Gina o fará sofrer mais ainda – Rony olhava para baixo e falava meio resmungando.

- Se esse é o motivo, fiquem descansados, pois eu já sei faz tempo, e vê-los juntos só me deixaria feliz. Vocês merecem aproveitar todo o tempo livre que temos – Harry sorria para o amigo.

- Então falarei com a Mione amanhã e quem sabe toda a escola saberá de nós? – Rony corou com a constatação.

Harry esperou Rony se trocar e deitar em sua cama, para momentos depois ele notar que o amigo já roncava e ele não conseguia dormir. Resignado, se levantou e resolveu descer para a Sala Comunal.

Ao chegar no meio da escada, notou que já havia alguém lá. Ele reconheceu aqueles longos cabelos ruivos na poltrona em frente à lareira. Esforçou-se e conseguiu ouvir um choro baixo que vinha da garota e sentiu seu peito doer. Ele nunca quis fazer a menina sofrer, mas sabia que não podia colocá-la em risco ficando com ela. Observou o choro sentado na escada e percebeu que ele também começara a chorar. Com medo de que ela percebesse sua presença, ele resolveu voltar para o quarto e subiu as escadas de modo silencioso.

Harry se deitou e fez força para não pensar na menina que chorava sozinha na Sala Comunal. Ficou com o coração pesado e desejou nunca ter visto aquela cena. Juntou toda a força que possuía e tentou dormir.

Após algumas horas, Harry finalmente dormiu, na mesma hora que Gina deitava em sua cama, cansada de tanto chorar, porém decidida a fazer Harry esquecer a estória de que eles não podiam ficar juntos. Ela faria de tudo para ter o garoto que amava desde seus dez anos.


	10. Dumbledore

**Dumbledore**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com o corpo moído pela noite mal dormida. Olhou para o lado e notou que os colegas de quarto Neville e Dino já tinham levantado, e Rony parecia ter acabado de despertar. O ruivo olhou para Harry, bocejando e tentando falar:

- Bom dia! Acho que dormimos demais. É melhor levantarmos logo e irmos tomar café, senão chegaremos atrasados na primeira aula.

- Você sabe qual é a nossa primeira aula? – perguntou Harry, se levantando e começando a trocar de roupa.

- É a de feitiços. O professor Flitwick não costuma se atrasar. É melhor corrermos – Rony se dirigiu ao banheiro para escovar os dentes.

- Ainda bem que as aulas de Feitiços são sempre animadas, estou morrendo de sono – Harry bocejou.

- Não dormiu bem? – Rony voltou do banheiro e sentou-se na cama para esperar Harry.

- Não muito. Mas recupero em outro dia – Harry foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes.

Após alguns minutos, Harry voltou do banheiro e os dois seguiram em direção a Sala Comunal.

Mal os garotos desceram as escadas, e encontraram Gina e Hermione sentadas nas poltronas. Notaram que elas pareciam aborrecidas.

- Até que enfim! Parecia que iam dormir até a hora de almoço. Vocês não ouviram a Professora McGonagall dizer para não perdermos as aulas? – ralhou Hermione com os dois.

- Ok, Hermione, já estamos indo – respondeu Harry. – Não sei como vocês conseguem acordar tão cedo.

- É que nós somos responsáveis – continuou a menina. – E vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo – disse, meio que encarando Rony.

- Fala a verdade, Harry, você já viu uma garota mais linda do que essa? Adoro o jeito que ela ralha comigo. É por isso que eu a amo! – falou Rony indo em direção a garota, abraçando-a e girando-a no ar.

- O que é isso, Rony? Me coloca no chão! – disse Hermione, corando e dando pequenos socos no garoto, enquanto os poucos alunos que estavam na Sala Comunal os olhavam curiosos.

Rony a colocou no chão e roubou um beijo da garota, que o olhava incrédula.

- E o que tínhamos combinado, Rony? Não vale mais? – perguntou a menina, tentando esconder o rosto no peito de Rony.

- Eu e o Harry conversamos. Não precisamos fingir mais, até porque como Harry disse, todo mundo já sabe mesmo – respondeu o garoto, com o sorriso torto que Hermione tanto gostava.

- Você podia ter falado comigo antes de dar esse showzinho – Hermione olhava para o namorado com censura.

- Podia até ser, mas não quero perder mais nenhum segundo em que possamos ficar juntos – respondeu Rony.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela não sabia como aquilo deixava o garoto louco, e em seguida sorriu para ele.

- Agora vamos tomar café, porque estou morrendo de fome. – disse Rony, segurando a mão da garota e a arrastando pelo buraco da parede em direção ao Salão Principal.

Harry olhou para a Gina e, sorrindo, os dois seguiram o casal em direção ao Salão para o café da manhã.

Após o café, Gina se separou dos três e foi em direção a sua aula de Poções nas masmorras.

A aula de feitiços foi um pouco chata para os três, visto que os feitiços ensinados na aula já tinham sido treinados no lago. Eles realizaram os feitiços assim que Flitwick acabou de explicar e puderam notar a cara de espanto do mesmo. Para Hermione não havia problema, ela sempre era a primeira a aprender os feitiços nas aulas que tiveram nos anos anteriores, mas Harry e Rony tiveram que se esforçar para parecer que foi sorte, errando constantemente.

- Se não tomarmos cuidado, as pessoas vão desconfiar do nosso desempenho nas aulas – comentou Harry.

- Além disso, eu tenho que tomar cuidado para não acabar desaprendendo nas aulas – disse Rony. – Do jeito que sou lerdo, vou acabar andando pra trás.

- Você sabe que não é lerdo! – Hermione censurava o garoto. – Apenas tem que ser mais esforçado.

- Menos folgado, você quer dizer – Rony pareceu decepcionado com o comentário da menina.

- Não é nada disso. É que às vezes você não se concentra o suficiente e deixa se levar por outras coisas. Pra mim, você é um dos melhores bruxos que conheço – disse a menina tentando animá-lo.

- Não precisa tentar me animar, eu sei que sou apenas um fardo pra vocês e é bem capaz que ponha tudo a perder quando tivermos que enfrentar Você-sabe-quem – o garoto parecia realmente chateado.

- Você se esquece rápido das coisas não é? – Harry olhava com resignação para Rony. – Você esteve em todas as coisas que fizemos até agora e sempre teve uma participação decisiva em todas elas, portanto não me venha com esse papo, pois não temos tempo pra isso.

- É isso mesmo! Não entendo como você não consegue enxergar a sua importância no que estamos fazendo – disse Hermione, olhando com admiração para o garoto.

Rony sorriu e pareceu um pouco mais confiante. Deu um selinho em sua namorada, a abraçou e disse sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Só você pra me animar. Você tem o poder de fazer a minha vida ter sentido.

A menina sorriu e agarrou o braço do ruivo enquanto seguiam para as masmorras.

No caminho, encontraram Gina, que saía da aula de Poções.

- Como foi a sua aula, Gina? – perguntou Hermione.

- Tudo bem. Mas o Slughorn parece muito menos animado do que no ano passado. Acho que ele está com medo, pois se sentia mais seguro com Dumbledore por perto.

- Só espero que ele não desista antes do ano acabar. Isso prejudicaria muito os alunos – comentou Hermione.

- Acho que não. Ele estaria em perigo em qualquer lugar. De qualquer forma, a gente se vê no almoço. Até mais – disse Gina, se afastando do grupo.

- Até mais – responderam os três.

O grupo chegou na entrada da sala de Poções nas masmorras e aguardaram com os alunos que restavam.

A porta se abriu e Slughorn fez com que entrassem.

A aula transcorreu sem nada de excepcional, exceto a queda vertiginosa que Slughorn notou no desempenho de Harry.

Harry se recusava a usar o livro de Snape e, embora tivesse melhorado sem a presença do antigo professor, seu desempenho era bem pior sem o livro do "príncipe" que havia usado ano passado. Contudo, Slughorn disse ao garoto que entendia e provavelmente isso se devia à perda de Dumbledore.

Harry não gostava disso, mas achou mais fácil aceitar essa desculpa do que explicar o que aconteceu ao professor.

Após as aulas de poções, o trio se dirigiu ao Salão Principal para almoçar, e se encontrou com Gina, que acabara a sua aula de Transfiguração.

- Como é a professora nova? – perguntou Rony para a irmã.

- Parece ser legal, mas não se compara a McGonagall – respondeu Gina.

- Mas deve ser difícil ter que substituir a Professora Minerva, não acham? – disse Hermione.

- Realmente, mas tomara que ela seja competente. Tenho algumas idéias que pretendo conversar com Dumbledore e, se ele aprovar, iremos precisar da ajuda dela – sussurrou Harry para os outros.

- Onde nos encontraremos para ir na sala da Diretora? – perguntou Gina.

- Acho melhor nos encontrarmos na biblioteca logo após o fim da última aula e de lá iremos para a sala da Diretora – respondeu Harry. – Se sairmos os quatro juntos podem desconfiar e quererem nos acompanhar.

- OK, mas me esperem, tá? Não vão sem mim – pediu Gina.

- Pode deixar Gina, iremos te esperar – respondeu Hermione para tranqüilizá-la.

Após o almoço, o trio se dirigiu para a aula de transfiguração, enquanto Gina seguia para a aula de Feitiços.

O grupo aguardava o horário para entrar na aula de Transfiguração, quando a porta se abriu e a Madame Plinkington apareceu.

- Boa tarde, vamos todos entrar para não perdermos tempo – a professora dava passagem para os alunos enquanto sorria.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram numa mesa na frente da sala e aguardaram a professora começar a aula.

- Bem, meu nome é Marina Plinkington e serei a sua professora de Transfiguração neste ano. Gostaria que soubessem que para mim é uma honra substituir a Professora Minerva McGonagall e que espero estar à altura do cargo – a professora olhava para a turma e sorria e não lembrava nem de longe a Professora McGonagall, que na maioria do tempo demonstrava um ar severo.

- Para começarmos, gostaria de contar-lhes um pouco de minha vida. Estudei em Hogwarts e fiz um curso de aperfeiçoamento em transfiguração na França, além de estudar poções e suas aplicações para cura de doenças na Irlanda. Anteriormente, estava trabalhando no Hospital Saint Mungus, quando a Diretora me convidou para substituí-la no curso de transfiguração. Como sempre foi um sonho meu ensinar, aceitei e aqui estou – continuou a professora.

Hermione parecia impressionada com o conhecimento da professora Plinkington e a olhava com admiração.

- Sei que demorarei um pouco para conhecer cada um de vocês, mas com tempo tenho certeza que iremos nos dar bem.

- Bem, agora vamos começar – a professora olhou suas anotações e se dirigiu à classe. – Este ano continuaremos o estudo de vocês em transfiguração humana, o que é de grande valia para quem vai tentar seguir a carreira de auror. Começaremos com Metamorfogia, que é a capacidade de mudar a própria fisionomia, e em seguida a transfiguração animal. Nesta segunda fase, a pessoa se transforma em um animal com que possua alguma relação.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e voltaram novamente a atenção para a aula.

- Começaremos com uma lição muito simples que é mudar a cor de nossas sobrancelhas. Para essa lição, usaremos um feitiço não verbal que consiste em visualizar a própria sobrancelha com a cor que desejar, segurar sua varinha com o braço baixo e usar o feitiço não verbal "colorus polares". Lembro que vocês devem se concentrar somente na cor de suas sobrancelhas e manter o formato delas exatamente como são. Para auxiliar o exercício, formem duplas e utilizem os espelhos que irei distribuir. Enquanto um tentará realizar o feitiço, o outro irá segurar o espelho de frente ao colega para que ele possa ver bem a sua sobrancelha.

Rony olhou para Harry e, meio que suplicando, deu a entender ao colega que gostaria de treinar com Hermione. Harry entendeu e fez sinal para ele e Hermione formarem uma dupla. Ao vasculhar a sala, notou que apenas um garoto da Lufa-Lufa estava sem dupla e se dirigiu a ele.

- Tudo bem? Podemos treinar juntos?

- Claro! Mas, você é o Harry Potter! Não devia treinar com alguém mais experiente? Afinal, acabei de chegar em Hogwarts – disse o garoto meio abobado.

- Claro que não. Tenho certeza de que você pode até saber mais ou tanto quanto eu desse feitiço, pois na verdade nunca ouvi falar dele – disse Harry, tentando deixar o garoto mais à vontade.

- Então OK. A propósito, eu me chamo Mark Fletcher e acabei de me mudar da Austrália para a Inglaterra.

- Não conheço ninguém de lá. Em que escola você estudava lá? – perguntou Harry.

- Ela se chama Exador e fica no lado Sul da ilha, perto da Tasmânia – completou o garoto. – Eu fiz um teste e eles me colocaram no último ano aqui de Hogwarts.

Nesse momento, a Professora Plinkington se aproximou dos dois e disse de maneira firme, sem ser severa:

- Por favor, é melhor começarem a treinar o feitiço, vocês podem conversar depois.

- Certo, professora – responderam os dois.

Harry e Mark se sentaram e começaram a praticar. Harry teve muita dificuldade em realizar a mudança da cor de sua sobrancelha, e após algum tempo tentando sem nada conseguir, a professora solicitou que trocassem de lugar.

Mark se mostrou muito mais eficiente e, após algumas tentativas, já estava conseguindo mudar a cor das sobrancelhas de forma eficaz. Ele passava de louro para castanho e em seguida para um vermelho sangue, fazendo Harry rir.

O restante da aula passou com os garotos revezando o exercício, sem que Harry conseguisse algum resultado. Quase no fim, a Professora Plinkington se dirigiu a sala:

- Muito bem. Pude notar que quase ninguém conseguiu realizar o exercício, mas já esperava isso, pois a Metamorfogia e muito complicada e rara, sendo que apenas alguns de vocês deverão conseguir. Iremos continuar tentando porque esta característica demora pra ser revelada e às vezes a pessoa pode achar que não pode fazê-lo, mas após algum tempo ela se revela e se torna mais simples.

Houve um murmúrio de lamentação e em seguida a professora continuou:

- Na transfiguração animal deve acontecer a mesma coisa, e é bem provável que alguns de vocês não consigam executar nenhum dos dois. Gostaria de lembrar que isso não é nenhum demérito, pois esses poderes são características raras. Às vezes, não dependem nem do poder, nem do empenho de quem tenta realizá-las, e sim de uma característica que já nasce com ela – continuou a professora.

- Professora, a senhora consegue fazer alguma das transfigurações que está nos ensinando? – perguntou Hermione.

- Por acaso eu consigo realizar as duas, mas não achem que sou uma bruxa poderosa por causa disso. Como eu disse, é apenas uma característica que nasce com o bruxo e, no caso de se conseguir as duas, é muito rara – respondeu a professora, parecendo um pouco constrangida. – Espero que continuem com o mesmo empenho na próxima aula. Estão todos dispensados.

Harry se despediu de Mark e se reuniu com Rony e Hermione quando saíam da sala.

- E aí cara, conseguiu? – perguntou Rony para Harry.

- Nem clarear elas um pouco eu consegui. Acho que eu não possuo esse dom. E você? – Harry olhava com curiosidade para Rony.

- Teve uma hora que eu achei que tinha conseguido, mas foi só a sombra da professora que passava por trás de mim. No fim, fiquei igual a você – respondeu Rony.

- E você Mione, conseguiu? – Harry agora olhava para a garota.

- Demorou, mas no fim eu consegui mudar algumas vezes – respondeu a garota.

- Demorou nada. Pra variar, nem se passaram nem dez minutos e ela já estava fazendo a sobrancelha ficar com qualquer cor que se imaginasse – comentou Rony com um ar de orgulho. – A minha namorada com certeza deve ter os dois dons que a professora tem, e com certeza vai dominá-los rapidinho – Rony deu um beijo estalado na namorada, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Quem era o garoto que estava com você, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Por que você quer saber? – retrucou Rony com o rosto se avermelhando.

- Por nada. É só que eu nunca o vi na escola e achei meio suspeito – Hermione olhava zangada para Rony. – E é melhor você controlar esse ciúme porque você sabe que eu só me interesso por você.

- Tudo bem, desculpe – respondeu Rony com uma cara de espanto e depois de vergonha.

- Ele me disse que se chama Mark e veio de uma escola na Austrália que se chama Exador. Você já ouviu falar, Mione? – disse Harry.

- Já. Dizem que é uma das melhores escolas do mundo. Dizem até que está no mesmo nível de Hogwarts – respondeu Mione.

- Se está no mesmo nível eu não sei, mas eu pude constatar que ele conseguiu fazer o exercício tão rápido quanto você – disse Harry.

- Você achou algo suspeito nele? – perguntou Rony.

- De imediato não, mas acho melhor ficarmos de olho – respondeu Harry. – Agora é melhor irmos para a biblioteca encontrar Gina, e irmos falar com a Diretora.

- Ok, vamos! – responderam Rony e Hermione.

O trio seguiu até a biblioteca e lá encontraram Gina, que estava ofegante. Harry achou que ela devia ter corrido até a biblioteca para não dar chance de eles a largarem lá.

Após se encontrarem com Gina, o quarteto seguiu em direção à sala da diretora. Foi quando Harry se lembrou que nenhum deles sabia a senha para abrir a gárgula em frente a escada que levava ao escritório da Diretora.

- E agora? O que fazemos? – perguntou Rony.

- Acho que temos que esperar. Não há muito o que fazer – respondeu Hermione.

- Não vai ser preciso – uma voz atrás deles respondeu. Era a diretora que chegava. – Vamos logo.

A diretora parou em frente a gárgula e disse:

- Penas de açúcar – olhando com um sorriso para Harry. – Não consegui mudar o hábito de Dumbledore.

Harry sorriu. Ele e o resto do grupo seguiram a diretora pela escada em caracol.

Chegando na porta, ela se virou para Gina e disse:

- Dumbledore quer que você aguarde aqui na sala ao lado enquanto fala com Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger sobre a sua situação. Se todos concordarem, então irão buscá-la. Caso contrário, você permanecerá comigo na sala ao lado até o fim da reunião.

Gina fez sinal com a cabeça que tinha entendido, mas todos perceberam que não tinha gostado da orientação de Dumbledore.

- Vocês três podem entrar, e se concordarem, um de vocês virá buscar a Srta. Weasley depois, aqui na sala ao lado – disse a Diretora, abrindo a porta e fazendo com que os três entrassem.

O trio entrou e ficou parado em frente à mesa da diretora. Harry notou que a sala ainda continha um pouco do jeito de Dumbledore, mas muitos dos objetos estranhos que ali estavam quando Dumbledore era Diretor tinham sido retirados, e agora havia vários livros em estantes.

A Diretora entrou e se dirigiu a um quadro no canto da sala:

- Eles estão aqui, me avise quando terminarem.

- Obrigado, Minerva, assim que terminarmos, peço para avisar-lhe – respondeu a figura de Dumbledore, que sorria para os garotos. Harry sentiu uma sensação de felicidade e sorriu para a figura de seu velho amigo.

- Uma boa tarde a todos, e espero que estejam bem – disse Dumbledore.

- É muito bom vê-lo, professor – Harry respondeu, enquanto Rony e Hermione apenas sorriram e acenaram para Dumbledore.

- É muito bom revê-los, meus amigos. Porém o tempo é curto e temos que nos apressar em discutir o que realmente se tem necessidade – disse Dumbledore, transparecendo a calma que lhe sempre foi característica. – A primeira coisa que devemos discutir tem relação com a Srta. Weasley, que aguarda lá fora.

Dumbledore olhou diretamente para Harry e continuou a falar.

- Como ela ficou sabendo a respeito das Horcruxes e o que vocês pensam da participação dela?

Os três se entreolharam e então Harry explicou como Gina tinha descoberto sobre as Horcruxes, no dia que escutou sua conversa com Rony e Hermione sob a capa de invisibilidade.

Dumbledore coçava o queixo e parecia analisar a posição. Quando pareceu finalmente chegar a uma conclusão, se virou para os três e disse:

- Acho inevitável que a Srta. Weasley acabe sabendo de como anda a busca das Horcruxes – Dumbledore olhou com um ar condescendente para Hermione. – Mas de acordo com a conversa que teremos assim que ela entrar, acho imprudente ela participar da busca pelas Horcruxes. Portanto peço que o Sr. Weasley vá buscá-la para que eu possa continuar a lhes explicar o plano que imaginei para ajudá-los.

Rony saiu da sala da Diretora e voltou em seguida trazendo uma Gina com um sorriso no rosto.

Dumbledore virou para a garota e lhe disse:

- Srta. Weasley, discutimos e não temos como impedir você de saber como andará a busca pelas Horcruxes e acredito que a sua ajuda será de grande importância.

Gina sorriu, achando que tinha vencido a briga com Harry com relação a ela participar ou não da busca. Mas sua atitude mudou quando Dumbledore tornou a falar.

- Porém, a senhorita não poderá participar da busca pelas Horcruxes pelos motivos que irei explicar em seguida – Dumbledore se apressou a falar quando Gina fez intenção de interrompê-lo.

- Como vocês sabem, é de extrema importância que Voldemort não saiba da busca pelas Horcruxes, e pra isso é necessário que ele ache que vocês estão freqüentando a escola normalmente – continuou Dumbledore. – Como vocês devem ter notado, toda sexta-feira vocês só possuem aula de técnicas de combate mágico. Na realidade, esta aula não existe, o horário foi feito para que vocês tenham um dia a mais para a busca das Horcruxes fora da escola. A justificativa que será dada é que apenas vocês três optaram pela carreira de Auror, e essa aula foi uma solicitação do Ministério para melhor preparar os candidatos para os testes dos NIEM'S que terão no fim do ano.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e continuaram a observar o Diretor com curiosidade, na espera da continuação da explicação do plano.

- Conforme todos podem notar, será difícil justificar a ausência da Srta. Weasley em alguma aula para que ela participe das buscas. Mas saliento que a sua ajuda será de muita valia e que pelo que conheço de seus talentos e perseverança, nos ajudará muito.

Gina, que até então estava calada e com uma expressão de poucos amigos, olhou para o retrato do diretor e a fisionomia em seu rosto melhorou um pouco.

- Agora gostaria de ouvir quais eram os seus planos e responderei qualquer pergunta de como iremos realizar as buscas – Dumbledore se dirigiu aos três, que o olhavam com atenção.

Harry lhe contou dos treinamentos e das idéias que tiveram para procurar as Horcruxes diante dos olhares curiosos de Rony, Hermione e Gina.

- Agora, professor, como iremos nos deslocar entre os lugares onde procuraremos as Horcruxes? – perguntou Harry ao retrato.

- Bem, aos lugares que conhecemos, eu posso providenciar chaves de portal com a ajuda da Professora McGonagall. Utilizaremos a sala da diretora para as viagens – respondeu Dumbledore. – Isso tornará mais fácil o seu retorno no fim do dia. Contudo, se vocês tiverem necessidade de permanecer no local durante a noite, utilizaremos este pergaminho que está sob a mesa.

Harry se encaminhou à mesa e observou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco, e uma pena com um tinteiro junto. Apanhou e retornou para frente do retrato de Dumbledore.

- Quando você precisar falar comigo, é só utilizar essa pena, esse tinteiro e esse pergaminho. Eles foram encantados e quando você escrever nele, eu ficarei sabendo e mandarei a resposta por ele. Mas use-o com sabedoria, só quando for de extrema necessidade. A propósito, eles só funcionam em conjunto, ou seja, se você escrever com a pena em algum pergaminho ou utilizar outra tinta, o feitiço não funcionará.

- Como iremos proceder nos dias das aulas? Devemos ir pra alguma sala de aula ou seguimos direto para a esta sala? – perguntou Hermione.

- Boa pergunta, Srta. Granger. Vocês virão diretamente à sala da Diretora. Se perguntarem, digam que a aula será na sala ao lado da dela e que ela mesma ministrará as aulas.

- Então já iniciaremos nesta semana? – perguntou Harry.

- Se vocês estiverem prontos, podemos começar pela antiga casa dos seus pais em Godric's Hollow. Acho que vocês poderão encontrar alguma coisa por lá. Contudo, é melhor vocês passaram o fim de semana em Hogwarts – respondeu o antigo Diretor.

- Tudo bem – disse Harry. – Levaremos as coisas que achamos importantes e iremos para Godric's Hollow na sexta-feira.

- Peço a vocês que assistam às aulas durante a semana e que tentem manter uma rotina enquanto estiverem na escola. Quanto menos vocês chamarem a atenção, melhor – orientou Dumbledore a todos. – E embora a Srta. Weasley já saiba, quanto menos pessoas souberem da busca melhor.

- Certo professor, tentaremos nos manter os mais discretos possíveis e voltaremos a nos ver na sexta-feira – disse Harry, se despedindo do retrato na parede.

Quando o grupo se preparava para sair da sala, Dumbledore voltou a falar com o grupo:

- Harry, gostaria de falar com você a sós. Peço que o Sr. Weasley e as Srtas. Granger e Weasley o esperem do lado de fora da sala – Dumbledore olhou para o grupo e continuou. – Se Harry achar que deve contar-lhes o conteúdo da conversa, ele contará ao sair.

Harry fez sinal aos outros para que saíssem e retornou a frente do retrato de Dumbledore.

- O que gostaria de conversar com você diz respeito a Srta. Weasley – começou Dumbledore.

– Eu sei que sente um amor enorme por ela e que está separado dela para tentar protegê-la. Contudo, não acho que ela corre mais ou menos perigo namorando você ou não, mas respeito a sua decisão e não estou lhe falando isso para fazê-lo mudar de idéia – Dumbledore olhava para Harry.

- Na realidade, o que quero lhe dizer é que eu acho que a chave para vencer Voldemort virá principalmente do amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro, embora não tenha argumentos para convencê-lo disso – Dumbledore tentava falar as coisas sem dar tempo para Harry discordar de alguma coisa.

- O que estou pedindo é que embora você tenha decidido afastar-se da Srta. Weasley, você tente manter o amor que ela sente por você vivo, pois acredito que tanto ela, como o amor dela por você, serão muito importantes para que finalmente você derrote Voldemort.

- Mas como posso fazer isso sem fazê-la sofrer, professor? – Harry parecia um pouco constrangido.

- Acho que sendo gentil e tentando não brigar com ela. Tente fazer com que ela entenda que faz parte da sua vida e por enquanto deverão ficar separados, e no fundo você só anseia que tudo acabe bem para finalmente ficarem juntos – Dumbledore olhava para Harry como um pai que explicava alguma coisa para o filho. – Tenho certeza de que ela entenderá, desde que você acredite no que estiver falando a ela.

Harry entendeu o que o antigo Diretor estava lhe falando, e resolveu falar com Gina assim que saísse dali.

- Outro assunto que quero falar com você é se poderíamos nos reunir toda terça-feira. Gostaria de continuar a analisar uma série de lembranças que consegui através dos anos que pesquisei sobre Tom Riddle e acho que será de grande valia – continuou Dumbledore. – Além disso, tem uma série de coisas que gostaria de lhe dar e serão de grande ajuda na sua busca. Conforme eu for lhe dando as coisas, explicarei para que servem e no que acho que poderão ajudar você.

- Professor, não posso aceitar essas coisas, posso no máximo pegá-las emprestadas e devolver no fim da nossa luta – respondeu Harry.

- Harry, gostaria que se lembrasse que o único parente vivo que possuo é meu irmão e acho difícil ele aceitar qualquer coisa de mim. Além do mais, eu ficaria muito decepcionado se não aceitasse as coisas de maior valor que possuo, pois sempre o vi como meu filho e, portanto, meu herdeiro – Harry pôde notar os olhos do retrato começarem a marejar.

- Tudo bem, professor, aceitarei as coisas que o senhor quiser me dar e tentarei fazer jus a elas – respondeu Harry profundamente emocionado.

- Ótimo, então a primeira coisa que quero lhe dar é Fawkes. Acho que não preciso explicar nada sobre ela. Ela ficará aqui nessa sala para não chamar a atenção e não se preocupe com isso, pois quando você precisar dela, ela o encontrará – Dumbledore agora sorria para o garoto.

- Obrigado – Harry disse com uma emoção muito forte, pois sabia que estava recebendo um presente muito valioso.

- Disponha – respondeu Dumbledore. – Agora é melhor você ir, pois seus amigos o esperam.

- Ok, então até amanhã, professor Dumbledore – disse Harry.

- Até amanhã, Harry.

Harry foi em direção a porta e a abriu. Do lado de fora, Gina, Mione, Rony e a Professora McGonagall o aguardavam.

- Terminaram, Sr. Potter? – perguntou a diretora.

- Sim senhora. O professor pediu para que eu voltasse amanhã – respondeu Harry.

- Eu já sabia, então até amanhã. Podem ir pro Salão Principal para jantarem e em seguida para cama. Boa noite a todos – despediu-se Minerva, entrando em sua sala.

Os quatro seguiram para a escada. Mal chegaram ao corredor que levava até a gárgula, Rony, Hermione e Gina já perguntavam a Harry:

- O que Dumbledore queria com você?

- Queria me dar Fawkes e dizer que quer que eu me reúna com ele todas as terças para mostrar algumas lembranças dele – respondeu Harry.

- Mas por que ele não lhe disse na nossa frente? – perguntou Hermione intrigada.

- Não sei, eu perguntei a mesma coisa e ele não quis me dizer – Harry preferiu não falar nada sobre a conversa a respeito de Gina.

- Essa estória está muito estranha – falou Gina.

- Eu sei, mas geralmente as conversas com Dumbledore terminam assim – Harry tentava justificar a conversa a sós com o antigo Diretor.

- Então está tudo bem Harry, é melhor irmos logo para o Salão Principal para jantarmos. É melhor não chamarmos a atenção – falou Hermione.

- É verdade. Além disso, estou morrendo de fome – disse Rony, apertando a barriga que já roncava alto.

Mione, Gina e Harry riram. Em seguida, Mione disse enquanto abraçava o ruivo:

- O que é que eu faço com você, hein?

- Nada. Porque você gosta de mim assim mesmo, não é? – respondeu Rony.

O casal trocou um selinho e Rony se virou para Harry e disse:

- Cara, uma Fênix! Você ganhou uma Fênix! Isso é demais!

- É mesmo. Mas por favor não comentem nada com ninguém, Dumbledore não quer chamar a atenção de que ainda está presente em Hogwarts – Harry orientou os três.

- Sem problema, Harry, não diremos nada – respondeu Gina, que estava quieta acompanhando os outros três.

Harry sorriu e teve a certeza de que precisava manter o amor de Gina, pois não haveria sentido em viver quando finalmente vencesse Voldemort. Ele falaria com ela, porém tinha que pensar como, e com certeza não seria naquela noite.

Os quatro seguiram para o salão principal para jantar, pois teriam que continuar assistindo às aulas para não chamar a atenção. Naquela noite, Harry conseguiu dormir mais cedo e s seus sonhos foram invadidos pela figura de Gina.


	11. Godric's Hollow

**Godric´s Hollow**

No dia seguinte a conversa com Dumbledore, Harry acordou muito mais descansado e animado.

Lembrou-se o porquê de se sentir tão bem: Gina.

Só o fato de seus sonhos serem povoados pela figura da menina na noite anterior, já foi capaz de produzir a sensação de felicidade que há tempos ele não sentia. Cada vez mais, ele concordava com Dumbledore. Tinha que manter o amor de Gina sem ficar com ela. Somente ainda não fazia idéia de como conseguiria isto.

Harry se levantou e percebeu que dessa vez fora o primeiro a acordar. Como ainda era muito cedo, resolveu não acordar Rony.

Harry trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes e resolveu descer para a Sala Comunal. Desceu as escadas e encontrou a Sala vazia. Dirigiu-se à poltrona em frente à lareira, que permanecia acesa, e se sentou de forma a ficar olhando o fogo. Segundos depois, Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou rapidamente (em sua cabeça, imaginou que Gina tinha descido e que de alguma forma eles tinham uma conexão), mas encontrou Hermione.

- Bom dia, Harry. Acordou cedo hoje – Hermione se sentou no sofá ao lado de Harry.

- Bom dia, Mione. Dormiu bem? – respondeu o garoto.

- Muito bem. Você parece que dormiu bem também. A conversa com Dumbledore foi muito boa pra gente, não? – Hermione sorria para o amigo.

- É verdade, mas precisamos definir muitas coisas até sexta-feira. Há muito em que se pensar antes de irmos para a antiga casa dos meus pais – Harry olhava com firmeza para Mione.

- É verdade, mas antes você tem que me dizer o que Dumbledore queria com você quando conversaram a sós. E nem me venha com aquelas desculpas que você deu antes, pois sei que tem a ver com a Gina – Hermione parecia não dar chance a Harry de não contar a verdade.

- Como você consegue sempre saber e ter razão em tudo? É difícil te esconder qualquer coisa – respondeu Harry com um olhar zombeteiro.

- Faz parte do meu charme, de acordo com Rony. Agora me conta o que ele falou – disse a garota.

Harry então contou pra garota toda a conversa que tivera com Dumbledore sobre Gina, e pediu pra ela não contar nada nem para Gina, nem para Rony, pois se tratava da irmã de seu amigo.

Hermione mantinha sua opinião. Para ela, Harry tinha que assumir logo um namoro com Gina, mas aceitou a decisão dele. Ela ainda achava que não era preciso fazer nada para garantir que o amor de Gina por Harry continuasse forte, pois tinha sobrevivido sozinho por sete anos sem precisar de ajuda. Porém, sugeriu que Harry desse mais atenção a Gina e que a tratasse com carinho.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada dos alunos que acordaram. Quando finalmente Rony e Gina desceram para a Sala Comunal, todos se dirigiram ao Salão Principal para tomarem o seu café da manhã.

Durante o café, Harry tentou ser o mais gentil que pôde com Gina, conversando com ela quando podia. Gina notou a diferença no comportamento de Harry e chegou a perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas Harry desconversou dizendo que não estava acontecendo nada.

Após o café, Gina seguiu para sua aula enquanto o trio ia para as estufas para a aula de Herbologia.

A aula de Herbologia seguiu sem problemas durante toda a manhã e foi particularmente interessante, pois estavam estudando as plantas mais venenosas que já haviam visto. O único problema era o aspecto asqueroso delas, e o fato de precisarem usar roupas muito pesadas de couro de dragão para se protegerem delas. Neville, que normalmente se dava bem em Herbologia, desmaiou diversas vezes até ser finalmente retirado da sala.

Após as aulas de Herbologia, o grupo seguiu em direção ao Salão Principal para o almoço e novamente encontraram com Gina. Todos na escola notaram como se tornou constante a presença de Gina com os outros três e que quase sempre eles se sentavam afastados dos outros alunos.

- Acho melhor nos sentarmos mais próximos de outros alunos amanhã para não chamar tanta atenção – disse Hermione. – Podemos tentar conversar sobre outras coisas enquanto estivermos perto deles e conversamos sobre a nossa busca depois das aulas na Sala Comunal ou na biblioteca.

- Você tem razão, Mione. E acho melhor a Gina sentar um pouco com os alunos de seu ano – comentou Rony.

- Não – disse Harry de supetão, assustando tanto os colegas quanto alguns alunos que estavam sentados a uma distância deles. – É que precisamos deixar ela a par de tudo que está acontecendo. Dumbledore disse que é importante – Harry agora baixava o tom de voz e tentava passar um certo descaso.

Gina, que estava cada vez mais intrigada, se sentiu muito feliz vendo Harry ser contra o seu afastamento e sentia cada vez mais que valia a pena lutar por esse amor.

Inconscientemente, Harry estava fazendo o que Dumbledore pedira. Estava fazendo o amor que existia no coração dos dois permanecer firme de forma sincera, mesmo com a distância entre eles.

Após o almoço, o grupo se separou novamente e o trio seguiu para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Embora já conhecessem Quim Shacklebolt, estavam curiosos de como seria sua aula.

O grupo chegou até a porta da sala de aula e logo foi recebido pelo novo professor, que a abriu e solicitou a todos que entrassem.

Quando todos estavam acomodados, Shacklebolt começou a falar:

- Boa tarde a todos. Meu nome é Quim Shacklebolt e serei seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Espero poder ensinar-lhes várias coisas e estar à altura do cargo. Para quem não me conhece, eu estudei em Hogwarts e fiz o curso para Auror do Ministério. Até o ano passado, eu trabalhei de Auror, e a pedido da Diretora e com consentimento do Ministério, eu tirei uma licença da carreira de Auror e ficarei aqui até o fim do ano letivo.

Quim olhou para os alunos e prosseguiu:

- Neste ano, estudaremos as criaturas das trevas que vocês ainda não estudaram como, por exemplo, as acromântulas, e como se defender de feitiços e maldições. Teremos muito a estudar, portanto não percamos mais tempo.

A aula de Shacklebolt foi muito boa, o que fez até Hermione compará-las às de Lupin no 3º ano de Harry em Hogwarts, que foram de longe as melhores que tivera de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em sua vida.

Na saída dos alunos, o professor fez sinal que aguardassem. Dirigiu-se a eles e disse:

- Tudo bem com vocês? Gostaram da aula?

- Tudo ótimo. E realmente a aula foi muito boa, não sabia que você era tão bom professor – disse Harry.

- Na verdade andei tendo umas conversas com Lupin e ele me deu umas dicas. Eu só estou aqui porque Minerva e Scrimgeour resolveram que seria bom ter um reforço para ajudar na segurança da escola – comentou Quim. – De qualquer forma, é um prazer revê-los e se precisarem, sabem onde me encontrar.

Harry gostou de saber que o Ministério queria ajudar com relação à escola, e talvez o que o ministro tinha lhe dito quando esteve na toca pudesse ser verdade.

- Foi bom te ver de novo, "professor". Até a próxima aula – despediu-se Harry com um ar maroto, o que fez o professor rir.

No horário marcado, Harry subiu até a sala da Diretora para encontrar Dumbledore. Ele foi recebido pela Professora McGonagall, que após fazer o garoto entrar e parar em frente ao retrato de Dumbledore, se despediu e saiu da sala para deixá-los a sós.

- Boa noite, Harry – disse Dumbledore.

- Boa noite – respondeu o garoto.

- Agradeço pela pontualidade, e como havia comentado vamos utilizar esses encontros para discutir minhas antigas lembranças e coisas que possam te ajudar na busca das Horcruxes – disse Dumbledore com as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Certo, professor, mas como vamos relembrá-las? Não vejo como poderemos entrar na penseira juntos – Harry escolhia as palavras para não tocar no assunto da morte do antigo Diretor.

- Estou ciente disso Harry, infelizmente você terá que entrar na penseira sozinho e quando terminar de vê-la, você retornará e então a discutiremos.

- Ok – respondeu Harry.

- Peço-lhe que apanhe a penseira no armário e a coloque em cima da mesa para podermos começar – disse um sorridente Dumbledore para Harry.

Harry foi até o armário, pegou a penseira de Dumbledore e a colocou sobre a mesa.

- A primeira lembrança que discutiremos diz respeito ao ataque dos seus pais em Godric's Hollow, e foi retirada de Lucius Malfoy em Azkaban já faz algum tempo.

Harry balançou a varinha sobre o líquido da penseira. Quando a figura de um jovem Lucius Malfoy apareceu, ele abaixou o rosto até que a ponta de seu nariz tocasse o líquido.

Harry começou a cair e sentiu seus pés baterem no que parecia ser o chão de uma sala escura. Olhou em volta e viu uma poltrona virada de frente a uma lareira acesa, e percebeu que havia alguém sentado nela. Não precisou olhar, nem escutar a voz da pessoa que estava sentado lá, ele sentiu a presença daquele que havia destruído tudo de bom de sua vida. Tinha certeza de que era Voldemort que estava sentado lá.

Alguns segundos depois, houve uma batida na porta. Após Voldemort mandar a pessoa entrar, surgiu atravessando a porta a figura de um Lucius Malfoy bem mais jovem. Parecia não ter mais do que uns 25 anos, e foi até a poltrona, parando ao seu lado.

- Mandou me chamar, milorde?

- Sim, Lucius. Hoje iremos ao encontro dos Potters e finalmente selarei o meu destino. Serei imortal e destruirei todos que poderiam me vencer – a voz fria de Voldemort fez Harry estremecer.

- Como, milorde? – perguntou Lucius.

- Como não te interessa, Lucius. A única coisa que você deve saber é que eu vou entrar sozinho na casa dos Potter, e você deverá guardar a entrada da casa com Rabicho. Por nenhum motivo, vocês devem entrar lá – ordenou Voldemort.

- Eu ouço e obedeço, milorde – Malfoy fez uma reverência e saiu da sala.

A sala girou e Harry foi para a frente de uma casa ao lado de Lucius e Rabicho, quando a figura de Voldemort se aproximou e entregou algo a Lucius, dizendo:

- Tome, proteja-o como a sua vida. Agora retorne a sua casa e me aguarde lá. Assim que acabar aqui, irei encontrá-lo.

- Como queira, milorde. E Rabicho, devo levá-lo junto? – perguntou Lucius.

- Não. Ele me espera aqui! – respondeu Voldemort.

Voldemort virou-se e seguiu em direção a casa onde se encontravam Lílian e Harry Potter.

Lucius puxou sua varinha e aparatou em seguida.

Harry sentiu sua cabeça rodar e seu corpo ser puxado para cima. Alguns segundos mais tarde, Harry se encontrava de volta à sala da Diretora.

Dumbledore esperou Harry se recuperar e perguntou-lhe:

- O que você acha, Harry?

Harry tomou fôlego e disse para Dumbledore:

- Que as nossas suspeitas sobre uma das Horcruxes estar em Godric's Hollow parecem certas.

- Concordo com você. Na minha opinião, muito provavelmente deve ser a taça de Hufflepuff que Voldemort levou para fazer uma Horcruxe após a sua morte. Imagino que ele fez a Horcruxe do diário quando matou seu pai, e pretendia fazer a da taça quando te matasse. Como não conseguiu matá-lo, ele usou a morte de sua mãe para fazer a Horcruxe da taça – disse Dumbledore.

- Isso explicaria o fato do diário ter ficado com Lucius. Pois como Voldemort matou meu pai do lado de fora da casa, ele fez a Horcruxe do diário e o entregou para que Lucius o guardasse. Ele não imaginava o que iria acontecer e achou que o pegaria depois – completou Harry.

- E como Voldemort ficou muito fraco com a explosão que ocorreu após tentar te matar, ele provavelmente teve que guardá-la por lá – finalizou Dumbledore.

- Mas por que ele não voltou lá para buscá-la? – perguntou Harry.

- Acredito que ele preferiu não tirá-la de lá, pois como ninguém tinha achado a taça até agora, pensou que o lugar era seguro – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Pode ser, mas acho que só teremos respostas indo lá – afirmou Harry. – Então é melhor nos prepararmos o melhor possível para sexta-feira.

- Concordo, e por esse motivo não discutiremos mais nada por hoje – finalizou Dumbledore. – A propósito, eu disse que queria te dar algumas coisas minhas e uma delas é essa penseira com todas as minhas lembranças. Sei que será de muita valia para você e que a usará com sabedoria. Agora é melhor você ir, pois já é tarde e você deve ter pressa de encontrar seus amigos e contar as novidades. Boa noite.

Harry pensou em agradecer, mas entendeu que não era necessário. Sorriu para Dumbledore e se despediu.

Harry caminhou até a Sala Comunal pensando no que tinha visto e na revolta de ver Voldemort na hora em que matou seus pais, porém sua determinação sempre foi maior, e retornou seus pensamentos à caça das Horcruxes.

Chegando na Sala Comunal, Harry encontrou Rony, Hermione e Gina. Ele fez sinal para que esperassem todos irem dormir para conversarem.

Já tarde da noite, Harry explicou para os colegas o que havia acontecido na sala da Diretora, e qual era o palpite de Dumbledore sobre o que eles deveriam procurar em Godric's Hallow. Harry notou que Gina estremeceu ao falarem do diário e lembrou do medo que a garota sentiu em seu primeiro ano.

Quando acabaram a conversa, Gina fez menção de subir ao dormitório. Como Rony e Hermione disseram que iriam ficar mais um pouco ali, Harry resolveu subir com dela.

Quando estavam na divisão das escadas dos dormitórios, Harry segurou na mão da garota e disse:

- Não se preocupe, Gina, não deixarei que Voldemort faça nada contra você e que nunca mais ele entrará em sua cabeça.

- Obrigada. É que eu realmente não consigo me controlar quando me lembro do diário. Eu prometi a mim mesma que não iria mais sentir medo disso, mas é mais difícil do que imaginei – respondeu a garota, com um olhar que mesclava gratidão e vergonha do medo que sentia.

- Agora relaxe, pois sei que sua ajuda será valiosa e a simples idéia de voltar pra você quando tudo isso terminar me dá força – Harry olhou fixamente para aqueles olhos castanhos e continuou. – Agora não podemos ficar juntos, mas me espere, por favor – ele se aproximou da garota a abraçou e beijou sua testa.

Uma Gina sem palavras apenas olhava para Harry, atônita.

- Boa noite – disse Harry com um olhar terno. – É melhor dormimos, afinal temos muito o que fazer nessa semana – e entrou em seu dormitório.

Harry novamente dormiu bem naquela noite e Gina continuou sendo a personagem principal de seus sonhos.

Durante a semana que se passou, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina usaram quase todo seu tempo livre para planejar a ida a Godric's Hollow. Escolheram desde o que levar até que feitiços poderiam ser úteis na busca.

Gina resignou-se com o fato de que não poderia ir, então resolveu auxiliar no que fosse possível. Preparou listas de feitiços e pesquisou maneiras de quebrar proteções que o local onde a Horcruxe estivesse escondida pudesse ter.

Harry parecia feliz com a atitude de Gina, e estava cada vez mais convencido de que o que Dumbledore havia dito sobre a importância de Gina na luta contra Voldemort dizia respeito ao esforço da garota em ajudá-los e não especificamente na batalha contra ele. Pelo menos, era a esperança de Harry.

Na sexta-feira todos acordaram cedo e se dirigiram ao salão principal para tomar café. Os quatro permaneceram em silêncio quase todo o café da manhã e, quando foram se separar, Gina puxou Harry para um canto onde não pudessem ser vistos e o abraçou forte. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, sendo observados apenas por Rony e Hermione. Quando finalmente se separaram, Gina deu um beijo no rosto de Harry e disse próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Boa sorte, estarei lhe esperando.

Harry apenas olhou para a garota e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Gina então abraçou o irmão e Hermione, e disparou em direção às escadas para sua aula. Harry pode notar as lágrimas que se formaram nos olhos de Gina, mas ela as segurou para demonstrar segurança aos amigos.

O trio se dirigiu à sala da Diretora. Chegando lá, foram recebidos pela Profª. McGonagall e entraram na sala. No centro da sala, puderam notar uma chaleira velha sobre a mesa, e foram orientados por ela para que ficassem em volta dela.

- Embora eu não saiba para onde, essa chave de portal os levará ao seu destino. Conforme orientação do Professor Dumbledore, vocês deverão tentar retornar antes do anoitecer. Caso não seja possível, vocês devem avisar Dumbledore, que decidirá se mandará alguém para buscá-los – disse McGonagall. – Boa sorte.

O trio se posicionou e, após uma contagem feita pela Diretora, tocaram ao mesmo tempo a chaleira velha.

Harry, Rony e Hermione sentiram seus corpos serem puxados e começarem a rodar. Conforme foram se aproximando de Godric's Hollow, ouviram a voz de Dumbledore sussurrar que eles deviam soltar a chave de portal. Ao soltarem a chaleira velha, eles caíram deitados numa relva macia e levantaram em seguida para observar se havia alguém por perto. Como não viram ninguém, se ajeitaram e resolveram localizar o vilarejo.

Alguns metros dali, encontraram uma placa que sinalizava que Godric's Hollow ficava a uns 2 km pela estrada e seguiram em sua direção.

Conforme se aproximaram do vilarejo, Harry imaginou que o mesmo não devia ter mudado muito, pois mantinha a aparência típica de um vilarejo inglês.

Ao entrarem no vilarejo, notaram que a movimentação era pequena, pois se tratava de um dia de semana e provavelmente as pessoas estavam trabalhando. Chegaram a uma pequena venda e perguntaram ao vendedor onde ficava a Rua Playton nº 34 (endereço da antiga casa dos pais de Harry em Godric's Hollow).

- A velha casa abandonada que foi destruída já faz mais de 15 anos? O que vocês querem lá? – perguntou o vendedor.

- Nada demais, apenas alguns parentes nossos falaram sobre ela e, como estamos de passagem, gostaríamos de conhecê-la – disse Hermione, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

- Bem, é verdade que ela já recebeu algumas visitas, mas nunca foi um ponto turístico da cidade – respondeu o vendedor. – De qualquer forma, ela fica a uns três quarteirões acima. É uma casa de esquina, não tem como errar, pois é uma casa em péssimo estado.

- Obrigado – responderam os três.

Quando os três já estavam saindo da venda, Harry se virou e perguntou ao vendedor que já estava se distraindo com outras coisas que tinha que fazer:

- O senhor sabe quem andou visitando a casa?

- Na realidade, já fazia algum tempo que ninguém aparecia para visitá-la, mas alguns meses atrás um senhor de cabelos negros e um rapaz de cabelos louros estiveram por aqui perguntando sobre ela e se retiraram em seguida – respondeu o vendedor. – Eles apenas queriam saber se teve alguém perguntando sobre a casa.

Harry olhou para os amigos e eles pensaram a mesma coisa. Snape e Malfoy estiveram por ali.

Eles resolveram não perder mais tempo e seguiram para a casa conforme orientação do vendedor, mas Harry teve o cuidado de aplicar um feitiço da memória no vendedor, para que não dissesse a ninguém que eles estiveram ali.

Eles subiram as ruas rapidamente e se depararam com uma casa abandonada e muito maltratada pelo tempo. Era uma rua quase deserta e as casas ficavam distantes uma da outra, dando a eles a oportunidade de entrar na casa sem serem vistos.

Eles passaram pela porta de frente e encontraram uma sala com um cheiro de mofo e com quase todos os móveis destruídos pelo tempo. A sala era mal iluminada devido à pouca luz do outono e à sujeira das janelas. Além disso, algumas cortinas estavam fechadas e eles acharam melhor não abri-las para não chamar a atenção.

- Vamos até o andar de cima e então decidiremos por onde começar – Harry disse aos colegas, e seguiram pela escada que dava acesso ao nível superior.

No alto da escada, Harry pôde ver dois quartos e seguiu com Rony e Hermione em direção ao que estava à esquerda da escada. Chegou na porta e teve uma sensação de "déjà vu". Veio em sua mente a imagem de sua mãe se colocando na frente de Voldemort, e este vindo em direção a ele. Viu um lampejo de luz verde e dobrou os joelhos. Por sorte, foi amparado por Rony e Hermione.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

- Sim, foram apenas lembranças que retornaram – respondeu Harry. – Mas já estou bem. Vamos, não temos tempo a perder.

- Não é melhor você descansar um pouco? – sugeriu Rony. – Você está branco!

- Já disse, não temos tempo – Harry respondeu de forma ríspida. – Precisamos continuar – levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao quarto da direita.

Harry chegou a porta do outro quarto e verificou que estava em tão mau estado quanto o outro. Notou que havia uma cama de casal, um armário e uma cômoda. Devia ser o quarto de seus pais, pensou ele. Fitou o quarto por alguns segundos e virou-se para os amigos, perguntando:

- Nos dividimos e revistamos os quartos e a sala, ou fazemos um por vez todos juntos? – perguntou Harry.

- Acho melhor não nos separarmos, pois precisaremos de todos caso achemos alguma coisa – respondeu Hermione.

- Ok, então vamos começar pelo meu antigo quarto – sugeriu Harry.

Harry, Rony e Hermione passaram o dia inteiro procurando alguma coisa que pudesse levá-los a Horcruxe sem resultado. No fim do dia, já haviam revistado a sala e os quartos, sobrando apenas a cozinha e a área externa da casa.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para Hogwarts e retornar amanhã – sugeriu Hermione. – Está escurecendo e ficará difícil de achar qualquer coisa por aqui.

- Eu não vou voltar – respondeu Harry. – Tenho que achá-la e não vou desistir.

- Nós também não! – disse Rony. – Mas como Hermione disse, é melhor voltarmos e retornar amanhã para não chamar a atenção. Não podemos colocar tudo a perder logo no começo.

Harry sabia que os amigos estavam certos. Ele lutava contra a força que o impedia de desistir, e finalmente se rendeu à razão.

- Ok. Vamos. Voltamos amanhã.

Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram da casa se dirigiram para a chave de portal que se encontrava no mesmo lugar. Reuniram-se em volta dela e retornaram para Hogwarts.

Quando chegaram na sala da Diretora, explicaram o que aconteceu e que voltariam amanhã à casa. Ficou acertado que eles diriam ter aulas extras com a Diretora e só depois disso voltaram à sala comunal.

Chegando lá, encontraram Gina e lhe contaram o que havia acontecido. Informaram-lhe que Snape e Malfoy estiveram lá perguntando da casa e que iriam retornar no dia seguinte. Gina tentou convencê-los que deveria ir junto, mas eles recusaram utilizando o argumento de que ela precisava assistir às aulas. Gina novamente aceitou e foi se deitar com Hermione.

Harry e Rony seguiram para os dormitórios. Enquanto se arrumavam para deitar, Rony perguntou:

- O que será que Snape e Malfoy estavam fazendo lá? Será que estavam vigiando a Horcruxe para Você-sabe-quem?

- Acredito que sim, mas eles não devem saber o que há lá – respondeu Harry. – Duvido que Voldemort tenha contado sobre as Horcruxes para alguém.

- É melhor dormimos. Temos muito o que fazer amanhã – comentou Rony, virando de lado e adormecendo rapidamente.

No dia seguinte, eles seguiram a mesma rotina. Logo após o café foram até a sala da Diretora e usaram a chave de portal para Godric's Hollow.

Após chegarem na casa, iniciaram novamente a busca. Dessa vez começaram pela cozinha e quando não acharam nada foram para a área externa da casa.

A área externa da casa era composta por um pequeno jardim e um chafariz de mais ou menos um metro quadrado. Eles começaram pelo jardim e já pelo fim da tarde iniciaram a busca no chafariz.

Quando Harry e seus amigos começaram a estudar o chafariz, não encontraram nada de especial, e o cansaço e o desânimo começaram a incomodá-los. Foi quando Hermione disse:

- Vamos voltar de novo? Procuramos em todo o lugar e não achamos nada.

- Não. Dessa vez não vamos voltar. Se precisar, ficaremos aqui a noite inteira – exclamou Harry.

- Mas Dumbledore disse para não ficarmos de noite fora de Hogwarts. Pode ser perigoso – continuou Hermione.

- Eu sei, mas não podemos perder tempo. Se Snape ou Malfoy passarem por aqui, aí então tudo estará perdido – argumentou Harry. – Vou avisar Dumbledore e continuaremos a busca.

Harry pegou o pergaminho, a tinta e a pena que foram dadas por Dumbledore e escreveu uma mensagem para ele dizendo que iriam continuar procurando a noite inteira e que estariam de volta de manhã.

Após isso, o trio continuou procurando.

Já tarde da noite, usando as varinhas para iluminar o jardim, Harry notou que haviam símbolos escritos no alto do chafariz que só eram vistos quando iluminados pela lua.

- Olhem aqueles símbolos no alto. Vocês sabem o que significam? – perguntou Harry aos outros.

Rony e Hermione olharam para o chafariz, e enquanto Rony fazia cara de quem fazia força pra tentar entender o que significava aqueles símbolos, o rosto de Mione se iluminou e ela abriu um sorriso.

- São símbolos de Runas Antigas – disse Hermione. – Preciso de um papel para que possamos traduzi-los.

- Você quer dizer, para você traduzir – comentou Rony. – É a única aqui que conhece essas coisas.

- Que seja. Preciso de papel, pena e tinta. – pediu Hermione.

Harry pegou uns pergaminhos, pena e tinta e entregou a Mione.

A menina começou a escrever, parando às vezes para pensar, até que soltou um suspiro e disse:

- Terminei.

- E o que diz, Mione? – disse Rony. – Anda logo.

- Esse é o problema. Não consegui entender nada – disse a menina com um ar desapontado.

Harry e Rony pegaram o pergaminho da mão de Hermione e começaram a ler. Era uma seqüência de letras sem nenhum sentido e que embaçaram a visão deles.

- Será que você não anotou errado, Mione? Isso aqui não faz o mínimo sentido – comentou Rony.

- É claro que não! – disse a menina parecendo que dizer que ela tivesse traduzido errado fosse a maior ofensa que poderia ser dito a ela. – É exatamente isso o que está escrito.

- Ok. Calma, só perguntei – Rony parecia temeroso em falar qualquer coisa para a menina agora. – Mas veja isso: BZIRASCHMINTA. Não faz nenhum sentido.

Harry com os olhos arregalados se vira pra Rony e diz:

- Repete isso Rony.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou Rony.

- A palavra que está escrita aí.

- O quê? BZIRASCHMINTA? – disse Rony sem segurança.

- Rony! Isso é língua de cobra! Preciso que alguém leia pra mim para que eu possa traduzi-lo – continuou Harry.

Então Rony começou a ler o pergaminho enquanto Harry anotava tudo.

Alguns segundos depois Harry parou de escrever, leu com atenção e olhou surpreso para os colegas.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rony. – Algum problema?

- Não. Descobrimos onde a Horcruxe está, porém ainda temos que descobrir como pegá-la – respondeu Harry. – A mensagem é um enigma, só que não consigo decifrá-lo.

- Deixe-me ver – disse Hermione, pegando o pergaminho.

Então Hermione leu o pergaminho em voz alta:

- Quando a luz da lua brilhar nos olhos de quem procura, o espelho do homem mostrará a passagem de quem deu a vida pela imortalidade.

Hermione pensou um pouco e disse, se virando para os dois amigos que a encaravam:

- Com certeza é um enigma, mas o que quer dizer eu nem imagino.

Harry olhou para Rony com desânimo, como se dissesse que se Hermione não conseguia decifrar o enigma, com certeza eles não conseguiriam.

- Me dá esse papel! – disse Rony decidido.

Rony olhava concentrado para o papel, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro sendo observado pelos colegas.

Hermione olhava para Rony e por alguns segundos encarou os olhos dele. Olhava fixamente para os olhos azuis de Rony parecendo enfeitiçados por eles. Foi quando viu alguma coisa e gritou:

- Pare onde está, Rony!

Rony se assustou e virou para Hermione dizendo:

- O que foi?

- Pare aí mesmo e continue olhando para o papel – disse Hermione para Rony enquanto chegava mais perto, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele.

Chegando próximo dos olhos de Rony, ela notou o que parecia uma porta na parede da casa, mas ao olhar diretamente para ela, não se via nada.

Hermione então foi puxando Rony na direção da porta sem que ela se virasse e Rony tirasse os olhos do pergaminho. Quando ela estava a poucos centímetros da parede, ela jogou o braço para trás e conseguiu sentir o que parecia ser um trinco. Girou o trinco e a porta na parede se abriu, revelando um corredor cumprido e escuro.

Harry se aproximou da porta e olhou dentro, observando a escuridão. Virou-se para os amigos e disse:

- Agora não tem volta – Harry olhou decidido para os dois e continuou. – Eu vou primeiro e se acontecer alguma coisa vocês dão o fora daqui.

- De jeito nenhum – respondeu Rony. – O melhor é que eu vá primeiro e se precisar você entra e me ajuda.

- Não, essa luta é minha! – agora Harry parecia nervoso com o amigo. – Não vou deixar você se arriscar por isso.

- Então só tem um jeito – Rony olhava decidido para Harry. – Vamos os dois.

- Eu vou também! – gritou Hermione.

- Você fica, Mione. – disse Rony para a garota. – Precisamos de alguém aqui caso alguma coisa aconteça e você é de longe a que tem mais capacidade de nos ajudar se alguma coisa acontecer, então você fica! – Rony encarava a namorada com um olhar direto, e Hermione pode sentir que ele não estava tentando protegê-la, e sim sendo sensato.

- O... Ok! – disse Mione. – Tomem cuidado.

Rony olhou decidido para Harry e os dois entraram pelo corredor escuro com as varinhas na mão. Harry iluminava o corredor com o feitiço Lumus, enquanto Rony o acompanhava atento.

Quando estavam chegando ao fim do corredor, Harry sentiu uma lambada em suas costas, seguidas de uma forte dor. Rony se virou e gritou:

- Impedimenta! – O galho que tinha atacado Harry ficou paralisado.

Rony olhou em volta e viu que a parede do corredor estava coberta de galhos espinhosos, e com o ataque de Rony a um deles, eles investiram contra os dois. Harry e Rony começaram a correr pelo corredor disparando feitiços em tudo que se mexia.

Por duas vezes, Rony quase foi atingido, mas Harry, que havia levado o golpe na primeira vez, estava cambaleando. Até chegarem ao fim do corredor, Harry foi atingido mais uma vez.

No fim do corredor, havia uma câmara circular. E no centro dela, um pilar com uma taça em cima. Embora Harry estivesse ferido pelos cortes dos galhos, ele se manteve em pé. Ele e Rony olharam para a taça e reconheceram o símbolo de Helga Hufflepuff. Rony se adiantara para pegá-la quando Harry gritou:

- Espere! Está fácil demais.

Rony parou e pensou por um segundo olhando para a taça. Pegou uma pedra no chão e a jogou em direção ao pilar. Quando a pedra se aproximou, uma luz vermelha a atingiu, transformando-a em pó.

Rony se assustou e recuou ao ver a cena. Olhou para Harry como se pedisse ajuda no que devia fazer. Harry parecia tão perdido quanto Rony, e começara a ficar tonto e com a vista embaçada.

- O que houve, cara? – perguntou Rony.

- Nada! Vamos! Precisamos pegar a taça! – respondeu Harry, juntando as forças e se colocando de pé.

Harry e Rony se aproximaram o máximo que podiam do pilar e Harry ficou pensando em como tirar aquela taça dali. Ele sabia que não podia esperar, pois sua cabeça girava cada vez mais. Harry então se virou para Rony e disse:

- Quando eu lançar o feitiço, você atira uma pedra na direção da taça. Se a pedra não for atingida, você a pega. Não demore, não sei quanto tempo vou agüentar segurar o feitiço.

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça e apanhou duas pedras no chão. Olhou para Harry e então atirou a primeira. Quando a luz vermelha saiu em direção à pedra, Harry gritou:

- Expelliarmus!

Agora o feitiço de Harry enfrentava a luz vermelha que saía do teto da câmara. Rapidamente, Rony atirou a segunda pedra que passou direto sem que nenhum raio a atacasse.

- Rápido! Pegue a taça! – gritou Harry.

Rony então se atirou em direção a taça.

Para desespero de Harry, o raio que lutava contra seu feitiço pareceu mudar de direção, indo para cima de Rony. Na mesma hora, Harry se atirou na frente de Rony, que tinha pego a taça, e gritou:

- Protego!

Uma explosão houve em seguida, atirando Harry e Rony contra a parede. Harry estava quase desmaiado e Rony tinha um corte na cabeça, mas se levantaram e um sorriso se formou em Rony que, erguendo a mão, mostrava a taça a Harry.

- Conseguimos! – gritou Rony.

- Sim, conseguimos! – respondeu Harry sem forças, desmaiando em seguida.

O desespero tomou conta de Rony. Como iria sair dali carregando Harry e a taça? Enchendo-se de coragem, apanhou Harry, colocou a taça no bolso e se aproximou do corredor.

De repente, Rony teve uma lembrança de seu primeiro ano, quando Mione utilizou a luz para afastar o visgo do diabo que o prendia. Segurou firme sua varinha e gritou:

- Lumus Solen!

Para sua decepção, nada aconteceu. Os galhos permaneceram parados, esperando eles entrarem no corredor.

Rony olhou para o amigo e sabia que não podia demorar, Harry estava cada vez mais pálido e ele sentia que a vida dele estava por um fio.

Rony teve outra idéia. Lembrou-se do teste de aparatação que tinha feito no ano passado e resolveu tentar. Não tinha ido tão bem, mas precisava tentar.

Rony se concentrou nos três "D's" e tentou aparatar, mas não conseguiu.

Não sabia se era por incompetência dele ou se havia algum feitiço anti-aparatação na câmara.

Rony se concentrou de novo. Não podia desistir. A vida de seu maior amigo dependia dele. Então, Rony vislumbrou outra idéia, porém antes decidiu que se essa não funcionasse simplesmente agarraria Harry e tentaria sair correndo pelo corredor.

Rony segurou a varinha, olhou decidido para o corredor e gritou:

- Incêndio!

Um jorro vermelho atingiu os galhos que começaram a queimar. Os galhos recuaram, agitando-se como loucos. Rony apontou para Harry e disse:

- Aguamenti!

Ele encharcou a si mesmo e Harry e disparou em direção as chamas.

Embora se movessem o mais rápido possível, eles demoraram um tempo para conseguir sair do corredor.

Quando chegaram ao final do corredor, uma Mione assustada amparou os dois. Harry parecia quase morto e Rony tossia muito devido a fumaça.

- O que houve? – perguntou Hermione.

- Pegamos a taça, mas havia uma planta que nos atacou. Ela feriu o Harry e eu acho que ela é venenosa – respondeu Rony.

Ouvindo aquilo, Hermione foi até a entrada do corredor e cortou um pedaço da planta queimada que tinha atacado os dois. Retornou até o local onde Rony e Harry estavam caídos e disse:

- Vamos, Rony! Precisamos voltar à chave do portal! Harry e você precisam de cuidados médicos.

- Vá você e leve o Harry. Vou atrasá-los, e ele precisa mais de cuidados médicos do que eu! – respondeu Rony.

- De jeito nenhum! Vamos segure firme a minha mão – disse Hermione, se aproximando e segurando Rony com uma das mãos e Harry com a outra.

Hermione se concentrou nos três "D's" e então aparataram em direção a velha chaleira a dois quilômetros dali.

Chegando lá, Hermione notou que Rony havia desmaiado também e o desespero começou a tomar conta da garota. Juntando a coragem que lhe restava, colocou Harry e Rony em volta da chaleira e pegou a chave do portal. Segundos depois, estavam na sala da Diretora.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a Diretora, que parecia esperar pelo retorno do trio.

- Harry foi atacado por essa planta! – disse Hermione, entregando o pedaço de galho queimado para a Diretora. – E Rony respirou muita fumaça quando colocou fogo nela para livrar Harry.

A diretora pegou a planta, a observou por alguns instantes e parecendo preocupada disse para Mione:

- Pegue essa planta e leve até a Professora Sprout. Em seguida, acorde o Professor Slughorn e leve-o até a enfermaria. Eu levarei os dois pra lá e acordarei a Madame Pomfrey.

- Tudo bem! – respondeu Hermione pegando o galho e indo em direção as estufas.

A Professora Minerva McGonagall levou os dois garotos até a enfermaria, acordou a Madame Pomfrey e acomodou os dois nas camas da enfermaria.

Alguns minutos depois, os Professores Slughorn e Sprout chegaram com Mione e foram direto conversar com a Diretora, que ajudava Madame Pomfrey. Conforme eles se aproximaram, Madame Pomfrey carregou Hermione para o lado, dizendo:

- É melhor você descansar um pouco aqui nesta cama. Não há nada que você possa fazer. Deixe conosco.

Hermione tentou argumentar, mas nada convenceria a enfermeira. Hermione deitou-se na cama olhando fixamente para as camas onde as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida (além de seus pais, é claro) estavam deitadas, com uma equipe de bruxos em volta tentando salvá-los.

Mione nem sentiu as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, enquanto soluçava na cama. Ela sabia que Madame Pomfrey estava certa, ela não podia fazer nada, a não ser ter esperança e aguardar.

O que ela não sabia era que no momento que aparatara no jardim da antiga casa dos Potter, dois olhos negros a observavam, e quando sumiram um rosto com um nariz adunco e cabelo seboso apareciam no canto do jardim.


	12. A missão de Griffyndor

**A missão de Griffyndor**

Harry abriu os olhos e sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas. Logo se lembrou do ataque dos galhos no corredor de Godric's Hollow. Olhando para o teto e para as cortinas, reconheceu a enfermaria de Hogwarts. Juntando suas forças, tentou se levantar, mas foi contido por uma mão suave que tocou seu ombro.

- Nem pense nisso! Trate de descansar! – disse a voz que Harry reconheceu logo. Aquela voz era da pessoa que ele mais desejava ver no momento. Olhou em direção à mão e viu o rosto de Gina que, sorrindo, continuou a falar. – Você matou a gente de susto e portanto trate de se comportar.

Um segundo de horror passou na cabeça dele e, com um olhar assustado, perguntou para Gina:

- Cadê o Rony e a Hermione? Eles estão bem?

- Está tudo bem – respondeu Gina afastando as cortinas.

Na cama ao lado de Harry, Rony estava deitado e Hermione sorrindo segurava sua mão.

- E aí cara, tudo bem? – perguntava um Rony sorridente ao amigo.

- Tudo bem. Mas como conseguimos voltar? A última coisa que me lembro é de você com a taça na mão e eu desmaiando – disse Harry.

- Rony te tirou de lá junto com a taça e voltamos para Hogwarts pela chave de portal – disse uma Hermione orgulhosa.

- Não foi bem assim – falou um Rony um pouco envergonhado. – Primeiro você me salvou lá dentro quando se colocou na minha frente, segundo, embora eu tivesse conseguido tirar você de lá, se Hermione não tivesse pego uma amostra da planta que nos atacou e tivesse aparatado em direção da chaleira, estaríamos mortos. Sem a amostra, a Professora Sprout não poderia identificar a planta que nos atacou e o Professor Slughorn não saberia que antídoto usar.

- Nem me venha com essa, Ronald Weasley! Se você não tivesse entrado com o Harry é bem provável que ele não estivesse aqui! – Hermione ralhou com o ruivo.

- É verdade, Rony. Se você não estivesse lá, nunca conseguiríamos – Harry sorriu em agradecimento ao amigo.

- É, pode ser – Rony abaixou os olhos e ficou rubro de vergonha.

Hermione se aproximou do garoto, abraçou-o e lhe deu um beijo.

Harry olhou para cena e em seguida para Gina. Quando a menina o encarou, ele virou para o lado de Hermione e na tentativa de mudar de assunto perguntou:

- Mas que planta era aquela, Mione?

- Era uma serpente da terra – respondeu Hermione. - Há muito tempo se julgava extinta. Mas parece que existia uma ainda, não é...

- E quem descobriu a cura? – perguntou Harry.

- A professora Sprout identificou rapidamente a planta, mas o Professor Slughorn disse que seriam necessários pelo menos três dias para preparar a poção – respondeu Hermione.

Incomodado com o fato de Hermione parar de falar, Harry não se conteve e disse:

- Então como eu não morri? O que aconteceu em seguida?

- Aí que está. Quando parecia que não havia mais esperança para vocês dois, porque embora Rony não tivesse sido arranhado pelos galhos o veneno dela também ataca quando inalado na fumaça, uma coruja entrou na enfermaria trazendo um bilhete e um frasco com um líquido esverdeado preso em suas patas – disse Hermione.

Durante alguns segundos, novamente os quatro permaneceram em silêncio. Hermione então olhou para Harry e continuou:

- O bilhete dizia que vocês deveriam usar logo a poção contida no frasco ou morreriam – disse Gina.

- O professor Slughorn fez uma pequena análise no frasco e chegou à conclusão de que era bem "provável" que fosse a poção serpensentidia, que curaria vocês dois rapidamente. Mas disse que não havia como saber se ela tinha sido adulterada para causar mais mal do que bem.

- Como o tempo de vocês estava se esgotando, e se não tomassem o antídoto morreriam, a Professora McGonagall decidiu lhes dar a poção que a coruja trouxe – continuou Gina da onde Hermione tinha parado.

- Para felicidade de todos, a poção começou a agir e vocês foram recobrando a cor e o aspecto natural. De acordo com a Madame Pomfrey, estarão prontos para deixar a enfermaria amanhã – concluiu Hermione.

- Mas que dia é hoje? Há quanto tempo estamos na enfermaria? – perguntou Harry.

- Hoje é quarta-feira e vocês estão aqui desde domingo de madrugada – disse Gina.

- E a taça, onde está? – perguntou Harry assustado.

- A taça está na sala da Diretora. Ela e Dumbledore estão guardando ela. Ele nos disse para encontrá-lo na sexta-feira para discutirmos o que fazer – disse Hermione.

– Só que dessa vez ele me quer lá também – disse Gina. – E acho que não temos como dizer não a ele.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio, que foi quebrado por Gina.

- Agora é melhor vocês descansarem. E se alguém vier perguntar, digam que sofreram um acidente na aula de técnicas de combate mágico. Foi isso que a Professora McGonagall mandou a gente dizer – Gina deu um beijo na testa de Harry e um na testa de Rony.

Ela foi se retirando da enfermaria e parou na porta, dizendo:

- Você não vem Mione? Já não basta ter ficado todo o tempo grudada na cama de meu irmão enquanto ele estava dormindo? Se não trago alguma coisa pra ela comer, é bem capaz de que quem morresse fosse a Mione – Gina tinha um ar maroto enquanto Mione ficava vermelha.

- Olha quem fala! Não queria sair do lado da cama do Harry. Se a diretora não a obrigasse a ir às aulas para não chamar, a atenção era bem provável que dormisse aqui – respondeu Hermione, se despedindo de Harry e dando um beijo no namorado.

- Mione! – Gina agora ficava vermelha e saía da enfermaria furiosa.

Antes de sair, Hermione virou e sorriu para Harry.

Harry soube na hora que Hermione não precisava dizer mais nada. O amor de Gina por Harry continuava forte.

Harry olhou para o colega e disse:

- Obrigado por me ajudar.

- É pra isso que servem os amigos – respondeu Rony. – Agora é melhor dormimos ou Madame Pomfrey nos mata.

E os amigos se deitaram e rapidamente dormiram profundamente.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony acordaram e se prepararam para ir ao Salão Principal. Pouco antes de saírem, Gina e Hermione chegaram na enfermaria e os acompanharam.

Harry notou que Gina estava calada e imaginou que ela estava envergonhada pelo que Mione disse, e resolveu não tocar no assunto.

Quando o grupo entrou no Salão Principal, uma avalanche de alunos se dirigiu a eles querendo saber o que havia acontecido e como eles estavam. A sorte de Rony e Harry é que eles haviam combinado de dizer que não se lembravam de nada e que provavelmente isso era culpa do problema na aula.

Gina e Mione apenas olhavam segurando o riso, pois até os alunos do primeiro ano tinham ido falar com eles e não lhes davam sossego para tomar o café. Até que num dado momento, Rony explodiu e gritou para que todos os deixassem em paz.

Após o café, eles seguiram para suas aulas, mas antes de se separarem, Harry puxou Gina para um canto e disse olhando nos olhos da garota:

- Só quero que saiba que sinto a mesma coisa e que quando tudo isso acabar, ficaremos juntos – e deu um beijo no rosto da garota.

Harry sorriu e seguiu em direção aos amigos para ir para a sua aula. Antes, deu uma olhada pra trás e viu uma Gina sorrindo ao ir para a aula.

O dia de aula prosseguiu normalmente. Após o jantar, todos foram se deitar.

No dia seguinte, os quatro seguiram para a sala da Diretora após o café e a encontraram lá com a taça sobre a mesa.

- Dumbledore quer falar com vocês, estarei lá fora se precisarem – disse a Professora McGonagall, se retirando da sala.

Os quatro foram até a frente do retrato de Dumbledore e foram saudados por ele:

- Bom dia. Quero parabenizá-los. Realmente muito impressionante, embora deva dizer que precisamos ter mais cuidado daqui por diante.

- E agora professor, o que faremos? – perguntou Hermione.

- Agora vem a parte mais trabalhosa, que é descobrir como destruir a taça – respondeu Dumbledore.

- E como faremos isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Imagino que o único jeito seja todos procurarem soluções e então as discutiremos e decidiremos quais devem ser tentadas – respondeu Dumbledore.

- E onde encontraremos essas opções? – Agora quem questionava era Harry, com preocupação. – Não adianta nada nós acharmos as Horcruxes se não soubermos como destruí-las.

- Acho que a Srta. Granger pode responder essa pergunta – disse Dumbledore, com um sorriso maroto.

- Na biblioteca? – disse Hermione sem firmeza.

- Exatamente, e gostaria de lembrá-los que devem utilizar apenas as horas livres para não chamar a atenção. Se perguntarem, digam que é para as aulas de técnicas de combate mágico – orientou Dumbledore.

- É, eu sabia que nem lutando contra Você-sabe-quem eu conseguiria passar um tempo sem ter que ir à biblioteca – falou um Rony parecendo desanimado.

- Rony! – Hermione parecia indignada e foi dando um tapa nele, enquanto todos na sala riam da atitude sincera do garoto.

- Bem, agora sugiro que me contem exatamente como tudo aconteceu – disse Dumbledore.

Harry, Rony e Hermione contaram tudo que havia acontecido em Godric's Hollow e como as vidas dos dois rapazes haviam sido salvas de maneira misteriosa. Enquanto falavam, Dumbledore parecia pensativo, e quando eles terminaram o velho diretor ficou vários minutos em silêncio.

- O senhor tem alguma idéia de quem salvou a mim e ao Rony? – perguntou Harry ao quadro do Diretor, que permanecia quieto.

- Algumas suspeitas, mas nada definitivo. No momento oportuno discutiremos isso – respondeu Dumbledore. – Agora, de acordo com o que vocês me contaram, as proteções das Horcruxes continuam poderosas e complexas, misturando desde habilidade mágica quanto deduções lógicas que não são características comuns aos bruxos. Por sorte, vocês três juntos formam um conjunto dessas habilidades e tenho certeza que conseguirão vencer os obstáculos que irão aparecer.

Dumbledore fitou os alunos e continuou:

- Só espero que a união de vocês, que é tão importante, se mantenha firme e que não esmoreçam na sua procura.

Houve um silêncio que foi quebrado por Gina, que até então havia permanecido quieta e meio afastada do grupo:

- E eu, por que estou aqui, professor?

Dumbledore sorriu e se dirigiu a garota:

- A senhora está aqui porque sei de seu amor por todos eles e sei que sua ajuda será de extrema importância na procura da solução de como destruir a taça. Espero que possa ajudá-los e conto com a senhorita para mantê-los com o moral alto.

- Pode deixar – Gina respondeu, enquanto corava e mantinha os olhos para o chão.

- Iremos nos reunir sexta-feira que vem para testarmos as opções que vocês trouxerem. Harry, não precisa vir terça-feira, se concentre em como destruir a taça – disse Dumbledore.

- Certo, professor, vamos já para a biblioteca e não descansaremos até descobrir uma maneira de destruir a taça – disse Hermione, parecendo feliz como uma criança com um brinquedo novo.

- Essa é a Hermione que eu conheço – brincou Rony. – É melhor irmos logo, senão é capaz dela brigar com todos nós.

Dessa vez até Hermione riu e todos seguiram até a biblioteca.

O fim de semana passou como um raio e apesar do esforço de todos, não encontraram nada que pudesse indicar como destruir a taça.

Com o início da semana, o tempo livre diminuiu, e parecia que não teriam nada para mostrar ao Diretor na sexta-feira. Isso desanimava a todos, principalmente Hermione, que achava um absurdo que a biblioteca não pudesse lhes dar a chave para destruir a Horcruxe.

- Não pode ser! Tem que haver alguma coisa em algum lugar! – dizia uma Hermione desesperada. Já era terça de noite e eles não tinham achado nada ainda.

- O professor nos disse que a resposta provavelmente estaria aqui, não podemos desistir – disse Gina, tentando animar o grupo.

- Eu sei, tem muita informação aqui, mas nada conclusivo – Harry olhava para o grupo enquanto falava. – Não podemos usar simples feitiços, como por exemplo tentar derretê-la ou explodi-la, tem que haver uma informação que resolva isso.

- Talvez estejamos procurando de forma errada – comentou um Rony parecendo querer dizer alguma coisa pra participar da conversa.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, se virou e disse para o ruivo num tom alterado:

- É isso! Rony você é um gênio!

- Pára com isso, Mione. Tirar sarro de mim não vai levar a nada! – Rony bufava para a garota.

- Você não entende? O que devemos fazer é estudar sobre os fundadores e não sobre feitiços. A história deles provavelmente nos revelará o que fazer – ralhou Mione com o garoto. – Precisamos de todos os livros que falem sobre Helga Hufflepuff e sobre Godric Griffyndor, a resposta deve estar aí.

Eles se levantaram e pegaram todos os livros que falassem sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts e começaram a procurar. Decidiram que iriam usar o resto do tempo que tinham para procurar alguma coisa na história de Hogwarts que os ajudasse.

Na quinta-feira já estavam desesperados, quando Gina apareceu com alguma coisa:

- Vejam! Acho que isso pode ajudar.

Ela trazia um livro muito velho com uma capa desgastada, em que estava escrito em letras prateadas "Os Fundadores de Hogwarts". Ela abriu o livro e começou a ler para os outros:

- A obrigação de defender Hogwarts foi dada a Godric Griffyndor, por ser o de maior coragem, mas para garantir que ele não realizasse qualquer feito contra os outros fundadores no calor de uma discussão ou disputa, ele só poderia utilizar essa obrigação com o consentimento de um dos outros fundadores.

- E o que quer disser isso, Gina? – perguntou Rony.

- Quer disser que Griffyndor só poderia lutar contra um dos fundadores se tivesse o consentimento de um dos outros – respondeu Gina. – E se por acaso isso se aplica também a objetos dos fundadores. Pode ser que um descendente de Griffyndor, usando a espada dele, poderia destruir um objeto de Hufflepuff se um dos descendentes diretos de um dos fundadores achasse necessário e o autorizasse.

- Faz sentido – disse Hermione. – Mas mesmo que isso fosse verdade, teríamos que ter um descendente de cada para conseguirmos.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas é a única coisa que temos. Acho melhor passar essa informação para Dumbledore amanhã e ver o que ele acha – sugeriu Gina.

- Também concordo – disse Harry. – Além do que, ninguém teve mais nenhuma idéia.

Todos concordaram e se retiraram da biblioteca para dormir.

No dia seguinte, foram até a sala da Diretora e passaram o que tinham descoberto para Dumbledore.

Após eles terminarem de contar, Dumbledore se virou e disse:

- Acho que a teoria da Srta. Weasley está certa, mas não podemos arriscar, pois pode ser muito perigoso usar a espada contra a taça se não tivermos os herdeiros para fazer isso.

- Tenho algumas informações que podem ser úteis – continuou Dumbledore. – Tenho informações de que Rowena Revenclaw não teve descendentes e que o único descendente vivo de Salazar Slytherin é Tom Riddle, que com certeza não autorizará o uso da espada contra a taça, portanto acho que devemos concentrar nossos esforços em encontrar os herdeiros de Helga Hufflepuff e Godric Griffyndor. Para isso, temos aqui na escola um Mural com a árvore genealógica de todos os fundadores, porém ela só vai até um período de tempo, após isso vocês terão que novamente utilizar a biblioteca.

- Onde encontramos esse mural, professor? – perguntou Harry.

- Está na sala aqui ao lado e vocês poderão anotar todos os dados hoje. Por favor, continuem procurando e conversaremos na próxima sexta – respondeu o antigo Diretor.

O grupo se despediu e se dirigiu à sala ao lado. Ao entrarem na sala, se depararam com enormes murais feitos nas paredes. Em cada lado, havia uma árvore representando as famílias dos fundadores.

- Acho melhor nos dividirmos e cada dois de nós estudará uma família – sugeriu Hermione. – Eu e Rony podemos estudar a família de Griffyndor enquanto Harry e Gina estudam a família de Hufflepuff.

- Ok, vamos começar – responderam os outros.

Com a informação da árvore genealógica de Helga e Godric, o grupo se reuniu na biblioteca para estudá-las.

Novamente parecia que a biblioteca não os ajudaria, pois era difícil de encontrar qualquer informação sobre os bruxos que constavam na árvore.

Porém na quarta-feira, Hermione e Rony chegaram onde Harry e Gina estavam pesquisando sobre a árvore de Hufflepuff com os rostos cansados. Hermione tentou parecer tranqüila e começou a conversar com Harry:

- Descobriram alguma coisa?

- Ainda não. E vocês? – respondeu o garoto.

- Acho que sim. A família bruxa de Griffyndor acaba num bruxo chamado Eliazer Pennant, que era neto de uma das netas de Godric Griffyndor – respondeu Hermione, enquanto Rony continuava de olhos arregalados para Harry, parecendo surpreso.

- E agora? Como continuar para saber quem é o herdeiro de Griffyndor? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, parece que ele foi deserdado por ter se apaixonado por uma trouxa e ter fugido com ela – Hermione continuou. – Eles então tiveram uma filha que casou com um tal de Peter Evans.

Nessa hora tanto Harry quanto Gina pararam de olhar os livros e fixaram os olhos arregalados para Hermione.

- O que você tá querendo dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry.

- Exatamente o que você está pensando – disse Hermione. – Conversei com meus pais e eles fizeram uma pesquisa nos cartórios de Londres. Peter Evans é o seu avô materno. E embora possivelmente existam outros descendentes de Godric Griffyndor, você é um deles.

Harry perdera a voz por um momento quando Rony olhou para o amigo e disse com segurança:

- Só podia ser você mesmo, Harry. Tinha que ter um motivo pra você conseguir proteger o mundo bruxo desse jeito.

Harry demorou um tempo para digerir a informação, mas assim que conseguiu, se virou para Hermione e disse:

- Bem, pelo menos uma parte do problema conseguimos resolver. Bom trabalho, mas enquanto não descobrirmos um descendente de Helga Hufflepuff isso de nada adiantará. E a propósito, isso não me torna nada especial, OK! – disse o garoto olhando para os outros tentando não dar valor à informação mais do que ela merecia.

- E vocês, descobriram alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione.

- Só conseguimos chegar até uma mulher chamada Diana Kinsley – disse Gina.

De repente uma voz veio de trás deles com um tom curioso:

- Porque vocês estão falando da minha bisavó?

Ao olharem para trás, encontraram Mark Fletcher, que era o garoto com quem Harry tinha treinado na aula de Transfiguração.

- Sua bisavó? – perguntou Harry.

- É. Minha bisavó. Ela era inglesa e se casou com meu bisavô que era australiano. Por isso minha família mora lá – respondeu o garoto. – Mas afinal, por que vocês estão falando dela?

- Não é nada. Só um trabalho sobre os fundadores da escola. Você sabia que ela era descendente direta de Helga Hufflepuff? – perguntou Hermione, tentando disfarçar.

- É verdade? Não fazia nem idéia. Depois vocês me emprestam o trabalho pra ver? Adoraria saber de onde vem parte da minha família – disse Mark, sorrindo e parecendo realmente surpreso.

- Tudo bem. Quando a gente acabar, a gente te empresta – respondeu Harry. – Mas agora temos que ir, me desculpe, tá? Tchau.

Harry fez um sinal para que todos os acompanhassem e quando eles estavam fora da biblioteca, longe dos outros alunos, Harry disse:

- É melhor falar com Dumbledore sobre isso. Não sabemos nada sobre ele e não podemos arriscar contar tudo sem ter certeza de que ele não está do outro lado, OK?

Todos concordaram e ficou acertado que Harry procuraria o antigo Diretor depois das aulas e contaria tudo a ele.

No dia seguinte, Harry se encaminhou para a sala da Diretora para conversar com Dumbledore, e a encontrou em frente a gárgula conversando com a Professora Marina e com Mark.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Potter. Creio que já conhece a Professora Plinkington e o Sr. Fletcher? – disse a Professora McGonagall para o rapaz.

- Sim senhora. Boa tarde a todos – respondeu Harry enquanto cumprimentava aos dois. – Preciso falar com a senhora em particular, é possível?

- Claro! Se vocês me dão licença? Potter, siga-me até minha sala – disse a Diretora, subindo as escadas em caracol que levavam até a sua sala, enquanto era seguida por Harry.

Ao chegarem na sala, a Professora McGonagall perguntou:

- Você precisa realmente falar comigo ou é com o Professor Dumbledore?

- Me desculpe, Professora, mas é com o Dumbledore. Não havia como falar que era com ele sem gerar suspeita – respondeu Harry.

- Ok. Espero-lhe lá fora – disse Minerva.

Harry então se aproximou do retrato na parede, cumprimentou Dumbledore e começou a explicar tudo que haviam descoberto. Inclusive sobre Mark Fletcher.

- Então professor, o que acha que devemos fazer? – perguntou Harry.

- Acho que não temos nenhuma opção a não ser conversar com ele, só que lhe contando somente o estritamente necessário. Pois é melhor para a segurança de Mark – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Ok! Mas como iremos fazer isso? – Harry olhava esperando uma resposta do antigo Diretor.

- Pedirei que McGonagall solicite a presença dele amanhã em nossa aula. Conversarei com ele pessoalmente e se possível amanhã mesmo tentaremos destruir a taça – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Certo, professor, até amanhã então – disse Harry, se despedindo e saindo da sala da Diretora.

Quando chegou na sala comunal da Grifinória Rony, Hermione e Gina o aguardavam.

- E então, o que Dumbledore disse? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ele vai conversar com Mark amanhã na nossa aula – respondeu Harry.

- Mas o que exatamente ele vai contar pra ele? – Gina perguntou olhando para Harry.

- Não sei. Ele disse que contaria o estritamente necessário, para garantir a segurança dele – Harry continuou a explicar para todos. – E tentará convencer Mark a ajudar a destruir a taça.

- Então vai ser amanhã a tentativa? – agora era Rony que perguntava.

- Acredito que sim, mas é melhor irmos dormir, amanhã saberemos de tudo – concluiu Harry.

O grupo então se levantou e rumou aos seus dormitórios, pois no dia seguinte finalmente saberiam se o esforço para encontrar a Horcruxe não foi em vão.

No dia seguinte, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina seguiram para a sala da Diretora após o café da manhã. Chegando lá, encontraram a Diretora McGonagall os esperando. Após recebê-los, deixou os alunos com Dumbledore e foi buscar Mark Fletcher na aula que estava assistindo.

Houve um período de silêncio na sala até a volta da Professora McGonagall com Mark Fletcher, que parecia não estar entendo nada.

- Sr. Fletcher, acho que dos presentes aqui você apenas não conhece a Srta. Gina Weasley. Ela é aluna do sexto ano e pertence à Grifinória – disse a Professora McGonagall.

- Bom dia – disse Mark, parecendo enfeitiçado por Gina, o que já fez Rony e Harry não gostarem tanto do garoto.

- Oi – respondeu Gina parecendo um tanto envergonhada pelo jeito que o garoto olhava pra ela.

- Diretora, mas pra que eu vim aqui? Que eu saiba, essas aulas são só pra quem escolheu ser Auror e eu não tive tempo pra escolher essa carreira – perguntou um Mark parecendo intrigado.

- Na verdade, o senhor foi trazido aqui para conversar com outra pessoa – a professora McGonagall aproximou o garoto do retrato de Dumbledore.

- Mark, esse é o Professor Dumbledore, o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve e a quem tive a honra de substituir no ano passado – Dumbledore sorriu e fez uma reverência ao garoto.

- Dumbledore? Alvo Dumbledore? Mas ele não morreu? – exclamou o garoto.

- Na realidade, todos os ex-diretores de Hogwarts ganham um retrato em Hogwarts e ficam aqui para auxiliarem os novos diretores que vierem – respondeu McGonagall.

- Eu já ouvi falar do senhor. De como o senhor enfrentou Você-sabe-quem e do bruxo poderoso que o senhor era! – Mark parecia excitado em conhecer Dumbledore. – É uma honra poder falar com o senhor.

- A honra é minha, Sr. Fletcher e, por favor, não acredite em tudo que os boatos dizem a meu respeito. Geralmente exageram – Dumbledore falava com o garoto de maneira calma e gentil.

- O que o senhor quer comigo, professor? – perguntou Mark parecendo preocupado e excitante.

- O caso é que precisamos de sua ajuda. Creio que o senhor escutou sobre o fato de ser descendente de Helga Hufflepuff? – Dumbledore continuava a falar de maneira calma com o garoto.

- Sim – respondeu Mark.

- Bem, é que para continuarmos uma missão muito importante que seus colegas e eu estamos realizando, precisamos de sua ajuda – continuou Dumbledore. – Eu irei explicar-lhe o que precisa saber.

Dumbledore então contou ao garoto sobre a taça e que para destruí-la, seria necessária a sua ajuda.

- Mas porque vocês precisam destruí-la? – questionou Mark.

- Infelizmente, para sua própria segurança não posso lhe contar o motivo, só peço que confie em mim e em seus colegas, pois saiba que é de importância vital para a segurança do mundo bruxo que ela seja destruída – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Mark, sem segurança.

- Contudo o mais importante ainda não lhe contei – Dumbledore parecia incomodado agora. – Acredito que o maior problema que temos é que só existe uma teoria sobre como destruir a taça e pode ser muito perigoso.

- Perigoso quanto? – Mark parecia assustado.

- Bem, todos aqui acreditam que não é o suficiente para desistir da luta que estamos enfrentando, mas acredite, pode ser um perigo mortal – respondeu Dumbledore.

Mark agora parecia em pânico. Olhava para todos na sala esperando que aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira e que todos só estavam pregando uma peça nele.

- Preciso pensar! – respondeu Mark. – É muito difícil decidir isso sem saber em que estou me metendo.

Gina tomou a frente do grupo e olhando de maneira firme para Mark lhe disse:

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas pense que a vida de todos, inclusive de seus pais e amigos, pode depender disso.

Mark pareceu refletir e olhando para Gina respondeu:

- OK! Mas o que tenho que fazer?

- Bem, nós traremos a taça e Harry, que é o descendente de Griffyndor, utilizará a espada para destruí-la. Para isso, você terá que segurar a taça enquanto Harry a golpeia – respondeu Dumbledore.

- E onde faremos isso? – Mark continuava assustado, mas parecia um pouco decidido.

- Aqui e agora – respondeu Harry. – Não temos tempo a perder!

- Certo. Então vamos logo – Mark parecia querer acabar logo com aquilo.

- Certo, então Rony pegue a taça de Hufflepuff que está naquele armário ali e a entregue a Mark. Harry você pega a espada e quando vocês estiverem com elas, todas as outras pessoas devem sair e nos deixar a sós – orientou Dumbledore.

- Nós vamos ficar! – gritou indignado, Rony. – Não vamos deixar Harry sozinho.

- Isso mesmo! – agora eram Gina e Hermione que gritavam.

- Admiro a lealdade e coragem de vocês, mas não vamos arriscar a vida de vocês em vão – respondeu Dumbledore. – A presença de vocês não vai ajudar em nada e tudo agora está nas mãos de Harry e Mark.

Todos pareciam decididos em não deixar a sala quando Harry falou:

- Por favor, é melhor vocês saírem, pois não agüentaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com algum de vocês sem necessidade.

Todos se entreolharam e não se moveram, aparentando que não iam sair de jeito nenhum. Foi quando Gina foi em direção a Harry e o beijou no rosto. Olhou nos seus olhos e disse:

- Fique tranqüilo, estarei lhe esperando lá fora.

Com a atitude repentina de Gina, tanto Rony, quanto Hermione, pareceram perder um pouco daquela convicção e entendendo que seria mais fácil pra Harry se eles não estivessem ali, e se retiraram da sala também.

Quando todos já estavam do lado de fora, Dumbledore murmurou alguma coisa e uma parede verde reluzente pareceu cobrir todas as paredes deixando ele. Harry e Mark dentro.

- Tudo pronto! Encantei a sala de modo que nada aconteça a quem esteja do lado de fora – disse Dumbledore. – Harry, pegue a espada e se posicione de modo a atingir a taça na mão de Mark.

Harry ficou de frente a Mark, que tremia o braço estendido que segurava a taça. Harry olhou para ele e disse num tom calmo:

- Fique calmo e confie em mim.

Dumbledore fitou os dois por alguns segundos e se dirigiu aos garotos:

- Agora Harry, após Mark dizer a frase "Eu, Mark Fletcher, descendente de Helga Hufflepuff, autorizo Harry Potter, descendente de Godric Griffyndor, a utilizar o direito dado a ele pelos fundadores para proteger Hogwarts e o mundo bruxo de todo mal", você deve se concentrar na imagem de sua mãe, mentalizando toda o poder que vem de sua família, e golpear com toda a força a taça, com cuidado para não atingir Mark.

Seguindo as orientações de Dumbledore, Harry se concentrou e o rosto de sua mãe apareceu na sua cabeça. Então os olhos de Lílian Evans pareceram ofuscar todo o resto do rosto dela.

Instintivamente, Harry lançou a espada lateralmente na taça que Mark segurava com toda a força que tinha. Quando a espada tocou a taça e a quebrou, uma explosão aconteceu seguida de uma nuvem negra que apareceu da taça e ouviu-se um grito de dor, seguido de um frio insuportável.

Um segundo depois, Harry se encontrava numa sala escura e úmida e pela porta que havia nesta sala adentrava uma figura conhecida. Um ser flutuante coberto por uma capa negra e que cheirava podre.

Harry procurou a varinha mas nada encontrou, pois a tinha deixado na mesa da sala de Dumbledore quando pegou a espada, e então sentiu aquela tristeza profunda que sempre sentia quando um Dementador aparecia.

Harry sentia a cabeça girar e temeu perder a consciência quando começou a ouvir a voz de sua mãe no dia que foi morta por Voldemort.

De repente, a figura de um enorme texugo prateado rompeu na frente de Harry, atacando o dementador e fazendo-o fugir.

Quando finalmente o texugo prateado fez o dementador desaparecer, a luz voltou nos olhos de Harry e ele se encontrou novamente na sala da diretora, na presença de Mark e do retrato de Dumbledore.

- O que houve? – perguntou Harry, transpirando e vendo que ainda segurava a espada de Griffyndor.

- Quando você destruiu a taça, foi atingido por um feitiço das trevas lançado nela – respondeu Dumbledore. – Quando a nuvem negra do feitiço o atingiu, você caiu em um transe encantado, onde imagino que seus maiores medos o atacaram.

- E como eu sobrevivi? – Harry agora parecia intrigado.

- Eu te ajudei – respondeu Mark com simplicidade.

- Mas, como? – Harry olhava incrédulo para Mark.

- Bem, é que meu pai me ensinou legilimência, então pude entrar em sua cabeça e criar aquele patrono para ajudá-lo – continuou Mark.

- Você deve ser um grande bruxo para conseguir fazer essas coisas – disse Harry para Mark.

- Nem tanto, a sua sorte é que estávamos dentro da sua cabeça. Nunca consegui conjurar um patrono – disse Mark, parecendo encabulado.

- Então acho que podemos nos ajudar. Você me ensina legilimência e eu te ensino como conjurar um patrono – Harry sorria para o garoto.

- Isso seria ótimo! É só marcar a data que começamos – Mark parecia empolgado.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: assim que eu conseguir finalizar a missão que tenho, a gente marca – Harry estendeu a mão para Mark e disse. – E obrigado por salvar minha vida.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Mark, apertando a mão de Harry.

- Bem, agora que terminamos essa primeira etapa da nossa missão, Harry, é melhor chamar os outros e contar como tudo ocorreu – disse Dumbledore, tirando o feitiço que protegia a sala. – Eles devem estar preocupados.

Harry saiu e chamou os outros para que entrassem na sala.

Quando todos estavam lá dentro, Harry explicou tudo que tinha acontecido e como Mark tinha salvado sua vida.

Tanto Gina, quanto Hermione abraçaram Mark e Harry teve que dar o braço a torcer, pois como admitira alguns dias depois, naquele momento teve o mesmo ataque de ciúme que Rony.


	13. Quem é RAB

**Quem é R.A.B.?**

O clima ficou muito mais alegre entre o grupo depois da destruição da taça. Era muito mais comum vê-los rindo durante os dias que se passaram. Contudo a felicidade foi substituída pela ansiedade conforme a sexta-feira se aproximava, e com ela a aula com Dumbledore.

Harry não sabia qual seria o próximo passo a ser dado com relação à busca das Horcruxes, pois não fazia idéia de qual Horcruxe ainda faltava, e onde estaria o medalhão de Slytherin.

- Acho que deveríamos ir atrás do medalhão, pelo menos saberemos o que procurar – sugeriu Hermione.

- Também acho, mas não sabemos qual é a última Horcruxe e quanto menos tempo perdermos para descobrir qual é, melhor – respondeu Harry.

- Então não vejo outra solução a não ser esperar a sexta-feira. Conversaremos com Dumbledore para ver qual será o nosso próximo passo – continuou Hermione.

A semana se arrastou e finalmente na sexta-feira, Harry, Rony e Hermione se dirigiram à sala da Professora McGonagall. Foram recebidos por ela e, como de costume, deixados a sós com a figura de Dumbledore.

- Bem vindos. Acredito que estão aqui para discutir qual será o nosso próximo passo na busca pelas Horcruxes – disse Dumbledore para o trio. – O que vocês tinham em mente?

- Aí está o problema, professor. Sabemos que temos que procurar o medalhão, e descobrir qual é a última Horcruxe, mas não sabemos por onde começar e nem o que priorizar – respondeu Harry.

- Bem, acredito que as duas coisas sejam importantes e não há como priorizar nenhuma delas, então sugiro que as pesquisem ao mesmo tempo, assim ganharão tempo – Dumbledore parecia tranqüilo. – O que posso sugerir a vocês é que a melhor forma de procurar o medalhão é se concentrar no bilhete que eu e Harry achamos no interior do medalhão falso.

- Já pesquisamos todos os bruxos famosos, inimigos ou aliados de Voldemort que poderiam ter pego o medalhão, mas não achamos nada – Harry parecia um tanto decepcionado. – Não sabemos como continuar a busca.

- Harry, não acredito que quem pegou o medalhão fosse um grande bruxo – Dumbledore disse de maneira que parecia a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Porque, professor? – Harry parecia intrigado.

- Porque ele previu que não seria páreo para enfrentar Voldemort, e o escondeu para que alguém mais poderoso o achasse, destruísse e então pudesse derrotá-lo – concluiu Dumbledore.

- Então quem o senhor acha que poderia ser? – Hermione entrou na conversa.

- Não faço idéia. Mas acho que podemos trabalhar com a hipótese de que seja alguém do círculo de Voldemort, sendo mais fácil para saber sobre as Horcruxes, e sobre onde estaria o medalhão – Dumbledore respondeu para a garota.

- Talvez algum Comensal? – Rony perguntou.

- É bem provável – Dumbledore sorriu para Rony.

- Então teremos que estudar todos os Comensais da Morte dos últimos anos, e ver se existe algum provável traidor – continuou Harry.

- E como faremos isso? – perguntou Hermione. – Não acredito que haja algo na biblioteca que nos dê esse tipo de informação.

- Realmente, a biblioteca não os ajudará nessa busca. Então acertei com o Sr. Roberts, que é editor do Profeta Diário, para poderem ter acesso aos jornais que foram lançados na época em que ocorreram os ataques dos Comensais – continuou Dumbledore. – Acredito que encontrarão alguma coisa lá.

- E como iremos ter acesso a eles? – perguntou Harry.

- Eles serão enviados diretamente a essa sala todo dia e vocês poderão retirar uma quantidade para levarem à biblioteca ou à Sala Comunal – respondeu Dumbledore. – Ao mesmo tempo, será possível vocês procurarem alguma coisa sobre a última Horcruxe na biblioteca.

- Ok! – respondeu Harry. – E onde estão os primeiros exemplares?

- Estão ali em cima da mesa – respondeu Dumbledore. – Mas gostaria de pedir uma coisa a vocês antes de saírem. É que teremos a festa do dia das bruxas logo, e gostaria que vocês participassem. Primeiro para não chamar a atenção, e segundo para se distrair um pouco e recuperar as forças para as próximas etapas.

- Não temos tempo para isso, professor, temos muito o que fazer – disse Harry, meio ríspido.

- Sempre temos tempo para estar próximos de quem gostamos, e nos permitir relaxar um pouco. Além do que, é mais fácil se concentrar nos detalhes quando estamos com a mente vazia – disse Dumbledore aos jovens, e olhando para Harry. Ele deu a entender que seria bom para seus amigos e pra ele também que relaxassem, nem se fosse por uma noite.

- Tudo bem, professor. Iremos na festa, mas não nos preocuparemos com ela até o dia das bruxas – finalizou Harry.

- Então vamos ao trabalho – disse Dumbledore. – E podem ter certeza que vocês irão se divertir muito no dia das bruxas.

O grupo pegou os exemplares do Profeta Diário que estavam sobre a mesa e dirigiram-se para a biblioteca.

- O que será que vai acontecer no dia das bruxas? – perguntou Rony para Harry. – Será que vai ter outro baile?

- Espero que não. O último já foi terrível pra mim – respondeu Harry. – Mas no caso de vocês seria bom, não é? Porque não teriam que se preocupar com quem convidar como no último – Harry agora dava um olhar zombeteiro para os dois, que coravam e olhavam para o chão.

- Bom, se Hermione tivesse aceitado ir comigo no último baile, talvez a gente já estivesse junto há mais tempo – disse Rony com uma certa mágoa na voz.

- Peraí! A culpa não foi minha! Se você tivesse percebido antes que eu era uma garota e me convidado logo, e não como última opção, aí então poderíamos estar juntos a mais tempo – retrucou Hermione.

- Que eu saiba, você quis ir com o Vitinho! Você poderia tê-lo dispensado para ir comigo – Rony agora bufava de raiva.

- Pois saiba que eu não iria dispensar o "Vitor", por mais que eu gostasse de você! Ele era meu amigo e eu tenho consideração com meus amigos – Hermione já estava vermelha de raiva e seus olhos começavam a marejar.

- Amigo? Sei! Se fosse por consideração a um amigo você devia ter ido com o Harry! Você viu a dificuldade que ele estava tendo pra arrumar alguém! – Rony estava da cor de seus cabelos.

- Rony, você é um trasgo! – disse a garota, soltando a mão do namorado e correndo em direção aos dormitórios.

Percebendo até onde seu ciúme idiota o levara, Rony ainda tentou gritar para que Hermione o esperasse, mas a garota não lhe deu ouvidos.

Rony então se virou para Harry com o olhar assustado. Sua voz estava com dificuldade para sair, e mesmo assim disse:

- Cara, o que foi que eu fiz? Ela nunca vai me perdoar!

- É melhor você ir atrás dela e resolver isso! Vai ser muito difícil continuar a nossa busca se vocês não estiverem bem. O amor de vocês não merece isso – respondeu Harry.

Rony se virou e disparou em direção aos dormitórios, resolvido a dar fim na briga com Hermione.

Harry foi à biblioteca, com os exemplares do Profeta Diário, para continuar a busca por R.A.B. e conseguir encontrar o medalhão. Como conhecia o gênio de seus amigos, achou melhor não se meter na conversa deles. Acabaria sobrando pra ele.

hr

Para infelicidade de Rony, e de Hermione também, a garota não quis conversar com o ruivo. Ela mandou um recado por Gina, dizendo que era melhor que eles fossem apenas amigos por enquanto, para não atrapalharem a busca de Harry. E que quando ela conseguisse perdoá-lo, eles conversariam.

A atitude de Hermione parecia ter caído como uma pesada pedra sobre Rony. Ele parecia triste e desanimado. Por várias vezes ele tentou falar com Hermione, que resistia em conversar com o garoto.

A situação de Hermione não era diferente da de Rony. A garota aparecia constantemente com os olhos vermelhos e com olheiras. Além do mais, quando Rony tentava falar com ela, quase sempre a garota disparava para seu dormitório.

A situação estava insuportável e embora Gina e Harry fizessem de tudo para tentar reunir os dois, nada dava certo.

Apesar da briga afetar totalmente a busca por informações de R.A.B., incomodava mais a Harry ver seus dois melhores amigos infelizes. Harry sabia como os dois se gostavam e como demoraram para assumir.

Continuaram a se reunir todas as sextas-feiras com Dumbledore, contudo não havia progresso e eles continuavam com as mesmas dúvidas que possuíam.

Foi na última semana antes do baile das bruxas que a Diretora anunciou o que de diferente iria acontecer no evento.

Durante o jantar, ela se virou e pediu a atenção dos alunos para um comunicado:

- Atenção, por favor! Gostaria de anunciar que na semana que vem teremos a nossa primeira atividade social do ano: a festa do dia das bruxas, como todos sabem. Gostaria de dizer também que haverá um baile para todos durante a festa. Não haverá a necessidade de convidar ninguém para o mesmo.

Houve um murmúrio geral no Salão Principal e novamente a Diretora pediu a atenção dos alunos:

- Para o baile, todos deverão colocar seus nomes em uma lista e seus pares serão sorteados. O sorteio será realizado pelo professor Flitwick, que utilizará um feitiço para impedir que alguém escolha o seu acompanhante. Esse sorteio visa deixar os alunos mais integrados, para diminuir a distância entre as casas.

Isso pareceu não deixar os alunos contentes, e as reclamações começaram a aparecer de todos os lados. A Diretora não se abalou e continuou:

- Os casais sorteados deverão permanecer juntos somente na primeira hora da festa, sendo que se desejarem poderão se separar depois, ou não. Agora bom apetite, e após o jantar todos deverão se dirigir aos seus dormitórios.

Após o jantar, Rony e Harry permaneceram na Sala Comunal, enquanto Hermione e Gina subiram para os dormitórios das meninas.

- Mais um baile! Esse pessoal da escola não se cansa? – Rony reclamava com Harry. – E justo agora que eu briguei com a Mione. Eu não vou a esse baile. Não me interessa ir a esse baile se não for com ela.

- Por que você não fala com ela? – perguntou Harry.

- E você acha que eu não tentei? É só o que eu faço nos últimos dias! – respondeu Rony. – Mas não se preocupe, isso não vai atrapalhar nossa busca.

- Não estou preocupado com isso! – disse Harry indignado. – Só quero ver vocês felizes.

- Me desculpe – Rony parecia envergonhado. – É que a Mione me faz muita falta!

Os dois amigos ficaram ali, conversando até o fim da noite. Enquanto isso, Gina e Hermione conversavam nos dormitórios.

- Pára com isso, Mione, ele te ama! – dizia Gina, tentando fazer a menina mudar de idéia.

- Eu sei, Gina! Não é isso que importa! Ele nunca vai confiar em mim! Nunca vai se controlar! Eu não agüento viver brigando – disse Mione triste, porém resignada.

O baile do dia das bruxas se aproximou rapidamente e com ele, o desespero de Rony. Embora não quisesse ir com mais ninguém que não fosse Hermione, a Professora McGonagall disse que tanto ele, quanto a Srta. Granger (que tinha dito a ela que não iria ao baile também), teriam de ir para dar o exemplo. Pelo menos o fato de Mione não querer ir ao baile deixou Rony um pouco mais contente. Afinal ela, como ele, não queria ir ao baile com mais ninguém.

A busca por R.A.B. se estendeu até a véspera ao dia das bruxas (Harry fazia as pesquisas com Rony, enquanto Gina e Hermione se mantinham em outro ponto da biblioteca). Ao chegarem na Sala Comunal depois do jantar, encontraram uma grande lista afixada no quadro de avisos. A lista continha os pares do baile do dia das bruxas. Para surpresa de Harry, ele teria que ir com Luna Lovegood da Corvinal (o que para Harry não era nenhum castigo, porque sentia um grande carinho por ela). Mas ao olhar o rosto de Rony percebeu que um grande desespero tomava conta dele.

- O que foi, cara? Você vai com quem? – perguntava um Harry assustado.

- Vou com a Suzanne Bones da Lufa-Lufa – respondeu Rony meio distraído.

- Porque essa cara então? Ela até que é legal – disse Harry meio intrigado.

- É a Mione. Ela vai com o Zabini – disse Rony, irritado. – Se ele fizer qualquer coisa com ela, eu mato ele!

- Calma, Rony, ela sabe se cuidar – disse Harry, tentando tranqüilizar o amigo.

Nesse exato instante, Gina e Hermione entraram na Sala Comunal, e Hermione, ao ver o nome de seu par para o baile, olhou para Rony meio que pedindo socorro e correu para seu quarto. Gina correu ao encontro da amiga e nem olhou para a lista para ver seu par.

Rony até faz menção de ir atrás de Mione, mas se lembrou de que os garotos não podiam ir ao dormitório das meninas. Ele se sentou no sofá em frente a lareira, com cara de poucos amigos.

Harry passou um tempo consolando o amigo, e quando Rony resolveu subir, Harry decidiu olhar novamente a lista para ver com quem Gina iria.

- Não pode ser! Ele não! – disse Harry desapontado, ao ver o nome de Mark Fletcher junto ao de Gina.

No dia das bruxas, os alunos passaram o tempo livre se preparando para a festa. Rony não se conformava com o fato de Hermione ter que ir a festa com Zabini.

- A Suzanne que me desculpe, mas vou ficar o tempo todo de olho na Mione – dizia um Rony no dormitório, parecendo falar mais com ele mesmo do que com Harry.

- Pode deixar que vou ficar de olho nela também – acrescentou Harry.

Após descerem, eles resolveram esperar as meninas na Sala Comunal para irem juntos ao Salão Principal. Quando elas desceram eles não se arrependeram de esperar. As duas estavam muito bonitas, embora Hermione não parecesse nada animada. Quando elas se aproximaram, Rony se aproximou e segurou a mão de Hermione. Olhando no fundo dos olhos da menina, disse:

- Não se preocupe, eu estarei por perto! Não deixarei ele fazer nada com você.

Harry e Gina acharam que Hermione iria explodir, e dizer a Rony que não precisava de proteção, mas ao invés disso a menina segurou firme a mão do ruivo e o beijou no rosto.

Os quatro se encaminharam para o Salão Principal e encontraram todos os alunos parados em frente à porta de entrada. A Professora McGonagall tentava organizar a entrada dos alunos no salão, fazendo com que os pares se alinhassem.

Foi com dor no coração que Rony viu Hermione caminhar em direção a Zabini. Embora ele não dissesse nada, mostrava um grande desprezo pela garota.

Harry viu Gina se colocar ao lado de Mark, e Rony ao lado de Suzanne Bones, não tirando os olhos de Hermione nem por um minuto.

Por fim, Harry resolveu ir encontrar Luna, que estava parada com seu olhar vago como sempre.

- Olá! – disse Harry para Luna.

- Oi! Acho que vamos ser parceiros hoje! – respondeu Luna sorridente. – Ainda bem que não tive que ir com ninguém da Sonserina, deve ser horrível!

- É, deve ser – respondeu Harry, olhando para a figura triste de Mione, junto a Zabini.

- Todos para dentro! – chamou a diretora, enquanto abria os portões do Salão Principal com um leve aceno de sua varinha.

O salão estava esplêndido, como de costume. Estava decorado com as abóboras gigantes de Hagrid e com morcegos que sobrevoavam o salão. No lugar das mesas das casas, havia mesas para até 8 pessoas, com os lugares marcados. Uma banda tocava em um palco no fim do salão.

Procurando seu lugar com Luna, Harry pôde ver que pelo menos a diretora tinha dado um jeito de Hermione não ficar sozinha. Ela colocou Hermione e Zabini na mesma mesa que Gina, Mark, Ernesto Macmillian e uma menina da Corvinal que Harry não conhecia.

Na mesa de Harry e Luna estavam Neville, uma menina da Sonserina que Harry não conhecia, Dino Thomas e uma menina da Corvinal. Rony sentou-se numa mesa com Miguel Corner e Lilá Brown.

A primeira hora da festa foi um tédio para todos. Ninguém conseguia conversar com ninguém, devido a falta de intimidade e afinidade entre eles. Harry conversava um pouco com Luna, mas a presença de pessoas da Sonserina na mesa inibia qualquer conversa mais longa. Além disso, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da mesa de Gina e Mione.

Para surpresa de Harry e de Rony, que também não tirava os olhos da mesa das meninas, Gina, Hermione e Mark pareciam se divertir. Conversaram alegremente, mesmo com o olhar de desprezo que continuava no rosto de Zabini. Mark era só sorrisos para as meninas, e Harry parecia que ia explodir de tanto ciúme.

Quando terminou a primeira hora da festa, e finalmente os pares foram liberados, Harry se despediu calmamente de Luna, para que ela não se magoasse, e viu Rony se levantando rapidamente, indo em direção à mesa de Hermione.

Hermione, pressentindo a reação de Rony, antecipou-se a chegada do ruivo, se levantando e agarrando a mão dele. Arrastou Rony para o lado de fora do Salão, desaparecendo da vista de Harry.

Harry se aproximou da mesa onde agora só permaneciam Gina e Mark, e se dirigiu a ruiva:

- Tudo bem? Se divertindo, Gina? – num tom que não era comum a Harry.

- Sim, Harry. Algum problema? – Gina pareceu intrigada.

- Nenhum, apenas pensei em convidá-la para dançar. Você quer? – Harry parecia falar sem pensar muito.

- Claro! Adoraria! – disse Gina se levantando rapidamente, se virando para Mark. – Você me dá licença, não é Mark?

- Sem problemas, mas não vá se esquecer do que me prometeu – Mark agora dava um sorriso maroto a ruiva.

- De jeito nenhum! Está tudo combinado! – respondeu Gina arrastando Harry para o salão.

Mal Harry e Gina começaram a dançar, e ela notou a cara aborrecida do garoto.

- Algum problema, Harry?

- O que está combinado com o Mark? Posso saber? – Harry parecia um pouco irritado com a situação.

Gina pareceu surpresa e em seguida segurou uma risada, que irritou ainda mais o garoto.

- Está com ciúme, Harry? Não sei porque você se preocupa. Eu gosto de você desde os meus dez anos de idade, e não é porque eu conheci um cara adorável como o Mark que vou deixar de pensar só em você! Seu bobo!

- Então, o que está combinado entre você e ele? – perguntou Harry.

- Você quer dizer, o que está combinado entre mim, ele, Hermione e provavelmente, você e Rony, depois que eu e Hermione tivéssemos conversado com vocês – respondeu Gina.

- Mas o que é? – Harry parecia curioso ao extremo.

- Luna! – Gina parecia falar da coisa mais obvia do mundo. – Você não notou como ele não parava de olhar para ela na sua mesa? Ou você estava preocupado demais tendo ciúmes de mim?

- Não, não notei nada. – Harry parecia envergonhado e olhava muito atentamente para o palco.

- Bem, ele a conheceu num passeio pelo jardim, e se apaixonou pelo seu ar avoado e sincero. Ele disse que nunca conheceu ninguém como ela – Gina parecia muito feliz com o ataque de ciúme de Harry, e o encarava com o maior sorriso que podia dar.

- Acho melhor irmos atrás de seu irmão. Se bem o conheço, deve estar tendo a maior briga com Mione por causa de Mark, e isso pode acabar com qualquer chance deles se entenderem – Harry puxou Gina para a direção onde Hermione e Rony saíram.

Mal os dois saíram do salão, se depararam com uma cena que os encheu de alegria e perplexidade. Rony e Hermione se beijavam ternamente, na entrada do Salão Principal, à vista de todos.

Harry e Gina se aproximaram e então a ruiva pigarreou alto, fazendo o casal parar o beijo e olharem para os dois, sorrindo.

- Não vou nem perguntar se está tudo bem. Mas gostaria de saber o que aconteceu. Achei que iria encontrar o Rony aos berros com você, Mione, por causa do Mark. – disse Harry.

- Por que eu estaria brigando com a Mione, quando eu sei que ela só tem olhos pra mim? – disse o ruivo com ar zombeteiro e imitando um cara convencido.

- Pára já com isso! – Mione ria e dava um cutucão no namorado.

- Então pode nos contar já o que aconteceu, senhorita! – intimou Gina a amiga.

- Bem, quando eu vi Rony vindo em minha direção achei a mesma coisa que Harry, por isso o puxei para cá e comecei a falar sobre Mark e Luna, e que eu nunca me interessaria por ninguém além dele, etc... – Hermione dizia com um ar alegre. – E sabe o que seu irmão fez?

- Nem imagino – respondeu Gina.

- Me perguntou porque eu estava falando aquilo, se ele só estava indo lá para me tirar de perto do Zabini, me perguntar se eu estava bem e para me prometer que nunca mais iria brigar comigo. Que ele acreditava totalmente no nosso amor e não poderia nem pensar em viver sem mim – contou Hermione com o maior e sincero sorriso que os amigos já tinham visto.

- Quando você se tornou tão maduro, Roniquinho? – disse Gina indo abraçar o irmão.

- Posso estar maduro com relação à Mione, mas se continuar a me chamar de Roniquinho posso muito bem brigar com você igual a uma criança – respondeu Rony um pouco vermelho, mas tentando se controlar.

- Bem já está melhor que certas pessoas, que tiveram um tremendo ataque de ciúme do Mark agora há pouco no Salão – disse Gina, olhando para Harry e sorrindo para o irmão.

Todos riram e entraram novamente ao salão.

Harry passou o resto da noite notando como Gina estava linda, como Rony e Hermione estavam felizes, e como Mark olhava vidrado para Luna, que dançava a seu modo, sem se preocupar com as outras pessoas.

Harry resolveu aceitar o conselho de Dumbledore, se permitiu aproveitar a festa e relaxar pelo menos naquela noite.

Os dias que se seguiram após o baile do dia das bruxas foram muito mais agradáveis para Harry. Além de seus melhores amigos estarem felizes (o período afastado de Hermione fez Rony amadurecer muito, e ele parecia muito mais maduro e confiante na relação dos dois), Gina parecia mais feliz depois do ataque de ciúme dele, e era comum vê-la encarando Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

Embora a busca fosse mais agradável, ela continuava improdutiva, levando o grupo ao desespero.

Em um dos dias mais frios do ano, o grupo analisava as antigas edições do Profeta Diário, quando uma notícia chamou a atenção de Harry.

A manchete "Membro da família Black encontrado morto" com a foto de um grupo de pessoas em volta do que parecia um corpo estirado no chão, estava na primeira página do jornal.

Harry continuou a estudar o jornal e começou a ler o texto que se encontrava abaixo da foto.

_"Foi encontrado morto hoje, em uma cabana abandonada, Régulus Black II, filho de Orion Black e Walburga Black. A situação do corpo indica que Régulus foi vitima da Maldição Imperdoável "Avada Kedavra", e que o autor de tal maldição deva ter sido um Comensal da Morte, a mando de "Você-sabe-quem". Suspeita-se que Régulus tenha ligação com Comensais da Morte, e talvez a falha em alguma missão tenha definido a sua morte."_

Harry analisou atentamente a foto, e viu no fundo da mesma uma praia e em penhasco que lhe pareciam familiares. Foi quando veio à sua mente a noite da morte do antigo Diretor, em que saiu com Dumbledore em busca de uma das Horcruxes de Voldemort.

- É perto da caverna, onde Voldemort escondeu o medalhão! – Harry quase gritou sem perceber.

- Quieto, Harry! – exclamou Hermione. – Cuidado com o que você fala!

Para sorte de Harry a biblioteca se encontrava vazia, e seu ato só rendeu uma bronca da Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, por falar alto, e se não diminuíssem a voz, ela expulsaria a todos.

Harry fez sinal aos outros três para que se aproximassem, e mostrou a manchete com a foto de Régulus Black.

- Espere aí! – disse Hermione, correndo para a pilha de jornais antigos, e voltando com uma outra edição de alguns dias após a que Harry achou. – Veja isso!

Na seção reservada para o obituário, via-se uma nota dizendo _"Será enterrado hoje Régulus Arcturius Black, filho amado e membro fiel da tradição dos Blacks..."._Harry olhou para Rony e Gina e exclamou:

- É isso! R.A.B. é Régulus Arcturius Black! Irmão de Sirius!

- Faz sentido! Se ele era realmente um Comensal da Morte, ele poderia saber sobre as Horcruxes, e poderia tê-la roubado – completou Rony.

- Só tem um problema! – disse Hermione. – Acho improvável que Voldemort tenha contado sobre as Horcruxes para Régulus. Como ele descobriu para quê serviria o medalhão?

- Talvez ele realmente não soubesse. Apenas sabia que era uma coisa preciosa para Voldemort, e por isso a roubou – sugeriu Gina.

- Não, ele sabia do que se tratava. O bilhete no medalhão falso dizia claramente que iria tentar destruí-lo para tornar Voldemort mais vulnerável, ou seja, mortal – disse Harry, com certeza.

- Também acho! – completou Hermione. – Mas estamos esquecendo uma opção.

- Qual opção, Mione? – perguntou Rony.

- Que talvez outra pessoa tenha roubado o medalhão e tenha deixado o bilhete apenas para incriminar outra pessoa, no caso Régulus. E que é bem provável que o motivo da morte dele não foi a troca do medalhão, porque a morte ocorreu anos antes de Harry descobrir que o medalhão era falso – completou Hermione.

- Como sempre, você está certa, Hermione! – disse Rony orgulhoso e abraçando a namorada. – Régulus foi morto por outro motivo.

- Bem, acho que não temos outra alternativa, senão falar com Dumbledore sobre isso, para ver o que ele acha – sugeriu Harry. – Então, prosseguiremos com a nossa busca.

Todos concordaram e resolveram voltar para os dormitórios para descansar. Sabiam que no dia seguinte teriam tempo para discutir com o ex-diretor sobre Régulus Black.

No dia seguinte Harry, Rony e Mione seguiram para a sala da Profª. McGonagall, enquanto Gina foi para a sua aula.

Ao chegarem na sala, foram recebidos por Dumbledore e lhe contaram tudo que haviam descoberto sobre R.A.B.. Dumbledore pensou por alguns momentos e se virou para Harry, dizendo:

- Existem algumas pessoas que poderiam nos dar mais algumas informações sobre Régulus, inclusive o motivo de sua morte.

- Quem, professor? – perguntou Hermione.

- Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lastrange, Mundungo Fletcher e Severus Snape – disse, de maneira simples, o ex-Diretor.

- Mundungo, professor? Que relação ele tem com Régulus Black? - perguntou Harry.

- Ele era amigo de Régulus e pode saber alguma coisa sobre a sua morte – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Mas desses apenas Lucius e Mundungo estão presos em Azkaban. Acho que Mundungo pode nos ajudar, mas duvido que Lucius nos diga qualquer coisa. – disse Harry.

- Sei bem disso, e é por isso que vocês irão até Azkaban, para falar com Mundungo. Depois, Lupin e Moody irão com vocês para falar com Lucius – disse Dumbledore. – E não se preocupe Harry, eles apenas perguntarão sobre Régulus, pois não sabem nada sobre as Horcruxes.

- Ok! – respondeu Harry.

- Azkaban se tornou bem menos perturbadora, desde que os Dementadores a deixaram para se juntar a Voldemort – disse Dumbledore. – Acredito que não terão problemas para conversar com Mundungo, mas de qualquer forma irei conversar com o Ministro, e agendarei tudo.

- Tudo bem! – respondeu o grupo.

- Acho que não temos mais nada para acertar. Sugiro que descansem para a viagem, e reflitam sobre tudo que acertamos – disse Dumbledore. – E Harry, gostaria de conversar com você a sós por um momento.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares, viraram para o amigo e lhe disseram:

- Esperamos você lá fora!

- Tudo bem! – respondeu Harry.

O casal saiu e fechou a porta, deixando Harry a sós com a figura de Dumbledore.

- Harry, gostaria de lhe falar sobre o Natal – disse Dumbledore. – Acho que vocês deveriam passá-lo no Largo Grimmauld.

- Por quê, professor? – perguntou Harry.

- Porque mesmo sabendo que Régulus não tenha roubado o medalhão, ele pertencia à família Black e é bem provável que talvez esteja escondido na casa do Largo Grimmauld! – respondeu o ex-diretor.

Harry pareceu se entristecer com a lembrança do Largo Grimmauld sem a presença de Sirius lá.

- Sei que é duro pra você, mas será de extrema importância para a busca se pudermos vasculhar a casa bem, atrás de qualquer pista – disse Dumbledore. – Acredito que Sirius iria gostar se você voltasse para a sua casa, seja qual fosse o motivo.

- Tudo bem! Voltarei para o Largo Grimmauld no Natal e farei a busca na casa – respondeu Harry.

- Mas não se preocupe, Harry, você não passará o Natal sozinho. Está tudo acertado com os Weasleys, e eles irão passar o Natal com você lá – disse Dumbledore. – E devido a atual situação, acredito que a Srta. Granger deverá passar o Natal lá também, não acha? – Dumbledore agora sorria marotamente para Harry.

Harry riu e saiu para encontrar com os amigos, que lhe esperavam do lado de fora da sala, para contar sobre a ida de todos para o Largo Grimmauld para o Natal.


	14. O segredo de Snape

**O segredo de Snape**

Os dias que se passaram após a reunião com Dumbledore foram tranqüilos, e Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina esperavam um recado do ex-Diretor com relação à conversa com Mundungo Fletcher.

- Algum de vocês já foi a Azkaban? – perguntou Harry ao grupo.

- Não – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Papai foi na época que os Dementadores ficavam lá. Dizia que era horrível, e que de ficar algumas horas lá, a pessoa já se sentia totalmente desesperada – disse Rony depois. – Mas agora deve ser melhor, já que eles não estão mais lá.

- E por que Voldemort não tenta livrar seus comparsas que estão presos lá? Imagino que deva ter ficado mais fácil se escapar de lá agora – perguntou Harry.

- Papai disse que deve ser porque se aumentou a segurança, com mais aurores e feitiços anti-fugas. Embora os Dementadores não estejam lá, o lugar é distante, e poucas pessoas sabem ir lá – respondeu Rony.

- Como vocês acham que vamos pra lá? – perguntou Gina.

- Não sei – respondeu Harry. – Dumbledore nem disse se todos nós vamos ou não.

- Você acha que algum de nós não irá? – perguntou Hermione preocupada, achando que poderia ficar pra trás, por ser mulher. – Só espero que não estejam pensando em me deixar pra trás, eu quero tanto ir quanto qualquer outro.

- Eu sei, Mione! Não estou dizendo que você ou Gina não deveriam ir por serem meninas, há muito tempo deixei de achar que vocês são frágeis, só estou dizendo que não sei o que se passa na cabeça de Dumbledore – respondeu Harry brincando com as garotas.

- É bom mesmo! Não é só porque gosto de você que vou deixá-lo me impedir de fazer o que é necessário – Gina colocava as mãos na cintura, imitando sua mãe. – Certo, Sr. Harry Potter?

Ninguém conseguiu se conter, e todos riram de Gina. Rony chegou a ter os olhos marejados de tanto rir.

hr

Após alguns dias, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, quando receberam um recado por Colin Creevey, dizendo que a Professora McGonagall queria falar com eles.

O quarteto seguiu para a sala da Diretora, e a encontraram postada na frente do retrato de Dumbledore.

- Boa noite! – disse a professora. – Dumbledore quer falar com vocês. Espero lá fora.

O grupo se aproximou do retrato de Dumbledore, que os recebeu de forma calorosa:

- Boa tarde a todos! Está tudo arrumado com o Ministério. Vocês partem no próximo sábado para Azkaban, e terão um encontro com Mundungo. Porém apenas duas pessoas poderão conversar com ele. Então sugiro que vocês escolham quem serão.

- Por que não podemos ir todos? – perguntou Gina.

- Porque chamaria muita atenção. Não é possível aparatar, nem se usar chaves de portal para ir para Azkaban. Só se chega lá voando. Então é melhor que o grupo seja reduzido – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Só voando? – perguntou Hermione.

- Acho que um de nós já desistiu de ir a Azkaban – disse Rony, brincando com a namorada.

- Desisti nada! Eu não desisto de nada nunca! Você mais do que ninguém devia saber disso! – respondeu Hermione ficando com o rosto vermelho. – Se precisar eu vou voando!

- Sei disso, minha flor! Só estou brincando. – disse Rony abraçando a garota.

- Bem, as duas pessoas que irão a Azkaban encontrarão Lupin e Moody aqui na sala da Diretora, às 10 horas. Daqui vocês voarão para próximo do local onde fica Azkaban, e de lá seguirão de barca até a prisão. Não se preocupem em serem visto voando, pois utilizaremos o feitiço da desilusão em vocês, e tanto Lupin quanto Moody sabem para onde ir – explicou Dumbledore aos alunos, para que tudo ficasse claro.

- Certo. Então decidiremos quem irá, e estaremos aqui no sábado – conclui Harry.

- Ótimo! Então até sábado. E bom resto de semana a todos – se despediu Dumbledore.

O grupo se retirou e se colocou a caminho da Sala Comunal. Chegaram e se acomodaram nas poltronas, que se encontravam vazias, pois a maioria dos alunos já estavam em seus dormitórios.

- Temos que resolver quem irá a Azkaban, e acho que temos que pesar todos os motivos na hora de escolher as pessoas – disse Harry.

- Analisando a situação acho que você ir, Harry, é essencial! – começou Hermione. – Pois se tratando de Régulus ser da família Black e da sua relação com Sirius, você pode abordar o assunto da morte dele de maneira a chamar menos atenção.

- É verdade! O mais sensato é que você seja uma das pessoas que irá falar com Mundungo – concordou Rony.

Gina balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

- Tudo bem, eu irei! Agora precisamos decidir quem vai comigo – Harry olhou para os colegas e continuou. – Vocês têm alguma sugestão?

Gina, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, e pareciam pensar sobre o assunto. Foi Gina que tomou a iniciativa e disse:

- Embora eu quisesse muito ir, acho que a pessoa mais indicada é a Mione.

- Por que você acha isso, Gina? – perguntou Harry diante dos olhares de Rony e Mione.

- Porque ela é de longe a pessoa mais sensata de nós, e a que passa mais confiança para as pessoas. Será mais fácil Mundungo confiar em Hermione do que em qualquer um de nós – concluiu Gina de modo simples.

O argumento da ruiva era muito bom, e embora Rony e Harry tentassem pensar em alguma coisa para que ela não fosse, não havia um argumento suficientemente forte.

- Só tem um problema – falou Mione.

- Qual? – perguntou Gina, tentando imaginar o motivo pelo qual Hermione tentasse impedir sua ida a Azkaban.

- Voar – Mione olhava envergonhada para os próprios pés. – Nunca aprendi direito e tenho medo de acabar caindo.

- Se esse é o problema, então não existe problema! – disse Rony sorrindo entrando na conversa e abraçando Mione. – Pode deixar que até sábado a Mione vai estar voando como nunca!

- O que você está pensando em fazer, Rony? – perguntou Hermione um pouco assustada.

- Ensinar você, ora bolas! – respondeu Rony beijando o rosto da namorada.

- Então está resolvido! Iremos eu e Hermione – disse Harry. – Agora é melhor irmos dormir, pois teremos aula amanhã e Hermione terá que usar seu tempo livre para as aulas com Rony.

- Ok! Boa noite então – Gina se levantou beijou o rosto de Harry, que ficou tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de Rony. Abraçou e beijou o irmão e Mione, e subiu a seu dormitório.

Rony se despediu de Hermione, que seguiu Gina, e junto com Harry eles seguiram para o dormitório dos garotos.

Os dias que antecederam a ida a Azkaban foram gastos com as aulas de vôo de Hermione e com conversas de qual seriam as perguntas a serem feitas a Mundungo.

No sábado de manhã o grupo levantou cedo e seguiu em direção ao Salão Principal, para tomar o café da manhã.

- Você devia comer alguma coisa, Mione! Se não se alimentar direito é até capaz de cair da vassoura. Então as aulas que eu te dei não terão servido pra nada – disse Rony num tom de preocupação.

- Não consigo! Só de me imaginar voando sozinha meu estômago já embrulha – respondeu Hermione. – Isso é muito difícil pra mim.

- Você é capaz – disse o ruivo, tentando passar confiança a garota. – Além disso, sou ótimo professor! – Rony agora ria de sua própria piada.

- Acho que você só se esforçou por ter um "grande interesse" pela aluna! – brincou Gina.

- Pára com isso, Gina! Não tem graça! – Mione agora ficara muito vermelha e envergonhada.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada, minha flor. Na verdade eu realmente tenho um "enorme interesse" pela aluna, e faz um grande tempo que sinto isso – disse Rony dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada.

- Acho melhor irmos. Já está quase na hora de encontrarmos os outros na sala da Diretora – Harry disse se levantando. – Vocês vão até lá com a gente?

- Claro! – respondeu Rony. – Não quero perder nenhum segundo que tenho com a "minha garota" – Rony levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que Mione a pegasse.

Todos se levantaram e foram em direção a sala da Professora McGonagall.

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Lupin e Moody esperando o grupo, para irem a Azkaban.

- Bom dia a todos. E então, quem vai conosco? – disse Lupin.

- Eu e Hermione, Remus. Estamos prontos – Harry segurava sua Firebolt e Hermione a Comet que Rony emprestara.

- Ok, então se aproximem para que possamos desiludir vocês – Moody fez sinal para Harry e Hermione.

Hermione abraçou o namorado e lhe deu um beijo, dizendo:

- Não se preocupe, volto logo!

- E eu estarei esperando, pode ter certeza! – respondeu Rony.

Harry se sentiu estranho e num ímpeto se aproximou de Gina e a abraçou. A menina, embora não entendesse o porquê da atitude de Harry, retribuiu o abraço e lhe disse ao ouvido:

- Tenha cuidado!

- Pode deixar, volto logo! – respondeu Harry de maneira simples e confiante.

Harry e Hermione se aproximaram de Moody, e ele desiludiu os dois. Subiu em sua vassoura e se virou para onde estava os dois, dizendo:

- O Lupin vai na frente, e como eu sou o único que pode vê-los, irei na retaguarda. Não se preocupem, se acontecer alguma coisa estarei atento. Harry, acho melhor você voar o mais próximo de Lupin que puder, enquanto eu voarei ao lado da Srta. Granger.

- Certo – responderam os dois.

- Harry, vamos então! – disse Lupin levantando vôo e sendo seguindo por Harry.

- Certo, Srta. Granger, agora é a nossa vez! –disse Moody indicando a Mione que fosse primeiro.

Hermione levantou vôo e foi seguida por Moody.

Eles voaram em direção ao Norte por várias horas e conforme seguiam viagem, o frio ia aumentando. Embora estivessem muito bem agasalhados, o frio que fazia já passava do insuportável, e quando Harry já não sentia suas mãos, Lupin embicou sua vassoura para baixo, começando a descer.

Ele pousou, e em seguida Harry pousou ao seu lado.

Orientado por Olho-tonto, Mione pousou próxima a Harry, com Moody ao seu lado.

- Um momento, vou desiludi-los outra vez. – falou Moody, pegando a varinha no bolso da jaqueta. Com um movimento, fez Hermione e Harry aparecerem.

Moody olhou para Hermione, que parecia assustada pelo vôo, e disse-lhe com o que parecia um sorriso na boca torta:

- Parabéns, Srta. Granger! A senhorita está voando muito bem!

- Erh... Obrigada! – Hermione parecia constrangida, e olhava para Harry com as bochechas muito vermelhas.

Harry sabia o motivo daquilo. Era Rony, pois qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com o colega fazia Hermione corar.

- Bem, está na hora! Vamos! – disse Lupin, indo em direção a um cais muito antigo, onde uma pequena balsa estava ancorada.

Conforme se aproximavam da balsa, Harry pôde notar a figura de um ser alto, coberto por uma capa negra, muito escura. Quem já tivesse visto um, poderia jurar que era um Dementador que dirigia a balsa, mas a diferença era que o ser não flutuava como eles.

Eles chegaram na balsa e embarcaram nela. Harry fixou os olhos na abertura do capuz do condutor da balsa, e horrorizado notou que ele não possuía olhos, somente fendas, e parecia humano, mas com uma aparência muito velha.

Conforme a balsa avançava mar adentro, uma neblina muito forte a cobria, impedindo qualquer um deles de ver alguma coisa na frente.

Após algum tempo, eles tinham que se equilibrar na balsa para não cair, devido ao mar agitado. Então, Harry viu surgir uma sombra negra alguns metros na sua frente. Ele fez sinal para Hermione, e quando os dois fixaram o olhar na sombra que surgia, puderam ver a figura de um enorme castelo que cobria toda a ilha.

Ao contrário de Hogwarts, que tinha uma fachada imponente e parecia um quadro, passando uma sensação de aconchego para quem o via, Azkaban mostrava tudo o que deveria passar: o desespero, a dor, e a culpa de quem habitava aquele castelo. Era um castelo negro, sem luz e sem vida, que se postava na frente dos tripulantes da balsa.

A balsa parou em frente a um pequeno cais. Ele terminava em uma porta de madeira velha e cheia de trancas.

O condutor da balsa a prendeu no cais e foi até a porta. Harry notou que havia uma pequena pedra escura no meio da porta, e notou que o condutor se colocou em frente a ele. Foi quando uma luz negra saiu da pedra, em direção ao lugar onde deveria ficar o olho esquerdo do condutor. Ouviu-se um som de trancas se abrindo, e a porta enfim se abriu.

- Vamos! – disse Moody. – Tem gente nos esperando do lado de dentro.

Todos entraram e conforme Moody havia dito, um grupo de quatro pessoas os esperavam. Um deles se aproximou e disse em direção a Moody:

- Então não morreu ainda, seu saco de ossos?

- Nunca antes de você, saco de bosta de dragão! – respondeu Moody, indo em direção ao homem, dando-lhe um abraço.

- Colegas, este é Simon Moody, meu meio-irmão e o cara mais irritante que conheço! – disse Moody para Hermione e Harry.

Simon se aproximou e cumprimentou Harry e Hermione, mas não Lupin. Harry achou estranho, pois sempre considerou Lupin uma pessoa gentil, e não imaginava que alguém não gostasse dele.

- Vocês irão comigo e com Charles – disse Simon a Harry e Hermione, apontando para um dos homens que o acompanhavam. – Enquanto Moody e seu "amigo", irão com James e Phill. Vocês terão uma hora para o interrogatório. Nos encontraremos aqui em seguida.

Todos concordaram. Harry, Hermione, Simon e Charles seguiram por um corredor que entrava por dentro do castelo, enquanto Moody, Lupin, James e Phill pegaram uma escada, que parecia levar a alguma das torres do castelo.

Após alguns minutos, andando por corredores estreitos e escuros, eles chegaram a uma sala, onde havia apenas uma mesa, algumas cadeiras e uma porta do outro lado.

Alguns segundos depois a porta do outro lado da sala se abriu e por ela entrou Mundungo, sendo escoltado por outro guarda.

- Harry! Hermione! Que bom ver vocês! Vieram me buscar? Estou livre? – disse um Mundungo desesperado, indo em direção aos garotos, mas sendo contido pelo guarda que o acompanhava.

- Vocês poderiam nos deixar a sós? – disse Harry aos dois que o acompanhavam e ao guarda que veio com Mundungo.

- Tem certeza? Ele pode ser perigoso – perguntou Simon.

- Tenho. Só o Ministro acha que Mundungo é perigoso – respondeu Harry.

Simon fez um sinal para os outros dois, e eles saíram enquanto o meio-irmão de Moody dizia a Harry e Hermione:

- Estaremos lá fora. Qualquer coisa é só me chamarem.

Harry fez um sinal para Simon, que saiu e fechou a porta.

- Sente-se, Mundungo. Precisamos conversar – disse Harry, mostrando a cadeira a Mundungo e esperando ele sentar.

Quando Mundungo se sentou, Harry e Hermione se sentaram nas cadeiras do outro lado da mesa e começaram a falar:

- Mundungo, sabemos o motivo de sua prisão e não temos como fazer nada para soltá-lo – começou Harry. – Mas nós, e a Ordem, precisamos de sua ajuda. Quem sabe isso possa ajudá-lo a sair daqui.

- Claro... Tudo para ajudá-los... e a Ordem também – Mundungo parecia consternado e um pouco perdido. – O que vocês querem saber?

- O que você sabe sobre a morte de Régulus Black? – perguntou Hermione, entrando na conversa.

- Régulus? Nada! – respondeu Mundungo assustado.

- Dumbledore nos disse que você era amigo de Régulus, e que podia saber quem o matou e porquê! – disse Harry, um pouco mais nervoso. – Por que não nos fala? – Harry esmurrou a mesa com raiva.

- Eu era amigo dele sim! Mas depois que ele se tornou um Comensal da Morte, nunca mais nos encontramos! Se a Ordem me visse com ele acharia que eu tinha traído a todos, como Rabicho, e embora eu seja um ladrão, não sou traidor! – respondeu Mundungo desesperado.

- Calma, Harry! Isso não ajuda em nada! Deixe-me falar com ele, está bem? – Hermione fez Harry se levantar e ficar afastado dos dois.

A garota voltou seu olhar para Mundungo, tentando passar segurança para ele, dizendo de maneira calma:

- Sabemos que você não trairia a Ordem, mas se você souber de algo sobre Régulus, qualquer coisa, isso ajudaria muito.

Mundungo parecia analisar a situação, e olhando para o chão começou a falar:

- Eu me encontrei com Régulus apenas uma vez, depois que ele se tornou um Comensal. Foi uns dias antes dele ser assassinado. Ele parecia transtornado e me disse que se alguma coisa acontecesse a ele, era para dizer a Sirius que ele nunca faria nada de mal pra ninguém. Que embora fosse um covarde, iria sofrer as conseqüências disso.

Hermione olhou para Harry e o garoto entendeu o porquê de Régulus ter sido morto. Foi por não seguir a Ordem de Voldemort para matar alguém, e não tinha nada a ver com o medalhão.

- Outra coisa, nós o vimos vendendo coisas dos Black em Hogsmeade, ano passado, antes de ser preso. Onde encontrou aquelas coisas? – continuou Hermione.

- Eu as peguei no Largo Grimmauld, mas me arrependo muito. Foi mais forte do que eu – Mundungo colocara as mãos sobre o rosto e parecia mais desesperado.

Harry se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Mundungo, dizendo calmamente:

- Isso não importa! Só preciso saber uma coisa. Você viu algum medalhão por lá?

- Não, eu juro que não! – Mundungo olhou para Harry.

- Tudo bem! Faremos o possível para tirá-lo daqui, mas não posso prometer nada – Harry disse de maneira sincera para Mundungo.

- Obrigado! Se vocês descobrirem quem matou meu amigo Régulus e prendê-lo, eu já ficarei feliz – disse Mundungo.

Harry e Hermione se despediram de Mundungo e bateram na porta para que os guardas entrassem. Harry olhou para Mundungo saindo pela outra porta e não pôde deixar de sentir pena do ladrão, que embora tivesse feito muitas coisas erradas, não era uma má pessoa.

O caminho de volta até o ponto de encontro com Moody e Lupin foi silencioso, pois Harry e Hermione tinham combinado de somente conversar sobre o assunto em Hogwarts.

Quando se encontraram, Moody e Lupin também não quiseram comentar nada, nem no caminho feito na balsa. Somente quando chegaram ao cais, de onde começaram a viagem de balsa para Azkaban, foi que Harry iniciou uma conversa.

- Como vocês foram com Lucius? – perguntou o garoto para Lupin.

- Descobrimos várias coisas. Mas acho melhor só conversamos em Hogwarts, é mais seguro – respondeu Lupin.

- Posso perguntar outra coisa, então? – disse Harry, meio envergonhado.

- Claro! O que quer saber? – Lupin se mostrava curioso.

- Você já conhecia o meio-irmão de Moody? – Harry perguntou.

- Já. Porque a pergunta? – Lupin parecia cada vez mais curioso.

- É que parecia que ele não gosta muito de você. Posso saber por quê? – Harry olhava curioso para Lupin.

- Ah! A resposta é simples. Tonks! – respondeu Lupin. – Eles foram namorados faz algum tempo, e ele tinha esperança de voltar com ela. Além de tudo, ele não acha uma boa idéia ela estar namorando um Lobisomem.

A resposta de Lupin fez Harry não gostar nada de Simon, mas já tinha passado pela mesma situação, ao ver Gina com Dino e imaginando que o rapaz não fosse digno de estar com ela.

A viagem de volta foi tranqüila. Mal pousaram em Hogwarts e foram recebidos pelos outros, que os esperavam. Todos seguiram para a sala de McGonagall, para se reunir com Dumbledore.

Ao redor do quadro de Dumbledore, começaram a contar o que havia ocorrido em Azkaban. Foram Harry e Hermione que começaram a conversa dizendo a todos:

- Não descobrimos muita coisa – começou Hermione. – Somente que Mundungo encontrou com Régulus um pouco antes de morrer e que provavelmente foi morto porque não cumpriu uma ordem de Voldemort.

- Infelizmente não sabemos qual era essa ordem – completou Harry.

- Nós sabemos – disse Moody.

Todos se voltaram para Moody e Lupin com curiosidade.

- A conversa com Lucius foi proveitosa, embora muito difícil – começou Lupin. – Ele dizia muitas coisas sem nexo. Com certeza fruto da época em que os Dementadores vigiavam Azkaban.

- Mas descobrimos que realmente Régulus não cumpriu uma ordem de Voldemort, e por isso foi morto – completou Moody.

- Mas qual era a ordem que ele recebeu? – perguntou Rony.

- Matar seu irmão Sirius! – respondeu Lupin. – Ele tinha que matá-lo, e descobrir onde era a sede da Ordem.

- Porém, ele não cumpriu a ordem – Moody continuou. – Provavelmente por isso foi morto.

- Mas quem o matou? – perguntou Gina.

- Aí que está o mais curioso – respondeu Lupin. – Parece que a primeira pessoa encarregada de matá-lo, convenceu Voldemort de que não era uma boa idéia, então a missão foi entregue a Lucius.

- E quem foi a primeira pessoa encarregada de matar Régulus? – perguntou Hermione.

- Snape! – respondeu Lupin.

Um silêncio mórbido tomou conta da sala.

- Ele podia ter avisado Régulus. Ele poderia tê-lo salvo – Harry parecia indignado.

- Ele não podia fazer nada! – respondeu Dumbledore que entrava na conversa.

- O senhor sabia disso? – perguntou Harry a Dumbledore.

- Exatamente, não – respondeu Dumbledore. – Mas Snape me confidenciou que teria que matar alguém, e que por pouco conseguiu se livrar da tarefa. Contudo se tentasse salvar essa pessoa, Voldemort descobriria que ele estava do nosso lado.

- Como do nosso lado? Ele matou o senhor! – disse Harry irritado.

- Não posso contar o que ele me contou. Não tenho esse direito – respondeu Dumbledore. – Mas continuo com a certeza de que na hora propícia, ele retornará ao nosso lado.

- Como pode dizer isso? Ele matou o senhor! – Harry gritava para Dumbledore.

- Lupin, Moody, vocês poderiam nos dar licença? Preciso conversar com os garotos e com as garotas, é claro, a sós – Dumbledore disse solicitando aos membros da Ordem que saíssem.

- Claro! O que tínhamos para contar já foi falado, portanto já vamos. Se precisar é só nos chamar. Até logo a todos – disse Lupin, se despedindo e sendo acompanhado por Moody.

Assim que os dois saíram, Dumbledore se virou para Harry e começou a falar:

- Sempre me perguntei porque você nunca perguntou sobre minha morte. Achava que você se sentia incomodado com o que aconteceu, mas vejo que é hora de vocês saberem exatamente o que houve naquela noite.

Os amigos se entreolharam e aguardaram a explicação de Dumbledore, curiosos.

- Naquela noite, quando chegamos na torre e fui imobilizado pelo Sr. Malfoy, tentei convencê-lo a passar para o nosso lado e nos deixar ajudá-lo. O que, infelizmente, não deu resultado – continuou Dumbledore. – Com a chegada dos outros Comensais, fiquei preocupado. Temi que quando me matassem o atacassem, Harry.

Harry se sentiu incomodado. Achava que Dumbledore deveria ter pensado em salvar a sua vida, ao invés de se preocupar com ele.

- Quando Severus chegou, me acalmei e comecei a conversar com ele através de Legilimência. – disse Dumbledore, fazendo os presentes ficarem de boca aberta por tanto espanto. – E nessa conversa, expliquei o que havia acontecido na caverna, e que eu tinha bebido um líquido que não conhecia. Passei o aspecto do líquido para ele, para que pudesse identificá-lo.

O silêncio na sala era assustador e só se ouvia a respiração dos presentes, que estava um pouco mais acelerada do que a normal. Dumbledore continuou sereno e recomeçou a falar:

- Severus me perguntou o que deveria fazer, já que eu sabia sobre o voto perpétuo que ele havia feito com a mãe de Malfoy, Narcisa, e que se não o cumprisse provavelmente morreria. Fosse pelo voto perpétuo ou nas mãos de Voldemort.

- Ele poderia tentar impedir os outros! Poderia ter lhe soltado! – disse Harry parecendo inconformado com o fato de Dumbledore tentar justificar os atos de Snape.

- Não, Harry, ele não podia – respondeu Dumbledore. – Eu disse a ele que deveria me matar e seguir com os outros Comensais. E quando tivesse informações que o ajudasse a destruir Voldemort, Harry, deveria voltar e se juntar a nós. Além do mais, eu sabia que já estava morto.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione.

- Conversando com Snape, ele descobriu que o líquido que bebi era o veneno mais potente que já existiu na história da magia. E que para me salvar, teria que tomar o antídoto no máximo quinze minutos depois de ter tomado o veneno. Sabíamos, Harry, que já havia se passado muito tempo – concluiu Dumbledore.

- Mas ele não pareceu ter problema nenhum em matá-lo! Parecia muito tranqüilo para fazê-lo! – disse Harry.

- Você está sendo injusto, Harry! – continuou Dumbledore. – Você me ouviu suplicar para que o fizesse. E que quando o fizesse, tinha que tirar todos dali o mais rápido possível, para que não o encontrassem.

Harry se lembrou da súplica de Dumbledore e que achara que ele suplicava por sua vida, e não para ser morto.

- Como todos podem, ver a minha confiança em Snape continua a mesma, e que não comentarei porque confio nele, já que só ele tem o direito de contar isso – finalizou Dumbledore. – Então peço que concentrem seus esforços em achar o medalhão, e para isso a melhor coisa a fazer é procurá-lo no Largo Grimmauld.

- Tudo bem, professor! – disse Harry, contrariado e totalmente sem entusiasmo. – Sempre confiamos no senhor e continuaremos confiando. Mas acho difícil encontrarmos algo lá.

Dumbledore sorriu para o grupo e disse:

- Agradeço a confiança de todos. Aproveitem bem o tempo que terão no Largo Grimmauld e busquem por qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar. E a propósito, tenham um Feliz Natal e aproveitem os dias que terão juntos.

O grupo sorriu em retribuição e saiu da sala em direção a Sala Comunal. No caminho, Rony começou um interrogatório sobre a visita a Azkaban:

- Como foi lá, Mione?

- Tudo bem. Embora não haja mais Dementadores lá, o lugar continua horroroso – disse Hermione.

- E a viagem de vassoura? Foi tranqüila? – perguntou Rony, querendo saber sobre como Mione tinha voado.

- Foi tudo ótimo! Se você quer saber como me saí voando, é só me perguntar! – Hermione parecia um pouco zangada com o ruivo.

- Não é nada disso! Sei que você está voando bem! Só fiquei preocupado! – Rony parecia um pouco constrangido e chateado com Mione.

- Obrigada... pela preocupação – Hermione ficou envergonhada de ter ralhado com Rony. – E a propósito, Moody disse que estou voando muito bem. Também, pudera! Com o professor que tive!

Rony sorriu e abraçou a namorada enquanto caminhavam para a Sala Comunal, roubando um beijo quando achava que ninguém estava olhando.


	15. De volta ao Largo Grimmauld

**De volta ao Largo Grimmauld**

Era uma tarde fria de inverno. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se encontravam na sala do Largo Grimmauld, como já era de costume, desde que chegaram lá para o Natal.

O quadro da Sra. Black fora estrategicamente coberto, de forma a ela não ver a agitação na casa, durante o feriado do Natal.

- Isso não está dando em nada! – resmungava Rony, vasculhando um dos armários da sala pela enésima vez.

- Pare de resmungar, Rony! Estamos todos cansados! – Gina ralhava com Rony, enquanto procurava qualquer sinal de magia nas paredes.

- Gina está certa! Não podemos desistir! Combinamos com Dumbledore revistar a casa, e é o que faremos! – disse Hermione.

Harry permanecia calado. Ele queria ter a determinação de Gina e Hermione, mas também achava aquela busca inútil.

Fazia uma semana que chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld e todas as buscas, até aquele momento, não tinham dado em nada.

- Acho que por hoje chega – disse Harry. – Já está anoitecendo, e é melhor descansarmos um pouco.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Hermione. – Mas continuaremos amanhã.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Harry, jogando seu corpo sobre o sofá puído da sala, na antiga casa dos Black.

Rony sentou-se, e Hermione foi a seu encontro, sentando no braço da poltrona em que o garoto estava, deixando-se abraçar pelo namorado. Gina até pensou em se sentar ao lado de Harry, mas a cara de poucos amigos do garoto a fez se sentar na poltrona do outro lado da sala, que estava vazia.

- Será que estamos fazendo a coisa certa? – Harry parecia pensativo. – Acho que estamos perdendo tempo aqui!

- Por quê, Harry? – questionou Hermione. – Não acha que Dumbledore está certo? Deve haver alguma coisa aqui que nos leve ao medalhão.

- Não sei. – Harry passava preocupação aos colegas. – Temo que o nosso tempo seja curto. Temo que não encontremos as outras Horcruxes. Temo que não seja capaz de derrotar Voldemort. Mas principalmente... Temo perder as pessoas de quem gosto.

Gina notou que os olhos de Harry se enchiam de lágrimas, e fez sinal para que Rony e Mione saíssem da sala.

- Calma, Harry – Gina se sentou ao lado do garoto, tentando olhar em seus olhos. – Estamos aqui. Você não está sozinho.

- Mas será que não seria melhor não estarem? – Harry encarou Gina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Pelo menos não colocaria vocês em perigo. Comigo, você, Rony, Hermione e toda a sua família podem morrer a qualquer momento. Não agüento mais levar essa preocupação!

- Harry, não diga isso! – Gina começava a se preocupar. Nunca tinha visto Harry tão consternado.

- Você não entende! Se eu não existisse, talvez vocês não estivessem em perigo! – Harry agora estava desesperado e chorava como uma criança. – Talvez fosse melhor que eu estivesse morto!

Gina segurou o rosto de Harry e o beijou desesperadamente. As lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Gina, se misturando com as de Harry, enquanto o beijo se aprofundava.

Após alguns segundos, Harry se acalmou. Quando finalmente os lábios se separaram, foi a vez de Gina falar:

- Nunca mais diga isso! Se você estivesse morto, Voldemort estaria no poder e o mundo bruxo estaria perdido. Eu, Rony e minha família já estaríamos mortos, pois sempre fomos traidores do sangue. Hermione então, sendo trouxa, nem começaria a estudar em Hogwarts. Espero que entenda que você é a razão de termos esperança, e não a causa das coisas ruins que aconteceram! Essas coisas aconteceriam com ou sem você!

Gina parou por um instante e encarou o garoto em silêncio.

- Sem você eu nunca saberia o que é o amor, e provavelmente viveria uma vida sem cor – continuou Gina. – Espero que você entenda, de uma vez por todas, que sem você eu não existo!

Harry olhou para Gina e disse a única coisa que tinha sentido naquele momento:

- Eu te amo! E não quero ficar mais longe de você! Eu não agüento!

Harry se atirou nos braços daquela ruivinha, que embora estivesse do seu lado todo o tempo, de dois anos pra cá era a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

Pela fresta da porta da sala, Rony e Hermione, que olhavam o casal, davam vivas de maneira silenciosa. Seu amigo tinha se permitido ser feliz, e independente do que acontecesse, eles estavam prontos para ajudá-lo.

Nos dias seguintes, Harry e Gina tentavam não demonstrar a alegria que estavam sentindo. Harry combinou com a ruiva que eles ficariam juntos, mas em segredo. Harry continuava a não querer arriscar a segurança da menina. Ele não suportaria ser responsável por qualquer coisa que acabasse machucando-a.

Gina concordou com o pedido do garoto, somente para deixá-lo tranqüilo, mas o fato de não contar para Rony e Hermione a incomodava.

- Vamos contar logo pra eles! – dizia Gina, altas horas da noite na sala da mansão do Largo Grimmauld. – Além do mais, acho que eles já sabem. Eles podem achar que não confiamos neles.

- Não sei – Harry parecia confuso. – Gostaria muito de contar, mas quanto menos pessoas souberem, melhor!

- Por favor! Eu agüento esconder de todos os outros, mas Rony e Mione estão nessa com a gente – Gina fazia cara de choro, fazendo chantagem com o garoto.

- Ok! – Harry sorriu, como vinha fazendo mais vezes, desde que reatara com Gina. – Estou ficando mole demais! Você consegue tudo que quer, poxa!

Gina abraçou Harry sorrindo. Com certeza aquele era um período feliz para eles.

A noite de véspera de Natal foi ótima. Todos os Weasleys, Lupin e Tonks, e vários membros da ordem se reuniram no Largo Grimmauld. A ceia foi esplêndida, como de costume, e depois dela todos conversavam animadamente na sala.

Harry se sentia extremamente feliz, mesmo não podendo ficar próximo de Gina, limitando-se a lançar olhares a garota. Gina, por sua vez, brincava de longe com Harry, fazendo charme, seguidas de caretas ou imitações de Fleur, que mesmo após a lua de mel não abandonara aquele olhar meloso para Gui.

Rony e Mione eram a felicidade em pessoa. Quem os olhasse não veria nem de longe as preocupações que haviam tido nos últimos meses. E o fato de Harry e Gina terem contado que estavam juntos, embora eles já soubessem, os alegrou ainda mais.

Durante a noite toda a casa recebeu visitas, o que garantiu a alegria e a agitação na mansão do Largo Grimmauld. Contudo, pela primeira vez, Harry gostaria que todos fossem embora logo. Harry tinha combinado se encontrar com Gina após todos dormirem, na sala, onde poderiam ficar um pouco juntos e passar o Natal que imaginavam.

Já de madrugada, após todos os convidados terem ido embora, Harry e Gina estavam na sala, abraçados no sofá. Harry gostava daqueles momentos a sós que tinham e lutava contra o sono que chegava.

- Foi um bom Natal, não foi? – perguntava Gina.

- O melhor da minha vida! Até agora – respondeu Harry sorrindo.

- Verdade? E o que tem de tão especial pra você? – Gina tinha uma expressão marota, pois sabia o que Harry ia falar, afinal era o mesmo motivo pelo qual tinha sido o melhor Natal da vida dela também.

- Pelo simples fato de ser o nosso primeiro Natal juntos, sua tonta! Eu sei que você pensa a mesma coisa! Boba! – Harry era só sorrisos e fazia cócegas na namorada.

- Pára Harry... Vamos acordar os outros... Não tô agüentando! – Gina ria e tentava segurar as mãos do garoto.

- Adoro te ver assim, sorrindo! – O olhar do garoto para a ruiva era profundo. – Enche meu coração de felicidade.

- Espera um pouco! – Gina corria para seu quarto, deixando o moreno na sala.

Harry ficou imaginando o que Gina estaria fazendo, e quando a ruiva chegou trazendo um pacote, seu coração gelou. Harry não tinha comprado nada, e sentia-se triste por não ter um presente para dar a ruiva.

- Pra você! Feliz Natal! Vamos, abra logo! – disse Gina com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Mas Gina, não comprei nada pra você! – Harry parecia envergonhado.

- Pára de ser bobo! Eu sei que você não comprou nada pra ninguém. Aliás, ninguém comprou nada pra ninguém – disse Gina com um sorriso maroto. – Isso é uma coisa que venho guardando pra você há algum tempo.

Harry abriu o pacote rapidamente. Harry olhou para Gina, e abriu um sorriso sincero ao ver o conteúdo do pacote. Harry tirava um porta-retrato com várias fotos de Gina, inclusive com ele, escrito nas bordas, "para meu único e eterno amor".

- Adorei Gina! – Harry correu para a ruiva e lhe deu um longo beijo.

Após o beijo, Gina olhou para o garoto e disse em seguida, com aquele olhar zombeteiro e aquele sorriso aberto que Harry tanto gostava:

- Mas pode ter certeza de que o melhor presente foi o meu! Ganhei o que mais queria desde os meus dez anos! – Harry riu e o casal ficou ali por várias horas antes de irem se deitar.

hr

O dia de Natal foi alegre como a véspera. O almoço foi divino, como só a Sra. Weasley sabia fazer, e contou com a presença de quase todos membros da Ordem e da família Weasley.

Harry pode ter a sensação de família, mais uma vez, que aquele grupo injetava nele, e o desespero que teve dias atrás sumiu. Ele sabia que aquela luta era por eles, e ele não estava sozinho, eles estavam com ele.

Harry já sabia que amava Gina, mas aqueles dias com ela, mesmo que às escondidas, eram um dos mais felizes que já tivera em sua vida.

Após o almoço, ele, Gina, Rony e Hermione resolveram ir para a beira do lago, onde treinavam antes do início das aulas.

- Boa a sua idéia, Harry! – dizia um Rony, animado. – Finalmente um tempo só pra nós.

- É verdade! – continuou Gina.

Harry e Hermione olharam surpresos para os dois.

- Nem vem! Adoramos nossa família, mas às vezes um pouco de espaço é bom! – Gina ralhou com os dois, gerando risos de todos.

A tarde foi linda para os casais. Aqueles momento que passaram na beira do lago, sendo apenas namorados, foram uma injeção de ânimo.

Quando voltavam do lago, Harry voltou à realidade. O feriado de Natal estava terminando, e até agora não tinham achado nada. Harry e os outros sabiam que não podiam perder mais tempo, e resolveram se reunir no quarto do garoto, no dia seguinte.

No dia 26, Harry se reuniu em seu quarto com Rony, Hermione, e Gina, para combinarem como seria a busca por pistas nos últimos dias.

- Não vejo sentido em fazer buscas na sala, nos quartos ou na cozinha. Já os revistamos várias vezes e não achamos nada – concluiu Harry.

- O que você sugere, então? – perguntou Hermione.

- Procurar nos lugares onde ainda não tentamos. Como por exemplo, o sótão! – respondeu Harry.

- É verdade! – comentou Rony. – Ainda não olhamos lá!

- Certo! Então revistaremos o sótão essa semana – definiu Harry. – É melhor começarmos logo!

O grupo subiu até o sótão.

Ao abrirem o alçapão que dava acesso ao sótão, e puxarem a escada, um arrepio subiu pelas costas de todos. O que houvesse ali, coisa boa não era.

- Lumus! – disse Harry, iluminando a ponta de sua varinha, subindo as escadas na frente de todos.

Quando todos já haviam subido ao sótão, Harry se dirigiu ao grupo dizendo:

- É melhor não ficarmos sozinhos. Gina, você vem comigo, e revistaremos mais a frente. Rony e Mione procuram do outro lado.

Harry e Gina se dirigiram ao fundo do sótão, enquanto Rony e Hermione seguiam para o lado oposto.

O sótão estava com um aspecto de meter medo. Escuro e com aquele cheiro de mofo, que Harry só sentira na primeira vez que chegara a mansão do Largo Grimmauld, em seu quinto ano de estudo.

Haviam vários baús empoeirados, vasos quebrados, móveis puídos pelo tempo e alguns espelhos.

Harry e Gina resolveram começar abrindo os baús. Enquanto Gina iluminava a região em que estavam, Harry abria os baús, olhando todas as coisas que havia dentro deles.

Alguns dos baús estavam fechados por magia, e Harry demorava para descobrir qual o feitiço para abri-los.

Após abrirem alguns dos baús, onde encontraram apenas fotos antigas, roupas velhas e livros, Harry notou um pequeno baú dourado, escondido dentro de uma gaveta, numa cômoda que estava em um dos cantos do sótão.

Harry tentou todos os feitiços que conhecia para abri-lo, mas nada funcionava. Gina tentou ajudar, mas os feitiços que ela lembrou também não funcionaram.

Harry decidiu levá-lo para baixo, quando terminassem de procurar.

Harry e Gina continuaram a examinar o sótão, quando foram surpreendidos por um grito horrendo, que vinha do outro lado da sala.

- NÃOOOOOOOOO! SOCORROOOOO!

Eles correram na direção em que Rony e Mione estavam.

Quando chegaram, ele e a ruiva não puderam não rir da situação. Hermione olhava para Rony, com uma cara brava, e gritava com o ruivo:

- Caramba, Rony! Nem era de verdade! Era só uma bolinha felpuda negra e não uma aranha!

Rony estava em cima de um armário, com uma expressão de horror. Quando viu Harry e Gina rindo, seu rosto foi ficando vermelho, e ele disse para Hermione, com um ar envergonhado:

- Mas que droga! Você sabe que não suporto aranhas! Não imaginou que eu pudesse me assustar? Agora tô aqui, pagando o maior mico!

Hermione tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu. Rony olhando a situação, se conformou e riu com os amigos.

- Eu ainda mato o Fred e o Jorge! Desde que eles fizeram o meu ursinho virar uma aranha enorme, quando era criança, não consigo me controlar com relação a elas – disse Rony.

Após o susto, eles resolveram continuar a busca no sótão.

Harry continuava intrigado com o baú que ele e Gina tinham achado, mas resolveu que só o mostraria a Rony e Hermione lá embaixo, para não atrapalhar a busca.

Durante o dia todo, Harry e os outros revistaram o sótão. Ele encontraram vários objetos de família, mas nada do medalhão.

No fim da tarde, os quatro se reuniram novamente no quarto de Harry, e finalmente ele resolveu mostrar o baú a Rony e Hermione.

- A única coisa diferente que eu e Gina encontramos foi esse baú!

Hermione pegou o pequeno baú dourado e disse para Harry:

- Vocês tentaram abri-lo?

- Lógico... Dãh! Mas tudo que tentamos não deu resultado – respondeu Gina de modo irônico.

- Então o que faremos? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei. Tinha esperança de que vocês tivessem uma idéia – disse Harry – Acho perigoso levá-lo para Hogwarts sem saber o que tem dentro.

Todos se entreolharam, pensando no que podiam fazer.

Após alguns momentos, Hermione pareceu ter uma idéia. Com os olhos brilhando e um meio sorriso na boca, a menina se virou para o garoto e disse:

- Tem alguém que pode nos ajudar, Harry!

- Quem? – perguntaram todos os outros ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem conhecemos que viveu aqui a vida inteira nessa mansão e que não pode se negar a contar qualquer coisa a Harry? – disse Hermione, querendo fazer seus amigos verem o que ela imaginara.

- Monstro! – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso! – disse Hermione – Então é só chamá-lo, Harry! E perguntar sobre esse baú.

- Monstro, venha até aqui! – disse Harry.

A figura do elfo doméstico dos Black aparatou no quarto onde estava o grupo.

- Meu amo chamou, Monstro vem! – disse o elfo fazendo uma profunda reverência – Embora Monstro não goste nem um pouco de seu amo. Nem de seus amigos traidores do sangue e sangues-ruins – Monstro praticamente sussurrou o fim da frase.

- Me poupe de sua opinião! – gritou Harry – Quero saber o que é isso! – Harry agora mostrava o baú para o elfo doméstico.

Mostro parecia lutar internamente para não dizer o que era o baú, mas seu elo de servidão o impedia. Finalmente, a obrigação de Monstro falou mais alto, e a contragosto disse a Harry:

- Isso é um dos tesouros da Família Black. E como o senhor sabe, pertence ao senhor.

- E o que tem aqui dentro? – perguntou Harry.

- Monstro não sabe, mestre – Monstro pareceu satisfeito em não ter a resposta.

- E como se abre isso? – Harry parecia irritado.

- Monstro sabe. Mas Monstro não pode abri-la – Monstro tinha um ar de desprezo para o garoto.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

- Só um Black pode abrir o baú! – Monstro parecia explicar o óbvio.

- E como um Black faz para abrir ele? – perguntou Harry a monstro, enquanto os outros se limitavam a escutar.

- Um Black tem que pegar a chave atrás do quadro da antiga senhora de Monstro e abrir o baú – explicou Monstro.

- Mas como eu faço pra pegá-lo? – Harry agora parecia fora de si.

- Você não pode! Você não é um Black! – Monstro agora parecia indignado – Só um Black pode pegar a chave sem correr perigo.

Isso pegou Harry de surpresa. Tinha esquecido que não era um Black de verdade. Apegara-se tanto ao padrinho que não se lembrava que o sangue dos dois era diferente.

- E agora? – perguntou Harry aos outros – O que faremos? Eu não posso abrir a caixa!

- Mas eu sei quem pode! – Hermione novamente parecia ser a salvação do grupo.

Harry não se acostumava com aquilo. Hermione os surpreendia sempre, e mesmo que isso acontecesse repetidamente, ele não conseguia entender como a morena podia ser tão brilhante.

- Tonks! Ela é uma Black! Embora a família não gostasse dela – finalizou Hermione.

- Mas como faremos para que ela pegue a chave sem fazer perguntas? – perguntou Rony.

- Tenho certeza que só temos que pedir a ela, dizendo que não podemos contar mais nada – respondeu Gina – Ela confia tanto na gente, como nós nela!

- Tem razão, Gina – Harry parecia contente com a solução – É melhor pedirmos pra ela vir amanhã. Vou falar com a Sra. Weasley e solicitar que Tonks venha.

Harry olhou para o elfo e disse:

- Pode voltar a Hogwarts, Monstro!

- Sim senhor! – disse o elfo fazendo a sua reverência e sumindo em seguida.

No dia seguinte, a pedido de Harry, Tonks se encontrava no quarto, junto com Gina, Rony e Hermione.

Harry explicou a ela a conversa que teve com Monstro, e pediu se ela podia tentar pegar a chave. Disse que não sabia se seria perigoso, mas como Monstro não podia mentir pra ele, não deveria ter perigo a ela.

Tonks, como era de se esperar, concordou na mesma hora, e junto com os outros se dirigiu ao quadro da Sra. Black.

Tonks afastou o véu que cobria o quadro e se colocou entre os dois. De repente os insultos da Sra. Black irromperam na mansão:

- Traidora! Amiga de sangues-ruins! Suma daqui!

Alguns segundos depois, uma luz surgiu de trás do véu, seguido de um barulho que parecia um cofre se abrindo.

Quando a luz se apagou, Tonks saiu de trás do véu e os gritos da Sra. Black cessaram.

- É isso que vocês queriam? – perguntou Tonks aos amigos, mostrando uma pequena chave, que parecia ser de ouro.

- Isso mesmo, Tonks! Muito obrigado! – disse Harry pegando a chave.

- Vocês não vão me contar para que querem ela, não é? – perguntou Tonks.

- Infelizmente não podemos, Tonks – disse Hermione – Espero que confie em nós.

- Não se preocupem – Tonks sorria para o grupo – É claro que confio em vocês. E se dizem que não podem falar, não tem problema.

Todos se despediram da garota de cabelos cor de chiclete. Ela usava muito essa cor, depois de começar a namorar Lupin, pois era a cor que mostrava o quanto estava feliz.

Já de volta ao quarto, o grupo se reuniu em torno do baú dourado.

- Será que é seguro o abrirmos todos juntos? Pode ser perigoso – disse Harry.

- Nem vem! – ralhou Gina – Agora estamos todos juntos nessa!

Rony e Hermione assentiram com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação. Harry viu que não tinha opção. Pegou a pequena chave e a colocou na fechadura do baú.

Harry tomou coragem, virou a chave e sentiu o baú destrancar.

Quando finalmente Harry abriu o pequeno baú, seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele enfiou a mão dentro do baú e puxou um pequeno cordão de ouro, com um medalhão na ponta.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, quando Rony perguntou a Harry:

- É ele, Harry?

- É! – respondeu Harry – Agora só falta sabermos uma coisa! E peço que não digam nada até eu terminar.

Os colegas concordaram silenciosamente, pois não sabiam o que dizer.

- Monstro, venha aqui! - disse Harry.

Novamente o elfo doméstico apareceu em sua frente, fazendo uma reverência e dizendo:

- O senhor de Monstro deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, Monstro! – disse Harry ríspido – Quem trouxe essa caixa para cá?

- Essa caixa sempre esteve aqui, desde que Monstro trabalha para os Black – respondeu Monstro.

- Então quem colocou o medalhão dentro dela? – perguntou Harry ao elfo doméstico.

- Foi o Sr. Sirius, quando o recebeu de seu irmão, o Sr. Régulus – disse Monstro.

- E quando foi isso? – continuou perguntando Harry.

- Um pouco antes do Sr. Régulus morrer – finalizou o elfo.

- Certo, Monstro! Pode ir! – disse Harry.

Harry se virou para os amigos que continuavam boquiabertos com tudo que haviam ouvido e disse:

- Estávamos enganados! Foi Régulus que pegou o medalhão!

- Mas como ele descobriu sobre elas? – perguntou Hermione.

- Isso não sei, mas teremos que descobrir! – respondeu Harry. – E não vejo ninguém melhor pra nos ajudar que Dumbledore!

Todos concordaram. Sabiam que sua missão no Largo Grimmauld havia acabado. Só restava a eles voltarem a Hogwarts e ver se Dumbledore tinha alguma idéia.


	16. O medalhão

**O medalhão**

O quarteto voltou a Hogwarts pela rede de flú, como no ano anterior. Conforme eles saíram da lareira da sala da Diretora, foram avisados que deveriam se reunir ali mesmo, no fim da tarde, a pedido de Dumbledore.

No horário marcado, os quatro rumaram para a sala da professora McGonagall, para conversar com Dumbledore.

Ao chegarem à entrada da sala, foram recebidos pela Diretora, que os acompanhou até dentro, e saiu em seguida.

O grupo foi recebido cordialmente, como de costume, pelo retrato de Dumbledore.

- Como vão todos? Espero que o Natal tenha sido agradável para todos. E tenho esperanças de que tenha sido proveitoso para a nossa busca – disse Dumbledore, parecendo ansioso.

- Sim, Professor. O Natal foi muito agradável e proveitoso – respondeu Harry.

- Então vocês têm alguma novidade pra contar? – disse Dumbledore, esperançoso.

- Temos! – responderam todos.

Harry pegou o pequeno baú dourado, que haviam achado no sótão da Mansão do Largo Grimmauld, o abriu e retirou o medalhão de Slytherin.

Os olhos de Dumbledore refletiram toda a satisfação que ele estava sentindo ao ver o medalhão, e sorriu para os quatro.

- Muito bem! Sabia que iriam achá-lo! – disse Dumbledore – Onde ele estava escondido?

- No sótão – respondeu Harry – Mas o senhor sabia que ele estava no Largo Grimmauld?

Dumbledore sorriu para o garoto, e disse em seguida.

- Imaginava. Mas não tinha certeza. Pois a informação que recebi foi incompleta.

- Qual informação o senhor recebeu? – perguntou Gina.

- Que uma das coisas que eu procurava estava onde todos se reuniam – respondeu Dumbledore.

- E quem passou essa informação? – perguntou Rony.

- A Professora Sibila Trelawney, num daqueles momentos de transe, quando consegue realmente profetizar alguma coisa – respondeu Dumbledore. – Mas havia várias interpretações, pois a mansão não foi o único lugar em que nos reunimos.

- E por que o senhor não nos disse? – perguntou Harry.

- Porque isso só deixaria vocês ansiosos, e com mais dificuldade de achar qualquer coisa – respondeu Dumbledore. – Com a mente limpa, vemos melhor as coisas.

Harry pareceu entender o que Dumbledore dizia. Se tivesse ido para o Largo Grimmauld com a missão de achar a Horcruxe, provavelmente o desespero iria impedi-lo.

- Mas agora isso não importa! – disse Dumbledore. – Temos que nos concentrar em como destruí-la.

- O senhor tem razão – respondeu Harry. – Só queremos saber uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Achávamos que Régulus não sabia sobre as Horcruxes – disse Harry. – Mas quem escondeu o colar foi o Sirius, que não devia saber do que se tratava, a pedido do Régulus. Então é provável que ele soubesse que o colar era uma Horcruxe, pois deixou o bilhete no colar antigo.

- Acredito que sim, Harry – concordou Dumbledore. – Mas acho que não foi Voldemort que contou a Régulus. Alguém que sabia é que deve ter contado a ele. – Dumbledore pausou e fitando Harry nos olhos continuou. – Mas não devemos nos preocupar com isso agora, o tempo se encarregará de nos dar a resposta.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio, até que Rony falou:

- Então, para felicidade de Hermione, todos de volta à biblioteca?

Hermione ficou vermelha de raiva. Deu um beliscão em Rony, que se contorcia de dor, enquanto todos os outros riam.

Como Rony prevera, as horas vagas eram gastas na biblioteca, tentando achar alguma forma de destruir o medalhão. Eles tinham medo de usar o mesmo método que foi usado para destruir a taça, pois achavam improvável que Voldemort criasse duas Horcruxes que pudessem ser destruídas do mesmo modo.

Após alguns dias o desânimo voltou ao grupo. Como já tinham vasculhado a biblioteca antes, eles conheciam bem as seções e livros que podiam ajudá-los, deixando a procura mais rápida, contudo, não mais produtiva.

- Nós já olhamos estes livros diversas vezes! – disse desesperada Hermione. – Tem que estar em algum lugar!

- Calma Hermione, ficar assim não vai nos ajudar – Rony tentou ser o mais calmo e gentil possível com a namorada, pois todos estavam uma pilha de nervos, e qualquer coisa era motivo para explodir.

- Eu sei! – Hermione disse ríspida, se arrependendo depois. – Desculpe, é que o fato da biblioteca não nos ajudar me irrita profundamente.

Rony segurou o riso, pois sabia que isso só iria irritar mais ainda Hermione. Limitou-se a dar um beijo no rosto da garota e continuar a ler o livro que estava na sua frente.

- Tenho uma idéia – disse Gina, timidamente. – Na verdade é uma sugestão. Mas tenho certeza que vocês vão achar ridículo!

- Pode falar, Gina! – Harry pareceu muito interessado. – Qualquer sugestão será bem vinda.

- Na verdade, todos os livros que pesquisamos têm a ver com a História comprovada da Magia – começou a explicar Gina. – Acho que temos que procurar algo ainda não comprovado.

- Como assim, Gina? – perguntou Rony.

- Lendas! – respondeu Gina.

- Não podemos nos basear em lendas! Não é seguro! – disse Hermione, entrando na conversa.

- Espere um pouco, Hermione. Gina tem razão! – Harry saiu em defesa da idéia de Gina. – Todas as opções que a biblioteca tinha já foram vistas, temos que tentar outra coisa.

- Mas onde acharemos essas informações? – perguntou Rony.

- Lendas geralmente são passadas de pessoa a pessoa, e as "pessoas" que estão a mais tempo em Hogwarts são os quadros! – respondeu Gina. – Podemos conversar com os quadros dos corredores e com os dos ex-diretores.

- Isso não tem cabimento! – Hermione continuava relutando em preferir ouvir as idéias dos quadros a continuar procurando na biblioteca. – Lendas são coisas que não existem!

- Se você se esqueceu, a câmara secreta era uma lenda, assim como o que estava lá dentro! – Gina ficara irritada com a atitude de Mione. – E como sabemos, as duas coisas existiam!

Hermione pareceu muito constrangida por se esquecer do que acontecera com Gina, e como isso tinha afetado a ruiva, resolveu então não questionar mais a sugestão dela.

- Então vamos conversar com os ex-Diretores! – Harry rapidamente tratou de contornar a situação. – Com certeza eles poderão nos ajudar.

hr

No dia seguinte, como era sábado, todos puderam seguir para a sala da Professora McGonagall, com o objetivo de conversar com os ex-Diretores.

Eles foram bem recebidos por ela, que os deixou com Dumbledore.

- Bom dia! Alguma novidade? – perguntou o ex-Diretor.

- Novidade não. Apenas uma teoria – respondeu Gina.

- E qual seria ela, Srta. Weasley? – Dumbledore se virou para a garota.

- Bem, é que não achamos nada conclusivo na biblioteca, e então achamos que deveríamos conversar com o senhor, e com os outros diretores, se existe alguma lenda de como destruir o medalhão – concluiu Gina.

- Ah! Lendas! É fascinante como sempre existe uma verdade por trás delas. Embora não sejam totalmente confiáveis, sempre é possível se achar alguma coisa – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu particularmente não sei de nenhuma, mas podemos perguntar aos outros.

Gina sorriu, devido à concordância de Dumbledore com sua idéia, e olhou com um ar gozador para Mione.

- Senhores! Preciso da atenção de todos! – disse o retrato de Dumbledore aos outros ex-Diretores. – Preciso que pensem em alguma lenda que fosse capaz de destruir um objeto mágico maligno. É muito importante, e peço que se esforcem.

Durante algum tempo só se ouviu os quadros dos ex-diretores conversando, onde alguns concordavam e outros discordavam das estórias propostas.

Foi quando o quadro de uma senhora muito idosa disse em voz alta:

- Eu sei como podem destruí-lo!

Todos se viraram para ouvi-la. Quando Dumbledore disse:

- Ótimo, Mirbela! Por favor, se aproximem para lhes apresentar Mirbela Foxxen, uma das ex-Diretoras de Hogwarts, e uma das primeiras professoras de Feitiços.

Todos fizeram uma reverência para figura da senhora, que retribuiu, sorrindo.

- E como pode nos ajudar, Mirbela? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Existe uma lenda sobre um fosso capaz de destruir tudo que é jogado nele – disse Mirbela. – Dizem que a entrada para o local do fosso fica em Stonehenge, e que apenas uma pessoa pode entrar.

Todos prestavam atenção a Mirbela, que continuava falando.

- Quem quiser entrar deve passar por três desafios para chegar ao fosso e atirar nele o objeto – concluiu Mirbela.

- E qual seriam as tarefas? – perguntou Rony.

- Esse é o problema. A lenda só diz que quem conseguisse revelar o mistério da entrada de Stonehenge é que teria que enfrentar os três desafios. Não dizia qual seriam eles.

- Bem, então temos que ir até Stonehenge, descobrir como entrar, enfrentar três desafios que nem fazemos idéia quais são e destruir o medalhão? – disse Rony. – Moleza, como sempre.

Os presentes não conseguiram segurar o riso. Rony estava cada vez mais desenvolvendo seu lado "gêmeos".

- Acho melhor aproveitarmos que amanhã é domingo e irmos de uma vez – disse Harry. – Acho melhor levarmos tudo que pudermos. Mas gostaria de pedir uma coisa a vocês.

Rony, Hermione e Gina ficaram curiosos com Harry.

- Vocês podem me ajudar a desvendar o segredo de Stonehenge, mas quem vai entrar lá sou eu – disse Harry.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Acho que sou eu que devo entrar lá – continuou Harry. – E antes de vocês brigarem comigo, não tem nada a ver com o fato de tentar protegê-los, apenas sinto isso.

Antes que qualquer um dos colegas dissesse alguma coisa, Dumbledore se virou para eles dizendo:

- A intuição é um dos poderes mais misteriosos do universo. Embora não a entendermos na maioria das vezes, não convém desprezá-la. Acho que se Harry está tão certo de que é ele que deve entrar em Stonehenge, não devemos contrariá-lo.

Todos não gostaram muito daquilo. Não achavam justo que somente Harry se arriscasse, mas sabiam que esse era o destino dele.

Gina tomou a frente do grupo, e olhando para Harry disse:

- Se você tem tanta certeza, pode contar com a minha a ajuda. E acredito que todos aqui pensam da mesma forma.

Harry olhou para os colegas, que concordaram com Gina, balançando a cabeça.

- Então é melhor vocês se prepararem – disse Dumbledore. – As provas que você deverá enfrentar, Harry, devem ser perigosas. Portanto descanse e deixe sua mente aberta para a sua missão.

O grupo se despediu de Dumbledore, e se retirou da sala de McGonagall.

Ninguém falou muito durante o caminho para a Sala Comunal. Eles estavam preocupados. Principalmente Gina, que tentava parecer forte. Harry notava a preocupação da menina.

Quando chegaram a Sala Comunal, Harry viu que todos já haviam ido almoçar, e puxou Gina para o dormitório dos meninos. Rony já ia brigar com o amigo, quando Mione o puxou pelo braço e disse:

- Eles precisam conversar.

Rony entendeu e deu com os ombros, ficando com Hermione na Sala Comunal, para avisar se alguém chegasse.

Harry entrou em seu dormitório e colocou Gina sentada sobre a sua cama. Olhou nos olhos da garota e disse:

- Sei que está preocupada, mas fique calma, já passei por coisas piores.

- Eu sei disso! – disse a garota. – Mas não há como não me preocupar, faz parte da personalidade das mulheres Weasley – Gina tentava brincar com a situação.

- Eu já notei – Harry aceitou a brincadeira. – E gosto de cada uma das qualidades e defeitos que elas possuem. Mas o caso é que agora eu tenho um motivo mais forte para voltar, você. E nada vai me impedir, eu prometo.

Harry abraçou Gina e deu-lhe um beijo, quando foram interrompidos por Hermione que entrava no quarto.

- Se quiserem que ninguém saiba sobre vocês é melhor descerem – Hermione sorria ao ver os amigos juntos. – Os outros já estão voltando do almoço, e não sei quanto tempo Rony vai conseguir segurá-los lá embaixo.

Harry pegou na mão de Gina e desceram para almoçar, lembrando de soltarem as mãos quando outras pessoas se aproximavam.

Naquela noite, Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione resolveram pegar tudo que fosse útil, até mesmo a espada de Griffyndor que McGonagall o permitira levar, para o dia seguinte e resolveram deitar cedo.

Harry tentou dormir, mas a ansiedade não deixou. Ele rolou na cama um bom tempo, antes que finalmente o sono chegasse.

Harry teve um sono agitado, sonhando com provas terríveis, em que sempre acabava morrendo. Ele acordou cedo e tão cansado que parecia não ter dormido nada.

Após terminarem o café, seguiram para a sala da Professora McGonagall, de onde iriam aparatar pra Stonehenge.

Eles foram recebidos pela diretora, que os levou até Dumbledore e como sempre, saiu da sala.

- Bom dia a todos – disse Dumbledore. – Tudo pronto?

- Sim senhor - respondeu Harry. – Tentamos reunir tudo que achamos importante para a busca.

- Ótimo. Creio que terão que aparatar com cuidado. Algum de vocês sabe onde fica Stonehenge?

- Eu sei, professor! – disse Hermione. – Já fui lá com meus pais, a passeio.

- E acredita que pode levá-los lá? – continuou Dumbledore.

- Sim! – respondeu Hermione.

- Como se existisse algo que ela não pudesse fazer – brincou Rony. – Às vezes nem acredito que ela existe, é perfeição demais numa pessoa só.

Hermione corou e sorriu timidamente.

- Então é melhor irem logo. Harry, você continua com o pergaminho, a tinta e a pena que lhe dei quando foram a Godric´s Hollow? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim, senhor! – respondeu Harry.

- Então se precisarem de ajuda é só me avisarem utilizando ele, que solicitarei que a ordem vá encontrá-los – disse Dumbledore. – Agora vão, e boa sorte!

O grupo se reuniu no centro da sala. Eles se deram as mãos, e Hermione os guiou, aparatando para Stonehenge.

O grupo conseguiu aparatar em um bosque, que ficava ao lado, e seguiram para a formação de rochas. Hermione guiava o grupo, pois era a única que já havia estado ali.

Havia vários turistas no local, o que obrigou o grupo esperar até o fim da tarde, quando o monumento ficou vazio. Hermione enfeitiçou os seguranças, que retornaram a central da segurança. Deixando o local livre para eles.

- E agora? – perguntou Rony. – O que fazemos?

- Se espalhem e procurem por algum sinal que nos indique a entrada do caminho do fosso. Assim que a tiverem, me chamem para que seja eu quem descubra como entrar – respondeu Harry.

Embora não concordarem muito com aquilo, os outros se separaram e começaram a procurar por pistas.

Após algumas horas a luz do sol começou a diminuir, e conforme o sol ia se pondo, ficava mais difícil de enxergar qualquer coisa.

- Lumus! – disse Harry, fazendo a ponta de varinha brilhar.

Quando Harry virou-se para o centro da construção, notou que o conjunto de pedras que havia lá estava emitindo uma luz avermelhada.

Harry e os outros se aproximaram e, fazendo um sinal, Harry pediu que todos ficassem calados.

Harry se aproximou da luz e viu que ela vinha de uma escrita que havia na pedra principal, e que quando iluminada se tornava visível.

"Somente aqueles que tiverem um motivo justo e bom, e quiserem entrar, deverão tocar-me", dizia a inscrição. Harry pensou que não havia motivo mais justo que a derrota de Voldemort e manter a segurança do mundo bruxo. Ele se aproximou e tocou a inscrição. As pedras se afastaram, mostrando uma porta no chão. Ao abrir a porta, Harry viu uma escada que descia vertiginosamente. Era tão longa, que não era possível enxergar seu final.

- Fiquem aqui! – disse Harry. – Voltarei o mais rápido possível. – pegando a mochila com as coisas que eles tinham separado para a busca.

Antes que iniciasse a descida, Gina o abraçou. Ela beijou-lhe o rosto e disse em seu ouvido:

- Volte logo pra mim, por favor!

Harry não pode deixar de notar o medo em sua voz, mas limitou-se a olhar em seus olhos e responder:

- Pode deixar. Volto logo!

Gina soltou Harry e ele iniciou sua descida, iluminando a escada com a varinha.

Quando tinha descido um pouco mais de três metros, a porta se fechou, deixando o local mais escuro ainda, e se não fosse pela iluminação da varinha, não iria enxergar nada.

Conforme ia descendo, o caminho ia se iluminando, porém a temperatura ia aumentando, fazendo Harry transpirar muito. Quando finalmente chegou ao fim da escada era capaz de enxergar tudo muito bem, mas a temperatura estava insuportável, fazendo Harry ficar tonto de tanto calor.

Ele viu que existia um pequeno corredor em frente ao fim da escada, e notou que havia uma porta de ferro muito antiga no fim dele, que possuía uma inscrição que parecia queimar. Harry cruzou o corredor e se aproximou da porta para poder ler a inscrição que queimava.

- Prepare-se para entrar no inferno, mas os justos não precisam temer – disse Harry em voz baixa, repetindo o que estava escrito na porta.

Harry tomou coragem e abriu a porta. Uma labareda de fogo saiu por ela e por instinto ele se esquivou rapidamente, evitando-a.

Após se recuperar do susto, Harry olhou pela porta, e pôde ver uma pequena trilha, com buracos cheios de lava nos dois lados.

Harry começou a atravessar a trilha e sentiu o calor que vinha das poças de lava. Conforme ele andava, seus pés começavam a queimar. Ele teve medo de não poder continuar a andar se o calor não diminuísse e queimasse seus pés.

Quando estava no meio do caminho, um espectro de fogo saiu de uma das poças e se postou alguns metros a sua frente. O espectro abriu o que parecia ser uma boca e uma voz grave e forte pode ser ouvida.

- Você não pode estar aqui. Volte agora! – disse a espectro.

- Não posso! – respondeu Harry, hesitante. – Muita gente depende de mim, e não posso voltar sem cumprir minha missão!

- Então terei que matá-lo! – respondeu o espectro, caminhando em direção a Harry.

- Não vim aqui para matar ninguém, mas se para cumprir minha missão tiver que enfrentá-lo, que assim seja – disse Harry.

O espectro lançou uma bola de fogo em direção a Harry. Ele se esquivou novamente, e rapidamente pegou a capa que havia ganhado de Fred e Jorge, em seu aniversário, e cobriu seu corpo.

Conforme o espectro se aproximava de Harry, lançando bolas de fogo nele, ele usava a capa de couro de dragão para se proteger.

Quando o espectro estava próxima dele, Harry pegou a varinha e gritou:

- Aguamenti!

Um jato de água saiu da varinha de Harry, atingindo a espectro de fogo. O espectro cambaleou e conforme Harry o atacava, ele ia se contorcendo, como se sentisse uma dor insuportável.

Harry notou que o espectro estava quase morrendo, e parou de lançar o feitiço. O espectro continuou encolhido, e Harry disse quando passava ao seu lado:

- Como disse, não vim aqui para matar ninguém. Espero que me perdoe por atacá-lo, mas muitos dependem de mim.

Ao passar pelo espectro encolhido, Harry tentou apressar o passo. Foi quando dezenas de outros espectros de fogo insurgiram da lava, impedindo a sua passagem.

Harry agora achava que estava tudo perdido. Não teria como enfrentar todos os espectros que apareceram. Quando uma voz atrás dele:

- Deixem-no passar! – o espectro que Harry havia enfrentado estava de pé. – Ele mostrou que está aqui por um motivo justo e mesmo sabendo da importância da sua missão, ele não perdeu seus princípios.

Após isso, os espectros que bloqueavam a passagem de Harry abriram caminho e ele pôde continuar até o fim da trilha.

No fim da trilha havia outra porta, por onde passou sem dificuldade.

Ao fechar a porta, Harry notou que todo o calor havia terminado, e que a porta parecia ligar dois mundos diferentes. Existia uma floresta tropical, com uma vegetação espessa, que impedia Harry de enxergar onde ela terminava.

Harry guardou a capa de couro de dragão na mochila, e entrou na vegetação.

Conforme caminhava, Harry tinha a nítida impressão que estava sendo observado, o que era estranho, pois não via nenhum ser em sua volta.

Após alguns minutos andando pela floresta, Harry ouviu o que parecia um grito de socorro. Correu e, chegando a um penhasco, viu uma criatura asquerosa e primitiva, se segurando em uma ponte de cordas que havia se partido.

Do outro lado do penhasco, outros seres semelhantes balançavam suas lanças, parecendo nada amigáveis a Harry.

Harry pensou se deveria ajudá-los, pois no ponto de vista dele, a única forma de salvar a criatura seria consertar a ponte, e isso permitiria as outras criaturas atravessarem e atacá-lo se quisessem.

Neste exato momento, um portal se materializou a poucos metros da escada, e Harry pensou se não seria melhor atravessá-lo logo e deixar que aqueles seres resolvessem a situação.

Mas Harry sabia que não podia deixar aquela criatura em perigo, por mais asquerosa e perigosa que parecesse. Resolveu então reparar a ponte e correr para o portal o mais rápido que pudesse, assim que tivesse certeza de que a criatura estava a salvo.

Harry se posicionou o mais próximo possível do portal sem prejudicar sua possibilidade de realizar o feitiço. Ele pegou sua varinha e, apontando para a ponte de cordas, gritou:

- Ponte Reparus!

Conforme Harry realizava o feitiço e a ponte ia se consertando, a criatura que estava pendurada ia se ajeitando nela. Quando Harry finalmente teve a certeza de que a criatura não corria mais perigo, disparou em direção ao portal.

Quando estava quase chegando, o portal se fechou e ele acabou de frente a um paredão de pedra. Voltou a olhar para a direção da escada, e se viu cercado pelas criaturas que lhe apontavam suas lanças de maneira intimidadora.

Harry novamente se viu perdido. Tinha posto tudo a perder, e agora seus amigos que o aguardavam lá fora jamais saberiam de seu destino.

O que parecia ser o líder do grupo se aproximou e fez um sinal para que Harry o acompanhasse. Ele não viu outra alternativa, visto que já ficara feliz deles não o matarem ali mesmo.

Harry acompanhou o grupo e atravessou a ponte de cordas. Ao chegar do outro lado, o líder do grupo tocou uma parede e um portal se materializou nele. Ele fez um sinal para que Harry atravessasse o portal, e quando Harry atravessou se viu em um outro corredor, onde na parede do lado esquerdo brilhava uma mensagem em prata.

"Se você chegou aqui é sinal que escolheu o caminho dos que dão muito valor a vida, pois se escolhesse o outro, estaria onde é o destino daqueles que não a dão valor". – leu Harry na parede.

Harry recuperou o fôlego e seguiu pelo corredor. Ele terminava em um grande salão circular. Harry pode ver o fosso no centro do salão e se encheu de animação. Mas recuperando a lucidez, achou uma coisa muito estranha. Disseram-lhe que haveria três provas e ele só havia cumprido duas delas.

Com cuidado, ele começou a andar em direção ao fosso. Mal tinha entrado no salão quando um grito soou. Ele olhou para seu lado esquerdo e viu Gina sendo segurada por um Comensal da Morte. Ele mantinha a varinha no pescoço da garota de modo ameaçador e gritava para Harry:

- Me dê o medalhão ou então ela morre!

Harry já ia pegar sua varinha quando ouviu as vozes de Rony e Hermione que vinham do outro lado do salão.

- Nem pense nisso! – gritaram dois Comensais, que seguravam Rony e Hermione da mesma forma que o outro Comensal segurava Gina.

Harry ficou confuso. Não poderia salvar todos, e não tinha como escolher entre o amor de sua vida e seus melhores amigos. Foi quando se deu conta de que aquela só podia ser a terceira prova.

Uma série de dúvidas pousou sobre sua cabeça.

Como podia ser possível que seus amigos estivessem ali?

Como os Comensais os capturaram e chegaram ao fosso antes dele, se não existia outro caminho?

Tudo isso só tinha uma resposta. Tudo aquilo era uma ilusão. Algo que estava sendo colocado em sua mente pelo salão.

Mas como ele podia ter certeza?

Não podia arriscar a vida de seus amigos. Mas não poderia ter certeza, nunca fora bom em Oclumência. Foi quando uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça.

- O Elmo de Broom! – disse Harry, apanhando a mochila e pegando o capuz prateado que Hermione havia lhe dado de presente de aniversário.

Quando ele vestiu o elmo, as figuras dos Comensais e de seus amigos sumiram, deixando ele novamente só no salão.

Harry rumou decidido para o fosso.

Chegando nele, Harry olhou para o fundo e pôde notar um líquido âmbar que girava sem parar, mesmo sem saber como.

Harry apanhou o medalhão na mochila e o jogou dentro do fosso.

No exato momento em que o medalhão tocou o líquido âmbar, houve uma explosão, seguido de um grito agonizante que saía de dentro do fosso. Harry olhou de volta no fosso e novamente viu o líquido que nele girava.

Harry soube que a sua missão havia terminado. O medalhão tinha sido destruído.

De repente, teve mais uma dúvida.

Como iria voltar?

Será que deveria retornar pelo mesmo caminho?

Foi quando Harry se lembrou que sempre após as provas, o próprio caminho lhe informava o que fazer. Resolveu então retirar o elmo, pois sabia que nada que o fosso lhe mostrasse seria real.

Mas Harry estava errado.

Quando ele tirou o elmo, uma dor tremenda atacou sua cabeça, parecia que alguém enfia um ferro quente nela e o faz cair de joelhos. Rapidamente, colocou o elmo de volta, fazendo a dor cessar.

Harry retomou o fôlego e começou a pensar. Onde haveria errado?

Pensando nas outras provas, entendeu que não eram provas para medir seus poderes mágicos, ou sua coragem, mas para testar seus valores.

Harry chegou a conclusão de que estava perdido.

Aquela prova seria para testar o poder de fechar sua mente e pensar nas possibilidades, e ele simplesmente tinha usado outro artifício. Não tinha sido honesto e usado a Oclumência, como deveria ter usado.

Vendo que não teria outro jeito, resignou-se e decidiu que iria retirar o elmo e tentar fechar sua mente, ou morreria tentando.

Mas para sua surpresa, quando retirou o elmo não sentiu mais nada.

De repente uma voz suave disse em seu ouvido:

- Você mostrou muita coragem e honestidade em assumir seu erro de usar o elmo. Portanto nós, os guardiões do fosso de Stonehenge, deixaremos você ir.

De repente uma escada transparente se materializou em frente a Harry e ele entendeu que deveria começar a subir.

Conforme ia subindo, a escuridão ia aumentando de novo, e utilizando novamente a varinha para iluminar seu caminho, Harry chegou a uma porta no topo da escada.

Harry virou o trinco que havia nela e abriu a porta, vendo a luz da noite invadir seus olhos, e as figuras de seus amigos surgirem.

- Está feito! – simplesmente disse Harry.

- Como assim está feito? – perguntou Rony curioso. – Não faz nem um segundo que você entrou.

Harry notou que estava na mesma porta que tinha usado para entrar, e pelo visto, todo o tempo que tinha estado lá dentro não passou de um segundo para seus amigos.

Com medo de que tudo tivesse sido uma ilusão, procurou o medalhão na mochila e constatou que ele não estava mais lá. Um sopro de alívio veio a seu peito, realmente havia destruído o medalhão.

- Não se preocupem, o medalhão está destruído! – disse Harry sorrindo aos seus amigos. – Mas é melhor sairmos daqui, conto tudo que aconteceu pra vocês em Hogwarts.

Harry notou que quando saiu, a porta se fechou e desapareceu em seguida. Ele então se aproximou dos amigos e então aparataram em direção a Hogwarts.

Eles apareceram na sala da Diretora, e foram recebidos por ela e Dumbledore.

Após conferir que todos estavam bem, Minerva os deixou com Dumbledore, saindo da sala.

- Está feito! – disse Harry a Dumbledore.

- Fico muito satisfeito – respondeu Dumbledore. – Agora me conte tudo o que aconteceu.

Harry contou tudo para Dumbledore e seus amigos.

Quando finalmente Harry terminou de falar, Dumbledore se mostrou satisfeito e orgulhoso das atitudes de Harry, que simplesmente ficou envergonhado.

Pelo adiantado da hora, Dumbledore solicitou um lanche para todos, que jantaram ali mesmo, seguindo para os dormitórios em seguida. Todos estavam cansados e, embora a excitação fosse grande, resolveram se deitar e descansar, pois precisariam continuar as aulas no dia seguinte para não chamarem a atenção.


	17. Ataque ao Castelo

**Ataque ao Castelo**

Os dias que se seguiram após a destruição do medalhão foram tranqüilos, embora os quatro soubessem que tinham que descobrir logo qual era a última Horcruxe.

Eles passavam boa parte do tempo livre pesquisando, na biblioteca, algo que indicasse qual poderia ser a última Horcruxe. Eles também conversavam com os quadros de Hogwarts, na esperança de saber de alguma lenda que pudesse ajudá-los.

No entanto eles pareciam mais tranqüilos, e as discussões e brigas comuns durante todos esses anos simplesmente diminuíram. Rony e Hermione eram vistos quase sempre de mãos dadas, sorrindo um para o outro. Enquanto isso, Harry e Gina tentavam não transparecer a felicidade que aumentava a cada noite que se encontravam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, após todos dormirem, e Rony parar de se queixar de deixar a "irmãzinha" com Harry.

- Será que não estamos relaxando demais com a busca pela última Horcruxe? – disse Harry a Gina, em umas das noites que estavam juntos, na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. – Afinal, já faz mais de quinze dias que estamos procurando e não achamos nada!

- Não, concordo Harry. – respondeu a menina – Estamos fazendo tudo o que é possível para achá-la.

- É que às vezes, acho que poderíamos usar mais tempo na busca – continuou Harry, só notando que havia dito besteira quando o rosto de Gina ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Entendo! – disse Gina com um olhar cortante a Harry. – Acho que você não devia perder o seu precioso tempo com coisas que não tem importância, como eu, por exemplo.

- Não é nada disso! – Harry disse rapidamente, tentando contornar a situação. – É que fico preocupado. Temo não conseguir destruir as Horcruxes. E nunca mais diga que o tempo que passamos juntos não tem valor pra mim, pois são os momentos mais importantes da minha vida.

Harry puxou a garota e a beijou com todo o amor que sentia por ela.

Quando o beijo terminou, Gina olhou para o garoto e disse:

- Tudo bem. – Gina tentava se controlar – O que você acha de trazer alguns livros da biblioteca pra cá, afinal não podemos ficar lá até tarde. Nem ficar andando pelo castelo à noite, sem chamar a atenção.

- E podemos continuar a ficar sozinhos juntos, que é o que importa – respondeu Harry rapidamente, puxando a garota e a recostando em seu peito.

Ficaram ali por um tempo, até decidirem ir dormir. Poderiam acabar adormecendo ali, e serem vistos por alguém.

Após alguns dias, os quatro foram chamados ao escritório da Professora McGonagall. O recado dizia para irem rápido, e não falarem para ninguém sobre a visita.

Eles acharam muito estranho, pois haviam combinado de não se reunirem com Dumbledore até acharem alguma pista sobre a última Horcruxe.

No horário combinado, eles seguiram para o escritório.

Novamente a sós com figura de Dumbledore, após McGonagall sair da sala, perguntaram a ele:

- Queria falar com a gente, professor? – Harry iniciou a conversa.

- Sim. – disse o professor – Uma pessoa, que não direi quem é por enquanto, entrou em contato comigo. Ele quer nos dizer alguma coisa. Ele disse que é muito importante, mas tem algumas exigências.

- E quais seriam elas? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele quer conversar apenas comigo e com Harry, e que não seja impedido de ir embora depois de conversarmos – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Ele viria até aqui para conversarmos? – perguntou Harry.

- Não – respondeu Dumbledore. – Ele disse que quer um lugar neutro, e que fosse segredo para todos os outros.

- O senhor confia nessa pessoa? – perguntou Gina – Me parece suspeito demais.

- Confio e sempre confiei – respondeu Dumbledore. – Embora muitos discordem de meu julgamento.

- Não é quem eu estou pensando, não é professor? – Harry parecia horrorizado com a idéia. – Não pode ser ele.

- Temo que sim, Harry – Dumbledore parecia sereno. – E acho que devíamos aceitar, embora eu corra muito menos perigo sendo apenas um quadro. Quem tem a temer é você, então cabe só a você decidir se iremos encontrar o Professor Snape ou não.

A menção do nome de Snape deixou todos boquiabertos. Como Dumbledore podia confiar em Snape, após ele ter o matado, ter traído a Ordem e a todos que confiaram nele?

Vendo o receio de Harry em aceitar, Dumbledore se apressou em dizer ao garoto:

- Não precisa responder agora, Harry. Mas o Professor Snape me disse que a informação é muito importante, e que se demorarmos em obtê-la, logo ela de nada servirá.

- Preciso pensar! – respondeu Harry. – Pelo menos até amanhã.

- Tudo bem, Harry – respondeu Dumbledore. – Espero você aqui amanhã, e se concordar, iremos amanhã mesmo encontrar o Professor Snape.

- Tudo bem! – Harry continuava contrariado. – Amanhã nos veremos.

Harry então saiu da sala de McGonagall e foi direto para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória para pensar.

A pedido de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina o deixaram sozinho na Sala Comunal, para pensar.

Sentado em frente à lareira, sentado na poltrona de sempre, Harry pensou por horas.

Seria justo arriscar tudo que havia conseguido até agora, se encontrando com Snape?

Devia confiar nele?

Snape sempre o odiara, e fazia questão de demonstrar isso, porque devia achar que ele queria ajudar agora?

Tudo isso martelava a cabeça de Harry. Porém duas coisas o deixavam confuso, pois o faziam acreditar que o melhor era se encontrar com Snape.

A primeira coisa é que Dumbledore confiava em Snape, e o professor nunca havia errado em suas definições de caráter, visto que não confiou em Tom Riddle desde que o conheceu, e ele confiava cegamente em Snape.

A segunda é que se a informação fosse realmente importante, e alguém saísse ferido por ele não ter a recebido, não se perdoaria. Principalmente se uma dessas pessoas fosse um dos seus amigos.

Já era tarde da noite, e Harry estava quase decidido a encontrar Snape, quando uma figura de longos cabelos vermelhos desceu as escadas, e se sentou no chão, bem na sua frente.

- E então, resolveu? – perguntou Gina.

- Já – respondeu Harry de maneira simples.

- Esteja certo que seja o que for que você tenha decidido, pode contar com meu apoio. Só peço que se por acaso resolva ir, tome cuidado, e que volte pra mim são e salvo – disse Gina.

Harry se levantou, ergueu Gina pelos braços e a abraçou. Resolvera ir ao encontro de Snape, pois a única coisa que faltava para decidir era o apoio de Gina.

No dia seguinte, Harry foi cedo para a sala da Diretora e comunicou a Dumbledore sua decisão.

- Muito bem! – disse Dumbledore a Harry. – Agora só nos resta ir ao lugar combinado, mas antes de lhe dizer para onde deve aparatar, preciso que me prometa que não irá dizer a ninguém. Nem mesmo para seus amigos.

- Eu prometo! – respondeu Harry. – Vamos acabar logo com isso!

- Então peço que vá para a casa onde seus pais foram mortos – Dumbledore parecia entender que isso seria doloroso para Harry. – Snape nos encontrará lá.

- Mas como o senhor vai até lá? – perguntou Harry.

- Já providenciei tudo – respondeu Dumbledore. – Vá até a casa e me espere na sala.

Harry não esperou Dumbledore dizer mais nada, aparatando em seguida para Godric´s Hollow.

Harry se encontrava na sala da antiga casa de seus pais, e procurava a maneira que Dumbledore iria utilizar para estar presente ali também.

- Harry, aqui! – a voz de Dumbledore, que vinha de um canto da sala, chamou a atenção de Harry, que seguiu em direção a ela, tentando achar o professor.

- Como o senhor conseguiu fazer isso? – disse Harry ao ver a figura de Dumbledore em um antigo porta-retrato que estava em uma mesinha de canto.

- Nada que alguns amigos no Ministério não possam arrumar – disse calmamente Dumbledore. – Agora só nos resta esperar. O professor Snape deve chegar a qualquer momento.

- Na realidade, já estou aqui! – Snape saía de debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade, no outro canto da sala.

Harry sentiu um desejo enorme de pegar sua varinha e acabar com a vida de Snape ali mesmo, mas como tinha prometido a Dumbledore, limitou-se a dizer:

- Estamos aqui! O que você quer nos dizer?

- Não tão rápido, Potter – respondeu Snape. – Precisamos combinar algumas coisas antes.

Harry se limitou a lançar um olhar mortal a Snape e fez um sinal para que prosseguisse.

- Quando tive que matar Dumbledore, sabia que estava eliminando qualquer chance de que acreditassem que eu estava do lado da Ordem, mas agora posso deixar isso bem claro. Porém isso vai acabar com meu disfarce perante o Lorde das Trevas, portanto preciso de algumas garantias.

- Teve que matar! Seu desgraçado! Sempre existem opções! – gritou Harry.

- Calma, Harry! Já lhe disse e repito que Severus não teve opção! Portanto acalme-se! – Dumbledore disse decidido ao garoto.

Snape sorria de forma cínica para Harry, continuando a falar:

- Como ia dizendo, preciso de garantias para mim e para mais algumas pessoas, que só irei revelar os nomes quando tivermos nosso acordo. A promessa de que vocês irão me esconder e também proteger essas outras pessoas, até que tudo esteja seguro.

- E se não prometermos? O que você vai fazer? – Harry desafiava Snape.

- Creio que terei que retornar ao Lorde das Trevas, e não lhe dar a informação – Snape parecia não se importar. – Porque após dizer o que vou lhes dizer, estarei morto se for pego por ele. Mas posso garantir que o arrependimento maior será seu, Potter!

Harry agora fervia de ódio. Seu desejo era avançar sobre Snape, causando-lhe o máximo de dor que pudesse, mas novamente se controlou. Havia coisas mais importantes para pensar do que seu ódio por Snape.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Harry.

- Um lugar seguro, para mim e para meus acompanhantes. E que o fiel do segredo deste lugar seja você, Potter – respondeu Snape.

- Eu? Porque eu? – Harry estava atônito, como Snape podia pedir aquilo. Ele responsável pela segurança dele.

- Porque sei que é tolo o suficiente para manter sua palavra e fazer um voto perpétuo! – Snape fez uma cara de vitória, sorrindo com sarcasmo.

- Mesmo que desse minha palavra, não tenho onde esconder vocês – disse Harry.

- Mas eu tenho! – Dumbledore que estava calado, entrou na conversa. – Conheço uma casa, afastada o suficiente de Hogwarts e de Hogsmeade. Você poderá ser o fiel do segredo, Harry. Mas a decisão continua sendo sua.

Harry tentava decidir se valia a pena fazer um acordo com Snape, mas a possibilidade de ver seus amigos serem mortos ou sofrerem algum ataque o fez rapidamente decidir.

- Está bem! Eu prometo, mas não temos uma terceira pessoa para fazer o voto perpétuo – disse Harry rapidamente.

- Aceito sua palavra por enquanto – respondeu Snape.

Com muito esforço, Harry pegou a mão estendida de Snape.

- O que tenho para lhes contar é que Voldemort pretende fazer ataques combinados a alguns lugares, mas seu interesse real é entrar em Hogwarts – começou a contar Snape. – Os dementadores farão um ataque ao Beco Diagonal, junto com alguns Comensais, enquanto outros Comensais atacarão Hogsmeade, junto com os gigantes que se uniram ao Lorde das trevas.

Snape fez uma pequena pausa, e continuou a falar.

- Depois que esses ataques se iniciarem, Voldemort irá tentar entrar no castelo, usando alguns Comensais de sua confiança e os Lobisomens comandados por Greyback.

- E quando será isso? – perguntou Harry.

- Dentro de três dias – respondeu Snape.

- E só agora você vem nos contar? – Harry parecia irritado. – Não teremos tempo de montar nossas defesas.

- Acontece, senhor indignado, que só agora ele nos comunicou seus planos, e portanto não tinha como lhes avisar antes – Snape respondeu de forma irônica. – Portanto corram e não deixem ninguém, que não seja necessário, saber dessa informação. Voldemort cancelaria os ataques, e perderíamos uma chance de finalmente derrotá-lo, se desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

- Certo! E quando você irá para a casa que Dumbledore falou? – perguntou Harry.

- Só poderei ir para lá depois dos ataques, ou Voldemort suspeitaria da minha ausência – respondeu Snape. – Minha posição é com Voldemort no castelo. Darei um jeito de ser capturado. Quando o ataque acabar, vocês me levam para lá, com meus convidados.

- Quem seriam? – perguntou Harry.

- Draco e Narcisa Malfoy – Snape respondeu de forma óbvia.

Novamente Harry se encheu de raiva. Além de proteger Snape, tinha que proteger os Malfoy. Isso era demais. Como ele tinha dado sua palavra, não voltaria atrás.

- E a propósito, Potter – continuou Snape. – Eu levaria as famílias do Sr. Weasley e da Srta. Granger para o castelo. No mesmo dia eles vão receber visitas nada gentis em suas casas.

Harry agora entendia as palavras que Snape tinha dito sobre ele se arrepender. Voldemort iria atacar a família de seus amigos.

- E o que ele quer fazer em Hogwarts? Tentar me matar como sempre? – perguntou Harry.

- Não. Ele nem sabe que você está lá – respondeu Snape. – Parece que quer ir buscar alguma coisa lá. Mas agora nossa conversa acabou. Tenho que ir. Lembrem-se, vocês têm três dias. E só contem às pessoas que precisam saber.

Snape girou no ar e aparatou da casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow.

- Melhor irmos também, Harry – disse Dumbledore. – Conversaremos em Hogwarts.

- Certo! – respondeu Harry, enquanto rodopiava e aparatava, em direção a Hogwarts.

Quando Harry chegou ao escritório da Diretora, o mesmo estava vazio, e segundos depois Dumbledore apareceu em sua moldura.

- Temos que nos preparar o mais rápido possível para os ataques. Irei contatar o Ministro, solicitando uma reunião urgente entre nós três – disse Dumbledore. – Mas queria perder alguns minutos para discutirmos outra coisa.

- O motivo de Voldemort atacar Hogwarts – disse Harry.

- Me alegro que tenha notado isso – disse Dumbledore. – E acho que suspeita qual seja o motivo, não é?

- Que a última Horcruxe está aqui em Hogwarts, e ele já sabe que estamos procurando-a – respondeu Harry.

- Concordo com você com relação à última Horcruxe estar em Hogwarts, mas não ao fato dele achar que a estamos procurando – Dumbledore falava para Harry. – Mas isso não vem ao caso por enquanto. Temos que nos preparar para o ataque, e acho melhor você conversar com seus amigos. Só peço que mantenha o fato de Snape ficar escondido só entre nós.

Harry saiu do escritório, e foi se reunir com seus amigos. Ele lhes contou tudo que aconteceu, omitindo o que havia combinado com Dumbledore.

Após controlar o desespero inicial de todos, que temiam pela segurança de suas famílias, Harry informou que membros da Ordem iriam se encarregar de buscá-los, e que ficassem calmos.

Não havia nada a fazer, a não ser esperar pela conversa com o Ministro.

Dois dias depois, estava tudo acertado. Havia aurores posicionados em Hogsmeade, no Beco Diagonal e em Hogwarts. A maioria da Ordem ficou em Hogwarts, embora Moody tenha ficado em Hogsmeade para comandar a equipe de aurores posicionada lá.

Ficou acertado que os aurores do Beco e de Hogsmeade deveriam apenas conter os ataques, não deixando os seguidores de Voldemort perceberem que já estavam cientes deles.

Apenas quando Voldemort atacasse Hogwarts e que podiam usar força total, e tentar capturar o máximo de Comensais possível.

A família de Hermione estava segura. O Ministério os tinha levado para um lugar afastado dos ataques, e apenas algumas pessoas sabiam de sua localização. Eles imploraram para que Hermione fosse com eles, mas ela fora irredutível. Não abandonaria seus amigos.

A família Weasley tinha ficado em Hogwarts, para reforçar a segurança.

Como não sabiam a hora exata dos ataques, todos ficaram em alerta, vigiando o castelo em turnos. Eles acreditavam que os ataques seriam durante a noite, pelo fato de Voldemort usar os lobisomens, mas não podiam arriscar.

A noite antes do terceiro dia foi tranqüila, assim como quase todo o dia seguinte. Contudo, no fim da tarde, como Snape tinha alertado, começaram os ataques ao Beco Diagonal.

Os aurores que defendiam o Beco estavam resistindo bem, pois o Ministério escolhera os que tinham mais experiência contra criaturas como os Dementadores, para proteger o local.

Após algumas horas, o ataque a Hogsmeade teve início. Os gigantes, liderados por alguns Comensais, atacaram Hogsmeade com força total, exigindo dos aurores e de Moody muita energia para contê-los.

Já era noite quando os lobisomens apareceram nas portas de Hogwarts. Harry, que observava tudo da sala da Diretora, viu quando eles passaram pelos portões, sem serem combatidos.

Somente quando a figura de Voldemort surgiu, atrás dos lobisomens, sendo acompanhado por Nagini, os Aurores iniciaram o contra-ataque ao grupo de Voldemort.

Fenrir Lobo Greyback liderava o grupo de lobisomens, que atacava com ferocidade os aurores. Remus Lupin, que havia tomado sua poção para se controlar, liderava o grupo de aurores, junto com a Ordem e os professores de Hogwarts.

Harry e seus amigos queriam participar da luta, mas foram impedidos pelo Ministério e por Dumbledore, dizendo que deveriam ficar na retaguarda, e só deveriam entrar na luta se fosse estritamente necessário.

Os lobisomens começaram a levar vantagem sobre o grupo que tentava detê-los. Vários aurores já se encontravam fora de combate, feridos ou mortos pelos seguidores de Voldemort. Embora os membros da Ordem conseguissem colocar vários deles fora de combate, os lobisomens eram muitos e a situação estava ficando difícil.

Lupin e Tonks mandaram o grupo recuar, diante da derrota eminente, entrando no castelo e sendo perseguidos pelos lobisomens.

Agora a luta se encontrava no portão de entrada do castelo. Os membros da Ordem, junto com os aurores e professores de Hogwarts, utilizavam o pouco espaço da entrada dos portões para tentar bloquear o ataque.

A idéia funcionou por algum tempo e causou muitas baixas aos seguidores de Voldemort, mas foi impossível mantê-la por muito tempo.

Com a chegada de Voldemort ao portão, a situação ficou insustentável. Os bruxos que defendiam o portão não eram capazes de se defender contra os feitiços lançados pelo Lorde das trevas.

Uma vez que a batalha se encontrava dentro do castelo, não havia mais motivo para Harry e seus amigos ficarem na sala da Diretora, e saíram para ajudar os outros.

Conforme desciam as escadas em direção a entrada do castelo, o barulho da batalha aumentava, deixando Harry e seus amigos cada vez mais nervosos.

Quando chegaram ao andar térreo, um grupo de lobisomens acabava de chegar ao acesso que levava as escadas, e se preparando para subir.

- Incarcerous! – gritou Harry, prendendo um dos lobisomens com cordas.

- Sectumsempra! – gritou Hermione de trás de Harry, atacando um lobisomem que tentava chegar a Harry pelo lado, sem ele perceber. – Esses feitiços não adiantam, Harry, ataque pra valer!

- Estupore! – gritava Rony.

- Levicorpus! – Gina agora levantava um lobisomem, o lançando pela janela.

- Vamos! – gritava Harry, conforme abria caminho pelos lobisomens. – Temos que ajudar os outros.

Quando finalmente entraram no salão de entrada, uma tremenda confusão tinha se instalado lá. Voldemort derrubava os aurores com muita facilidade, enquanto avançava em direção às masmorras.

- Temos que detê-lo! – gritou Harry para seus amigos.

Quando Harry tentou chegar a Voldemort, Greyback se lançou em sua direção, derrubando-o, e por muito pouco não o mordeu. Ele foi retirado de cima de Harry por Lupin.

Harry se levantou rapidamente, e correu em direção as masmorras, seguido por Rony, Hermione e Gina.

- Pare! – gritou Harry, quando finalmente alcançou Voldemort.

- Veja, Nagini, nosso querido Harry está aqui – disse Voldemort de maneira sarcástica ao ver Harry, quando se virou. – E ele trouxe seus amigos. Que surpresa boa. Agora poderei acabar com todos de uma vez.

Voldemort pegou sua varinha e apontou pra Gina.

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou ele.

- Expelliarmus! – gritou Harry, se colocando na frente de Gina.

Como já ocorrera há 3 anos atrás, quando Voldemort retornou, os feitiços lançados por Harry e Voldemort se transformaram em feixes de luz e ficaram batalhando para ver qual venceria o outro.

Nesse exato momento, os membros da Ordem e vários aurores surgiram na entrada das masmorras.

Voldemort desviou o seu feitiço, fazendo as paredes as lado de Harry ruírem, bloqueando a passagem.

Ele então abriu caminho pelas paredes, correu para fora do castelo, seguido por Nagini, e desapareceram numa cortina de fumaça.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – perguntava Moody.

- Não era pra você estar em Hogsmeade? – perguntou Harry, ao invés de responder a pergunta.

- Tivemos sorte – respondeu Moody. – Tivemos o reforço dos aurores que estavam no Beco Diagonal, após vencerem os Dementadores. E quando vencemos os gigantes em Hogsmeade, viemos todos pra cá.

Finalmente Harry se acalmou.

- Mas acho que não precisavam de nós. Pelo que vimos lá em cima, vocês estavam se virando muito bem – continuou Moody.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gina. – Quando descemos estávamos levando uma surra!

Moody fez um sinal ao grupo, que o acompanhou até o salão de entrada.

Quando chegaram ao salão, eles puderam ver um grande grupo de pessoas que estavam presas por cordas.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou Rony, ao ver a cena. – E quem são essas pessoas presas? Elas não estavam aqui quando descemos para as masmorras.

- A maioria eram lobisomens! – respondeu Hermione. – Como isso aconteceu?

- Foi Lupin! – respondeu Moody – Ele matou Greyback, e as pessoas que ele tinha transformado deixaram de ser lobisomens.

Nesse exato momento os garotos viram a figura de Lupin que se aproximava deles, muito ferido, amparado por Tonks. Embora a lua brilhasse lá fora, Lupin não era mais um lobisomem, e sorria feliz para o grupo.

- Bom trabalho! – disse Harry, apertando a mão de Lupin.

- Não me orgulho disso, embora fosse necessário! – respondeu Lupin. – Muitas dessas pessoas só seguiam Greyback por medo, e agora estão livres.

- Inclusive você! – disse Tonks, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Embora pra mim não faça a mínima diferença!

Tonks abraçou o companheiro, sendo seguida por Gina e Hermione.

- Harry! – uma voz que vinha das escadas que levavam à sala da Diretora o chamava. – Tem uma coisa que precisamos resolver.

Harry reconhecera a voz de Quim Shacklebolt que o chamara. Harry se despediu do grupo e foi a seu encontro.

- Sim, professor Quim? – perguntou Harry.

- Tem uma pessoa lhe esperando na sala da Diretora. Acho que sabe quem é – disse Quim.

A figura de Snape apareceu na mente de Harry, e ele se lembrou do acordo que tinha feito.

- Acho que sei – respondeu Harry. – Você vem comigo?

- Não! – disse Quim. – McGonagall disse que era pra você ir sozinho.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas em direção à sala da Diretora.

Ao chegar à sala, ele bateu na porta e foi recebido pela Diretora, que o fez entrar.

Harry encontrou Snape, ao lado do quadro de Dumbledore. A figura de Snape sem um arranhão deixou Harry furioso. Seus amigos tinham passado por maus bocados, e ela parecia sair de uma aula entediante.

- Chegou a hora! – disse Dumbledore. – Harry, pegue o pergaminho que lhe dei para que pudesse se comunicar comigo. Escreverei lá o local para onde deve levar Snape e os Malfoys.

Harry encarou o pergaminho, e um endereço surgiu diante de seus olhos.

_**Rua das Filitéias, 36, Fuligham, Escócia**_.

Harry foi envolto por uma luz branca, que parecia uma espécie de nevoeiro, sumindo após alguns segundos.

- Está pronto! – disse Dumbledore. – Agora só falta fazermos o voto perpétuo.

- E quem será a terceira pessoa que fará o voto perpetuo? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu! – disse Gina, entrando na sala da Diretora.

- Você não! Não quero que faça parte disso! – disse Harry. – Não fazia parte do acordo.

- Na realidade, fazia sim – disse Dumbledore. – Foi uma exigência de Snape, e como já tinha falado com a Srta. Weasley antes mesmo de falar com você.

- Está tudo bem, Harry – disse Gina.

Harry olhou com ódio para Snape, mas não havia como voltar atrás agora. Ele se colocou a frente de Snape, segurando a mão do antigo professor.

Gina pegou a sua varinha e começou a fazer o voto perpétuo.

- Você promete manter segredo quanto a localização de Severus Snape, Narcisa e Draco Malfoy? – começou Gina.

- Prometo! – disse Harry.

- Você promete que em hipótese alguma revelará o local onde eles estarão, e será fiel do segredo desse local?

- Prometo!

- Mesmo que seja a custa da vida das pessoas que mais ama?

Harry agora hesitava.

Gina olhou com ternura e fez que sim para Harry.

- Prometo! – disse Harry, para que em seguida Gina finalizasse o voto perpétuo.

Gina olhou para Harry, dizendo:

- Estarei lhe esperando lá fora!

Gina saiu, deixando Harry, Snape e Dumbledore.

- Harry, já liberei a sala para que possam aparatar daqui. O professor Snape irá guiá-lo para o local onde Narcisa e Draco os esperam – disse Dumbledore. – De lá, seguirão para o local que escrevi no pergaminho. Snape sabe onde fica. Quando os deixarem lá, retorne direto para cá. Estarei lhe esperando.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, embora não gostasse nada de aparatar com Snape para um lugar desconhecido.

Quando segurou no braço de Snape, sentiu a velha sensação de aparatar acompanhado, como se seu corpo fosse sugado por um tubo muito apertado.

Alguns segundos depois, Harry e Snape estavam em frente a um prédio antigo, como se fosse uma casa de campo abandonada, dentro de uma floresta. A casa estava coberta pela vegetação, o que a tornava quase invisível.

Snape entrou na casa, enquanto Harry o aguardava na entrada.

Alguns minutos depois, Snape voltava acompanhado de Narcisa e Draco Malfoy. Harry não disse uma palavra, mas era evidente o ódio mútuo entre eles.

- Vamos! – disse Snape. – Não temos muito tempo.

Todos se aproximaram de Snape, aparatando em seguida.

Harry, Snape e os Malfoy agora estavam no que parecia uma vila de pescadores, na costa da Escócia.

- Pense no endereço para que possamos entrar! – disse Snape a Harry.

Harry se concentrou no endereço dado por Dumbledore, e uma pequena casa surgiu entre os números 34 e 38.

- Entrem! – disse Harry. – Preciso voltar a Hogwarts. Dumbledore me disse que estaria tudo pronto na casa, e se precisarem falar comigo utilizem o pergaminho que foi lhes dado por ele.

Snape e os Malfoys entraram na casa. Quando Snape fechou a porta, a casa desapareceu entre as outras, como se nunca estivesse ali.

Harry se concentrou e aparatou em direção a Hogwarts.

Quando chegou à sala da Diretora, encontrou Dumbledore e Gina, que retornara a sala, lhe esperando.

- Acho que precisam conversar! – disse Dumbledore, desaparecendo do quadro, sendo seguido por todos os outros ex-Diretores.

Harry e Gina se encontravam sozinhos. Harry encarou a ruiva e disse:

- Por que você não me disse nada?

- Porque tinha certeza que se contasse, não iria falar com Snape – respondeu Gina. – E Dumbledore me pediu para deixá-lo decidir sozinho.

- Mas você devia ter me contado! – Harry parecia chateado. – Achei que não teríamos segredos um para o outro!

- E não temos! – Gina tinha os olhos marejados. – Só não queria colocar mais uma coisa na sua cabeça, antes de você decidir se ia ou não falar com Snape. Era muito importante que você fosse, e se resolvesse não ir, não queria ser o motivo.

Gina abaixava o rosto e pequenas lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto.

Harry se aproximou, abraçando a garota com ternura, e dizendo em seu ouvido:

- Tudo bem! Só que nunca mais esconda nada de mim, tudo bem?

- Nem você de mim! – respondeu Gina.

- OK! – Harry sorria e levava Gina para fora da sala.


	18. Os segredos de Hogwarts

**Os segredos de Hogwarts**

Após as derrotas dos ataques de Voldemort, o Profeta Diário não se cansava de noticiar o bom trabalho do Ministério. Como o Ministro havia coordenado bem a distribuição dos Aurores, para proteger todos os locais possíveis de ataque, e como ele estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Pela primeira vez, Harry não estava chateado com isso. Ele tinha decidido, junto a Dumbledore e com o Ministro, que seria melhor que Voldemort acreditasse que Snape tinha avisado o Ministério, e não a eles. Isso diminuiria a chance de Voldemort procurá-lo para saber de Snape e dos Malfoys.

Perdeu-se um tempo grande com a reconstrução de Hogwarts. Mas isso não parecia incomodar a todos que ali estavam, pois era uma marca da derrota de Voldemort.

Todos estavam contentes, pois se Voldemort não tinha sido derrotado, não havia dúvida que seu poder de fogo havia diminuído muito.

Sem Greyback e a maioria de seus lobisomens, sem os Gigantes e os Dementadores, o poderio de Voldemort se resumia aos Comensais que não foram presos, e algumas criaturas das trevas que permaneciam ao seu lado.

Todos sabiam que Voldemort continuava poderoso, mas a vitória tinha enchido todos de esperança.

Após os ataques, Harry retornou ao seu problema anterior, achar a última Horcruxe. Agora sabia que ela provavelmente estava em Hogwarts, e possivelmente nas masmorras. Essas informações facilitavam a busca, mas não a deixavam menos difícil.

Harry sabia que nem mesmo Dumbledore conhecia Hogwarts plenamente e, sem mais informações, a busca poderia levar vários anos. Mas como não tinham anos para procurar pela Horcruxe, tinham que achar alguma coisa que os ajudasse.

Foi numa conversa com Dumbledore, após os ataques, que surgiram as primeiras idéias.

- O que sugere que façamos? – perguntou Harry. – Por onde começamos a procurar?

- Sabemos que Voldemort ia para as masmorras, portanto acho que devemos começar por lá – respondeu Dumbledore. – Mas como iremos fazer isso sem chamar a atenção é que não sei.

- Não podemos simplesmente suspender as aulas de poções, ou transferi-las para outras salas? – perguntou Hermione.

- Isso seria facilmente arranjado – respondeu Dumbledore. – O problema é evitar que os alunos da Sonserina os vejam.

Harry e seus amigos estranharam o comentário de Dumbledore. Afinal, ele sempre pregara que as casas deveriam se unir, e que era necessário que confiassem uns nos outros.

- Espero que entendam que meu receio não se deve ao fato de serem alunos da Sonserina, e sim alunos como quaisquer outros – Dumbledore percebeu o espanto dos garotos e tratou logo de acabar com qualquer mal entendido.

- Poderíamos fazer as buscas nas masmorras a noite, quando todos já estivessem em suas salas comunais – disse Gina. – Assim, teríamos um tempo bem razoável.

- O problema seria fazer isso a noite e ainda assistir as aulas durante o dia – completou Hermione. – Precisaríamos faltar pelo menos nas aulas da parte da manhã.

- Mas acho que a Srta. Weasley está certa – Dumbledore sorria para a garota. – Podemos fazer com que os alunos fiquem em suas salas, e então vocês poderão utilizar o período da noite para as suas buscas.

Harry pensou que era impressionante como Gina tinha a maioria das idéias com que Dumbledore concordava.

- Falarei com a Professora McGonagall para instruir Filch. Ele deverá garantir que nenhum aluno, exceto vocês é claro, tenha acesso às masmorras durante o período da noite – completou Dumbledore. – Contudo, isso demorará alguns dias. Acho melhor vocês começarem as buscas na próxima semana.

Harry gostou da idéia de ter alguns dias para relaxar com Gina, mas sua alegria durou só até Dumbledore voltar a falar.

- Portanto, usem esses dias para encontrar algo que possa lhes ajudar. Aconselho que vejam todos os livros que dizem respeito a Hogwarts e a sua história.

- É – disse Rony. – Acho que para alegria de Mione, finalmente iremos ler "Hogwarts, uma história".

Todos riram, inclusive Hermione, e foram direto para a biblioteca iniciar a busca por informações.

Os dias seguintes foram iguais a todos aqueles em que o grupo procurava alguma informação na biblioteca. Um certo tédio e desilusão tomavam conta deles, por não encontrarem nada que os ajudasse. Somente a chegada da outra semana e a possibilidade de vasculharem as masmorras foi que trouxe algum ânimo ao grupo.

Na segunda-feira, Harry e seus amigos estavam na entrada das masmorras, para iniciar a busca.

- Teremos que nos separar para poder vasculhar as masmorras mais rápido – disse Harry.

- Ok – concordou Hermione. – Eu e Rony iremos vasculhar a parte norte, enquanto você e Gina ficam com o lado sul, tudo bem?

- Sem problema – respondeu Harry. – E se precisarem de ajuda, é só usarem as moedas da AD.

Rony e Hermione concordaram e seguiram em direção a parte norte das masmorras, enquanto Harry e Gina seguiram para a parte sul.

Conforme caminhavam pelas masmorras, Harry não pôde deixar de notar em como era sombrio aquele trecho do castelo, e como só passava por ali para ir às aulas de poções, nunca havia se aventurado pelas masmorras.

As masmorras eram escuras e úmidas, seus corredores eram guardados por armaduras muito oxidadas e era possível ver o limbo que tomava conta das paredes. Haviam várias salas fechadas e, embora tivessem autorização para vasculhar as masmorras, algumas delas simplesmente não eram possíveis de abrir. Harry decidiu apenas marcá-las, para que pudesse ver com a Diretora se havia um meio de abri-las. Enquanto caminhavam pelas masmorras, Harry e Gina por várias vezes pressentiam ser observados, mas como não viam ninguém, continuavam sua busca.

Quase no fim do corredor do lado sul das masmorras, eles encontraram alguém que não esperavam ver. Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória, flutuava pelo corredor, parecendo ir em direção ao salão de entrada.

- Boa noite! – disse Harry, já pensando em como iria descobrir o porquê do fantasma da Grifinória estar nas masmorras.

- Olá, Harry! – respondeu Nick. – Olá, senhorita Weasley!

- Pode me chamar de Gina! – respondeu a ruiva. – Passeando um pouco?

- Não, estamos tratando de assuntos de Hogwarts – respondeu Nick. – Só que não posso lhes dizer nada. Só diz respeito aos fantasmas das casas. Mas vocês não deveriam estar na cama?

- Temos permissão para andar pelo castelo a noite – respondeu Harry, tentando ser o mais educado possível. Não queria que Nick se ofendesse e os deixasse antes de conseguir tirar alguma coisa dele.

- Posso saber o que estão procurando? – perguntou Nick.

- Infelizmente, não – respondeu Harry. – Embora quiséssemos. Tenho certeza de que você, como profundo conhecedor do castelo, poderia nos ajudar muito – Harry agora tentava bajular Nick, de forma sutil.

- Que pena – murmurou Nick. – Tenho certeza de que poderia ajudar. Nós, os fantasmas, vimos o que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado fez ao castelo, e queríamos muito ajudar.

- Então nos ajude! – Harry olhava firme para a figura translúcida parada em sua frente. – Temos que achar uma coisa que Voldemort queria, e que imaginamos estar aqui nas masmorras. Tenho certeza de que os fantasmas poderiam ajudar. Precisamos de toda informação possível.

Nick parecia pensar, enquanto olhava para Harry e Gina.

Após alguns segundos (que pareceram horas para eles), Nick olhou seriamente para Harry e disse:

- Gostaria muito de lhe ajudar, Harry, mas não depende só de mim. O que posso e vou fazer é o seguinte – Nick encarava os dois seriamente. – Irei conversar com os fantasmas das outras casas, e só então poderei dizer se podemos ajudá-lo ou não.

Harry e Gina concordaram, e então Nick se retirou, flutuando pelo corredor.

- Será que eles sabem alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar? – perguntou Gina, enquanto ela e Harry continuavam a andar pelo corredor.

- Eles estão aqui a tanto tempo quanto os retratos, acho que devem saber muito sobre Hogwarts e seus segredos – respondeu Harry. – É bem provável que saibam de alguma coisa!

- Acho melhor irmos – disse Gina. – Já está quase na hora de encontrarmos Rony e Hermione na entrada das masmorras.

- Certo! – respondeu Harry, pegando na mão de Gina e começando a retornar para a entrada das masmorras.

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta rapidamente, e encontraram Rony e Hermione, que já os aguardavam na entrada das masmorras. Hermione contou a eles que não haviam encontrado nada na parte norte, e que isso os tinha desanimado um pouco. Só quando Harry contou sobre a conversa com Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, e de que ele daria a resposta se os fantasmas iriam ajudá-los amanhã, foi que ela voltou a se animar.

- Espero que eles resolvam nos ajudar – disse Hermione demonstrando ansiedade. – Eles devem conhecer muitos segredos de Hogwarts!

Com a expectativa de terem a ajuda dos fantasmas, o grupo seguiu para a torre da Grifinória, ansiosos e esperançosos que o dia seguinte fosse melhor, para que finalmente pudessem ter uma luz para seguir na procura das Horcruxes.

No dia seguinte, nenhum deles seguiu para as aulas do período da manhã, indo para o grande salão somente na hora do almoço, após acordarem. Eles não tiveram muito tempo para conversar sobre o que fariam naquela noite e, como o refeitório já estava cheio, resolveram deixar para discutir o assunto depois das aulas do período da tarde.

Quando saíram da última aula, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram abordados por Nick-quase-sem-cabeça nas escadas que davam acesso aos dormitórios.

- Já tenho a resposta, Harry – disse Nick. – Você poderia me acompanhar até aquela sala vazia para conversarmos?

- Claro! – respondeu Harry. – Rony, Hermione, vocês podem encontrar a Gina e me esperar na Sala Comunal? Assim que acabar de conversar com o Nick encontro vocês lá!

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam achando estranho que Harry não lhes pedisse para acompanhá-lo, mas entenderam que seria mais fácil para ele conseguir informações do fantasma se estivesse sozinho. Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça e seguiram para a Sala Comunal.

Harry seguiu Nick até a Sala, fechando a porta ao entrar. Nick se postou flutuando de frente a Harry e disse:

- Nós conversamos e resolvemos que iremos ajudá-lo. Porém, existem três condições – Nick agora encarava Harry com um semblante sério, nunca visto pelo garoto no rosto do fantasma.

- E quais seriam? – perguntou Harry.

- Primeiro, somente você deverá saber das coisas que iremos lhe contar, não podendo contar nem a seus amigos! – disse Nick.

- Mas dependo da ajuda deles! – disse Harry. – Eu nunca escondi nada deles!

- Infelizmente, se não nos der a sua palavra que nunca contará o que lhe revelaremos a ninguém, não poderemos ajudá-lo – Nick parecia inflexível com relação à condição.

- Se eu concordar, qual seria a segunda condição? – perguntou Harry.

- Que após cumprir sua missão, prometa que devolverá tudo que lhe for emprestado ou oferecido para ajudá-lo nela – continuou Nick. – Não deverá ficar com nada para seu uso pessoal, por mais importante ou tentador que seja.

- Isso não é problema! – Harry sabia que seria capaz de cumprir essa condição, pois nunca fora sua intenção adquirir nada na busca das Horcruxes, sua única intenção sempre fora só destruí-las. – E a terceira?

- Que após lhe contarmos tudo que possa te ajudar, você será um guardião deles, e deverá fazer de tudo para que outras pessoas não os descubram – conclui Nick. – Mas não se engane, sempre haverá pessoas que farão de tudo para consegui-las, e como você será o único vivo que saberá delas, isso o tornará o alvo delas.

Harry agora ficara indeciso. Já sofrera bastante sendo o alvo de Voldemort, será que devia colocar a sua vida em risco novamente? E o pior, colocar a vida das pessoas que amava novamente em perigo? Harry só pensou em uma coisa a fazer e virou-se para Nick, dizendo:

- Agora sou eu que preciso conversar com meus amigos para decidir. Colocando-me em risco, coloco a vida deles também em risco, portanto preciso deixá-los a par do que pode acontecer. Encontre-me aqui amanhã nesse mesmo horário que terei a resposta.

Nick fez que sim e já estava saindo quando Harry lhe perguntou:

- O que vocês vão me contar irá me ajudar?

- Tenho certeza que sim! – respondeu Nick, saindo da sala e deixando Harry só com suas dúvidas.

Após alguns minutos só na sala, Harry resolveu ir para a Sala Comunal, pois não se sentia capaz de decidir aquilo sozinho.

Quando Harry chegou a Sala Comunal, encontrou Rony, Hermione e Gina sentados, esperando ele chegar. Ele fez um sinal e os outros o acompanharam para fora, caminhando em direção aos jardins.

Eles se sentaram em frente ao lago, e Harry lhes contou tudo que Nick havia lhe dito, e que para aceitar todas as condições precisava da concordância deles, pois teria que manter segredo e colocá-los em perigo.

Houve um silêncio, que só foi quebrado pela voz da pessoa que Harry menos esperava.

- Se é necessário, não temos opção – Gina disse. – Não podemos ter dúvidas no que diz respeito ao que temos que fazer para destruir as Horcruxes!

Rony e Hermione olharam para Harry e em seguida para Gina, enquanto concordavam fazendo sim com a cabeça.

Harry olhou com doçura para Gina, agradecendo a confiança que ela depositava nele, e disse em seguida para todos:

- Está certo, então. Amanhã eu falarei com o Nick e tentarei obter o máximo de informações sobre Hogwarts. Espero que isso realmente nos ajude.

Com aquela frase, Harry se levantou e deu a mão a Gina, para ajudá-la a se levantar. Rony fez o mesmo com Mione, e os quatro seguiram em silêncio para o castelo. Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos por colocar a vida de seus amigos e de sua amada novamente em perigo, e os outros imaginavam como devia ser difícil para Harry carregar o peso de ter que enfrentar as coisas sozinho na maioria das vezes.

Naquela noite, Harry teve o sono perturbado por sonhos terríveis, em que via Gina, Rony e Hermione mortos por culpa sua, e que isso poderia ter sido evitado se ele compartilhasse com seus amigos os segredos que os fantasmas de Hogwarts tinham lhe contado. Acabou acordando várias vezes durante a noite.

Harry se levantou muito cedo, parecendo não ter dormido, e ficou na Sala Comunal, aguardando Rony, Hermione e Gina descerem para o café. Quando eles desceram, seguiram para o Salão Principal e o levaram como se fosse um dia normal.

No horário marcado, Harry se despediu de todos e seguiu em direção a sala em que tinha conversado com Nick-quase-sem-cabeça.

Harry entrou e encontrou a sala vazia. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras vazias e aguardou. Alguns minutos depois, Nick entrou flutuando através da porta, e foi logo perguntando ao garoto:

- Decidiu, Harry?

- Sim! – respondeu Harry. – Concordo com tudo que vocês pediram, e estou pronto para prosseguir com o que combinamos!

- Então, vamos! – disse Nick.

- Agora? – perguntou o garoto.

- Claro! – respondeu Nick. – Não temos tempo a perder.

Nick-quase-sem-cabeça atravessou a porta, esquecendo-se de que Harry não tinha essa capacidade. Harry abriu a porta e gritou para o fantasma:

- Hei! Espere! Não consigo atravessar paredes!

- Desculpe! – disse Nick, parando no corredor. – Às vezes me esqueço disso – o fantasma parecia envergonhado.

Harry acompanhou Nick pelas escadas e chegaram até as masmorras. Harry nunca havia ido tão fundo nas masmorras, chegando até um corredor sem saída.

- Pra onde vamos agora? – perguntou Harry.

- Aguarde um momento – disse Nick. – Já volto para buscá-lo.

Nick atravessou a parede no fim do corredor, deixando Harry sozinho, no fim do corredor.

Aqueles minutos sozinho no corredor pareceram horas, e o silêncio foi quebrado por barulhos que pareciam correntes e trancas se abrindo, para em seguida a parede se mover, fazendo surgir uma passagem parecida como uma porta. Nick apareceu na entrada da passagem fazendo um sinal para que Harry entrasse.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou Harry.

- para a sala dos fundadores – respondeu Nick de maneira simples.

Mal Harry passou pela passagem criada na parede, e ela se fechou, deixando o local iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha de Nick-quase-sem-cabeça. Harry ficou na dúvida se devia usar a varinha para melhorar sua visão do local, mas ao primeiro passo dado na intenção de seguir o fantasma, archotes se iluminaram com uma chama azulada, revelando um corredor estreito e úmido.

Harry continuou seguindo Nick-quase-sem-cabeça pelo corredor, chegando a um portal, que era coberto por película prateada e se assemelhava a um véu de prata líquida. Nick se virou para Harry e disse:

- Agora atravessamos, mas o que você ver dentro desta sala não poderá contar a ninguém, conforme combinamos!

Harry seguiu o fantasma pelo véu, e quando a seu corpo atravessou o mesmo foi como se atravessasse uma cachoeira de água morna, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu interior queimar.

Ao chegar do outro lado, Harry abriu os olhos e pôde ver uma sala circular que possuía uma mesa simetricamente quadrada, e cada lado dela possuía os símbolos e emblemas de cada uma das casas. Havia quatro imponentes tronos, postados em cada lado da mesa.

Harry soube na mesma hora que se encontrava na sala dos fundadores. Contudo achou que a proteção para entrar nela era mínima. Como nenhum aluno ou professor não fora capaz de encontrá-la antes, ele não sabia.

- Não se iluda, meu rapaz! – disse Nick-quase-sem-cabeça. – Se tentasse atravessar o portal sem nosso consentimento, ficaria vagando por ele o resto da eternidade.

Aquelas palavras assustaram Harry, que finalmente entendera que a proteção era muito mais sagaz do que ele pudesse notar.

No centro da mesa havia um cristal com inúmeras pontas, que parecia flutuar. Harry se aproximou da mesa, mas foi impedido pelo que parecia ser uma redoma de vidro invisível.

- Sente-se ali, por favor, Harry – disse Nick apontando um banco de madeira. – Temos que aguardar os outros.

Harry se encaminhou ao banco, sentando-se. Nick se postou flutuando atrás do trono do fundador da Grifinória.

Após alguns segundos, um a um chegaram os fantasmas das outras casas. O Frei, que se colocou na parte de Lufa-Lufa. O Barão Sangrento, da Sonserina e Lady Grey, da Corvinal.

Quando todos estavam presentes, Nick-quase-sem-cabeça começou a falar:

- Bem, estamos aqui, conforme aceito pela maioria, para ajudar o Sr. Harry Potter a defender Hogwarts Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. O Sr. Potter aceitou nossas condições, e, portanto, podemos explicar a ele como iremos ajudá-lo.

- Quero deixar claro que não concordo com isso! – disse o Barão Sangrento em voz alta. – Já fomos enganados uma vez!

Era a primeira vez que Harry ouvia a voz do fantasma da Sonserina, e entendeu porque todos tinham medo dele. Era uma voz realmente intimidadora, e fazia com que a pessoa pensasse duas vezes antes de questioná-lo.

- E por esse motivo que agora é necessário a maioria de nós concordarmos antes de revelar nossos segredos a alguém vivo! – Nick respondera no mesmo tom para o Barão, para surpresa de Harry.

A conversa cessou, e Harry notou que a fantasma da Corvinal abaixou a cabeça, e permaneceu assim até a hora que Nick retornou a falar.

- Não estamos aqui para pensar nas coisas que já aconteceram, e sim para tentar resolvê-las!

Nick olhou para Harry e pediu que ele se aproximasse.

- Harry, agora lhe contaremos qual a missão que temos e como podemos ajudá-lo – disse Nick. – Como lhe disse antes, essa é a sala dos fundadores de Hogwarts e, como o próprio nome já diz, foi criada pelos quatro fundadores da escola. Essa sala é secreta, portanto somos os únicos que sabemos de sua existência – Nick tomou ar, por hábito, e continuou a falar. – Ela foi feita com o intuito de proporcionar um local onde os fundadores pudessem decidir os caminhos da escola e discutir sobre novos feitiços e sobre magia.

Após uma breve pausa, Nick olhou fixamente para Harry e recomeçou a falar.

- Cada um de nós foi escolhido por um motivo para ser o representante das casas, após a morte dos fundadores, e prometemos proteger os segredos que essa sala reserva. Foi nos dado o direito de decidir quando a pessoa é digna e precisa conhecer estes segredos numa situação de extremo perigo para o mundo bruxo.

Harry ficava ansioso para saber quais os segredos que aquela sala continha, e no que esses segredos poderiam ajudá-lo, mas se manteve em silêncio, pois de alguma forma compreendia que deveria esperar.

- Agora falaremos com Harry Potter, a quem julgamos ter o direito de receber esses segredos, e concordou com os termos que por nós foram criados – Nick fez um sinal para que Harry se aproximasse, e quando Harry o fez achando que seria novamente barrado pela parede invisível, lhe foi possível se aproximar da mesa e aguardar que novamente lhe fosse solicitado alguma coisa.

- Harry Potter – começou a falar Nick. – Você já sabe quem somos, e agora dirija suas perguntas ao Oráculo dos fundadores. Mas lembre-se, só perguntas que te ajudarão a salvar o mundo bruxo, não caia na tentação de saber nada sobre seu futuro, pois pode ser perturbador viver sabendo o que te espera no fim – o fantasma apontou para o cristal no centro da mesa.

Harry enfim percebeu que Voldemort tentara vir às masmorras não para pegar uma das suas Horcruxes, mas para perguntar alguma coisa ao Oráculo.

- Qual é a última Horcruxe de Voldemort? – perguntou Harry ao Oráculo.

Uma voz doce soou do cristal, dizendo:

- A última Horcruxe de Voldemort é a tiara de Corvinal.

- E onde ela está? – perguntou Harry.

- No local que vocês costumam chamar de Sala Precisa ou Vaivém. Sobre um busto – respondeu o Oráculo.

Harry se lembrou de ter visto uma tiara sobre um busto quando entrou na Sala Precisa para guardar seu livro de poções, no ano anterior.

- E como posso destruí-la? – continuou Harry.

- A tiara não pode ser destruída – respondeu o Oráculo.

Harry se sentiu perturbado. Se não havia como destruí-la, como eliminar a parte da alma de Voldemort que ela continha? Ele se acalmou e voltou a perguntar ao Oráculo:

- E como posso destruir a parte da alma de Voldemort que nela está contida?

- A única forma é encontrar alguém suficientemente forte para suportar toda a inteligência contida nela. E essa pessoa finalmente saberá o que fazer. Nem mesmo o Oráculo dos fundadores sabe como fazer isso – respondeu a voz.

Harry criou novo ânimo, pois embora fosse difícil, ainda era possível encontrar alguém que fosse capaz de usar a tiara.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntou Harry.

- Infelizmente não sabemos a resposta – respondeu o Oráculo. – Qualquer pessoa, dependendo da situação e da determinação, pode ser capaz de usá-la.

Mas um temor muito forte surgiu em seu peito, e perguntou rapidamente:

- E se a pessoa que usar a tiara não for capaz de agüentar a inteligência nela contida?

- Enlouquecerá! – respondeu o Oráculo.

As palavras do Oráculo deixaram Harry ainda mais assustado. Como poderia pedir a alguém para correr esse perigo? Mas teria que se preocupar com isso depois, precisava saber como evitar isso.

- Existe uma maneira de evitar que essa pessoa enlouqueça?

- Se alguém que ame essa pessoa esteja disposta a trocar de lugar com ela – respondeu o Oráculo. – Pode ser que as duas se salvem, ou que as duas fiquem loucas, tudo dependerá do amor que um sente pelo outro.

Harry se deu por satisfeito, mas então a tentação caiu sobre seus pensamentos. Ele poderia perguntar se venceria Voldemort no fim, se ele iria morrer, ou se ficaria tudo bem com Gina e seus amigos, mas então se lembrou das palavras de Nick, sobre se viver atormentado pelo futuro.

Harry olhou para o fantasma e, percebendo que estava se alongando demais nas perguntas que estava fazendo, perguntou para o Oráculo:

- Existe algo nessa sala que pode me ajudar a vencer Voldemort?

- Sim!

- E o que seria? – perguntou novamente o garoto.

- O escudo de Hogwarts, que somado a espada de Griffyndor, tornam o protetor de Hogwarts praticamente invencível – respondeu o Oráculo.

- E eu sou o protetor de Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry.

- Não sabemos! – respondeu o Oráculo. – A situação decidirá quem é o verdadeiro protetor de Hogwarts. Agora seu tempo terminou, Harry Potter, e peço que se retire da sala.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou da mesa. Quando o Oráculo se apagou, Harry se virou para Nick, perguntando:

- Vou poder levar o escudo, por enquanto?

- Não – respondeu Nick. – Mas agora que sabe dele, ele lhe aparecerá assim que for necessário, sendo você o protetor de Hogwarts ou não.

Harry seguiu Nick-quase-sem-cabeça de volta a passagem das masmorras e, antes de se despedir, perguntou a Nick:

- Posso lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

- Claro! – respondeu Nick. – Agora somos todos guardiões dos segredos de Hogwarts.

- Quem mais sabe dessa sala? – perguntou Harry.

- Voldemort! – respondeu o fantasma.

- E o que ele queria saber, para ir ao Oráculo? – continuou Harry.

- Não é óbvio? – respondeu Nick. – O mesmo que você. Queria saber como derrotá-lo. Mas não se preocupe, ele não poderia entrar como fez na última vez. Teria que ter o nosso consentimento.

- E como ele entrou da última vez? – perguntou Harry.

- Lady Grey – respondeu Nick. – Disse a ela que poderia trazer ela de volta a vida, usando o poder do Oráculo, mas quando entrou, perguntou a ele como fazer as Horcruxes, para que ele próprio fosse imortal. Felizmente, nós o impedimos de fazer qualquer outra pergunta quando chegamos, e então mudados as regras de acesso a sala dos fundadores.

- Mas por que vocês mesmos não perguntam isso a ele? – disse Harry.

- Porque apenas pessoas vivas podem fazer isso – disse Nick.

Se dando por satisfeito, Harry se despediu de Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, e foi em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, a fim de descansar. No dia seguinte, pegaria a tiara na Sala Precisa e a colocaria num lugar seguro. Precisaria da ajuda de seus amigos para decidir como acabar com a Horcruxe.


	19. A Horcruxe que faltava

**A Horcruxe que faltava**

Logo que acordaram, na Sala Comunal, antes de se dirigirem ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã, Harry contou tudo que podia aos seus colegas, sem quebrar sua promessa de nunca revelar o local da sala dos fundadores, nem o que havia nela.

Quando contaram sobre o modo de se descobrir como destruir a tiara, eles se entreolharam imaginando quem teria o poder de agüentar a inteligência da tiara.

- Será que eu não agüentaria, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, tentando não parecer presunçosa, pois todos sabiam que ela era de longe a mais inteligente do grupo.

- Não sei, Mione – respondeu Harry. – Às vezes, penso que não tem a ver com inteligência, pois uma pessoa muito inteligente não teria um grande ganho com o uso da tiara. Imagino que tenha mais a ver com controlar sua mente. Na realidade é tudo suposição, não faço nem idéia de quem possa usar a tiara.

- Será que Dumbledore não pode saber? – perguntou Rony. – Ou talvez os outros antigos diretores?

- Podemos perguntar, Rony – disse Harry. – Mas a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é decidir onde deixaremos a tiara, depois de retirá-la da Sala Precisa. Acho que devemos pegá-la logo depois do café.

- Não seria melhor deixá-la onde está? – perguntou Gina.

- Prefiro que Voldemort não saiba onde ela esteja, se resolver invadir novamente o castelo – respondeu Harry. – Alguma sugestão?

- Que tal a sala da Diretora? – respondeu Rony. – Seria vigiada por todos os ex-diretores de Hogwarts.

- Acho muito óbvio – respondeu Harry. – Acho que seria o primeiro lugar que Voldemort iria procurar, após não encontrá-la na Sala Precisa.

- Que tal na torre da Grifinória? – perguntou Gina. – Poderíamos nos revezar para vigiá-la.

- Não quero colocar os outros alunos em perigo, deixando a tiara lá – respondeu Harry.

- E se você a colocar no lugar de onde ela veio? – Hermione disse sensatamente. – Você poderia perguntar a Nick se poderia guardar lá, até descobrirmos o que fazer.

Parecia lógico para Harry. Afinal, Voldemort não teria como entrar lá novamente sem a ajuda dos fantasmas. Só teria que perguntar para Nick-quase-sem-cabeça se era possível.

- Ótima idéia, Hermione! – Harry sorriu para a garota. – Vou agora mesmo falar com Nick.

Harry saiu correndo da Sala Comunal, deixando uma Hermione sendo abraçada pelo namorado, todo orgulhoso.

O grupo se encontrava novamente na biblioteca, pesquisando quem seria capaz de usar a tiara, sem enlouquecer. Harry já tinha colocado a tiara na sala dos fundadores, após conversar com Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, e resolveu que só a tirariam de lá quando tivessem uma definição do que fazer.

Hermione insistia na idéia de utilizar a tiara, mas Harry não aceitava por a amiga em perigo, e era apoiado por Rony. Achava que ele mesmo deveria usá-la. Gina e Hermione não concordavam, pois além do perigo, Harry não deveria se arriscar, pois ele seria necessário no combate final contra Voldemort.

- Temos que resolver isso logo! – disse Harry nervoso. – Estamos perdendo muito tempo!

- Não podemos arriscar você, Harry – disse Gina. – Você tem que estar lúcido quando enfrentarmos Voldemort.

- E quem você sugere? – Harry irritou-se. – Acha que vou arriscar a vida de qualquer um de vocês?

- Mas temos que escolher alguém – disse Rony. – Nós não temos alternativa.

O quarteto se entreolhou. Sabiam que era verdade, mas não imaginavam como escolher a pessoa ideal.

Foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio, falando em um tom sério com os amigos.

- Bem, tem algumas coisas que já sabemos, e que temos de levar em consideração. Não podemos contar a outra pessoa sobre as Horcruxes, portanto a pessoa que usará a tiara terá que ser um de nós.

Os outros tinham esquecido esse detalhe, só eles poderiam saber das Horcruxes, então continuaram a ouvir os argumentos de Hermione, para ver até onde ela ia.

- Observando as características de cada um de nós, posso dizer que Harry é o mais corajoso, Gina a mais determinada, Rony o mais dedicado e eu a mais inteligente – Mione ficou constrangida com a última parte de sua constatação, mas continuou falando. – Em minha opinião, Harry é a pessoa que deverá enfrentar Voldemort, então não vejo motivo para ele se arriscar agora. Gina, em conseqüência, também não, pois se ela por ventura não conseguir controlar a tiara quem poderia tentar resgatá-la seria o Harry.

- Mas eu posso conseguir controlá-la! – questionou Gina.

- Mas e se você não conseguir, o que faremos? – perguntou Rony. – A deixamos como ficar?

Harry e Gina fizeram menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas foram impedidos por Hermione, que pediu que a esperassem terminar sua explicação.

- Então sobram eu e o Rony – continuou Hermione. – Acho que eu devo usá-la. Acredito que terei mais chance de controlar a tiara.

- Nem pense nisso! – gritou Rony. – Não deixarei você se arriscar dessa maneira. Se só existem essas opões, quem vai usar a tiara sou eu!

- E posso saber o porquê? – retrucou Mione.

- Se tudo der errado, você é a única que pode descobrir como arrumar as coisas – respondeu Rony. – Se depender de mim para resgatá-la, você estará perdida.

Mione se arrependeu na mesma hora. Fizera tudo aquilo no intuito de que a deixassem usar a tiara, mas o argumento de Rony fazia sentido, e agora tinha colocado o namorado como a melhor opção.

- Não posso deixar que faça isso, Rony! – disse Harry. – Eu que devo fazer. É minha responsabilidade.

- Todos sabíamos os riscos que corremos quando entramos nessa – disse Rony. – Portanto não venha com essa de responsabilidade. Todos nós temos o dever de fazer o que pudermos contra Você-sabe-quem. Além do quê, confio plenamente que o amor que Mione sente por mim será capaz de me salvar.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas, ela abraçou o ruivo e disse emocionada:

- Não posso deixar que faça isso!

- Hermione, sou a melhor opção e não aceitarei que ninguém faça isso no meu lugar, então vamos logo com isso – disse Rony.

Os amigos nunca viram Rony tão determinado, mesmo deixando transparecer o medo que estava sentindo. Ele sorriu para os amigos e disse rindo:

- E então, quando vamos fazer isso? Não vejo a hora de ser mais inteligente que a Hermione. Sempre sonhei com esse momento.

Harry e Gina não conseguiram segurar o riso, que veio em forma de um ataque de tosse, enquanto Hermione batia no namorado, visivelmente irritada.

Após uma conversa com Dumbledore, o grupo resolveu que o melhor lugar para Rony usar a tiara seria a Sala Precisa, e que todos deveriam estar lá para ajudá-lo.

No dia marcado, Harry pegou a tiara e a levou para a Sala Precisa, onde todos o esperavam. Rony estava no centro da Sala, sentado em um pequeno banco, enquanto Hermione segurava a sua mão, de pé, ao seu lado. Rony estava pálido, demonstrando seu medo, mas determinado.

- Vamos, então? – disse Rony. – Quanto antes melhor!

Harry chegou até o amigo, perguntando-lhe:

- Tem certeza? Ainda acho melhor eu usá-la!

- Nem pense nisso, amigo! – respondeu Rony. – Conto com vocês pra me ajudarem. – O ruivo sorriu.

Num último instante, Harry fez menção de colocar a tiara, mas Rony foi mais rápido e a arrancou da mão do garoto.

- Sabia que você ia tentar! – disse o ruivo. – Mas já conversamos, e tem que ser eu!

Rony colocou a tiara em sua cabeça e, por alguns segundos, nada aconteceu. De repente, as feições de Rony foram se contorcendo numa expressão de dor. Ele dobrou os joelhos e soltou um urro de dor.

- Tira isso dele! – gritou Hermione, desesperada e se projetando em direção a Rony.

- Não! – O grito de Rony substituiu o grito dela, e ainda com uma expressão de dor, se pôs de pé, concentrando todas as suas forças. – Eu agüento!

Não querendo que todo o esforço do amigo fosse em vão, Harry se apressou em fazer a pergunta que era a razão de Rony estar passando por tanto sofrimento:

- Que temos que fazer para eliminar a alma de Voldemort de dentro da tiara?

- Devemos levar a tiara até o Lago Medlin, na Irlanda, onde vive uma fada chamada Elphine, que é capaz de retirar a alma de Voldemort da tiara, matando-a – respondeu Rony, se contorcendo de dor. – Mas não se enganem. Ela não faz nada de graça.

- Certo! – disse Hermione desesperada. – Agora tire isso!

- Espere! – disse Rony. – Vocês precisam saber também que não podem se demorar em ir para lá. Se a alma não for destruída rapidamente, pode ser tarde demais.

Hermione foi em direção a Rony, mas foi tarde demais, ele fechou os olhos e caiu, estatelado no chão, sem se movimentar.

Harry, Hermione e Gina correram em sua direção, enquanto Harry se apressava em tirar a tiara do amigo. Hermione tentava acordá-lo, em vão, enquanto Gina amparava sua cabeça.

- Temos que levá-lo à enfermaria! – gritou Harry, levantando Rony desacordado. – Hermione, me ajude. E Gina, pegue a tiara!

Harry e Hermione passaram correndo pela porta da Sala Precisa carregando Rony e torcendo para o tempo que ele tinha passado com a tiara não tivesse custado sua vida.

Já fazia três dias que Hermione não saía do lado da cama de Rony na enfermaria. Desde que eles trouxeram o ruivo para Madame Pomfrey, ele não havia acordado, nem melhorado em nada. Rony permanecia num sono profundo e sua febre não baixava, causando delírios nele enquanto dormia, mesmo com todas as poções e feitiços ministrados pela enfermeira.

- Você precisa descansar, Mione – dizia Gina, amparando a amiga, que tinha o rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos. – Não vai ajudar Rony em nada se ficar doente. Eu fico aqui enquanto você dorme um pouco.

- Estou bem! – disse Hermione. – Além do mais, já procurei qualquer coisa que pudesse curá-lo, na biblioteca, antes dele colocar a tiara, e sei que não tem nada lá.

Era visível o desespero da menina, ela trocaria de lugar com o ruivo de bom grado se soubesse como.

Harry passava quase o dia todo na enfermaria, só voltando ao dormitório à noite, quando era expulso pela enfermeira. Sentia-se culpado a cada segundo que via Hermione ao lado de Rony, e por permitir que ele tivesse usado a tiara em seu lugar. Não devia ter permitido, era e sempre fora sua obrigação derrotar Voldemort, e agora, mais uma vez, outra pessoa podia morrer em seu lugar.

Na terceira noite, após sair da enfermaria, Gina se aproximou de Harry sussurrando em seu ouvido, para que nenhum dos outros alunos presentes na Sala Comunal ouvisse:

- Temos que ir logo! Você se lembra do que Rony disse, não podemos nos demorar!

- Não sei como consegue ser tão forte, Gina! – respondeu Harry. – Não consigo nem pensar nisso agora!

- Pois devia! – disse Gina num tom irritado. – Não vou deixar todo o esforço do meu irmão ser em vão. Ele fez o que fez para que pudéssemos derrotar Voldemort, e é o que vou tentar fazer! – finalizou a garota, tentando se levantar e sendo segura por Harry.

- Não seja tola – Harry tentava tranqüilizar a garota. – Iremos acertar tudo amanhã e em seguida partirei para o Lago.

- Como assim, partirei? – Gina agora estava vermelha de raiva. – Nem ouse pensar que não irei com você! Deixaremos Hermione aqui com Rony, mas você não vai sozinho!

- É melhor assim, Gina! – Harry tentava manter a calma. – Não posso deixar mais ninguém se arriscar por mim. Principalmente você!

- Nem me venha com essa! – Gina levantara a voz, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos. – Eu vou e ponto final! – disse saindo batendo os pés, subindo as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino.

A única coisa em que Harry pôde pensar foi em como tinha sorte de ter uma pessoa como Gina Weasley ao seu lado. E que embora ela fosse junto com ele ao lago encontrar a fada, não deixaria que nada acontecesse a ela, nem que isso custasse sua vida.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Gina conversaram com Dumbledore, combinando que iriam utilizar uma chave de portal para o Lago Medlin, da sala da Diretora, e contaram a Hermione o que eles iriam fazer, deixando ela para cuidar de Rony.

- É melhor eu ir com vocês – disse Hermione. – Não estou sendo de nenhuma valia aqui! – a garota olhou para Rony deitado na cama, inconsciente, embora a febre tenha baixado um pouco.

- Claro que sua presença aqui ajuda, Hermione! – disse Gina. – Tenho certeza de que meu irmão sente que você está do lado dele. Com certeza deve reconfortá-lo e dar forças para tentar melhorar.

Hermione sentou-se novamente na cadeira em frente à cama, baixando a cabeça e dizendo:

- Acho que vocês tem razão. Além do quê, não consigo pensar em mais nada mesmo.

Gina se aproximou e abraçou a amiga, que começara a chorar novamente. Levantou seu rosto e disse, olhando fundo em seus olhos:

- Não se preocupe, Rony é mais forte do que parece. Tenho certeza de que se recuperará logo. Principalmente porque nunca deixaria você sozinha, ainda mais com o Krum por aí!

Hermione até esboçou um sorriso entre as lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto. Abraçou a amiga novamente e levantou-se da cadeira, dando um beijo no rosto de Rony. Podia ser só impressão, mas Harry, que observava os amigos de longe, podia jurar que Rony pareceu sorrir ao toque dos lábios de Hermione em seu rosto.

Harry despediu-se de Hermione, puxando Gina pelo braço e levando a ruiva para fora da enfermaria em seguida.

- Vamos deixá-los sozinhos – disse Harry. – Eles precisam. Vamos nos arrumar, quero sair amanhã bem cedo!

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo Harry em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, pois tinham muito o que arrumar.

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, Harry e Gina se encaminharam para a sala da Diretora, a fim de irem para o lago Medlin. Para sua surpresa, Hermione já se encontrava lá, esperando-os.

- Harry – disse a figura de Dumbledore -, é melhor que você leve a espada de Griffyndor. Pode ser de alguma ajuda.

- Certo – disse Harry, pegando a espada e a colocando na mochila que estava carregando.

- Trouxe isso – disse Hermione, entregando um livro muito surrado para Gina. – Ele fala tudo sobre a fada do lago, e como fazer para encontrá-la. Marquei tudo que achei importante, espero que ajude.

- Claro que vai ajudar, Mione! – disse Gina, abraçando a amiga. – Agora vá cuidar do meu irmão e deixe tudo com a gente, voltaremos o mais rápido possível.

Harry abraçou a amiga e colocou-se em frente a uma velha bota de borracha, que era a chave de portal para o lago, com Gina. Eles tocaram a bota e sumiram da sala, deixando Hermione e o retrato de Dumbledore sozinhos.

Harry e Gina surgiram em frente a um lago negro, que continha uma neblina muito densa em sua superfície. Harry pegou a mão de Gina, e a puxou em direção a uma pequena clareira, onde a luz era um pouco mais forte.

- Vamos ver o livro que Mione lhe deu – disse Harry. – Lá com certeza deve ter como chamar a fada Elphine.

Gina apanhou o livro que havia colocado na mochila, colocando-o sobre uma pedra. Ela e Harry então começaram a procurar o modo de chamar Elphine, folheando o livro com atenção para não perder nenhum dos detalhes que Hermione havia marcado.

- Veja, Harry – disse Gina. – Hermione marcou essa página! – apontando para uma pequena dobra na ponta de uma das páginas do livro.

Harry rapidamente passou as páginas que faltavam para chegar à que estava marcada, começando a lê-la rapidamente.

_A fada do Lago Medlin é um ser mágico muito poderoso e astuto, sendo capaz de feitos impossíveis para qualquer outro ser ou bruxo existente. Pouco confiável para realizar qualquer coisa a pedido de um visitante, ela costuma fazer tratos vantajosos para ela. Portanto, a pessoa que a procurar deve ter cuidado, pois pode pagar um preço maior do que está preparado._

_ A primeira coisa que o bruxo deve saber é que ela se ofende facilmente, e sua fúria pode ser devastadora. Embora seja uma fada, suas feições não são suaves e ela se assemelha a uma grande Mariposa, meio humana, com olhos que parecem duas pedras negras e dentes afiados em sua boca._

_ Nunca desvie seu olhar, ou demonstre repulsa ao olhá-la, pois ela pode tomar isso como fraqueza ou insulto. Trate-a com respeito e com sagacidade, e poderá ter êxito no que procura._

_ Para chamá-la, o bruxo deverá se colocar na beira do lago e iluminar as águas com um feitiço, para que ela perceba a sua presença e vá a seu encontro._

_ Pense bem antes de convocá-la, pois depois de chamada, a fada do lago não aceitará se retirar sem um acordo. E se este não for feito, a pessoa que a chamou pode pagar com a própria vida._

Harry olhou para Gina e disse:

- Bem, sabemos o que fazer, mas como o livro disse, é melhor termos cuidado com o que vamos falar.

Gina concordou e, pegando Harry pela mão, seguiram para a beira do lago.

Eles pararam em frente à beira do lago e Harry sacou a sua varinha. Ele apontou para o lago e perguntou para Gina:

- Pronta?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, mostrando determinação ao namorado.

- Lumus! – gritou Harry, apontando a luz que saía de sua varinha para as águas do lago.

Como o livro não dizia quanto tempo eles deveriam esperar até a fada do lago aparecer, Harry resolveu manter o feitiço até que Elphine aparecesse.

Os minutos passaram muito lentamente para os dois. Mas de repente, do centro do lago, através da neblina, surgiu um vulto que parecia flutuar pela água, em direção aos dois. Harry forçou os olhos e viu formar-se em sua frente a figura da fada Elphine.

Como descrita no livro dado por Hermione, ela não tinha nada das figuras das fadas encontradas nos livros infantis trouxas. Seu rosto, embora lembrasse a figura de uma mulher, era dura, com seus olhos negros e os dentes afiados em sua boca. Seu corpo era coberto pelo que parecia ser uma casca seca de cor marrom, e suas assas tinham o formato igual ao das mariposas, embora as formações nelas que lembravam olhos realmente encaravam os dois.

- Quem chama Elphine, a fada do lago? – perguntou a fada, encarando o casal, que a mirava de modo comum, tentando não desviar o olhar.

- Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, alunos de Hogwarts – disse Harry, de maneira calma e gentil.

- E o que Harry Potter e Gina Weasley desejam, para vir procurar Elphine? – continuou a perguntar a fada.

- Precisamos saber como destruir o fragmento de alma que foi colocada nessa tiara, já que é impossível destruí-la – respondeu Harry.

- E o quanto estariam dispostos a oferecer por essa informação? – perguntou Elphine.

Harry, percebendo a intenção da fada, e antes que Gina dissesse qualquer coisa, respondeu:

- O que for justo e de interesse de Elphine.

A resposta surpreendeu a fada, que até então tinha acostumado que todos dissessem que fariam qualquer coisa por seus conhecimentos. Ela estreitou os olhos e riu de forma irônica para os dois, dizendo:

- Até que enfim, pessoas que sabem negociar e não são tolas para prometer o que não podem.

- E o que seria de seu interesse, fada Elphine? – perguntou Harry.

- Acho que ficar com a tiara me bastará! – respondeu a fada, olhando fixamente para a tiara, que se encontrava na mão de Harry.

- Infelizmente isso não será possível! – disse Harry. – Fiz uma promessa que todos os itens de Hogwarts voltariam para a escola, e não posso quebrá-la. Terá que escolher outra coisa – Harry tentou ser o mais gentil e educado possível, mas a fada pareceu não gostar muito da resposta.

- Acho que deveriam ter pensado melhor antes de me procurarem – ela os encarava com um olhar de poucos amigos. – Não tenho muita paciência com quem se nega a fazer minhas vontades.

- Peço desculpas, nobre Elphine – Harry permaneceu inflexível, demonstrando determinação. – Mas não depende de mim.

Elphine pareceu pensar por um instante, e então um sorriso sombrio surgiu em seu rosto, fazendo Harry e Gina sentirem um arrepio longo fluir por seus corpos.

- Tem outra coisa que você pode fazer por mim – disse Elphine calmamente, mantendo o sorriso sombrio. – Há muito tempo atrás, uma coisa me foi tirada, e a quero de volta. Se você for capaz de trazê-la de volta, eu atenderei ao pedido que me fizeram.

Harry e Gina sabiam que devia ser algo muito perigoso, pois se não fosse, ela mesmo teria tentado recuperar o que lhe haviam tirado.

- E o que seria? – perguntou Harry. – E como poderíamos recuperá-la?

- Trata-se de um cajado mágico, que me permitiria voltar a percorrer o que já foram minhas terras, além desse lago, ao sul – respondeu Elphine. – Hoje elas estão sobre o poder de uma figura sinistra chamada Barkoc, que vive nelas hoje.

Harry ficou tentado a perguntar porque ela mesma não o enfrentava, mas lembrou-se que a fada se ofendia facilmente, e que provavelmente não ia atrás de Barkoc por não poder entrar nas terras sem o cajado.

- E como chegaremos até essas terras? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu o levarei até a entrada das terras de Barkoc – respondeu Elphine. – E de lá você seguirá sozinho. O cajado deve estar na sala de troféus de Barkoc, em seu esconderijo. A entrada é uma caverna escura, seguida de um labirinto mágico e no centro dele há uma escada que leva aos aposentos de Barkoc e a sala de troféus. – finalizou Elphine.

- E o que é esse Barkoc? – perguntou Harry.

- É um Elfo negro – respondeu Elphine. – Descendente de uma Fada com um Elfo. Ele é muito poderoso, e, portanto, aconselho que tenham cuidado.

Harry notava que Elphine não demonstrava ódio por Barkoc, e que parecia querer apenas o que em outros tempos já foi seu. Porém, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Elphine voltou a falar com os dois:

- Tem mais uma coisa, você não pode fazer mal a ele. Quero-o bem e vivo. Desejo apenas meu cajado de volta.

Aquele pedido deixou Harry curioso. Afinal, se ele era inimigo de Elphine, por que ela o queria seguro e bem? O garoto ficou tentando a perguntar o motivo, mas novamente preferiu se manter calado, pois imaginou que se fosse de interesse de Elphine que ele soubesse o motivo, ela já haveria lhe contado.

- Certo – disse Harry em resposta -, melhor irmos logo então.

- Acho que você não entendeu completamente – Elphine mostrava um olhar perverso em seu rosto. – Um de vocês deverá ficar sobre minha guarda, como garantia de que o outro irá retornar.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry. – Você não tinha mencionado nada disso!

- E você acha que não me certificaria que vocês não fugissem com ele? – perguntou Elphine. – Ele é poderoso demais, e qualquer um ficaria tentado a ficar com ele para si mesmo.

- Mas lhe dou minha palavra que retornarei com o cajado para lhe devolver – respondeu Harry.

- A palavra de um bruxo não vale nada para mim – disse Elphine. – Os bruxos são desonestos, dão pouco valor a vida e ao direito de outros seres mágicos.

- Mas Harry não é assim! – disse Gina, pela primeira vez entrando na conversa. – Ele é honesto e corajoso, e se diz que vai lhe trazer esse cajado é porque vai fazê-lo.

- Se você crê tanto nisso – disse Elphine, encarando Gina -, não vejo porque não possa esperar seu retorno comigo! Garanto que estará a salvo de qualquer perigo e, caso ele falhe, liberarei você de qualquer dívida comigo!

- Por mim está certo – disse Harry -, mas como você saberá se falhei ou não?

- Não se preocupe – respondeu Elphine. – Eu saberei! Mas agora devemos ir! Subam logo! – Com um pequeno gesto, a fada fez surgir uma embarcação que parecia ser feita de cristal e se movimentava sozinha.

- Vamos! – disse Harry, puxando Gina pelo braço e subindo na embarcação.

Mal Harry e Gina subiram, a embarcação começou a se movimentar em direção ao centro do lago.

- Como já disse, o local fica do lado sul do lago – disse Elphine -, portanto levaremos alguns minutos para chegar lá.

Durante o caminho, Harry pôde notar toda a aflição de Gina, que imaginara, no início da missão, que iria com ele até a sala de troféus de Barkoc, e não deixá-lo ir sozinho. Harry se aproximou, abraçou Gina e disse-lhe no ouvido:

- Não se preocupe! Irei retornar logo e poderemos voltar a Hogwarts. Para perto de seu irmão. E então poderemos ajudar Hermione com ele. Não tenho a mínima intenção de deixá-la para ninguém. Seu destino é ficar comigo!

Gina o abraçou. Deixou uma lágrima cair, mas segurou o choro. Não queria ser uma preocupação para ele. Então se recostou e continuou o resto do trajeto encostada em seu peito.

Devido à neblina que cobria o lago, Harry e Gina só puderam ver a margem sul do lago quando estavam bem próximos a ela. Quando encostaram, Elphine se virou para Harry e, apontando para o que parecia a entrada de uma caverna, disse:

- Lá é a entrada. Ela fica comigo até você voltar – Elphine agora apontava para Gina. – Nós não ficaremos na margem, para segurança de sua amiga. Quando quiser me chamar é só iluminar a margem, que viremos buscá-lo.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, beijou o rosto de Gina e desceu da embarcação, pulando em direção a margem do lago. Assim que saiu, Elphine fez um pequeno gesto, fazendo com que a embarcação se afastasse em direção ao centro do lago. Harry pôde ver os olhos preocupados de Gina conforme ela se afastava e sorriu para tentar acalmá-la.

Olhando com firmeza para a entrada da caverna, Harry se dirigiu a ela com cautela, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho que chamasse a atenção do morador daquele lugar.

A caverna era escura e úmida, e as paredes eram cobertas por uma camada grossa de musgo. Harry poderia iluminar o local com um feitiço, mas achou que isso poderia chamar a atenção de Barkoc, então simplesmente apertou os olhos e seguiu em frente, forçando a visão para tentar enxergar na escuridão.

A caverna não parecia conter nada de especial e o caminho foi tranqüilo, até Harry encontrar o que seria a entrada do labirinto mágico de qual Elphine falara. Harry lembrou-se do feitiço dos quatro pontos, que tinha usado na prova do labirinto do torneio tribuxo, no quarto ano, e resolveu usá-lo.

- Me oriente! – disse Harry.

A varinha apontou direto para frente, indicando que o centro do labirinto estava ao sul daquele ponto. Harry pegou o caminho à sua direita, tentando se manter sempre na direção sul do labirinto.

Após alguns minutos caminhando entre os corredores do labirinto, utilizando o feitiço dos quatro pontos para se certificar que estava indo na direção certa, Harry viu o que sem dúvida era uma das proteções que o labirinto possuía. Parado na sua frente, estava um enorme lobo, com um chifre longo e pontudo saindo da sua testa, e garras que pareciam ser de um lobisomem. A criatura estava presa à uma corrente que saía do chão, impedindo qualquer um de passar. O lobo possuía olhos extremamente vermelhos, e encarava Harry sem mover um único músculo. Harry pensou em tentar passar sem enfrentá-lo, mas logo percebeu que isso não seria possível. A cada passo que o moreno dava em direção ao lobo, ele alterava suas feições, deixando transparecer que estava prestes a atacar Harry.

Não viu outra saída, a não ser atacar o lobo. Olhou para o animal, e empunhando sua varinha disse:

- Estupefaça!

O feitiço lançado por Harry acertou o animal bem em seu dorso, mas não surtiu efeito nenhum. E para desespero de Harry, o lobo se enfezou e passou a urrar em direção a ele. Ele sabia que não podia se demorar em continuar, pois com os urros do animal, todos os seres que habitavam aquele lugar certamente tomariam conhecimento de sua presença.

Talvez a solução não estivesse em atacar, mas sim em se proteger. Harry apontou para si próprio, e conjurou um feitiço que havia aprendido na época dos treinos na beira do lago, perto da Toca:

- Circulum protego!

Uma esfera transparente se formou em torno de Harry, que caminhou em direção ao lobo para tentar continuar seu caminho pelo labirinto.

Quando ele se aproximou, o lobo investiu contra ele, usando as garras para tentar feri-lo. O feitiço impediu o lobo de tocar Harry, mas a força do ataque o prensou contra a parede do labirinto, impedindo sua passagem.

O lobo pressionava Harry, protegido pela esfera, sem conseguir fincar suas garras nele. E Harry não tinha força o suficiente para empurrar o lobo e se libertar. Mas o que aconteceu em seguida foi o que deixou o garoto em pânico. Usando seu longo chifre, o lobo atacou a esfera, e quando o mesmo tocou-a, o chifre brilhou e simplesmente atravessou-a.

Quando o lobo a retirou, o furo causado pelo chifre se fechou, deixando a esfera novamente intacta.

O lobo passou a desferir golpes contra a esfera, e Harry tinha que se desviar dos ataques dentro da esfera. Por duas vezes o chifre roçou seu braço, rasgando a manga de sua camisa, mas não sendo suficientemente preciso para feri-lo.

Harry sabia que não podia continuar nessa situação, pois estava ficando cansado de fugir dos ataques do lobo, e a qualquer momento acabaria sendo ferido por ele. Num momento de decisão, Harry apontou diretamente para o peito do lobo, que estava de pé sobre a esfera, apoiado nas patas traseiras e, segurando-a com as dianteiras, gritou:

- Sectumsempra!

Um grande corte atravessou a esfera, atingindo o lobo e fazendo um enorme corte no peito do animal. O sangue jorrou, pintando a esfera de proteção de Harry de sangue, fazendo o lobo se afastar e liberando a passagem para ele.

Harry correu sem se preocupar em olhar para trás, mantendo a esfera em torno de si e torcendo para que o lobo não o seguisse.

Alguns metros mais a frente, Harry dissipou a esfera de proteção e tornou a pedir a orientação através do feitiço dos quatro pontos. A varinha girou e indicou que ele pegasse uma passagem à esquerda, na bifurcação que estava a sua frente. Harry iluminou a passagem através do feitiço Lumus e prosseguiu com sua missão.

Ele caminhou por alguns minutos, e novamente se viu frente a frente com que seria mais um obstáculo feito pelo dono do labirinto. Uma enorme serpente sibilava no corredor do labirinto, enrolada, como se aguardando sua chegada.

- Deixe-me passar! – disse Harry, em língua de cobra.

- Mesmo você falando minha língua, não posso lhe deixar passar – sibilou a serpente em resposta. – Meu amo me castigaria se assim eu o fizesse.

- E quem é seu mestre? – perguntou Harry. – E o que ele faz com você?

- Meu mestre é Barkoc – respondeu a serpente, sibilando para Harry. – E ele me deixa aqui para me alimentar dos intrusos que tentam passar.

- Mas tenho que passar, e não quero te machucar! – continuou Harry. – Porém o farei se for necessário. – Harry retirou a varinha, apontando-a para a serpente.

- Se te achas capaz de me enfrentar, que assim seja! – a serpente se atirou em direção a Harry, mostrando as presas afiadas.

Harry só teve tempo de se jogar para longe da serpente, apontando a varinha para ela e gritando:

- Sectumsempra!

O feitiço atingiu em cheio a serpente, mas não causou dano nenhum a ela. Então, ela colocou-se novamente em pé, se preparando para dar um novo bote.

Esse novo bote só não atingiu Harry porque ele conjurou novamente a esfera de proteção que tinha usado contra o lobo. Só que dessa vez ele ficou preso na boca da serpente, que o levantou e o atirou para longe.

Quando Harry caiu no chão, o feitiço de proteção se rompeu e sua mochila caiu. Dela saiu a espada de Griffyndor, que ele havia esquecido que estava com ele. Num salto, ele puxou a espada da mochila e com um movimento forte cortou a cabeça da serpente, que havia tentando dar novo bote, fazendo-a rolar pelo chão. Ao fazer isso, um líquido verde espirrou do corpo da cobra e atingiu seu braço, corroendo parte de sua camisa e causando uma queimadura nele.

Harry gritou de dor e, utilizando um feitiço, jogou água sobre a queimadura, fazendo a temperatura da pele e a dor abrandarem um pouco.

Reunindo suas forças, Harry continuou em frente. Ele só pensava em Gina, que o aguardava com Elphine do lado de fora da caverna, e em Rony e Hermione, que estavam em Hogwarts.

Ele conjurou novamente o feitiço dos quatro pontos e seguiu em direção ao centro do labirinto.

Harry caminhou por mais alguns minutos e finalmente viu a escada que ficava no centro do labirinto. Ele se aproximou e começou a descer as escadas, em direção à escuridão que se via lá embaixo.

Harry desceu os degraus, iluminando a escada com o feitiço Lumus, e chegou até um segundo patamar, de onde se via uma porta de ferro maciça, que provavelmente escondia a sala de troféus de Barkoc, pensou ele.

O garoto se aproximou e encostou o ouvido na porta, tentando escutar qualquer barulho vindo de dentro da sala. Como nada escutou, Harry imaginou que só havia duas opções: ou estava vazia, ou quem estava ali dentro o aguardava.

Como não tinha tempo, nem opções, Harry simplesmente pegou a maçaneta da porta, girando-a e abrindo a passagem para a sala dos troféus de Barkoc.

Quando entrou no aposento, ele estava repleto de archotes que continham chamas avermelhadas, e embora eles iluminassem a sala, não a aqueciam. Ele notou que existiam vários objetos em pedestais em torno da sala, e no centro dela, uma poltrona virada de costas para a porta. Harry observou cada peça e finalmente viu o cajado do outro lado da sala, dentro de uma redoma de vidro, em mais um pedestal.

Harry começou a andar em direção ao pedestal, mas foi interrompido por uma voz que vinha da poltrona.

- Eu o aguardava, Sr. Harry Potter!

A voz fez o corpo de Harry estremecer. Jurava que era a voz de Voldemort, mas quando a figura que estava sentada na poltrona se levantou, Harry pôde ver que não era seu pior inimigo.

A figura que encarava Harry era assustadora. Não por ser horrível, mas por ser visível o mal que emanava dela. Ele lembrava muito um ser humano, embora tivesse o corpo coberto por uma pele marrom e macilenta, orelhas pontudas e longos cabelos negros. Tinha dentes afiados em sua boca, e asas que pareciam ser como as dos morcegos. Seus braços eram fortes, e ele possuía garras afiadas como a de um falcão. Enfim, causava temor a qualquer um que o visse, embora não se esforçasse em nada para isso.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo – disse calmamente a figura que o encarava com os olhos negros, fixos no rosto do garoto, esboçando o que parecia ser um sorriso. – Meu nome é Barkoc, embora eu ache que já deva saber quem sou.

- Realmente já sei seu nome – respondeu Harry -, embora não o conhecesse.

- Foi Elphine quem o mandou, não foi? – perguntou Barkoc.

- Foi – respondeu Harry.

- Espero que ela tenha lhe dito que não é o primeiro que ela manda aqui para tentar pegar o cajado – continuou Barkoc. – É verdade que nenhum chegou tão longe quanto você! Mas ninguém nunca conseguiu me derrotar, nem mesmo Elphine.

- Ela não me disse – respondeu Harry -, mas imaginei pelo sorriso dela. E quanto ao fato dela nunca ter te derrotado, também deduzi isso. Afinal, se ela fosse capaz, ela mesma teria vindo buscar o cajado.

Barkoc sorriu novamente e disse para Harry:

- Pelo visto você já sabe em que se meteu, pelo menos. Mas por que se arriscou tanto pedindo algo para Elphine?

- Tenho uma missão a cumprir – respondeu Harry. – O mundo bruxo depende de mim pra deter um poderoso bruxo das trevas, e não pretendo decepcioná-los nisso. Além do quê, esse mesmo bruxo foi responsável pela morte de várias pessoas boas, e se eu não fizer nada, outras pessoas irão morrer, e não posso aceitar isso.

- Tem certeza de que é esse seu motivo? – perguntou ironicamente Barkoc. – Não teria mais a ver com vingar seus pais mortos por Voldemort?

Aquilo surpreendeu Harry, pois Barkoc parecia saber muito mais do que aparentava.

- Como sabe sobre isso? – perguntou Harry.

- Esperava mais de você, Harry Potter – respondeu Barkoc. – Como todos os outros bruxos, você acha que os outros seres mágicos não sabem sobre tudo que acontece no mundo da magia? Pois saiba que nós sabemos muito mais do que vocês possam um dia pensar em saber.

- Não é nada disso! – respondeu Harry irritado. – Não acho que nós bruxos somos superiores a ninguém no mundo da magia. Na realidade, cada vez mais acho que os inferiores somos nós. O problema é que vivi a vida inteira no mundo trouxa, e, portanto, desconheço muito desse outro mundo.

As palavras pareceram convencer Barkoc, mas logo ele retornou o olhar de ironia e disse:

- Mesmo com todos os seus nobres motivos, Harry Potter, não posso permitir que leve o cajado para Elphine.

- Mas pertence a ela! – disse Harry. – E não vou ficar nem um pouco constrangido em tentar tirá-lo de você!

Barkoc riu alto e disse para o garoto:

- Foi isso que ela lhe disse? Que pertencia a ela? Pois saiba que embora tenha pertencido a ela, ele na realidade é meu de direito, pois pertenceu a meu pai!

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

- É que esse cajado pertenceu a meu pai, e quando ele foi assassinado por minha mãe, ela o manteve o quanto pôde, até que fiquei forte o bastante para resgatá-lo – respondeu Barkoc.

- E quem é sua mãe? Posso saber? – perguntou Harry, já sabendo a resposta.

- Quem você imagina? Elphine, a fada do lago! – respondeu Barkoc.

- Agora tudo faz sentido! – disse Harry.

- Por quê? – perguntou Barkoc.

- Porque tenho que recuperar o cajado sem te ferir – respondeu Harry. – Nunca imaginaria que seria por esse motivo. Mas quando te vi, percebi na hora, embora tivesse achado melhor confirmar antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Não sei qual o motivo que ela tem, mas pode ter certeza que não tem nada a ver com o fato de ser minha mãe – disse Barkoc, sem demonstrar o mínimo de emoção pela informação que Harry tinha lhe dado. – Pois ela matou meu pai, e mandou muitos para tentar me matar e reaver o cajado. É só nisso que ela pensa.

- Será? – questionou Harry. – Afinal, nunca ninguém chegou até aqui para lhe encarar e tentar pegar o cajado sem machucá-lo.

- Isso não muda o fato de que ela matou meu pai! – berrou Barkoc.

- E você sabe por quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Por poder! – Barkoc continuava irado. – Como disse, é só nisso que ela pensa.

- Acho que não! – falou Harry. – Não posso dizer que confio em Elphine, mas o que você está me contando não faz sentido. Posso fazer um trato com você, se quiser.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Barkoc.

- Vamos comigo até a margem do lago, com o cajado. Chamamos Elphine e a perguntamos o porquê de ter matado seu pai, e o motivo de querê-lo – disse Harry, apontando para o cajado.

- E lá os dois me atacam, me matam e ficam com ele? – disse Barkoc. – Não sou idiota, Harry Potter.

- Se realmente você diz saber mais do que os bruxos sabem, - respondeu Harry – deve saber que eu nunca quebrei uma promessa, e prometo que se o motivo dela querer o cajado e ter matado seu pai, não forem justos o suficiente para você, eu o ajudo a voltar e entrego minha vida de bom grado a sua mãe.

Barkoc pareceu considerar a proposta de Harry e, olhando fixamente nos olhos do garoto, disse:

- Certo, Harry Potter, aceito sua idéia e a sua palavra. Contudo não se engane com o que estou dizendo, pois se perceber qualquer intenção sua de não cumprir nosso trato, tanto você, quanto a pessoa que está aguardando com minha mãe irão morrer!

Aquelas palavras assustaram Harry, mas não havia o que fazer, pois não se julgava capaz de derrotar Barkoc, e não podia arriscar a vida de Gina, então morreria se fosse preciso para salvá-la.

Barkoc murmurou algumas palavras que Harry não entendeu, e o cajado saiu de seu pedestal, flutuando até chegar as mãos da criatura. Ele então se virou, e apontando para a porta disse a Harry:

- Vamos, vá na frente e não se preocupe, pois a serpente não irá incomodá-lo. Ela já sabe que você está comigo.

Harry se virou e começou a seguir em direção ao labirinto. Como Barkoc tinha falado, ao chegarem no local em que ele tinha enfrentado a serpente, a mesma não o incomodou, abrindo passagem para os dois. Conforme caminhavam, as figuras de Gina, Rony e Hermione povoavam a cabeça de Harry, fazendo-o desejar que tudo acabasse bem, e que pudessem continuar sua batalha contra Voldemort.

- Louvável sua preocupação com seus amigos! – disse Barkoc, que caminhava atrás do garoto, a poucos metros de distância. – Sei dar valor a uma pessoa de caráter, que se preocupa com seus amigos.

Somente quando escutou essas palavras foi que Harry entendeu como Barkoc sabia de tudo dele com relação ao fato de ser mandado por Elphine, e de Gina estar com ela. Antes que pudesse dizer a criatura que sabia que ele era legilimente, Barkoc se antecipou e disse.

- Não é Legilimência. É um dom de nascença. Posso ouvir e falar com a mente de quem quiser. Mesmo ele sendo um ótimo Oclumente. Mas acho de mau gosto falar pela mente, e só escuto quando é estritamente necessário.

- Então você sabe que não tenho a menor intenção de traí-lo – disse Harry. Mas gostaria de entender melhor o que houve entre você e sua mãe. Você poderia me contar?

- Não vejo porque não – respondeu Barkoc. – Eu cresci junto com minha mãe, no lago, e fui muito feliz durante esse período. Embora seja uma pessoa que goste de levar vantagem nos acordos que faz, com os visitantes que lhe procuram, não possuí a índole má, é só ambiciosa demais. Ela nunca falava do meu pai, dizia que fora um elfo muito poderoso, e que havia morrido numa batalha, para me proteger. Cresci com a imagem de meu pai lutando contra criaturas das trevas, para proteger a mim e a minha mãe, mas isso mudou quando cheguei a idade adulta.

Harry pode sentir uma mudança na voz de Barkoc naquele momento da conversa. Um tom de ira surgiu ao falar do que aconteceu em seguida, enquanto caminhavam em direção a saída do labirinto.

- Minha mãe não permitia que eu fosse além de seus domínios, - continuou Barkoc - e um dia me afastei, e fui em direção a essa região, encontrando o labirinto e a sala onde estávamos. Uma vez lá, encontrei um ser preso nela. Achei que estava morto e não pude deixar de me aproximar para vê-lo melhor. Mas ao me aproximar pude ver que não, ele estava vivo, e me encarou diretamente nos olhos.

Harry desejou que o fim do labirinto não chegasse, antes de ouvir a estória toda de Barkoc, para poder entender o que iria acontecer quando encontrassem Elphine.

- A figura sorriu – continuou Barkoc, - e me chamou pelo nome e de filho. Eu disse que não era seu filho, que meu pai havia morrido, mas ele disse que estava ali por causa da minha mãe, e que era meu pai. Disse-me que ela o havia preso ali para poder governar sozinha nossas terras, e havia lhe tomado o cajado que dava o poder para isso. Gritei dizendo que era mentira, mas ele me falou que podia provar e, usando o resto de suas forças, ele me deu o poder de ler mentes. Quando usei esse poder, pude ver o momento de meu nascimento, com ele ao lado de minha mãe, e a luta que travaram um tempo depois. A última coisa que vi foi minha mãe prendendo meu pai nesse lugar e indo embora.

- Você não tentou falar com ela depois disso? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro que tentei – respondeu Barkoc. – Depois que enterrei meu pai, voltei para minha mãe e perguntei por que havia mentido. Quando ela se negou a responder, tentei ler sua mente, mas a única coisa que vi foi um borrão. Ela me disse que aquilo não era preciso, que ela ia me contar a verdade. Disse-lhe que não confiava mais nela, e que se não me deixasse ler sua mente, tomaria como verdade o que vi na mente do meu pai. Ela se negou, dizendo que existiam coisas que era melhor que eu não soubesse, então percebi que era tudo verdade. Ataquei minha mãe e tomei o cajado que fora de meu pai, impedindo ela de sair do lago, e pagando na mesma moeda o que ela fizera com ele.

- Espero que você esteja errado – disse Harry. – Pois se estiver certo, acho que perdi a minha vida.

Harry e Barkoc chegaram até o fim do labirinto e caminharam até a saída da caverna em silêncio. Harry então se aproximou e, usando o feitiço Lumus, chamou a fada do lago. Alguns minutos depois, Elphine e Gina apareceram. A fada flutuava pelo lago e a ruiva estava na embarcação de cristal que haviam usado para chegar até ali.

Ao ver Barkoc com o cajado em suas mãos, Elphine sorriu e disse a Harry:

- Você cumpriu sua missão e por isso farei o que pediu.

- Mas ainda não lhe entreguei o cajado – disse Harry, - como posso ter cumprido a missão?

- Pois na realidade o que queria e ver meu filho, e permitir que ele leia minha mente e veja o que realmente aconteceu. Se depois disso ele resolver me libertar, ficarei feliz em voltar a viver com ele. Senão, aceitarei o castigo que ele me impor.

Surpreso com a reação de Elphine, Barkoc se aproximou da margem. Fixando seus olhos nos dela, leu sua mente por alguns minutos. Logo em seguida, se virou para a fada e disse:

- Preciso pensar. Não lhe darei a resposta agora, mãe, mas peço que me procure amanhã no fim da tarde, para que conversemos e resolvamos essa situação.

Barkoc se virou para Harry, e disse-lhe calmamente:

- Pode ir, Harry Potter. Minha mãe vai cumprir sua palavra e realizar o que combinou com você. Quanto a mim, lhe agradeço por me dar pelo menos o poder de decidir o que fazer daqui pra frente.

A criatura se virou, entrando de volta na caverna e em seu labirinto.

Elphine fez sinal para que Harry subisse na embarcação, e assim que ele o fez, Elphine fez com que a ela começasse a fazer o caminho de volta a outra margem do lago.

O garoto sentiu que Gina estava louca para lhe perguntar tudo que havia acontecido no labirinto, mas permanecia calada, com receio de causar algum problema. Harry então se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Está tudo bem. Depois te conto tudo.

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu para Harry.

Quando chegaram à outra margem do lago, Harry e Gina saltaram da embarcação de cristal, e aguardaram Elphine falar.

- Me dêem a tiara, para que possa retirar o fragmento da alma que nela reside.

Harry ficou receoso em lhe entregar a tiara, pois sabia que Elphine a desejava e, como Barkoc havia lhe dito, a fada era muito ambiciosa.

- Não se preocupe, Harry Potter, só desejava a tiara para descobrir se havia uma maneira de chegar ao meu filho sem possuir o cajado para sair do lago – disse Elphine olhando nos olhos de Harry. – Agora ela de nada me valerá!

Harry entregou a tiara, e observou Elphine fazer surgir um cubo que parecia ser feito com a água do lago. A fada então depositou a tiara dentro dele, e ela ficou flutuando em seu interior.

Elphine então começou a murmurar palavras que não faziam nenhum sentido para Harry e Gina, aumentando cada vez mais a intensidade das palavras. A tiara começou a brilhar dentro do cubo, e a água dele foi se tornando negra, os impedindo de continuar a enxergar a tiara. Quando estava quase gritando, Elphine parou de repente, enfiando a mão dentro do cubo e tirando a tiara intacta. A fada entregou a tiara a Harry e, fazendo um pequeno movimento com as mãos, o cubo explodiu. De dentro dele, o garoto pode ouvir o grito da alma de Voldemort, que já havia escutado nas outras vezes que destruiu alguma Horcruxe.

Naquele momento, Harry soube que a Horcruxe havia sido destruída, embora a tiara continuasse intacta, e se virou para Elphine, dizendo:

- Obrigado. Ajudou-nos muito.

- Não mais que você a mim, Harry Potter – disse a fada. – Me fez um favor que nenhum outro havia conseguido.

- Então acho que tenho direito a perguntar algumas coisas, não é? – disse Harry, deixando Gina assustada, afinal não tinham porque se arriscar mais. – Se não for me custar nada, e você não se importar em responder.

Elphine sorriu e respondeu:

- Tudo bem! Acho que tem esse direito.

- Por que eu?

- Porque o que se escuta no mundo bruxo é que você, mais do que todos, é capaz de reconhecer a bondade nos outros seres e respeitá-los. Que você dá valor à vida e à família. E que é incapaz de matar qualquer ser vivo, se puder evitar.

- Seu filho me contou a versão do pai sobre vocês e o cajado – continuou Harry. – Gostaria de saber a sua.

- A realidade é que realmente eu prendi o pai dele naquele lugar – respondeu Elphine. – E que havia motivos para ele me odiar. Mas o que ele queria fazer eu não podia permitir.

Elphine fez uma pequena pausa e continuou a falar:

- O que houve foi que tanto eu quanto o pai de Barkoc só nos unirmos para poder ter mais poder, e que unindo forças poderíamos tomar quase toda a região. Mas quando nosso filho nasceu, o pai soube que ele seria mais poderoso que nós, e que possivelmente teríamos de entregar nossos domínios a ele quando crescesse. Quando o pai de Barkoc resolveu que o melhor era retirar todo o poder dele e transferi-lo para nós, aceitei, pois desejava o poder mais do que tudo.

Harry olhou horrorizado para a fada. Não imaginava que ela seria capaz de fazer isso com o próprio filho.

- Quando chegou a hora de fazer o ritual que retiraria todo o poder de Barkoc, pensei em trair o pai dele e ficar com todo o poder para mim – continuou Elphine. – O pai dele percebeu minha intenção, embora sempre tivesse o poder de impedi-lo de ler a minha mente, e adiou o ritual, dizendo que faltavam coisas a fazer. Até hoje agradeço por isso.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Porque para realizar o ritual, Barkoc teria que ser morto, e eu não sabia – respondeu Elphine. – Naquele momento, percebi que desejava mais a vida de meu filho que o poder. Durante a noite, prendi o pai de Barkoc e retirei o cajado de seu poder.

Harry começava a entender os motivos que levaram Elphine a não deixar Barkoc a ler sua mente, no momento em que soube da verdade.

- Dei a ele a opção de viver no castelo, sem seus poderes, perto do filho – continuou Elphine. – Mas como se negou, dizendo que assim que pudesse iria matá-lo e recuperar o que era seu por direito, não tive opção senão prendê-lo naquele lugar, dando o suficiente para que sobrevivesse se não usasse o pouco poder que ainda possuía.

A fada baixou os olhos e pareceu envergonhada.

- Quando Barkoc encontrou o pai, seu último ato foi jogá-lo contra mim, com a esperança de que ele me matasse. Porém meu filho é muito melhor do que eu ou seu pai já fomos, então a única coisa que fez foi me aprisionar no lago. Quando ele me procurou, me cobrando a verdade, tive vergonha de ter tentado roubado seus poderes por ambição, e simultaneamente tive medo que ele me destruísse por ser tão poderoso. Depois que ele me prendeu no lago não tive mais como falar com ele, e desde então tenho feito todos que me pedem favores tentar trazerem o cajado para mim, o que faria ele me procurar.

- Não seria mais fácil contar a verdade aos que lhe procuravam, para saberem o que tinham que fazer? – perguntou Harry.

- Infelizmente, as pessoas que me procuravam eram mais parecidas comigo do que com você, Harry Potter – respondeu Elphine. – Me procuravam mais para obter poder do que por motivos justos ou bons. Então, se contasse a verdade, provavelmente utilizariam isso contra mim.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, demonstrando que estava satisfeito e não iria perguntar mais nada. Ele e Gina fizeram uma reverência à fada e se dirigiram a chave de portal, querendo retornar o mais rápido possível para Hogwarts.

- Boa sorte com seu filho! – disse Gina, surpreendendo Harry e Elphine, que observou os dois tocarem a chave de portal e desaparecerem em seguida.

Harry e Gina surgiram na sala da Diretora, em Hogwarts, onde apenas o quadro de Dumbledore os aguardava.

- Conseguimos – disse Harry. – A Horcruxe foi destruída.

- Fico feliz, Harry – disse Dumbledore, sem sorrir, o que deixou Harry e Gina preocupados.

- O que está acontecendo de errado? – perguntou Gina.

- Peço que se mantenham calmos, pois o máximo possível está sendo feito – respondeu Dumbledore.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou novamente Gina, se desesperando.

- É melhor que Harry procure o Sr. Nicholas e guarde a tiara no lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído – respondeu Dumbledore. – E acho melhor a senhorita Weasley ir direto para a enfermaria, onde Harry pode lhe encontrar depois que guardar a tiara.

- O que está acontecendo? – disse Harry nervoso. – É o Rony, não é?

- O Sr. Weasley piorou – respondeu Dumbledore. – A Srta. Granger já está lá com ele, junto com o resto de sua família, Srta. Weasley. O melhor é que se juntem a ele.

Harry e Gina não esperaram Dumbledore dizer mais nada, e saíram correndo direto para a enfermaria, para ver o que estava acontecendo com Rony.

No caminho, Harry se lembrava de todos os momentos que viveu com o amigo, e como sua amizade tinha sido importante para ele. De quantas vezes ele o ajudara, inclusive salvando sua vida, e de que como se sentia infeliz antes de conhecê-lo.

Rony tinha lhe dado uma família, tinha lhe dado o amor de sua vida quando lhe apresentou sua irmã. Tinha lhe dado a irmã que nunca teve, quando brigou com Mione, fazendo com que se arriscassem para salvá-la de um trasgo no primeiro ano, tornando-os amigos. Rony fora seu melhor amigo por todo o período de sua vida no mundo da magia, e ele era a pessoa que mais sabia de sua vida e de seus anseios.

Harry olhou para Gina, que corria ao seu lado, e pôde ver as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto. Toda aquela força e determinação que a garota sempre mostrara haviam desaparecido. Ali na sua frente, Harry só via uma menina desesperada, que achava que estava perdendo seu irmão, a pessoa que mais amara desde que nascera.

Harry não podia deixá-lo morrer, e se isso acontecesse, ele nunca iria se perdoar. Para isso, tinha que chegar logo a enfermaria, e fazer o que fosse preciso para salvá-lo. Era sua responsabilidade.


	20. Pode o amor fazer a diferença?

**Pode o amor fazer a diferença?**

Harry e Gina chegaram à enfermaria e encontraram Hermione e os Weasleys, menos Gui e Carlinhos, que não puderam vir, em torno da cama em que Rony dormia profundamente. Até mesmo Percy estava lá, um pouco afastado do grupo, mas presente. Harry sempre achou que Percy fosse muito ligado a Rony, pois mesmo quando se manteve afastado da família, parecia se preocupar com o irmão.

Gina correu até a cama, esperando ver seu irmão com delírios muito maiores do que estava tendo antes de irem para o lago. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Gina mirou o rosto de Rony e ficou surpresa quando não encontrou o que imaginara. Ela se virou para Hermione e disse num tom nada amigável:

- Dumbledore disse que ele tinha piorado, mas me parece tão sereno! O que houve?

- Ele realmente piorou – respondeu Hermione, com os olhos tão vermelhos que Harry pôde jurar que ela estivera chorando desde que saíram para o lago. – Piorou tanto que Madame Pomfrey teve que induzir um "sono suspenso" nele, que é como se fosse um coma para nós trouxas. Mas ele não pode ficar muito tempo nesse estado, senão ele pode não voltar mais – Hermione escondeu os olhos com as mãos, e começou a chorar.

A Sra. Weasley amparou a menina, enquanto o Sr. Weasley, Fred, Jorge e Percy puxavam Harry para fora da enfermaria, com a intenção de conversarem.

- Precisamos saber o que aconteceu ao Rony, Harry – disse o Sr. Weasley. – Caso contrário, não temos como ajudá-lo.

- Não posso lhe contar nada, Sr. Weasley – Harry se sentiu tremendamente mal por dar aquela resposta ao pai do amigo. – Rony sabia o que estava fazendo e o perigo que corria. Eu fui contra isso mais do que ninguém, mas ele não aceitou meus argumentos e resolveu se arriscar. O senhor não imagina o que eu estou passando por ver Rony desse jeito. Ele me deu a única família que já tive.

- Não estou lhe acusando de nada, Harry – disse o Sr. Weasley. – Mas é meu filho, preciso fazer alguma coisa! – ele deixou o desespero que tinha dentro de si vencer seu autocontrole. Suas pernas fraquejaram, e ele foi seguro por Fred e Jorge, que o puxaram em direção a uma cadeira do lado de fora da enfermaria.

Harry se assustou quando Percy veio em sua direção com a cara fechada, parecendo que iria esmurrá-lo. Mas parou em frente ao garoto e disse:

- Sei que Rony confia em você mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa. Sei também que você se importa com ele tanto quanto qualquer um de nós. Estou orgulhoso que meu irmão esteja fazendo algo pelo bem de todos, e esteja arriscando a vida por aqueles que não podem se defender. Não pense que não me importo com ele, mas se você diz que não pode nos contar nada, acredito que não possa mesmo. Só quero dizer que quero ajudar da maneira que puder, e pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

Percy estendeu a mão para Harry, esperando uma reação do garoto.

Harry se lembrou de tudo que Percy tinha feito para os Weasley e para ele também, e se sentiu tentado a não perdoá-lo. Mas viu também como Percy se importava com Rony, e parecia estar sendo sincero. Resolveu então aceitar a oferta e, estendendo a mão, apertou a mão de Percy.

- Sei que fui um idiota por aceitar cegamente tudo que o Ministério fez com você, e pode ter certeza de que me arrependo muito – continuou Percy. Quando terminou de apertar a mão de Harry, ele se juntou a Fred e Jorge, que tentavam reanimar o Sr. Weasley.

Harry voltou à enfermaria e encontrou Gina, Mione e a Sra. Weasley em torno da cama que Rony ocupava. Sentiu-se culpado por não poder fazer nada para ajudar o amigo, pois se lembrou das palavras do Oráculo: somente quem o amasse poderia salvá-lo.

- O Oráculo! – disse Harry, mais alto do que deveria, chamando a atenção de Gina, Hermione e da Sra. Weasley.

- O que você disse, querido? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Nada! – disse Harry, percebendo o que tinha feito. – Volto já – ele saiu da enfermaria em seguida, com a intenção de encontrar Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, para este levá-lo à sala dos fundadores.

Quando Harry já estava no corredor da enfermaria, uma voz o chamou, fazendo-o parar. Ele se virou para olhar e viu Gina e Hermione, que corriam em sua direção.

- Descobriu uma forma de ajudar o Rony? – perguntou a garota, visivelmente ansiosa.

- Ainda não. Mas existe uma chance – respondeu o garoto. - Sinto muito, mas não posso falar nada a vocês por enquanto. Eu fiz uma promessa que não revelaria o que sei a ninguém.

- Sabemos disso – disse Gina. – Sabemos também que você fará tudo que puder para ajudar Rony. Confiamos em você. Só queremos saber se podemos ajudar.

- Ainda não – disse Harry. - Mas assim que tiver uma resposta, volto pra conversarmos. Tenho certeza de que vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

Harry beijou a ruiva, deu abraço na amiga e continuou seu caminho para encontrar o fantasma da Grifinória.

Ainda estava muito preocupado, mas passou a seguir com um pouco mais de ânimo, pois seus amigos ainda confiavam nele.

Harry correu pelos corredores do castelo o mais rápido que pôde, perguntando a cada quadro em seu caminho onde poderia encontrar Nick-quase-sem-cabeça. Foi enquanto subia as escadarias em direção à torre em que ficavam os dormitórios da Grifinória que ele viu o fantasma, flutuando em sentido contrário.

- Que bom que o encontrei, Nick – disse Harry. – Preciso que me leve ao Oráculo. A vida de Rony depende disso.

- Posso até levar você, Harry – o fantasma tinha o olhar triste -, mas pode ser que isso não resolva.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou Harry.

- O oráculo não altera o destino da pessoa – respondeu o fantasma. – Se for o destino do Sr. Weasley morrer agora, é o que vai acontecer. E se for o destino dele que alguém morra junto tentando salvá-lo, o Oráculo irá dizer como fazer para a pessoa tentar, mas não se terá sucesso ou não. Ele não permite que as pessoas saibam seu destino.

- Não importa! – Harry agora deixava o desespero dominá-lo. – Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! O Rony não pode morrer!

- Certo – Nick tentava acalmar Harry. – Vamos, então. Peço que me encontre nas masmorras, no mesmo lugar em que entramos da última vez, pois tenho que comunicar os fantasmas das outras casas.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e viu Nick sair flutuando e desaparecer pela parede da escada. O garoto se virou e começou a descer, torcendo para que não fosse tarde para salvar Rony.

Depois de correr pelo castelo, chamando a atenção de todos que o encontravam pelo caminho, Harry chegou ao ponto em que tinha entrado pela última vez na sala dos fundadores. Os minutos demoravam para passar, e o desespero do garoto só aumentava.

Algum tempo depois, Nick apareceu pela mesma passagem da primeira vez em que Harry entrara na sala dos fundadores. Vendo o desespero de Harry, o fantasma foi logo falando com ele.

- Tudo certo. Estão todos esperando você.

Harry e Nick atravessaram a passagem, chegaram ao véu que separava a sala dos fundadores do corredor, e se depararam com os outros três fantasmas que os aguardavam.

Nick fez sinal para o garoto, e ele aproximou da mesa do Oráculo, perguntando em seguida:

- O que posso fazer para ajudar meu amigo Rony, que se encontra na enfermaria de Hogwarts, a se recuperar, após usar a tiara de Corvinal?

- Nada – respondeu de maneira simples a voz que vinha do Oráculo.

O desespero de Harry aumentou, não podia voltar sem saber o modo de salvar Rony. Não podia deixá-lo morrer. Tentando se acalmar, pensou em como Hermione analisaria essa situação.

- Hermione! – disse Harry, lembrando do que disse o Oráculo da outra vez, que só uma pessoa que o amasse poderia salvá-lo.

O garoto olhou para o Oráculo e perguntou de maneira direta, acreditando que teria uma resposta melhor:

- E quem seria capaz de ajudá-lo?

- Somente a pessoa que fosse seu complemento nessa vida – respondeu o Oráculo. – Que estivesse destinada a passar a vida inteira ao seu lado.

- E essa pessoa seria? – continuou Harry.

- Ninguém sabe – respondeu o Oráculo. – O destino das pessoas não é algo imutável, portanto não existe forma de prevê-lo.

"O que farei agora?", pensou Harry. Não havia forma de saber quem podia ajudar o amigo. Devia contar isso aos outros? Isso faria Hermione querer se tentar algo com certeza. Não queria que a amiga também se arriscasse. E se não contasse e Rony morresse? Quando Hermione soubesse que havia uma chance de salvá-lo e Harry não fez nada, ela nunca o perdoaria.

- Se a pessoa destinada a ele quisesse salvá-lo, o que teria que fazer? – perguntou Harry.

- Ela teria que fazer uma ligação áurea com ele – respondeu o Oráculo. – Para isso, suas mentes teriam que ser unidas através de uma poção chamada Legimentia, que permite a mente de quem está sã, adentrar a mente de quem está sofrendo.

- E o que acontece se a pessoa que está tentando salvar a outra não for a destinada a ele? – Harry perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Ficará na mesma situação da outra – respondeu o Oráculo. – Permanecerá com dores insuportáveis até morrer.

O garoto saiu respeitosamente da mesa. Guiado por Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, saiu da sala dos fundadores.

- Pelo menos existe uma chance – disse Nick para Harry. – Já é mais do que se consegue dele na maioria das vezes.

- Eu sei – respondeu o garoto. – Só não sei se tenho o direito de contar para meus amigos. Visto que não sou eu que vou ter de me arriscar para salvá-lo. Não sei se agüentaria ver mais um deles nesse estado.

- Sem querer ser mal-educado, Harry, mas direi minha opinião – disse o fantasma. – Acho que você não tem o direito, e não cabe a você decidir se alguém deve se arriscar pelo Sr. Weasley ou não. Cada um deve decidir isso por si só. Cada um sabe o valor que a vida dele tem para si.

As palavras de Nick-quase-sem-cabeça tocaram Harry. Ele não tinha o direito de tirar de Hermione a opção de tentar salvar Rony. Pensou em Gina. E se fosse o contrário? Ele sabia que nunca perdoaria Hermione se tirasse a oportunidade de salvar a ruiva, se pudesse. Ele sorriu em agradecimento ao fantasma e correu em direção a enfermaria. Não tinha mais tempo a perder. Se Hermione quisesse tentar salvar Rony, ele estaria lá para ajudá-la, e aceitaria qualquer decisão sua.

Harry encontrou Gina e Hermione ao lado da cama de Rony. Fez um sinal para as duas, que o acompanharam para fora da enfermaria de maneira discreta.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina, ansiosa.

- Sim – respondeu Harry -, mas preciso que me ajudem. Precisamos encontrar na biblioteca como fazer uma poção chamada Legimentia. Só ela poderá ajudar Rony.

- Não temos tempo pra isso! – disse Hermione. – Há uma maneira mais rápida. Perguntar a Slughorn, ele deve saber como fazê-la.

- Certo – concordou o garoto. - Vamos procurá-lo.

Harry, Gina e Hermione saíram em direção às masmorras, com a intenção de encontrar o Professor Slughorn, que deveria estar em seus aposentos naquele momento.

Ao chegarem ao quarto de Slughorn, Harry bateu na porta, e alguns momentos depois o professor a abriu, vestido em um roupão roxo muito vistoso.

- Harry, o que houve? Seu amigo piorou? – perguntou Slughorn.

- Não – respondeu Harry. – Mas precisamos de sua ajuda, professor. Podemos entrar?

- Claro! – disse Slughorn, se afastando e abrindo passagem aos três.

Harry, Gina e Hermione se sentaram em pequenos puffs que estavam nos aposentos de Slughorn, que conjurou uma poltrona e se sentou em frente aos três.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou Slughorn.

- Precisamos que nos prepare uma poção chamada Legimentia – respondeu Harry. – É a única coisa que pode ajudar Rony a se salvar.

- Legimentia? – disse o professor. – Veja bem, Harry, faria tudo ao meu alcance para ajudar seu amigo, mas nunca ouvi falar dessa poção.

- Como não? – perguntou Harry. – O senhor é o professor de poções. E pelo que ouvi falar, um dos melhores que Hogwarts já teve. Se o senhor não conhece, estamos perdidos.

- Fico lisonjeado, Harry – continuou Slughorn. – Mas acredito que tenha uma pessoa que talvez a conheça. Embora não acredite que queira falar com ele.

- Não pode ser ele – Harry deixou transparecer sua perplexidade, ao imaginar quem seria. – Ele não ajudaria o Rony.

- Isso eu não sei – disse Slughorn. – Só sei que se existe alguém que pode conhecer essa poção, essa pessoa com certeza é Severus Snape.

Harry olhou para Gina e Hermione, que estavam com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. O silêncio foi quebrado pela voz de Hermione:

- Se ele pode saber, vamos atrás dele!

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou sozinho – completou Harry. - Não posso revelar onde Snape está! E não se preocupem, farei com que nos ajude.

Mesmo com os protestos de Hermione, Harry correu até a sala da Diretora, deixando Gina com a amiga. Chegando lá, solicitou à Professora McGonagall que lhe fosse permitido aparatar de sua sala, e foi atendido. Segundos depois, Harry aparatou e surgiu em frente a casa onde Snape e os Malfoys estavam escondidos.

Atravessou os portões e bateu na porta. Como fiel do segredo, só ele podia ver a casa onde os Malfoys se encontravam. A porta foi aberta por Snape, que segurava a varinha em direção a Harry.

- O que você quer? Tem certeza de que não foi seguido?

- Tenho – respondeu Harry, secamente. – Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Precisa da minha ajuda? – Snape sorriu de forma sarcástica. – E para que seria?

- Rony – respondeu Harry. – Ele precisa de uma poção chamada Legimentia, e me disseram que só você sabe como fazê-la.

- Entre – Snape se afastou, abrindo passagem para Harry.

Harry entrou na casa e seguiu Snape após ele ter fechado a porta para um cômodo que parecia ser uma biblioteca. Após se sentarem, Snape se dirigiu ao garoto:

- Conte-me tudo que aconteceu.

- Não temos tempo! – esbravejou Harry. – Rony está morrendo!

- Se não souber exatamente o que está acontecendo, não poderei ajudar. Ninguém conhece essa poção porque não existe uma fórmula única. Tudo depende do que aconteceu com a pessoa.

Harry explicou a Snape tudo que acontecera, tomando cuidado para não tocar no assunto dos segredos que havia jurado não revelar, e esperou sua resposta.

- Espere aqui – disse Snape, enquanto se retirava da sala.

Harry ficou ali sentado, remoendo o próprio ódio que sentia de Snape, achando que o ex-professor não estava querendo ajudar. Ele estava demorando de propósito. Ele queria matar Rony.

- Aqui está, Potter – disse Snape, de forma displicente, quando voltou à sala. – Isso deve salvar seu amigo. Mas acho melhor ser a Srta. Granger a preparar essa poção. Se bem me lembro, seu desempenho nunca foi dos melhores – o sorriso irônico voltou ao rosto do antigo professor, o que deixou Harry irritado.

- Por que você mesmo não prepara? – gritou Harry.

- Porque caso não tenha notado – respondeu Snape, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios –, não possuo os ingredientes necessários, e pelo adiantado da situação em que se encontra o Sr. Weasley, o melhor é que ele tome logo.

Harry se levantou e seguiu para a porta que dava acesso à rua. Ao sair, ainda nas escadas, virou-se e disse ao professor, fazendo um enorme esforço para pronunciar aquela palavra:

- Obrigado.

- Estamos quites! – finalizou Snape, fechando a porta.

Harry saiu e aparatou para Hogwarts.

Ele surgiu na sala da Diretora, onde estava sendo esperado ela, Hermione e Gina.

- Tome, Hermione! – disse Harry, estendendo o braço, lhe entregando o papel em que Snape havia escrito a poção que podia salvar Rony. – Temos que fazê-la o mais rápido possível.

Hermione pegou o pergaminho e o leu o mais rápido que pôde.

- Vou para as masmorras. Vocês fiquem na enfermaria com o Rony. Estarei lá em algumas horas.

- Eu vou com você, Hermione! – disse Harry. – Você pode precisar de ajuda.

- Não! – Hermione parecia um pouco assustada, mas convicta. – Tenho que fazer isso sozinha. As instruções foram bem claras.

Harry se arrependeu de não ter lido o pergaminho, mas nem havia pensado na hipótese de que Hermione não o deixaria ajudá-lo. Gina pegou em seu braço e o puxou em direção a enfermaria, enquanto Hermione se dirigia às masmorras.

Harry e Gina se juntaram aos outros Weasleys, que aguardavam em torno da cama de Rony. Havia uma tristeza nos olhos de todos, que impedia Harry de encará-los. Então, ele se limitou a sentar ao lado de Gina, perto da cama do amigo.

As horas que se seguiram foram terríveis. A cada som que vinha da porta da enfermaria, todos se viravam com a esperança de ser Hermione. A demora era uma verdadeira tortura. A visão de Rony inerte na cama era terrível demais, e a Sra. Weasley teve que ser amparada várias vezes, pois seu desespero era cada vez maior.

Várias horas depois, Hermione entrou na enfermaria segurando um frasco que continha um liquido azul celeste, parecendo muito enfraquecida.

- Pronto – disse a garota. - Preciso agora que retirem Rony do "sono suspenso" e coloquem uma cama ao lado da dele.

Harry e Fred puxaram uma maca rapidamente para o lado de Rony, enquanto Madame Pomfrey executava um feitiço, tirando Rony do "sono suspenso".

Hermione deitou-se na cama, enquanto Rony começava a se contorcer de dor novamente. A menina segurou a mão do ruivo com força, evitando que ele se soltasse.

- Agora dividam a poção em duas, e nos dêem para beber. No caso de Rony, apenas coloquem em sua boca que ela fará o resto.

Madame Pomfrey dividiu a poção em duas e ia colocar na boca de Rony, quando Hermione salientou:

- Depois que bebermos, não façam mais nada. Nem tentem me separar de Rony. Isso pode nos matar. A única chance que temos é essa, então se for nosso destino irmos juntos, não existe nada a se fazer.

Madame Pomfrey recuou, achando loucura tudo o que Hermione havia dito, mas a poção foi pega de suas mãos por Gina, que levou até a garota, perguntando:

- Tem certeza?

- Você sabe que sim – respondeu Hermione.

- Tenha cuidado, e volte logo – disse Gina. – Não podemos perder dois Weasleys de uma vez só.

Gina abraçou a amiga, chorando enquanto entregava a poção. Chegou até Rony, despejando uma parte da poção em sua boca, enquanto Hermione engolia a sua parte da poção e entrava num sono profundo.

Por alguns segundos, nada mudou. Depois, Hermione soltou um grito de dor e começou a se contorcer, parecendo estar sendo torturada. Madame Pomfrey tentou chegar aos dois, mas foi impedida por Gina, que disse a todos:

- Deixem-nos. Essa é a única chance que eles têm!

A cena durou mais alguns minutos, então cessou. Hermione e Rony voltaram a ficar serenos, embora suassem muito, devido ao esforço de agüentarem as dores.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Harry a Gina.

- Esperamos – respondeu Gina. – É só o que podemos fazer.

Harry olhou para Gina, que apontava para as mãos dos dois, que permaneciam entrelaçadas.

Passaram-se horas e nada mudava na enfermaria. Ninguém aceitara sair de lá, então foram acomodados nas macas vazias. Apenas Gina e Harry permaneciam acordados, sentados em cadeiras ao lado das camas dos amigos.

Foi Hermione quem primeiro abriu os olhos, gemendo baixinho. Harry e Gina se levantaram para olharem em seus olhos.

- Tudo bem, Hermione? – perguntou Harry, desesperado.

- Sim – respondeu Hermione excitante. – Eu acho. Deu certo? Rony acordou?

- Ainda não – respondeu Gina. – O que aconteceu?

Hermione se sentou, não soltando a mão de Rony ainda entrelaçada a sua, recostando-se na cama para poder olhar para os amigos.

- Vou lhes contar, mas não quero que ninguém mais saiba. É muito particular.

Hermione abaixou os olhos e começou:

- As instruções de Snape foram claras. Eu deveria preparar a poção sozinha, pois só a pessoa que quisesse salvar Rony poderia fazê-la com sucesso.

Gina e Harry ficaram intrigados, mas não disseram nada, com medo de que a amiga não tivesse coragem de continuar.

- Eu deveria preparar a poção conforme as instruções que ele havia escrito. Usando os ingredientes e a preparando de forma precisa. Porém, havia um ingrediente fundamental para que ela funcionasse, e obtê-la dependeria apenas de mim. Eu deveria pensar em Rony, e no que ele representava na minha vida. Deveria pensar no que significaria a morte dele. Se meu sentimento fosse sincero, eu iria chorar lágrimas verdadeiras, e elas deveriam cair na poção durante o preparo. Não adiantava pegar as lágrimas e guardá-las para utilizá-las depois, era necessário que caíssem diretamente na poção.

Hermione começou a soluçar, e lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

- Demorei pra começar a fazer a poção com medo de meu sentimento por seu irmão não ser forte o suficiente – disse Hermione. – Isso poderia eliminar qualquer chance dele ser salvo. Foi quando comecei a chorar. Sem saber o porquê, comecei a chorar como nunca havia feito em minha vida. Só aí percebi o quanto eu o amo, e que se alguém podia salvá-lo, esse alguém era eu.

Hermione olhou fixamente para Gina, com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Interessante o modo como se descobre o quanto se ama uma pessoa, não é? Sempre soube que gostava de seu irmão, só não sabia que poderia ser tanto.

Gina abraçou a amiga e disse:

- Eu nunca duvidei disso. Ele está salvo, então? Se está tudo bem, por que ele não acorda?

- Tinha mais uma coisa – respondeu Hermione. – Seu irmão teria que ter o mesmo sentimento que tenho por ele, senão não funcionaria.

- Então ele vai acordar! – quem falara agora era Harry, que até então apenas observara Gina e Hermione. – Eu sei o quanto Rony te ama, Hermione. Tenho certeza de que vai terminar tudo bem.

Hermione sorriu para Harry. Ele sabia que ela estava agradecendo, mesmo sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Mas o que aconteceu enquanto vocês estavam sobre o efeito da poção? – perguntou Harry. – Você se lembra?

- Não – respondeu Hermione. – Só lembro de ter tomado a poção e de acordar agora. Não me lembro de mais nada.

- Mas eu me lembro – disse uma voz fraca, que todos esperavam há muito tempo ouvir.

- Rony! – gritaram os três, se jogando em direção a cama do ruivo, que tinha um sorriso cansado no rosto.

- Calma! – disse Rony. – Assim vocês acabam me matando. Não tô conseguindo respirar.

Com os gritos, todos que estavam na enfermaria acordaram. Em segundos, todos os Weasleys estavam em torno da cama de Rony. O Senhor e a Senhora Weasley sorriam entre lágrimas, enquanto os irmãos de Rony faziam uma algazarra capaz de acordar a todos no castelo.

Depois de alguns minutos de euforia, em que todos perguntavam a Rony e Hermione do que se lembravam, Madame Pomfrey exigiu que todos saíssem da enfermaria e fossem para as acomodações preparadas para eles no castelo. Dizia que Rony e Hermione tinham que se recuperar, e no dia seguinte poderiam conversar.

O mais estranho para Hermione foi o fato de Rony não dizer a ninguém que se lembrava do que havia acontecido enquanto estava desacordado, e não brigar com a enfermeira, exigindo ficar mais tempo com todos. Apenas havia dito que queria a cama de Hermione ao seu lado, para não ficar sozinho.

Alguns minutos após todos se despedirem, e apenas Rony e Hermione se encontrarem na escura enfermaria, num silêncio tranqüilo, em que se escutava apenas a brisa leve batendo nas janelas, Hermione sentiu a mão de Rony tocar a sua e, ao se virar, encontrou o olhar do garoto.

- Obrigado – disse ele.

Hermione sorriu e apertou a mão de Rony.

- Não há porque me agradecer – disse Hermione. – Você faria o mesmo por mim – ela pode ver o sorriso que tanto amava no rosto do ruivo. - Você realmente se lembra do que aconteceu enquanto a gente estava sobre o efeito da poção? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto se sentava na cama. – Eu não me lembro de nada.

- Lembro sim - respondeu Rony. – Quer que eu te conte?

- Quero – Hermione respondeu. – Mas só se você quiser me contar.

Rony se sentou na cama, puxando Hermione de encontro a si, de forma a aconchegá-la em seu peito.

- Lembro-me de ser puxado para um lugar escuro e frio, depois que usei a tiara. Eu sentia dores terríveis, tinha a sensação de que alguém me torturava, tamanha era a dor que sentia.

Hermione suspirou, enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em retornar toda vez que escutava a voz de Rony.

- Escutava vozes, mas não conseguia entender o que diziam. Só sabia que tinha que agüentar. Tinha certeza que você daria um jeito de me resgatar. Eu nunca duvidei que você fosse capaz disso – Rony beijou o topo da cabeça de Hermione, enquanto deslizava a mão por seu rosto. – Depois de muito tempo, quando já não suportava mais as dores, houve um clarão, e quando a escuridão voltou, tudo ficou calmo. Não escutava mais vozes, mas sentia que estava cada vez mais fraco. Tive muito medo de não voltar a vê-la.

Hermione se afastou do peito de Rony, e o beijou suavemente.

- De alguma maneira, sabia que você estava ao meu lado – continuou Rony. - Não sentia seu toque, nem ouvia sua voz, mas eu sabia que você estava aqui, então não me senti só, apenas cada vez mais fraco.

Hermione voltou a encostar sua cabeça no peito de Rony, enquanto o ruivo continuava a falar:

- Depois do período de calmaria, a dor voltou. Mas parecia mais forte, quase insuportável. E como estava mais fraco do que antes, achei que morreria naquele momento. Foi quando uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Sua voz. Ouvi seus gritos de dor e me desesperei. Não me preocupava mais comigo, a única coisa realmente importante era salvar a sua vida. Senti como se caminhasse pela escuridão tentando achá-la, sem conseguir. A dor não importava mais, só você. Quando senti minha mão tocar a sua, juntei toda a minha força para mantê-la comigo, não iria perdê-la mais uma vez. Somente quando vi seus olhos é que tudo mudou. A escuridão foi substituída por uma luz muito forte, e a dor cessou, bem como seus gritos.

Rony puxou o rosto da garota de forma a encará-la, e olhando dentro de seus olhos castanhos, e disse:

- Depois só me lembro de ouvir sua voz, e abrir os olhos. Quando te vi conversando com Harry e Gina, soube na hora que você havia me salvado. Por isso, sou grato a você.

- Não fui eu que te salvei, Rony – Hermione sorria, com lágrimas em seus olhos. – Foi o nosso amor que permitiu que vivêssemos. Esse sentimento que existe dentro de nós, e pelo qual esperamos tanto. Simplesmente acreditei nele, e não me conformei em viver sem você. Acho que não suportaria.

- Você sabe quanto tempo eu esperei pra te ter – disse Rony. – Eu não podia deixá-la só. Só agüentei e voltei por sua causa, e pelo amor que sinto por você. Nada será capaz de nos separar.

Rony beijou Hermione como se sua vida dependesse disso e, quando terminou, sorriu para a garota, dizendo:

- Ou você achou que deixaria a menina mais maravilhosa de todo mundo bruxo pro "Vitinho" ou pra qualquer outro? Você é minha, assim como eu sou seu, e é melhor se conformar com isso.

Hermione riu, só mesmo Rony pra fazer piada naquele momento. E era isso o que mais adorava em seu namorado. A capacidade de viver feliz, mesmo nos piores momentos, e ter um coração maior do que qualquer pessoa no mundo.

Rony e Hermione deitaram-se novamente, mantendo as mãos entrelaçadas e os olhos fixos um no outro. Eles ficaram assim até adormecerem, embalados pelas lembranças do amor que sentiam e pelos sonhos da vida em comum que teriam após o fim da guerra.


	21. A decisão de Gina

**A decisão de Gina**

Os dias que se seguiram após Rony e Hermione voltarem do "sono suspenso" foram muito agradáveis. Harry e Gina eram vistos quase todos os dias na enfermaria fazendo companhia aos amigos, embora várias vezes tivessem a sensação de que eles preferiam ficar sozinhos. Os Weasley ficaram alguns dias em Hogwarts também, mas com a plena recuperação do casal, voltaram para seus afazeres.

Rony e Hermione foram recebidos com festa no Salão Comunal da grifinória, no dia que saíram da enfermaria. Todos queriam saber o que tinha acontecido com os dois. Como não podiam falar nada sobre os acontecimentos, inventaram uma estória de intoxicação por sangue de dragão misturado com pus de bubotúberas, ocorrida em um dos treinamentos do curso que estavam fazendo.

Contudo, Harry sabia que aquela paz tinha vida curta. Quando Rony e Hermione voltaram à rotina e deixaram de ser o assunto preferido das conversas dos alunos, Harry combinou de conversarem sobre o próximo passo no combate a Voldemort.

- Pelo que sabemos, cinco Horcruxes já foram destruídas, restando apenas a cobra e o próprio Voldemort para que possamos finalmente acabar com a ameaça que ele representa – disse Harry, enquanto caminhava pela Sala Precisa, sendo observado por Rony, Hermione e Gina.

- Pelo menos é o que imaginamos – respondeu Hermione. – Se o diário, o anel, o medalhão, a tiara e a taça eram realmente Horcruxes, e ele tenha feito apenas seis, só nos resta eliminar a cobra para enfrentar um Voldemort mortal.

- É a única teoria que temos, portanto não adianta questioná-la – sentenciou Harry. – O melhor é combinarmos como iremos encontrar Nagini agora, pois se Voldemort desconfiar que destruímos suas Horcruxes, ele irá protegê-la muito bem.

- Mas você acha que ele já sabe? – perguntou Rony, encarando o amigo.

- Não faço nem idéia – respondeu Harry. – Isso é outra coisa que vamos enfrentar. Não temos como saber se ele sabe ou não, e, portanto teremos que encará-lo de qualquer forma.

- E quando faremos isso? – Gina perguntou, enquanto levantava da poltrona em que estava sentada.

- O mais rápido possível – respondeu Harry. – Só acho que devemos conversar com Dumbledore antes de tomarmos qualquer atitude.

Ficou combinado dos quatro irem conversar com Dumbledore no dia seguinte, para resolverem o que deveriam fazer.

Harry e Rony estavam dormindo quando um grito de terror ecoou pelo castelo. Todos no quarto levantaram assustados.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, ao afastar o dossel de sua cama e encarar Rony com uma cara assustada.

- É a voz da Gina! – disse o ruivo, enquanto se levantava e descia as escadas em disparada, acompanhado de Harry e dos outros colegas de quarto.

Ao chegarem à Sala Comunal, encontraram várias pessoas, inclusive Lilá e Parvati, que correram em direção aos dois, dizendo:

- Está tudo bem, ela só teve um pesadelo – disse Parvati. – Hermione nos pediu pra descer e tranqüilizá-los, pois não conseguiriam subir para o dormitório das meninas.

- Elas não podem descer? – perguntou Harry. – Ficaria mais tranqüilo se pudesse vê-las.

- Hermione vai descer assim que puder, não quer deixar a Gina sozinha – respondeu Lilá. – Ela disse também que seria melhor se vocês fossem dormir, mas como já sabia que não iam querer, podem esperá-la aqui. Avisou para terem paciência, pois pode demorar.

Após as palavras de Lilá, vários dos alunos curiosos resolveram voltar a seus dormitórios e aproveitar o resto da noite para dormir. Apenas Harry e Rony permaneceram na Sala Comunal, sentados em silêncio nas poltronas em frente à lareira.

Rony acabou quebrando o silêncio ao perguntar de modo preocupado ao amigo:

- O que será que aconteceu? Gina já teve pesadelos, mas nunca acordou gritando no meio da noite.

- Realmente não sei, Rony – respondeu Harry. – Mas não saio daqui até Hermione descer e nos contar o que houve.

A noite foi passando e, mesmo cansados, os dois garotos não saíram de lá, tampouco conversaram. Mergulhado em seus pensamentos, Harry tentava não preocupar Rony mais ainda, mas tinha muito medo do que pudesse acontecer com Gina. Sabia que o fato de estarem juntos poderia levar Voldemort a persegui-la, com o intuito de atingi-lo.

Já passava das três horas da manhã quando Hermione desceu do dormitório das meninas com um ar sério e demonstrando apreensão.

- O que aconteceu com a Gina? – perguntaram Harry e Rony, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma – respondeu Hermione. – Ela está bem agora. Sentem-se e vou contar a vocês tudo o que aconteceu.

Hermione sentou-se em uma poltrona, de forma a ficar de frente a Harry e Rony, que se acomodaram em um sofá.

- Gina acha que Voldemort tentou entrar em sua mente, utilizando a ligação que ela teve com o diário e com parte da alma dele – começou Hermione. – Quando Gina percebeu que ele estava buscando as lembranças que indicassem o que estávamos fazendo, ela lutou contra o controle dele, gerando uma dor insuportável, quase como se fosse atacada pela Maldição Cruciatus. Isso a fez gritar e acordar.

- Você-sabe-quem entrou na mente da Gina? – perguntou Harry. – Então ele sabe que destruímos suas Horcruxes?

- Acho que não – respondeu Hermione. – Gina é mais forte do que imaginam. Ela conseguiu resistir, e tem certeza de que não mostrou nada a Voldemort.

- E agora? Não existe o risco de ele tentar de novo? – perguntou Rony.

- Não. – Hermione respondeu. – Fiz um feitiço de proteção em Gina e acredito que protegerá sua mente pelo menos até amanhã.

- Por isso demorou? – Rony estava temeroso demais pela irmã, e queria muitas respostas para se sentir mais seguro.

- Não – respondeu Hermione. – É que a Gina demorou pra pegar no sono de novo. Ela estava muito nervosa e não conseguia descansar.

- Sabem o que isso significa, não é? – perguntou Harry aos amigos.

- Não temos mais tempo a perder, precisamos procurar Voldemort e destruir a última Horcruxe – respondeu Hermione. – E deve ser logo. Não sei até quando a Gina vai agüentar.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e um ódio mortal tomou conta dele. Não iria perder mais uma pessoa que amava por causa de Voldemort, mesmo se para isso fosse necessário perder a própria vida.

No dia seguinte, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram até a sala da Diretora, a fim de falarem com o quadro de Dumbledore para resolverem o próximo passo a ser dado. Gina evitava falar do sonho que tivera na noite anterior, mesmo com a insistência de Rony e Harry em sabê-lo.

- Não foi nada! – repetia a garota, já nervosa com os amigos. – Já resolvi a situação.

Harry e Rony resignaram-se com a opção de Gina, e resolveram não voltar ao assunto, pelo menos por um tempo.

Na sala da Diretora, os amigos conversavam com Dumbledore, a fim de definir o que iriam fazer em seqüência.

- Acho que deveríamos atacar com tudo o que temos – disse Rony. – A hora é agora, e não podemos recuar.

- Concordo em parte com o que disse, Sr. Weasley – Dumbledore encarava os quatro, coçando o queixo. – Só temo que um ataque direto faça Voldemort reforçar a proteção sobre Nagini, impedindo-nos de derrotá-lo.

- Além do mais, não sabemos onde ele está escondido – questionou Hermione.

- Bem lembrado, Srta. Granger – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo. – Embora eu pense que existe alguém que pode saber onde Voldemort se encontra.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntou Gina.

- Curioso a senhorita perguntar, Srta. Weasley – respondeu Dumbledore. – Depois do sonho que teve ontem, acredito ser a senhorita quem vai nos indicar o esconderijo dele.

- O quê? – perguntou Harry. – Gina teve uma ligação muito breve com ele, e não acredito que isso seja o suficiente para podermos encontrá-lo.

- Fique calmo, Harry – disse Gina. – E como isso poderia nos ajudar? Afinal, não me lembro de nada.

- A senhorita não lembra – respondeu Dumbledore. – Mas conhecemos uma pessoa que é muito competente em Legilimência, e poderia facilmente recuperar sua lembrança mais íntima.

- O senhor não está pensando nele de novo, certo? – disse Harry, num tom repulsivo. – Ele me disse que estávamos quites, e acho que ele não voltará a ajudar.

- Sim, estou pensando nele – respondeu Dumbledore. – E acredite, apesar de dizer estar quite com você, no fundo ele sabe o quanto isso é impossível.

Mesmo não gostando da idéia de Snape perambulando pelas memórias de Gina, Harry não podia negar que ele era o melhor legilimente e oclumente que conhecia, portanto era bem possível ele encontrar Voldemort.

Dumbledore acertou para aquela tarde o encontro de Snape com Gina, e Harry fez questão de estar presente, afinal continuava não confiando no antigo professor de poções.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione subiam as escadas de acesso à sala da Diretora McGonagall, e Harry era de longe o mais nervoso do grupo.

- Não estou gostando nada disso – disse Harry, enlaçando o braço na cintura de Gina. – Esse morcegão dentro da sua cabeça é uma idéia que não me agrada.

- Não temos escolha – respondeu Gina, que, embora nervosa, demonstrava muito mais decisão do que o namorado. – Tenho plena confiança no julgamento de Dumbledore. Portanto, vamos logo – Gina acelerou o passo, puxando o braço de Harry.

Eles chegaram à sala e foram recebidos pela Diretora. Ao entrarem, encararam a figura de Snape, com seus cabelos oleosos e nariz adunco. Eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça, e seguiram para frente do quadro de Dumbledore, que os recebeu dizendo:

- Boa tarde a todos. Pontuais como sempre. Como podem ver, o Professor Snape já chegou, então é melhor começarmos. Peço a todos que se retirem, deixando apenas a Srta. Weasley no escritório, para o Professor Snape começar.

- De jeito nenhum – Harry soltou a frase instintivamente, num tom um pouco mais elevado. – Não vou sair daqui.

- Vejo que não adquiriu nenhum conhecimento no que diz respeito à legilimência, Sr. Potter – soltou Snape, meio debochado. – Para as coisas funcionarem, é necessário que apenas eu e a Srta. Weasley estejamos na sala. A presença de Dumbledore não é um problema por não se tratar de uma pessoa viva, mas somente a impressão dele num retrato.

- Não me interessa – Harry olhava decidido para o antigo professor. – Não deixarei Gina em suas mãos.

- Harry – Gina tocou de leve o ombro do namorado. – Tudo bem. O professor Snape já deu provas de que está do nosso lado. Além disso, não temos muito tempo. Precisamos saber onde Voldemort está.

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Harry foi puxado para fora da sala por Rony e Hermione.

Durante todo o tempo que Snape e Gina ficaram a sós na sala da Diretora, Harry andava para lá e para cá no corredor, demonstrando toda sua irritação e ansiedade com aquela situação. Por diversas vezes ele parou em frente a porta, tentando se concentrar ao máximo para escutar algum barulho vindo lá de dentro. Suas tentativas foram todas em vão, pois o máximo que ouvira era um zumbido agudo. Harry teve certeza de que utilizaram um feitiço "Abaffiato" nela.

Algumas horas depois, a porta se abriu e Snape os fez entrar. Gina estava sentada em uma poltrona, pálida e gelada, parecendo desacordada.

- O que você fez? – foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu pronunciar, antes de partir para cima de Snape.

O antigo professor sacou a varinha e, com um simples movimento, paralisou Harry. Rony e Hermione sacaram as suas, mas a imponente voz de Dumbledore os acalmou.

- A Srta. Weasley está bem. Apenas está descansando. O professor Snape utilizou um feitiço relaxante nela para que pudesse dormir mais rápido.

Rony e Hermione guardaram suas varinhas, enquanto Snape libertava Harry.

- Sua namorada é mais valente do que imagina, Potter! E muito mais corajosa do que alguns de seus irmãos – Snape continuava com a língua afiada, e não perdia a oportunidade de diminuir Harry e seus amigos.

- Conseguiu? – limitou-se a perguntar Harry.

- Sim – respondeu Snape. – Sei onde ele está. Mas não acredito que seja uma boa idéia ir atrás dele.

- E posso saber por quê? – Harry fechou o rosto para aquele comentário.

- Ele sabe que iremos, estará nos esperando, e é exatamente isso o que ele quer – respondeu Snape. – Não haverá surpresas, mas sim um ataque direto, onde muitos morrerão.

- Alguma outra sugestão? – perguntou Hermione. – Afinal, não temos muitas opções para enfrentar Voldemort.

- Nenhuma – Snape soltou um meio sorriso, como se sentisse satisfação no que dizia.

- Então não há muito que fazer – completou Harry. – Iremos atrás dele, e será o mais rápido possível. Onde ele está, afinal?

- Ele está numa caverna que transformou em fortaleza no último ano – respondeu Snape. – A única entrada existente é a entrada principal da caverna, e com certeza ela estará muito bem guardada. Mesmo que consigam passar pela entrada, acho difícil o encontrarem lá , porque a fortaleza é um verdadeiro labirinto. Contudo, existe uma outra alternativa.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Rony, entrando na conversa.

- Não é possível aparatar diretamente para dentro do castelo, mas assim que se entra nele, pode-se aparatar para algum cômodo especifico. Só é preciso saber para onde se quer ir – respondeu Snape.

- O que nos deixa na mesma – respondeu Harry displicente. – Nenhum de nós conhece a fortaleza.

- Creio que esteja errado novamente, Potter – Snape sorria de modo irônico para o rapaz. – Eu conheço muito bem a fortaleza, e a Srta. Weasley é capaz de localizá-lo, pois ele espera que ela não vá. Então, não bloquearia sua ligação com ela.

- E vai nevar no Marrocos no dia que eu colocar a vida de Gina e dos meus amigos a seus cuidados! – Harry e Snape agora se encararam, e de seus olhos pareciam sair faíscas.

- Posso falar a sós com o Harry, por favor? – a voz do quadro de Dumbledore entrou na discussão, quando ninguém mais tinha coragem de falar.

Todos se entreolharam, calados, e após um sinal de Hermione, saíram da sala, deixando Harry com Dumbledore.

- Não importa o que o senhor diga – Harry começou a falar assim que todos saíram, para não dar chance a Dumbledore de tentar convencê-lo a aceitar a ajuda de Snape. – Não confio nele e não vou pôr a vida de Gina e dos meus amigos em perigo, aceitando sua proposta.

- Só peço que me escute, pois farei uma coisa que nunca fiz em minha vida – disse Dumbledore, parecendo contrariado em fazer o que estava pretendendo. – Mas a situação me leva a isso.

Houve um breve silêncio na sala, em que Harry pensou no que poderia ser tão perturbador para Dumbledore se sentir tão relutante.

- Durante toda a minha vida, jamais quebrei uma promessa – começou ele, - mas vejo que não será possível você confiar em Severus se não lhe contar o que ele me fez prometer manter em segredo.

Dumbledore tomou fôlego, parecendo resignado com sua decisão e com o motivo que o levara a fazer aquilo.

- Os motivos pelos quais confio tanto em Severus e me levam a protegê-lo são muito simples. Arrependimento, culpa e, principalmente, amor.

Por alguns minutos, o silêncio tomou conta da sala, pois Harry não tinha coragem de questionar quando o amor esteve presente na vida de Severus Snape.

- Severus amou muito sua mãe, mas ele preferiu outro – continuou Dumbledore. – Na realidade, acho que foi a única pessoa que ele realmente amou na vida. Ele a conheceu no Expresso de Hogwarts, logo quando embarcaram. Ficaram numa cabine, junto com outros alunos. Todos estavam agitadíssimos, mas Severus e Lílian permaneciam calados. Lílian, por vir de uma família trouxa, não sabia de nada de nosso mundo, e se sentia solitária. Severus tinha a mãe bruxa, mas um pai autoritário e violento, o impedindo de ter amigos, tornando-o uma pessoa amarga. Eles ficaram próximos e conversaram por toda a viagem. Mesmo quando sua mãe foi selecionada para Grifinória e Severus para Sonserina, eles não se separaram, continuaram sendo bons amigos. Mas aí seu pai apareceu.

- E qual o problema com o meu pai? – perguntou Harry.

- Seu pai era uma pessoa maravilhosa, Harry, mas como tantos outros adolescentes, sabia ser presunçoso e arrogante. Ele era muito popular, e não aceitava que uma garota grifinória não se interessasse por ele. Mas sua mãe não se interessou por ele logo de cara, reconhecera esses defeitos em seu pai. Ele fez de tudo pra conquistá-la, sem ter êxito algum. Só quando ele salvou a vida de Snape é que ela começou a vê-lo com outros olhos.

Harry se acomodou em uma cadeira que havia puxado para frente do quadro e aguardou a continuação da narração de Dumbledore.

- Seu pai e Severus nunca se entenderam – continuou Dumbledore. – Mas seu pai não seria capaz de matá-lo por isso. Quando Sirius lhe contou que tinha mandado Snape para a Casa dos Gritos para encontrar Lupin transformado em lobisomem, ele correu e impediu-o de entrar. Eu contei a ele que Tiago salvou sua vida, embora não tivesse contado sobre Lupin, mas ele não aceitou muito bem e passou a odiá-lo mais ainda. Nessa época, Snape já era apaixonado por Lílian, mas ela não sabia de nada.

- Quer dizer que o meu pai salva a vida dele, e ele ainda o odeia? – perguntou Harry indignado. – Ele devia ser grato! E não entendo o que isso tem a ver com o senhor confiar em Snape.

- Calma – disse Dumbledore com a voz suave. - Vou lhe contar tudo.

Harry resolveu se manter calado e aguardou a continuação da estória.

- Depois disso, Snape passou a perseguir seu pai, tentando fazê-lo ser pego pelas suas aventuras o máximo possível. Só que essa atitude teve efeito contrário ao que Snape queria. Lílian passou a não gostar das atitudes de Severus, e se aproximou de Tiago. Acho que o que vem depois, você já sabe. Com seus pais se casando, Severus se tornou Comensal, e entregou a profecia a Voldemort. Quando aconteceu a tragédia que causou a morte de seus pais, ele já tinha vindo a mim, pedindo para que eu protegesse Lílian e evitasse a morte dela. Eu disse que ele era o único responsável pela segurança de sua mãe, e se algo acontecesse a ela, seria culpa dele. Assim, ele concordou em ser meu espião dentro do grupo de Voldemort. Quando seus pais morreram, ele me procurou desesperado, sem saber o que fazer, querendo acabar com sua vida, mas eu lhe disse que isso não ajudaria em nada, e o único modo de se redimir do que tinha feito era protegendo você.

- Me protegendo? – perguntou Harry.

- Isso mesmo – respondeu Dumbledore. – Eu o convenci que se realmente houvesse amado sua mãe, a única forma de provar seria resguardá-lo. Ele concordou, e disse que o protegeria enquanto estivesse vivo, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida. Ele praticamente viveu em perigo constante enquanto foi meu espião, por causa de Voldemort, mas em nenhum momento reclamou ou fez menção de mudar de idéia. Foi firme em sua promessa até agora. Só me fez um pequeno pedido – Dumbledore sorriu para Harry, enquanto esperava sua reação.

- Qual seria? – perguntou ele, entendo a intenção de Dumbledore.

- Que eu nunca revelasse a ninguém que ele fora apaixonado por sua mãe, e que protegia você – respondeu o quadro do antigo diretor. – Ninguém poderia saber da coragem que tem por enfrentar todos os perigos destes anos todos, e nem da promessa feita a mim, com relação a você.

Harry ficou em silêncio por vários minutos até ter coragem para perguntar:

- Mas por que isso? Se falassem a verdade, ele poderia ser bem visto por todos da Ordem. Por que esse segredo?

- Ele diz que é porque poderia colocar em risco seu disfarce – respondeu Dumbledore. – Mas agora que Voldemort já sabe de sua traição, não vejo razão para ele insistir em continuar com o segredo. Mas tenho minhas suspeitas.

- Do que você desconfia, Professor? – Harry parecia intrigado com a atitude de Snape.

- Acho que ele nunca se perdoou. Pensa não merecer nenhuma glória pelo que está fazendo, e que as coisas só estão assim por sua causa. Sente-se culpado pela morte de seus pais, e nunca esqueceu o amor que sentia por sua mãe, por mais que tenha tentado conquistá-la e ela não correspondesse.

- De certa forma, ele está certo – Harry pareceu não se importar com as palavras ditas por Dumbledore. – Afinal, se ele não falasse da profecia para Voldemort, meus pais ainda estariam vivos.

- Severus errou, Harry – interrompeu Dumbledore. - Mas não acredito que quisesse matar seus pais, pois nunca disse a Voldemort que a profecia se tratava deles. Foi o próprio Voldemort que deduziu isso. Além do mais, profecias sempre se concretizam.

Harry permaneceu calado por alguns segundos, pensando se deveria ou não levar em conta as atitudes de Snape, tentando reparar os erros do passado.

- Não peço que o perdoe, sei que isso é muito difícil, mas apenas lhe dê uma chance para se redimir e acalmar sua alma – disse Dumbledore. – Ele não quer gratidão, nem ser lembrado pelas coisas que veio a fazer depois de se arrepender, quer apenas se sentir menos em dívida com sua mãe. Lembre-se, Harry, somente aqueles que têm um grande coração são capazes de dar uma chance a quem cometeu grandes erros. Perdoar pequenos erros é fácil, perdoar os grandes mostra grandeza de espírito.

- Mas não posso arriscar a vida deles. Não suportaria perder nenhum.

- Acho que não é uma escolha sua, Harry – disse Dumbledore. – Cabe a cada um decidir até onde quer ir para livrar o mundo bruxo de Voldemort.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, e um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu sua mente. Imagens de Rony, Hermione, e principalmente Gina, caídos, mortos pela Maldição da Morte, enquanto ele ficava ajoelhado observando seus corpos inertes. Voldemort ria em frente a ele, cercado por Comensais da Morte encapuzados.

Não podia arriscar a vida de Gina e de seus amigos, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo dependia da possibilidade de encontrar Voldemort, e derrotá-lo.

- Tudo bem – disse Harry. - Eles decidem.

- Outra coisa. Severus não pode saber que lhe contei, então o melhor é dizermos que eu o mostrei porque não tínhamos saída, ok?

- Tudo bem.

Harry foi até a porta, e fez sinal para todos entrarem.

Quando todos estavam novamente na sala, Harry se voltou a eles e começou a falar.

- Dumbledore me mostrou que não existe opção. Devemos atacar o castelo, é nossa melhor chance. Para isso, iremos contatar o Ministério e a Ordem para enfrentá-lo.

- E a Armada? – perguntou Gina. – Ela não irá participar?

- Nenhum bruxo menor de idade deverá participar dessa batalha – respondeu Harry. Apenas os que estiverem no sétimo ano deverão ser avisados. Eles decidirão se vão querer participar da batalha ou não.

Gina esboçou uma reclamação, mas foi impedida pelo namorado, que continuou falando:

- A única exceção será você, Gina. Dependemos de você, e portanto você deve decidir se irá ou não. Claro que iremos falar com seus pais assim que tivermos sua resposta, mas a escolha será sua.

- Se me permite, Potter, acho que não é necessário arriscar a vida da Srta. Weasley, especialmente por se tratar de uma bruxa menor de idade – interrompeu Snape. – Só precisamos dela para nos dizer onde Voldemort está. Depois disso, ela poderia aparatar de volta a Hogwarts.

- Não – gritou Gina. – Ou vou com vocês, ou nada feito.

- Acho que a Srta. deveria ser mais sensata e menos audaciosa – Snape dirigiu aquela frase gelada para a garota. – Se ficar lá, será uma ótima arma contra Potter se por acaso ele se aproximar do Lorde das Trevas. Ele com certeza irá lhe atacar tentando atingi-lo. Então se quer mesmo ajudá-lo, irá conosco até a entrada da fortaleza, e de lá retornará para Hogwarts, onde estará segura.

Gina permaneceu em silêncio por vários minutos, de cabeça baixa. Quando a ergueu, mostrava determinação e angústia ao mesmo tempo, pois sabia o que devia fazer, mas não era o seu real querer.

- Certo – respondeu a garota. – Farei do jeito que querem.

- Então não temos tempo a perder – disse Dumbledore. – Pedirei a Diretora McGonagall que contate a todos, e amanhã, logo pela manhã, iremos de encontro ao Lorde das Trevas.

- Estarei aqui logo de manhã, Dumbledore – disse Snape, saindo em seguida do escritório, sem se despedir de ninguém.

- Educado ele, não? – disse Rony com sarcasmo, enquanto via a figura do morcegão sumir pelas escadas. – E agora?

- Agora temos que convocar os outros para uma reunião, e ver quem irá conosco – disse Harry, enquanto se despedia de forma silenciosa do quadro de Dumbledore, como se fosse à última vez que iria vê-lo. – Você ainda tem o galeão enfeitiçado da Armada, Hermione?

- Sim – respondeu a garota. – Ando sempre com ele.

- Então convoque os outros para hoje, assim que as aulas acabarem, na Sala Precisa – disse Harry. – Você vem comigo, precisamos conversar – ele puxou Gina pelo braço, levando-a em direção ao lado externo do castelo.

Eles pararam na árvore em que sempre ficavam durante o sexto ano, quando começaram a namorar. Harry encarou os olhos de Gina e disse:

- Quero que me prometa que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, e vai seguir o plano exatamente como o combinado. O que Snape disse é verdade, Voldemort tentará usar você para me atingir, e não podemos correr esse risco.

- Tudo bem – disse Gina, contrariada. – Já disse que irei seguir o plano, e voltarei para o castelo quando não for mais útil.

- Não é uma questão de ser útil, Gina – Harry tentava mostrá-la o quanto ela era importante. – Mas de se fazer o que é melhor na luta contra Voldemort. Portanto, espero que cumpra tudo o que foi acertado.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – disse, emburrada.

- Bem, de qualquer forma temos um tempo antes da reunião, devemos nos preparar para ela – concluiu Harry.

Os dois voltaram para dentro do castelo e foram aos dormitórios para aguardarem a reunião.

Na hora marcada, quase todos os membros da Armada que ainda estudavam ou já tinham saído de Hogwarts, se encontraram na Sala Precisa. Harry logo tomou a palavra e se dirigiu aos colegas:

- Bem, agradeço a todos que atenderam ao chamado da Armada de Dumbledore, e gostaria de dizer que é uma honra ter feito parte dela junto com vocês. O caso é que amanhã iremos atacar Voldemort em sua fortaleza, e estou aqui para convocar todos os maiores de idade, e os de coragem para tanto, para participarem da batalha. Qualquer um que não queira participar não será cobrado, nem diminuído por causa disso. Todos que estão aqui já mostraram seu valor e compromisso na luta contra Voldemort. Portanto, quem quiser ir e lutar será muito bem vindo, e quem ficar será compreendido.

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, até Fred e Jorge soltaram uma das suas:

- Conte conosco, Harry! Pois sabemos que não quer ter a glória de derrotar Voldemort só pra você – gritou Fred.

- Bem, não precisam responder agora – continuou Harry. – Quem quiser se juntar a nós, esteja amanhã às 7 horas em ponto na porta de entrada do castelo, que de lá seremos guiados pelas pessoas do Ministério para o local. O ideal agora é descansarmos, porque amanhã será um dia decisivo para o mundo bruxo.

Aos poucos a sala foi se esvaziando, e muitos cumprimentavam Harry ao sair. As expressões eram de preocupação, mas nenhuma palavra de desânimo foi ouvida naquela sala. Todos sabiam que no dia seguinte, o mundo bruxo saberia se Harry, o menino-que-sobreviveu, era ou não a pessoa destinada a derrotar Voldemort.


	22. Na fortaleza de Você sabe quem

**Na fortaleza de Você-sabe-quem**

Harry teve uma noite nada agradável, acordando às cinco horas da manhã, suando, devido a um pesadelo. Ele enfrentava Voldemort e, mesmo vencendo, a batalha custava a vida de Gina, Rony e Hermione.

- Você está bem? – disse uma voz que vinha de uma das camas próximas.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Harry, olhando para a figura de Neville, sentado em sua cama, observando o que parecia ser uma foto em suas mãos. – Não conseguiu dormir?

- Não muito – respondeu Neville. – Muito em que pensar, não consegui relaxar.

- Sabe que não tem obrigação de nos acompanhar, não é? – perguntou Harry ao amigo.

- Por que todos acham que tenho alguma dúvida se vou ou não enfrentar Voldemort? – respondeu Neville, parecendo irritado – Saiba que nunca tive dúvidas com relação a isso. A minha preocupação é se não vou acabar atrapalhando tudo, colocando em risco a missão.

Harry ficou envergonhado de pensar que Neville não teria coragem para encarar essa batalha. Várias vezes o amigo provara o quanto estava totalmente empenhado em enfrentar os perigos que existissem para derrotar Voldemort.

- Desculpe – foi a única coisa que Harry pode pensar para dizer.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Neville, abaixando a cabeça, encarando o assoalho. – Todos pensam o mesmo.

- É claro que não – disse Harry. – Todos sabem do que você é capaz. Você foi um dos poucos membros da AD que esteve no Ministério, enfrentando os comensais, e que respondeu ao chamado de Hermione no ano passado, quando o castelo foi invadido. Você é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que conheço.

- Obrigado – respondeu Neville. – A única coisa que me importa é que o esforço dos meus pais não tenha sido em vão. E que um dia eles tenham orgulho de mim.

- Eles já têm, Neville – Harry encarou o amigo, tentando lhe passar confiança. – Agora é melhor nos arrumarmos, já que não conseguiremos dormir de novo.

Harry e Neville levantaram-se, e começaram a se trocar para aquela que seria a batalha definitiva contra Voldemort. Olhando para Neville, Harry pôde notar toda a determinação no rosto do amigo, e que ele faria tudo que fosse necessário para garantir a derrota daquele que fora o maior bruxo das trevas da história, talvez maior até que Grindewald.

- Neville, posso lhe pedir um favor? – Harry, não sabendo por que, resolvera de última hora que era o amigo a pessoa ideal para realizar uma das coisas mais perigosas que eles teriam que fazer naquele dia.

- Claro, Harry – respondeu o garoto. – Tudo que eu puder fazer pra ajudar.

- Temos que matar a cobra que Voldemort possui, ela se chama Nagini. Você já a viu?

- Não que me lembre, mas sei do que você está falando.

- Para derrotarmos Voldemort temos que matar primeiro Nagini. Só eu, Rony, Hermione e Gina sabemos disso. Todos nós tentaremos, mas se por acaso falharmos, você poderia tentar acabar com ela?

- Eu? – Neville quase engasgara para pronunciar aquela palavra. – Será que eu seria capaz, Harry? Acho que existem bruxos mais preparados para isso.

- Mas não com a mesma determinação e coragem que você. Tenho certeza que você é capaz, tenho plena confiança em você.

Neville, sem hesitar ergueu a mão para Harry, que retribuiu o gesto, apertando a mão do amigo.

- Se depender de mim considere feito. E obrigado por confiar em mim – respondeu Neville.

Harry e Neville desceram as escadas e aguardaram a chegada dos outros estudantes da Grifinória que iriam para a batalha.

Algum tempo depois os alunos começaram a descer, com a intenção de se preparar para ir tomar café, antes do inicio das aulas.

- Vocês deveriam ter nos chamado! – disse Hermione, se aproximando de Harry e Neville, com Gina.

- Acordamos cedo demais – respondeu Harry, se aproximando de Gina para abraçá-la.

- E Rony? Onde está? – perguntou Hermione.

- Deve estar acordando. Sabe como é difícil alguma coisa atrapalhar o sono do Rony – Harry conseguiu sorrir pela primeira vez, depois da conversa que teve com Snape sobre a invasão da fortaleza.

Como Harry previra, Rony desceu as escadas correndo, assustado, achando que tinham esquecido dele, e esbravejando com o amigo por não tê-lo acordado antes.

O café foi silencioso. Harry segurava a mão de Gina, e olhava Rony e Hermione, que pareciam querer aproveitar cada segundo que tinham. Neville parecia centrado, com um olhar seguro que os amigos nunca haviam visto em seu rosto. Praticamente todos apenas mexeram a comida nos pratos e levantaram-se em direção à entrada do castelo.

O grupo que se formou na entrada do castelo logo após o café da manhã era bem peculiar. Membros da AD, da Ordem da Fênix, Aurores do Ministério e alguns professores de Hogwarts aguardavam a chegada de Snape, que os guiaria até a fortaleza de Voldemort.

As feições do grupo eram bem diferentes. Elas iam da determinação dos membros da Ordem, a insegurança de alguns alunos, do temor que alguns aurores pressentiam, ao semblante sempre despreocupado e divertido dos gêmeos Weasley.

O silêncio tornava a respiração das pessoas mais audíveis, criando um ambiente tenso. A grande maioria dos presentes tinha a respiração pesada, típica de pessoas nervosas, e Harry e seus amigos não estavam diferentes.

O barulho dos portões da propriedade se abrindo chamaram a atenção de todos. Caminhando lentamente, vinha Severus Snape coberto por uma capa de viagem negra, que o tornava mais próximo da visão do corvo negro que os alunos faziam dele.

- Vejo que há mais pessoas dispostas a morrer por você do que imaginei, Sr. Potter – a voz do antigo professor de poções tinha um tom de desdém, e ele encarava Harry com um sorriso irônico.

- Por mim, não – respondeu Harry. – Mas pela liberdade do mundo bruxo. Por suas famílias.

Severus não mudou a expressão de seu rosto por causa da resposta de Harry, e caminhou em direção a Kingsley.

- A entrada da fortaleza de você-sabe-quem fica próxima à costa, nos arredores de Londres. Sua única entrada fica de frente para o mar. O melhor é aparatarmos na floresta de luxor, que fica próxima a entrada. De lá organizaremos o ataque à entrada do castelo.

Kingsley apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Agora peço que todos prestem muita atenção – continuou Snape, mas em voz alta, se dirigindo a todas as pessoas que estavam presentes. – Temos que entrar na fortaleza para localizar você-sabe-quem. Os membros da Ordem e os aurores do Ministério serão nossa linha de frente, forçando quem esteja protegendo a entrada a se afastar, para que possamos entrar e localizá-lo. Então nada de demonstrações de coragem sem sentido. Nem colocar em risco a missão por algum ato idiota – Snape terminou a frase olhando para Neville, que pela primeira vez não desviou seu olhar.

Por um segundo aquilo intrigou Snape, mas logo em seguida retomou seu ar arrogante, para continuar a se dirigir a todos.

- Iremos aparatar em grupos, guiados pelos aurores e pelos membros da Ordem da Fênix, portanto mantenham o máximo de silêncio ao chegarem, para que possamos estar todos juntos na hora do ataque. Teremos que sair das dependências da escola para que possamos aparatar.

Snape fez um sinal a Kingsley, que começou a orientar as pessoas a seguirem os aurores e os membros da Ordem indicados para a aparatação em grupo.

- Vocês quatro, esperem! – disse Snape com autoridade a Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, quando eles começaram a acompanhar os outros. – Precisamos combinar algo.

Harry parou, e encarou Snape, disposto a mostrar ao antigo professor que não gostava do seu tom de voz.

- Quem te colocou como líder dessa operação? – perguntou ele.

- Ninguém. Apenas sou a pessoa mais informada no momento. E como estou colocando minha segurança em risco quero garantir que nada saia errado devido à inconseqüência de algumas pessoas.

- Calma, Harry – disse Hermione, querendo acalmar o amigo. – Ele está certo. O melhor é que sigamos suas instruções.

- Finalmente alguém com algo na cabeça – Snape mantinha um sorriso irônico, que deixava Harry quase fora de controle. – Vocês irão aparatar comigo, depois que todos estejam lá. Não entraremos na luta diretamente, apenas quando a entrada estiver livre.

- Mas temos que ajudar! – disse Rony.

- Não creio que a ajuda de vocês seja essencial nessa fase. Além disso, nosso ataque só será bem sucedido se encontrarmos o lorde das trevas, para que o senhor Potter possa derrotá-lo.

- Acredita que Harry possa derrotá-lo então? – disse Gina, querendo desafiar Snape.

- Minha opinião não interessa. Dumbledore acredita, e aprendi que a única opinião que importa é a dele. Mas se quiser mesmo saber senhorita Weasley, acho que Dumbledore está errado.

Harry teve que se controlar para não partir para cima de Snape.

- Como estava dizendo antes de vocês me interromperem, iremos aparatar logo após todo já estejam lá, e só entraremos quando o caminho estiver livre. De lá usarei a ligação que a senhorita Weasley possui com o Lorde das trevas para encontrá-lo. Levarei vocês até ele, e em seguida a senhorita Granger trará a senhorita Weasley para casa, em segurança.

- Mas por que eu? - perguntou Hermione, inconformada. – Eu quero ajudar!

- Porque a senhora é uma das poucas pessoas que pode trazer a senhorita Weasley em segurança para fora da fortaleza. Além disso, evitará que o senhor Weasley fique mais preocupado em protegê-la do que ajudar na batalha.

- Mas... – tentou argumentar Hermione.

- Já discuti todo o plano com Dumbledore, então não questione as coisas. A senhorita irá voltar com a senhorita Weasley, e ficará com ela até que a batalha termine.

- Hey! Não fale com ela assim! – disse Rony, numa demonstração clara que não estava gostando do que Snape dizia.

Snape limitou-se a olhar para Hermione com desdém, e ela aceitou. Se Dumbledore concordava com aquilo, o melhor era seguir as ordens.

Eles se dirigiram em silêncio ao local onde os grupos estavam aparatando, e aguardaram até que todos tivessem ido.

Snape ergueu os braços. Harry e Rony agarraram os braços do antigo professor de poções, enquanto Hermione agarrava o braço de Rony, e Gina o de Harry.

O quarteto sentiu seus corpos sendo puxados em direção a Snape enquanto rodavam, e a sensação de estarem sendo sugados por um tubo passou por todos, até chegarem ao que parecia ser uma floresta fechada, de onde se podia ver a praia e a entrada de uma caverna.

Kingsley se aproximou de Snape e ambos sussurraram algumas palavras um para o outro. Kingsley assentiu, e dirigiu-se até um grupo que o aguardava.

De onde estavam, puderam ver Kingsley liderar um grupo que se aproximava da caverna pelo lado esquerdo, enquanto outro grupo, liderado por Lupin, se aproximava pelo outro lado.

A entrada da caverna parecia desprotegida, o que intrigava Harry, mas quando os grupos de Kingsley e Lupin estavam a poucos metros de entrar na caverna, jorros verdes saíram de dentro dela, atingindo alguns membros dos grupos, que caíram mortos pela maldição da morte.

- Protejam-se! – gritou Kingsley, enquanto respondia ao ataque dos comensais da morte, que finalmente se mostraram, saindo do que pareciam ser postos de guardas cuidadosamente camuflados nas paredes da entrada.

Embora os comensais tivessem conseguido surpreendê-los, a vantagem numérica do grupo fez com que recuassem.

- Vamos! – disse Snape, puxando Gina e Harry assim que todos os outros já haviam entrado na caverna.

Rony e Hermione seguiram os três de perto. Quando conseguiram entrar, ficaram quase petrificados pela cena que ocorria. Os comensais haviam recuado até o que parecia ser um portal, de onde, protegidos, continuavam atirando feitiços nos bruxos que tentavam entrar.

- Snape! – gritou Dolohov, que reconheceu o antigo aliado, enquanto ele puxava Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony para detrás de uma grande pedra.

- Agora, senhorita Weasley, deixe sua mente aberta para que eu possa encontrar o Lorde das trevas.

Gina assentiu, enquanto Snape apontava sua varinha para ela.

- Legilimens! – pronunciou Snape.

Gina ficou com os olhos sem foco, e Snape mantinha a varinha na direção dela, enquanto um fio de prata a ligava a cabeça da garota.

A cena não se alterou por alguns segundos, mesmo com o ataque dos comensais. Kingsley e Lupin, que antes haviam liderado a invasão ao castelo agora flanqueavam a posição de Snape.

Snape finalmente libertou Gina de seu feitiço, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão, sendo amparada por Harry.

- Pronto! – disse Snape. – Já sabemos onde ele está. Senhorita Granger, leve a senhorita Weasley de volta a Hogwarts, e mantenha-se ao seu lado. A segurança dela agora é sua responsabilidade.

Hermione concordou, mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos. Olhou para Rony, sussurrando um "tenho cuidado e volte pra mim", e arrastou a amiga para fora, para poder aparatar.

- Kingsley! Lupin! Vamos! – disse Snape, deixando Harry surpreso.

- E eu? – perguntou ele.

- Eu volto para buscar você e o senhor Weasley. Não se preocupe. E não tenha tanta ansiedade em enfrentá-lo, Potter.

Lupin, Kingsley, o Senhor Weasley e Tonks seguraram nos braços de Snape, que aparatou em seguida.

Moody, Jorge, Fred e Gui lideravam agora, junto com os aurores do ministério, o grupo que mantinha os comensais ocupados.

Tão rápido quanto desapareceu, Snape reapareceu na frente de Harry e Rony.

- Vamos! – disse ele. – Não temos muito tempo.

Foi quando a figura de Neville e Luna os alcançaram, e o olhar de Neville disse tudo a Harry. Os dois iam com ele.

- Não – disse Snape. – Ele só vai atrapalhar. – E olhou com ódio para Neville.

- Ele vai – respondeu Harry.

Snape apenas fechou a cara. Sabia que não havia tempo para discussões. Os quatro seguraram nos braços do antigo professor, e foram sugados pelo redemoinho que era criado quando se aparatava.

Harry se viu em um pequeno cômodo, iluminado por archotes, que parecia ser uma ante-sala de algum cômodo maior. Viu Lupin e Kingsley, que flanqueavam o que parecia ser a única porta que dava acesso aquele lugar.

- O Lorde das trevas esta na sala principal da fortaleza – sussurrou Snape para Harry. – Assim que entrarmos enfrentaremos os comensais que fazem sua segurança pessoal, e qualquer outra coisa que esteja lá dentro.

- Uma coisa! – disse Harry, chamando a atenção de todos. – Temos que eliminar Nagini antes de atacar Voldemort. Se ela permanecer viva, nada poderá ser feito para acabarmos com ele.

O grupo assentiu, e com um feitiço, Kingsley arrombou a porta, permitindo a entrada daqueles que estavam ali para finalmente tentar acabar com Voldemort.


	23. A batalha final

**A batalha final **

Ao entrarem, encontraram uma situação inesperada.

Voldemort não estava lá, e ao invés disso a sala estava repleta de acromântulas, que avançaram diretamente em direção ao grupo. Elas pareciam estar famintas, e conseguiram puxar Kingsley, que foi seguro por Lupin.

Harry, Rony, Neville e Luna lançavam feitiços contra as acromântulas que investiam contra a porta, enquanto Lupin e Snape puxavam Kingsley, que ajudava lançando feitiços contra a acromântula que o segurava. Após alguns minutos sem a cena se alterar, Snape e Lupin finalmente conseguiram libertar Kingsley, enquanto Rony empurrava a porta, mantendo as acromântulas presas novamente na sala.

- Uma armadilha! – gritou Snape, arfando. – Ele sabia o que pretendíamos fazer. Eu disse a Dumbledore que isso aconteceria, já que a ligação com a senhorita Weasley era muito forte.

- E agora, Snape? – perguntou Lupin.

- Temos que voltar. Nossa melhor chance é nos reagruparmos. Venham e se segurem em mim!

E quando o grupo agarrou as vestes de Snape, todos foram sugados, retornando à entrada da caverna.

A batalha continuava com violência, porém as baixas dos dois lados eram mais visíveis.

Corpos de Aurores jaziam entre as pedras da entrada da caverna, junto com os de comensais, que haviam tentado recuperar espaço, atacando impiedosamente.

- Kingsley e Lupin, assumam o comando novamente da batalha – orientou Snape. – Dumbledore sabia da possibilidade de isso acontecer e me orientou a tentar outra coisa.

- Você sabia que podíamos estar indo de encontro a uma armadilha e não nos disse nada? – esbravejou Harry, enquanto era contido por Rony e Neville. – Trouxemos Gina pra cá sabendo que ela poderia não ser imprescindível? O que lhe dá o direito de dispor a vida das pessoas desse jeito?

- Não foi minha escolha, Senhor Potter! – Snape conseguia ser sarcástico nas horas mais improváveis. – Ela sabia disso, e pediu a Dumbledore e a mim para não dizer nada, pois sabia qual seria sua reação. Ela é uma menina corajosa e tola, como quase todas as da sua casa. Ela disse que se havia a mínima chance de ajudar, ela devia fazer o que pudesse.

Aquilo pegou Harry de surpresa. Gina sabia de tudo e mesmo assim tinha se arriscado. Iria ter uma conversa com ela sobre mentir para ele, mas naquele momento tudo que podia fazer era continuar.

- E o que faremos agora? – limitou-se a dizer.

- Tenho algumas idéias de onde o Lorde das trevas pode estar – respondeu Snape. – Mas não posso ficar indo e voltando, demoraria demais. Temos que decidir quem irá comigo agora.

Todos responderam que iriam quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Não mais de três pessoas – acrescentou, contrariado. – Sem tolas demonstrações de coragem, por favor! Dumbledore me deu orientações de quem deveria ir nessa situação. Potter e Weasley deverão ir comigo, e Lupin e Kingsley devem ficar, pois a presença deles se mostra essencial para manter nossa posição atual. Com isso só resta uma vaga, e sinceramente não tenho nenhuma preferência por nenhum dos dois que se apresentaram para a mesma. Apenas acho que a possibilidade de Longbottom pôr tudo a perder seja maior que a da Senhorita Lovegood.

- Eu vou! – respondeu Neville, com uma determinação que assustou Snape.

- Que assim seja – respondeu Snape, quando se recuperou da atitude de Neville, retornando ao seu estado natural de sarcasmo. – Mas se lembre de que não vou arriscar a missão, e nem minha vida para salvá-lo, caso ocorra algum perigo, senhor Longbottom.

- Sei me cuidar – respondeu ele, de forma simples.

Snape esticou os braços, que foram seguros pelos três garotos, enquanto Luna se posicionava entre as pedras, para ajudar na batalha que ainda se desenrola na entrada da fortaleza.

O grupo rodopiou, quando sugado pelo turbilhão da aparatação conjunta invocada por Snape.

O grupo surgiu diante de uma porta larga, muito velha, feita de uma madeira que se mostrava enegrecida pelo tempo.

Snape fez sinal aos três para que mantivessem silêncio e apanhassem suas varinhas.

Snape destrancou a porta, empurrando-a em seguida. A porta dava acesso a um longo corredor, com uma névoa permanente próxima ao chão. Pequenos archotes tentavam em vão iluminar o caminho.

O grupo caminhou lentamente, com as varinhas em punho, tentando manter o máximo de silêncio.

Ao se aproximarem do fim do corredor, Harry pôde ver uma porta de ferro muito enferrujada, que parecia não ter sido aberta há muito tempo.

Snape aproximou o rosto da porta, encostando o ouvido para tentar ouvir o que se passava do outro lado.

Após alguns segundos se afastou dela, indicando aos três que segurassem em seus braços, dando a entender que deveriam aparatar.

Mal eles se agarraram aos braços do antigo professor de poções e a sensação de serem sugados se repetiu, aparatando para uma outra sala, muito mais iluminada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony. – Ele não estava naquela sala?

- Não – respondeu Snape. – Provavelmente outra armadilha. Ele sabia que eu o procuraria lá.

- E agora? – perguntou Harry. – Para onde vamos?

- O único lugar em que ele pode estar é numa sala em que nunca entrei – Snape não parecia preocupado com aquilo. – Mas sei como chegar lá. O único problema é que provavelmente ele sabe que iremos, e com certeza existirão armadilhas no caminho.

- Estamos prontos – disse Harry. – Além disso, não sabemos quanto tempo os outros poderão agüentar lutando contra os comensais.

- Certo - concordou Snape. – Segurem-se em mim, e preparem-se, pois ele deve estar nos esperando, e com reforços.

Os três rapazes seguraram os braços de Snape já com suas varinhas em punho.

Snape girou, e numa fração de segundo eles aparataram para um salão enorme, muito iluminado, com o que pareciam grandes estátuas de pedra circundando todo ele.

Os três se soltaram de Snape e, girando, tentaram verificar se ela era segura.

Harry notou que existiam pequenas aberturas nas bases das estátuas, o que criava a sensação de pequenas tocas.

Snape correu os olhos rapidamente pela sala, com a varinha em punho, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse indicar a presença do Lorde das trevas.

- Ele não está aqui, seu traidor! – disse uma voz fina e quase insolente, vinda de trás de uma das estátuas. – Há essa hora, o Lorde das trevas já deve ter dado cabo daquela sangue ruim e daquela traidora do sangue que fugiram da batalha. Elas foram para Hogwarts, presumo?

- Hermione! - sussurrou Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry pensou em Gina. – Temos que voltar! – disse ele ao amigo.

- Já é tarde! – berrou Bellatrix, saído de trás da estátua que estava mais afastada do grupo. – Além disso, temos ordens de não deixá-los sair daqui.

Naquele instante, comensais da morte saíram de trás das estátuas, revelando um grupo de pelo menos meia dúzia de bruxos encapuzados.

- Vamos! – disse Snape, dando os braços para que Rony, Harry e Neville pudessem aparatar com ele.

- Ingênuo – disse Bellatrix, gargalhando. – Quando aparataram para cá dispararam o feitiço Pendarium, que impede qualquer um de aparatar nessa sala. – Acabem com todos, menos o Potter. – rosnou Bellatrix. - O Lorde das trevas o quer vivo.

Feitiços partiram das varinhas de todos os comensais, e o máximo que o grupo pôde fazer foi correr e se esconder nas estátuas mais próximas.

Os feitiços que foram lançados sobre eles atingiram os monumentos de pedra, arrancando partes dos mesmos, mas não conseguindo destruí-los, nem atingir o grupo.

Rony e Harry, que estavam atrás da mesma estátua, reagiram rapidamente, estuporando dois comensais, que caíram desacordados. Neville disparou contra Bellatrix, mas ela era a melhor bruxa dos que lutavam ao lado de Voldemort, e rapidamente repeliu o ataque do rapaz.

Snape inutilizou outro comensal com um feitiço não verbal, e em seguida mais dois, explodindo a estátua em que eles se refugiaram.

Embora Bellatrix fosse muito boa, eles estavam em vantagem numérica. Harry e Rony correram quando um dos comensais explodiu a estátua em que eles estavam escondidos, rolando para se abrigarem em outra, caída no chão.

Snape atingiu o comensal que explodira a estátua, derrubando-o.

Restavam apenas Bellatrix, atacando Neville ferozmente. Ele escapava das maldições de tortura lançadas sobre ele por muito pouco.

Snape gritou para Harry e Rony:

- Vão! Aquela porta dá acesso a um corredor de onde poderão aparatar para a entrada da caverna, e depois para Hogwarts.

- Mas e vocês? – perguntou Rony.

- Nós nos viramos - respondeu Neville, enquanto lutava com Bellatrix.

- Vamos, Rony! – disse Harry, puxando o amigo pela camisa, para se levantarem.

- Não! – gritou Bellatrix, lançando um feitiço na direção dos dois, passando muito perto de Rony.

Harry e Rony passaram correndo pela porta, enquanto viam Snape derrubar o último comensal que ainda lutava ao lado de Bellatrix, ao mesmo tempo em que Neville tentava derrubá-la. Eles chegaram ao corredor, atravessando-o rapidamente, para enfim chegarem à ante-sala, de onde poderiam aparatar.

Harry estendeu o braço para o amigo, que entendeu, e o agarrou para aparatarem juntos. A luta dentro da sala não diminuía. Mesmo em desvantagem, Bellatrix não ia ser derrotada facilmente. Harry não podia esperar, e aparatou com Rony para a entrada da caverna.

Quando os dois se viram no meio da batalha que ainda se desenrolava na entrada da fortaleza, Harry não teve tempo de avisar ninguém para onde iam, e resolveu que seria melhor não serem vistos saindo de lá, pois poderiam pensar que estavam fugindo, o que diminuiria o moral de todos.

Ele fez sinal para que Rony o seguisse pelo canto da abertura que dava entrada a caverna, de modo que ninguém os visse.

Rapidamente, eles se esgueiraram para fora da caverna, e aparataram em direção à Hogwarts.

Quando se viram em frente aos portões do castelo, viram que tudo estava errado.

Os portões estavam abertos em um ângulo estranho, como se tivessem sido arrancados parcialmente, sendo seguros apenas pelo o que restavam das dobradiças.

Mas o pior estava adiante.

Dois aurores designados para protegerem os portões de Hogwarts estavam caídos, com os olhos e as bocas abertas, totalmente sem vida. Bastou um olhar para entenderem que Voldemort havia passado por ali, e que os dois aurores não tiveram a mínima chance.

Harry e Rony correram pela estrada que dava acesso ao castelo, sabendo que qualquer minuto perdido poderia ser crucial para a sobrevivência de Gina e Hermione.

A visão do grande portão de acesso ao castelo rachado ao meio não os fez diminuírem o ritmo. Harry e Rony pararam no salão de entrada e se entreolharam.

- Para onde? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei – respondeu Harry. – Não escuto nada de anormal por aqui.

- Melhor nos separarmos? – Rony não parecia muito seguro de que a sua sugestão fosse boa.

- Melhor não – respondeu Harry. – Elas são espertas, devem ter se escondido.

- Mas onde? – Rony aguçou seus ouvidos, enquanto pensava onde elas poderiam estar.

- Torre da Grifinória? – sugeriu Harry.

- É uma opção. Vamos – disse Rony, correndo em direção as escadarias.

Harry o acompanhava de perto, tentando não ser surpreendido pelas escadarias, que curiosamente não mudaram de lugar naquele momento. Harry ficou intrigado, mas não podia perder tempo imaginando o porquê daquilo. Tinha de encontrar Gina e Hermione, e colocá-las a salvo.

Os alunos de Hogwarts haviam sido mandados para casa, para que não corressem riscos desnecessários, e a maioria dos professores havia ido com o grupo para a fortaleza de Voldemort. O silêncio na escola estava assustador.

Nada se movia, nenhum barulho se ouvia na casa, e os quadros das escadarias estavam vazios. Nenhum de seus moradores parecia ter coragem suficiente para aparecer.

Harry e Rony chegaram rapidamente à torre da Grifinória, mas para surpresa dos dois, a porta estava aberta e o quadro da Mulher Gorda, destruído.

- Com cuidado – sussurrou Harry, colocando o braço sobre o peito do amigo, fazendo com que ele diminuísse a velocidade.

Eles atravessaram a abertura com suas varinhas em punho, esperando encontrar Voldemort ali, mas a sala comunal estava vazia.

O local estava praticamente todo destruído, mas não havia ninguém lá.

Harry e Rony subiram as escadarias que davam acesso aos dormitórios dos rapazes, esperando que talvez as duas estivessem ali.

Novamente, não encontraram ninguém, apenas destruição. Os malões de quem ainda estava na escola estavam revirados, com o conteúdo dos mesmos espalhados pelo chão do dormitório.

Harry se aproximou de seu malão, e observou suas coisas. Livros, penas, pergaminhos, roupas, não restava nada ali que pudesse ser aproveitado.

- Harry! - o tom entusiasmado de Rony fez com que o amigo virasse rapidamente. Ele entendeu o porquê da agitação de Rony assim que viu o pergaminho que ele erguia. O mapa do maroto era tudo que eles precisavam para encontrá-las.

- Perfeito, Rony! – disse Harry, apanhando o pergaminho da mão do amigo e dizendo rapidamente, enquanto tocava o mapa do maroto com sua varinha. – Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom!

O mapa de Hogwarts começou a se formar no velho pergaminho.

Harry e Rony corriam os olhos por cada parte do mapa com ansiedade, mas não encontravam nada.

- Ali! – gritou Rony, apontando para o canto onde estavam as masmorras.

Dois pontos com os nomes de Hermione e Gina corriam pelos corredores das masmorras, seguidos por três pontos, com os nomes de Tom Riddle, Goyle e Crabble.

- Vamos! – gritou Harry, enquanto puxava o amigo de volta as escadarias que davam acesso ao dormitório e consequentemente para fora da sala comunal.

Harry e Rony desciam as escadas de forma desesperada, sem se preocuparem, pois as escadas continuavam imóveis.

Eles chegaram rapidamente ao final delas, onde pararam para observar novamente o mapa do maroto.

- Elas estão voltando! – disse Rony, apontando para o mapa.

Por um segundo, Harry achou que estavam com sorte, mas mudou rapidamente de idéia, ao notar um pequeno ponto negro, com o nome de Tom Riddle, aguardando as duas antes da saída das masmorras.

- É uma armadilha! – disse Harry ao amigo, ao observar melhor o mapa. De alguma maneira, Goyle e Crabble haviam deixado Hermione e Gina passarem por eles, de forma a ficarem cercadas entre os dois e Voldemort. – Vamos! Temos que chegar lá antes delas encontrarem Voldemort.

Harry desceu em direção as masmorras, sem tirar os olhos do mapa do maroto, observando a aproximação de Hermione e Gina ao local onde Voldemort as esperava.

- Rápido – gritou ele a Rony, percebendo que naquele ritmo não alcançariam Voldemort antes delas.

Alguns segundos depois, eles escutaram o barulho dos feitiços lançados bem à frente, onde estavam Voldemort, Gina e Hermione, segundo o mapa do maroto.

Eles viraram a última bifurcação e encontraram uma cena terrível.

Gina e Hermione estavam desarmadas e presas por cordas. Elas eram puxadas por Crabble e Goyle para a parte mais profunda das masmorras, logo atrás de Voldemort, que guiava o grupo.

- Parem! – gritou Harry, fazendo com que o grupo virasse, com Crabble e Goyle mantendo as varinhas sobre as duas.

- Finalmente parece que as coisas vão se resolver – disse Voldemort, num tom sarcástico.

- Deixe-as! – gritou Harry. – Nós dois temos que resolver isso. Ninguém mais precisa ser envolvido!

- Tão nobre como sempre – respondeu Voldemort, com um sorriso que denunciava sua intenção de não liberar ninguém naquele momento. – Contudo, devo discordar. Embora as coisas possam ser resolvidas sem o envolvimento de seus amigos, nada me daria maior prazer do que ver seu sofrimento por causa deles.

Rony estava pronto para atacar Goyle e Crabble, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria atingir os dois, o que significaria perder ou sua irmã, ou a pessoa que amava. Ele procurou os olhos de Harry, que estavam fixos em Voldemort. Ele não sabia o que fazer, e resolveu que o melhor seria esperar uma definição de Harry.

- Acho que está na hora de deixarmos as coisas um pouco mais interessantes, não acha, Harry? – disse Voldemort, mantendo seu sorriso sarcástico.

No exato momento em que Voldemort acabou de dizer essas palavras, Harry só teve tempo de escutar um grito de "não" de Rony ao seu lado.

Ao virar-se, viu Nagini enrolada no corpo de seu amigo, com as presas próximas a seu pescoço, como se estivesse esperando uma ordem de seu mestre para matá-lo.

- Acho que o melhor será se entregar, não acha, Harry? – Voldemort agora apontava sua varinha diretamente para Harry.

Harry começou a baixar sua varinha, já esperando sua morte, quando um grito gutural soou atrás dele. Ao mesmo tempo, feitiços vindos de trás dele atravessaram seu campo de visão, atingindo Crabble e Goyle, que caíram estatelados no chão.

Ele se virou e viu Snape, Luna, Lupin, Tonks e Kingsley atravessarem o corredor, atacando Voldemort com fúria.

Um pouco mais atrás, viu o corpo de Nagini afrouxar em torno de Rony, enquanto a cabeça da cobra rolava decepada por Neville, que segurava a espada de Grifindor.

Rony recuperou sua varinha, e avançou em direção a Gina e Hermione, seguido por Neville, tentando resgatá-las do meio da batalha.

Mesmo com todos atacando Voldemort, o bruxo das trevas conseguia repelir todos os ataques sem muito esforço, parecendo até estar achando divertido.

Harry se juntou a eles, atacando com raiva, mas a situação não se alterou por nem um segundo.

Quando Voldemort pareceu se encher com aquilo, a batalha foi se modificando.

Conforme Voldemort aumentava os ataques aos seus inimigos, os mesmos eram obrigados a recuar, por não terem capacidade de enfrentar o maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos anos.

Voldemort resolveu que já era o bastante, e com um gesto derrubou Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks e Snape, e se virando para Luna, que estava atordoada pelos feitiços de que se desviara anteriormente, ficando completamente desprotegida.

Quando Voldemort lançou o feitiço, um corpo tomou a frente de Luna, recebendo o feitiço da morte.

Neville estava morto. Ele se sacrificara por Luna sem hesitar. Mais uma pessoa havia morrido por causa de Voldemort.

"Quantos mais teriam que morrer para que Voldemort fosse finalmente derrotado?" era o que se passava na cabeça de Harry, ao ver o corpo de Neville ser amparado por Luna, enquanto esta se desesperava.

Snape, Kingsley, Tonks e Lupin voltaram a atacar Voldemort, com fúria, mas sem causar nada mais do que um pequeno recuo dele.

Foi quando Harry percebeu o que tinha que fazer.

Ao ver Neville caído, com a expressão estática, tudo ficou claro em sua mente.

Ninguém mais morreria por sua causa.

A parte da profecia que escutara anos antes veio à sua lembrança, "um não poderá deixar de existir enquanto o outro viver".

Estava claro para ele. Teria que morrer para Voldemort deixar de existir.

Ele olhou para Rony, e o amigo percebeu o mesmo olhar que ele tinha lançado para Harry momentos antes de se sacrificar no tabuleiro de xadrez de MacGonagall, no primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts, para que Harry pudesse continuar na tentativa de deter Snape, que depois vieram a descobrir que se tratava de Quirell, no plano de possuir a pedra filosofal.

- Não! - gritou Rony, na esperança de evitar que o amigo fizesse aquilo.

Harry abaixou a varinha, deixando seu corpo desprotegido, ao mesmo tempo em que dava a Rony um ângulo possível para o ataque ao Lorde das trevas.

Voldemort sorriu, e atacou Harry, lançando um Avada Kedavra diretamente no peito daquele que todos pensavam ser o escolhido para derrotá-lo.

Estava feito. Harry se sacrificara para que Voldemort pudesse ser derrotado.

Rony, em um momento de fúria, gritou, lançando um Avada Kedavra em Voldemort, que não esperava tal reação daquele rapazola. Ele finalmente caiu, com os olhos vidrados para trás, morto, pois a última parte de sua alma, que o mantinha vivo, agora estava destruída.


	24. A vida continua

**Capítulo 24: A vida continua**

_Faz dois anos desde a derrota de Voldemort e, mesmo tendo me formado, eu continuo com a mesma mania de continuar escrevendo no meu diário, como faço desde os meus cinco anos, antes de saber que eu seria uma bruxa._

_ Depois da morte de Voldemort, as coisas se acertaram finalmente. Kingsley é Ministro da Magia e os últimos comensais da morte foram capturados._

_ Apesar da grande quantidade de mortes, o mundo bruxo estava a salvo, e a perspectiva de vivermos em paz é real. Todos estão esperançosos que isso dure._

_ Minha carreira no trabalho vai bem, embora tenha que agüentar certos funcionários que ainda se acham melhores por não terem sangue trouxa. Eu tenho e me orgulho disso._

_ Kingsley me elogia sempre que me encontra, e me diz que, da forma que trabalho, chegarei a Ministro da Magia rapidamente. Digo a ele que será improvável, pois temos o melhor Ministro da Magia que existiu nos últimos séculos, e que não seriamos loucos de demiti-lo._

_ Sinto certa tristeza no olhar dele ao falar do atual cargo. Como outros grandes aurores, Kingsley não foi feito para trabalhar atrás de uma escrivaninha. Ele prefere a aventura ao status do cargo de ministro, mas não deixa isso afetar seu desempenho. O que disse sobre ele ser o melhor ministro da magia dos últimos séculos é a pura verdade._

_ Estou feliz, pois encontrei Luna ontem, e parece que ela está superando o ocorrido naquele dia, há dois anos atrás._

_ No fim, Neville foi o mais corajoso de todos nós, ao proteger Luna._

_ Não sabíamos, mas ele a amava mais do que tudo, e como sempre não se achava merecedor dela. _

_ Foi no enterro dele que ficamos sabendo disso, quando sua avó entregou seu diário a Luna, para que ela soubesse como o neto a amava._

_ Ela leu, e nos disse o que achava que precisávamos saber._

_ Ela disse que Neville se sentia grato por nos ter como amigos, e que sabia que sentíamos amizade por ele, mesmo ele não sendo um grande bruxo, ou corajoso como os outros alunos da Grifinória._

_ Ela disse que ele a amava desde o quinto ano, quando estiveram juntos na armada de Dumbledore, mas não se declarava por achar que ela não sentia a mesma coisa, e por medo que ao se declarar perdesse sua amizade também._

_ De certa forma isso foi ao mesmo tempo torturante e benéfico à Luna._

_ Foi torturante porque ela nunca soube o que ele sentia por ela, e embora nunca se sentisse apaixonada por ele, não saberia qual seria reação se ele lhe contasse, porque ela nunca pensara sobre seus sentimentos, por se achar complicada demais._

_ Mas ao mesmo tempo foi benéfico também, por ela descobrir que alguém lhe amara mais que a própria vida. Afinal, são poucas pessoas que recebem esse tipo de presente, ela nunca esperava que alguém fosse sentir aquilo por ela._

_ Neville sempre fora muito tímido e inseguro, mas nunca deixou de mostrar que era um grande Grifinório. Matou Nagini, lutou com Bellatrix e se sacrificou por Luna. Ninguém mostrou mais coragem nessa guerra, talvez só o próprio Harry._

_ Outro que parece que está reagindo é o Rony._

_ Matar uma pessoa, mesmo sendo o próprio Voldemort, mexeu muito com a cabeça dele._

_ Ele nunca pensou que poderia lançar uma maldição da morte, mesmo sobre o maior assassino de todos os tempos. Ele confessa que foi a visão de Harry morto que supriu todo o ódio que ele necessitou para realmente querer matar Voldemort._

_ Ele diz que não quer sentir isso nunca mais na vida, e que prefere morrer a lançar outra vez aquele feitiço._

_ Sei que ele fala da boca pra fora, pois esta quase se tornando um auror, e que nunca me deixaria sozinha. Com certeza nunca irá matar mais ninguém, mas também nunca se deixará abater._

_ Quem diria que aquele menino medroso iria se tornar uma das pessoas mais corajosas que conheço?_

_ Nem sei como pude ficar longe dele tanto tempo, mesmo estando tão perto._

_ Nosso namoro está mais firme do que nunca, embora as brigas não tenham acabado por causa disso. De certa forma eu gosto, pois me lembra da época da escola, e de tudo que sofremos para ficarmos juntos._

_ Ele continua sendo aquele garoto ciumento e sem confiança que conheci, desde os tempos de Hogwarts, no que se trata de relacionamentos. Ele é incapaz de ser educado e seguro o bastante para notar que nunca existirá outro em minha vida._

_ Ele é a minha fortaleza, minha proteção, meu cantinho de paz e carinho, tudo que sempre desejei em toda a minha vida._

_ Ele ainda me faz corar sempre que me elogia, quando segura a minha mão ou me beija, ao mesmo tempo em que me dá confiança e intimidade para falarmos sobre tudo._

_ Mas não se enganem, ele continua tendo a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá._

_ E mesmo assim eu sou louca por ele._

_ Alguns podem achar que não somos feitos um para o outro, mas é só porque não nos conhecem, principalmente a ele._

_ Não existe ninguém mais leal, dedicado, carinhoso e de coração tão bom quanto o Rony. Ele é a prova viva de que podem existir pessoas boas, que te amam sem pedir nada em troca, ou esperar reconhecimento por isso. Amar é da natureza dele._

_ Bem, vou me deitar, porque temos que ir ao cemitério amanhã, e não posso me atrasar. Rony vai passar aqui para irmos juntos, e sei que embora tenham se passado dois anos, vamos precisar muito um do outro._

hr

- Acorde Rony! Você vai se atrasar! – Soou a voz da senhora Weasley da cozinha.

Mal sabia ela que Rony já estava acordado, aliás, nem havia dormido.

Fazia dois anos desde a morte de Voldemort, e a sensação de matá-lo era ao mesmo tempo boa e desesperadora.

Todos achavam que ele já se recuperara, mas ele sabia que isso nunca iria passar. Aquele seria o fardo que levaria por toda a sua vida.

Ser conhecido como aquele que matou "Você-Sabe-Quem" poderia parecer uma honra para muitos, mas ele a passaria para qualquer um que quisesse de bom grado. Matar não era honra pra ninguém, mesmo ele sendo a personificação de tudo que existe de ruim no mundo.

Ir ao cemitério era um dos piores dias de sua vida, e por mais que tentasse o sentimento de dor e perda nunca iriam cessar.

Ele só queria ter feito mais pelos amigos. Tê-los protegido melhor. Porém, como diziam no curso de aurores, na guerra essas coisas acontecem.

Fácil falar para aqueles instrutores. Garantia que nenhum deles perdeu alguém que amava naquela guerra. Duvidava até que amem alguém. Todos eles deviam ter nascidos de chocadeira, pensava Rony.

A única coisa que amenizava seus problemas era Hermione. A menor possibilidade de encontrá-la tornava seu dia simplesmente perfeito.

Não sabia como tinha agüentado ficar tanto tempo longe dela, mesmo estando tão perto. "Será que ela pensa assim também?" pensou Rony.

Só odiava o fato de eles estarem em carreiras diferentes, e por ela conseguir um estágio tão rápido, o que impossibilitava de se verem todos os dias.

Ele sentia que seu futuro sogro não ia muito com a sua cara, mas ele que se conformasse. Hermione iria ser sua esposa, dentro de pouco tempo, ele esperava.

- Ronald Weasley! – gritou a Sra. Weasley novamente da cozinha.

- Já estou descendo, mãe! – gritou ele em resposta.

Rony calçou seu sapato, e tirou o paletó da cadeira em que o mesmo estava pendurado.

Quem o olhasse não o reconheceria dos tempos da escola. Estava vestido em um terno preto bem cortado, com sapatos lustrosos e o cabelo bem penteado. Ele parecia muito mais um executivo do que um bruxo.

Hermione gostava daquilo, e ele gostava porque ela gostava. Fazia ele se sentir um homem feito, que merecia a bruxa mais inteligente de todos os tempos, mesmo que ele não precisasse fazer nada para agradá-la, apenas ser ele mesmo.

Rony chegou à cozinha, e encontrou os outros Weasleys sentados, todos prontos para irem ao cemitério, tomando seu café da manhã.

Ele correu os olhos e perguntou a mãe.

- Cadê a Gina?

- Não dormiu em casa – respondeu simplesmente a Sra. Weasley.

- Como assim não dormiu em casa? – disse Rony, com seu rosto tornando-se tão vermelho como seus cabelos. – Vai deixá-la dormir na casa dele todo dia agora?

- Sr. Ronald Weasley, faça-me o favor! – O tom da Sra. Weasley era ameaçador. – Você sabe muito bem que confio em sua irmã. Ela tem a cabeça no lugar.

- Eu não sei se posso confiar nele – respondeu Rony.

- Você o conhece – ela retrucou.

- Sim, mas homens são homens – completou Rony.

- Agora faça o favor de calar a boca – disse a mãe, acabando com a conversa. – Você sabe como essa data é dura pra ele, afinal ver as pessoas se sacrificando por ele não foi fácil. Gina é a única que consegue fazer ele se sentir um pouco melhor. Ele foi o seu melhor amigo desde os onze anos, agora deixe sua irmã em paz e acabe o seu café.

- Mas mãe... – gaguejou Rony.

- Já disse para calar a boca. Gina irá dormir na casa do Harry quantas vezes ele precisar. Tenho plena confiança nos dois, e sei que são cuidadosos, então cale essa boca e acabe de tomar seu café. Não quero chegar atrasada ao cemitério.

Rony enfiou seus ovos na boca, e se resignou. Teria que se conformar. Gina não era mais uma criança, e se ela teria que ficar com alguém, melhor que fosse com Harry.

hr

Ele abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Gina, que dormia ao seu lado. Mas uma vez ela tinha vindo salvá-lo da loucura que o perseguia naquele dia.

A culpa pela morte de Neville o perseguia já fazia dois anos, e só a presença de Gina o confortava.

Ela vinha e eles ficavam namorando, conversavam e acabavam dormindo juntos, de mãos dadas apenas, porque Harry respeitava a confiança que a Sra. Weasley tinha nele, e principalmente sabia que eles teriam tempo, uma vida toda juntos.

Ao contrário de Neville.

Ele sempre achou que a culpa da morte de Neville era dele, afinal fora ele que pedira ao amigo para matar Nagini, e talvez com isso instigado uma coragem desmedida no amigo, que acabou resultando em sua morte.

Harry sabia da coragem de Neville, mas se martirizava, por achar que talvez tivesse influenciado o amigo de alguma maneira.

Com tristeza, se lembrou daquele dia, e de como Neville tinha morrido. Ele achava que faria o mesmo caso a pessoa a ser morta por Voldemort fosse Gina, mas nem isso o confortava.

Se ele tivesse se sacrificado antes, Neville não precisaria ter morrido. Ele se culpava por não ter entendido a profecia antes, e que os dois precisariam "morrer" para que o mundo bruxo finalmente tivesse paz.

_Flashback:_

_ Harry abriu os olhos e se viu em um lugar que não conhecia. _

_ Ele só se lembrava de ter abaixado a varinha, e de Voldemort lançando o Avada Kedrava sobre ele._

_ De repente, ele estava em um salão enorme, cercado por cadeiras vazias._

_ Harry forçou a vista e percebeu uma figura largada no chão, do outro lado do salão. A única coisa que demonstrava que aquela figura estava viva era o movimento de sua respiração._

_ Ele tentou se aproximar, mas uma voz conhecida ecoou pelo salão._

_ - Deixe-o, Harry._

_ Harry virou-se, e pode ver Dumbledore se aproximando, seguido por seus pais, Sirius, Neville, e todos que haviam morrido._

_ Ele tentou correr ao encontro deles, mas foi impedido por uma parede transparente, que parecia circundar ele e aquela figura disforme no chão do salão._

_ - O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele. – Onde eu estou?_

_ - Onde você está não é importante, filho. – respondeu Tiago Potter. – Mas sim o que você vai decidir agora._

_ - Como assim?_

_ - Aquilo estirado no canto da sala é o que restou de Voldemort. Ele estará morto assim que você decidir o que será de sua vida Harry, pois o destino dele já está traçado. – Quem falava agora era Sirius, mantendo o semblante sério._

_ - Não estou entendendo – continuou Harry._

_ - Filho – disse Lílian com um tom suave, enquanto tomava a frente do grupo. – A parte de Voldemort que estava viva em você, como um parasita, desde que ele tentou matá-lo, vai se extinguir assim que você decidir se prefere voltar para seus amigos ou permanecer aqui, conosco. Se preferir voltar poderá reencontrá-los, e viver o resto de sua vida, ou pode ficar aqui, com a gente. _

_ - Eu tenho essa opção?_

_ - Sim. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Mas como todas as coisas que decidimos existem as conseqüências._

_ - E quais elas seriam?_

_ - Se decidir voltar não se lembrará do que aconteceu aqui, e continuará sentindo a falta de seus entes queridos, bem como sentirá a culpa pela morte de muitos que estão aqui, embora nenhum de nós pense dessa maneira. Se decidir ficar o remorso, a culpa e a dor se extinguirão, porém a mesma dor que sentiu quando você perdeu quem amava será a das pessoas que te amam, e que permaneceram do outro lado – terminou de dizer o antigo diretor, mantendo-se passivo ao final._

_ Harry pensou em Rony e Hermione, e na dor que seus amigos iriam sentir com a sua morte. Claro que teriam um ao outro, e a dor com certeza seria amenizada pelo amor que sentiam. O problema era outro. Gina._

_ Ele sabia que Gina era forte, que iria continuar vivendo sua vida, tentaria ser feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela nunca iria esquecê-lo. Ele sabia disso, pois ela significava a mesma coisa para ele._

_ Harry encarou seus pais, e disse serenamente:_

_ - Tudo que eu sempre quis foi ficar com vocês. Tive tão pouco tempo para estar com vocês que nem sabia o que era ser amado pelos seus pais, mas não posso deixar Gina. Minha história com ela está apenas começando, e não sei se conseguiria ficar em paz aqui sem ela._

_ - Está certo disso, Harry? – perguntou a imagem de Dumbledore._

_ - Sim – respondeu simplesmente o garoto._

_ - Não esperava outra atitude sua – Dumbledore sorria, junto com as pessoas que o acompanhavam. – Seja feliz, você merece._

_ Harry olhou com tristeza para Neville, e quase não teve forças para falar com o amigo, então a frase saiu quase como um sussurro._

_ - Desculpe._

_ - Não tem do que se desculpar, Harry. Fiz o que fiz porque era necessário, e pela pessoa que amava. Sabia que se não o fizesse nunca teria paz._

_ Harry sorriu tristemente para o amigo e, olhando para Dumbledore, fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, dando a entender que estava pronto._

_ - É só fechar os olhos, Harry, e logo estará em casa novamente._

_ - Nós te amamos, filho – disse a figura de Lílian, enquanto sorria cercada por Tiago e Sirius._

_ - Também amo vocês – respondeu Harry, fechando os olhos, para retornar aos amigos._

_ Fim do flashback._

Aquela lembrança sempre retornava para ele, mas a coisa que Harry mais gostaria de saber é porque ele não havia morrido, mais uma vez. Ele fora atacado pela maldição da morte pela segunda vez na vida, e mesmo assim estava lá.

- Acordado há muito tempo? – A voz suave de Gina tirou Harry do transe em que ficava toda vez que aquele dia vinha a sua mente.

- Já faz algum tempo. Não queria te acordar.

- Pois devia. Estou aqui justamente para ficar com você, e não deixar que pense, ou faça, alguma besteira – Gina sorriu para o namorado, enquanto aproximava-se para lhe abraçar, encostando seu rosto em seu peito.

- Quando vai vir pra cá de vez? – perguntou Harry, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Logo. Sabe que preciso preparar mamãe pra isso. E espero que você esteja bem nesse período. Nosso casamento vai ser uma notícia no mundo bruxo, e espero que agüente a pressão sobre isso.

- Eu sei.

- E não adianta vir com aquela história de fazermos uma festa mais íntima, só para os amigos e para a família. Sabe que mamãe não aceitaria de nenhuma forma – apressou-se em dizer, rindo, ao ver que o namorado iria voltar novamente a aquela idéia.

- Ok, ok. Sei que sua mãe não aceitaria – Harry riu da situação, pois ele realmente sabia que a sua futura sogra nunca iria aprovar aquilo. Afinal, Gina era sua única filha.

- Melhor levantarmos, não? Já esta ficando tarde, e não podemos chegar tarde ao cemitério.

- Você tem razão, já está na hora.

Gina levantou-se, puxando o namorado para se arrumarem.

hr

Era uma manhã fria, e já passavam das dez da manhã quando finalmente Harry e Gina chegaram ao cemitério.

Rony, Hermione, Luna e os demais membros da armada de Dumbledore já os aguardavam.

Eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem todo ano, dez dias após a data de aniversário da morte do colega, a fim de evitar tumultos. O cemitério já era muito freqüentado no dia da morte de Neville, para que a presença deles causasse mais transtornos à família do colega.

Apesar do atraso, ninguém reclamou ou se dirigiu a Harry e Gina. Não havia nada para falar. Todos sabiam que só estavam vivos graças à coragem de pessoas como Neville, que sacrificou a própria vida pelos amigos.

Eles caminharam até o jazigo onde ele se encontrava sepultado, e aos poucos foram se pondo em volta dele.

Harry e Gina ficaram ao lado de Rony e Hermione, que estavam abraçados. Os demais completaram o grupo.

Eles haviam combinado que aquela seria uma reunião dos amigos que lutaram juntos de Neville na batalha contra Voldemort, e que mais ninguém deveria saber.

Como em todo ano, cada um fez sua homenagem de forma silenciosa, pois não eram necessárias palavras para expressar o que sentiam.

Por fim, Luna depositou uma flor vermelha e amarela, as cores da casa de Grifinória, que havia sido criada pela professora Sprout, especialmente para Neville.

Harry segurou firme na mão de Gina, enquanto lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos.

Todos choravam em silêncio. Não havia a necessidade de se manterem firmes, estavam todos na mesma situação, compartilhando o mesmo sofrimento.

Luna veio até Harry, e beijou-lhe no rosto, sorrindo fracamente. Fez o mesmo com Gina e com cada uma das pessoas que ali estavam.

Cada um dos amigos fez o mesmo, despedindo-se e ao mesmo tempo celebrando a amizade que havia entre eles, e pela qual foi possível a derrota de Voldemort.

Após todos terem saído do jazigo, deixando apenas Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, o ruivo aproximou-se do amigo, dando-lhe um abraço apertado e dizendo em seguida:

- Vai ficar bem?

- Vou. Gina vai ficar comigo. Por favor, diga a sua mãe que ela vai dormir em casa novamente, mas que estará de volta amanhã, pela manhã.

- Tudo bem. Não quer ir lá pra casa? Hermione vai pra lá, e mamãe e papai adorariam vê-lo.

- Prometo ir amanhã, com a Gina. Ok?

- Tudo bem.

Hermione aproximou-se dos dois, beijou Harry e despediu-se de Gina. Acompanhou Rony para fora do cemitério.

- Vamos? – perguntou Gina ao namorado.

- Me dá um segundo? Queria pensar um pouco sozinho.

- Te espero lá fora, ok?

- Sim. Obrigado.

Gina beijou Harry e foi em direção a saída do cemitério.

Harry ajoelhou-se em frente ao jazigo de Neville, e como fazia todo ano começou sua pequena conversa com o amigo.

- Mais um ano, Neville. Consegui agüentar mais um ano. Graças a você e a sua coragem. Você sabe que se eu pudesse teria trocado de lugar com você. Estar vivo é uma coisa que devo a pessoas como você, que deram a vida nessa guerra. Queria que pudesse estar vivendo o que eu estou vivendo com a Gina. Você, mais do que ninguém, merecia. O que me deixa um pouco mais conformado é que com certeza você está em um lugar melhor, cercado pelas pessoas que ama, e que já se foram. Você, meu amigo, foi o maior símbolo do que significa ser um Grifinório. Coragem, lealdade e amizade eram coisas que tinham outra proporção em você. Me esforçarei ao máximo para que saibam tudo o que você fez pelo mundo bruxo, e como sua participação mudou o rumo da guerra. Descanse em paz. Ano que vem estarei aqui de novo, e prometo voltar aqui todos os anos do resto de minha vida. Obrigado.

Harry levantou-se, enxugou as lágrimas que correram pelo seu rosto durante toda a conversa íntima que teve com Neville, e dirigiu-se até a porta do cemitério para encontrar Gina, a mulher da sua vida, e que dava sentido a tudo pelo o que tinha passado.


End file.
